New Beginning and New Threat
by Saintalpha7
Summary: This takes place 7 years after everyone from Duel Academy. Alexis wanted to tell Jaden how shes feels but never got the chance. So does she ever get the chance to tell him? Will they be together? Will there be a new threat? Well we'll find out very soon. I do not own Yugioh GX
1. Farewell

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kabia has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

As everyone is getting ready for the graduation party, Atticus knocks on Alexis's door.

"Hey sissy, you almost done?" said Atticus

"I'll be out in a few minute! I just need to finish up something." replied Alexis while she's writing something.

"Okay… can I at least come in? I'm standing out in the hall like a dog waiting for its owner to open the door." said Atticus while he's scratching the door like a dog.

"NO! Not yet!" replied Alexis loudly

"Besides you scratching to door like a dog is priceless! Haha!" Alexis joked

"Okay, now I'm just going to be one of those dogs that just barge in!" said Atticus in the process of walking in.

"Atticus!" Alexis yelling at her brother while she's hiding a book.

"Were you just writing in you diary?" Atticus questioning while having a goofy looking face.

"Maybe I was, but you don't need to know!" Alexis said while her face is turning red.

"It doesn't matter to me really, besides judging your face being red, I will assume it involves someone you like" said Atticus while saying it in annoying voice and walking closer to his sister.

"I don't know what you're—!"Alexis said and noticed that Atticus took her diary.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis yelled on the top of her lungs

"Too easy to snatch!" said Atticus while he's reading what she wrote

"GIVE IT BACK!" Alexis yelled once again and chasing him around the room.

"What is going on in here?" Jasmine and Mindy both said while they walked in.

"Alexis has a HUGE crush on Jaden!" Atticus said

"Aw how cute is that!" Jasmine and Mindy giggled

While Jasmine and Mindy gigging, they heard a noise from a frying pan.

"OW! Since when do you keep a frying pan in your room?!" Atticus said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Same time I had a brother that likes to read through my diary!" Alexis said while patting her hand with the frying pan.

"So how long you had a crush on Jaden?" said Jasmine

"I don't have a crush on Jaden!" said Alexis while her face was turning red.

"You can't fool us Alexis, it's clearly on your face" said Atticus while he got up from the ground.

"Just stop it! This is too embarrassing…" Alexis said shyly

"She admitted!" Mindy said while pointing at Alexis

"I SAID STOP!" Alexis yelled

"Okay, as much as I to joke around with my sister, and you and Jasmine give me and Alexis time to talk?" Atticus asked

"Sure thing." said Jasmine

The two girls had left the room and shuts the door.

"Give it back!" Alexis said while snatching her diary back.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Atticus asked while he sits on her bed.

"Remember I'm going to college after duh." Alexis trying to change the subject.

"You know that's not what I mean Alexis." Atticus said

"You know that I can do that, it my screw up our friendship." replied Alexis

"And how do you know that if you don't try?" Atticus questioned

"Besides you may not see him today, so you might as well say it to him while you still can." Atticus added

"I just can't do it Atti" replied Alexis softly

"Then let me help you out" replied Atticus proudly

"Yeah no, that's a bad idea" Alexis answered

"You should wear this to the graduation party" Atticus said while he pulled a gown out of her closet

"There is no way I'm going to wear that thing! Alexis yelled while blushing

"You have to dress properly to impress Jaden, if you like him a lot, you have to dress great" Atticus replied

"But everyone else will see me in that thing, and I kind of don't want Chazz, or Harrington to see me in the gown" Alexis mumbled

"Well if you're not going to dress up, you can always go to his dorm and tell him yourself" Atticus said playfully

"NO!" Alexis yelled on the top of her lungs

"Yeah shout so loud that the dorm can hear you, and we'll see who gets embarrassed" Atticus said while plugging his ears

"I just can't do it Atti" Alexis said softly

"Well you have to do one or the other, otherwise you'll regret it. Because God knows where he's going when he leaves" Atticus said

"I guess I'll wear the gown, and tell him afterwards" Alexis replied

"If I were you, I would tell him now" Atticus said

"I'm going to wear the gown and tell at the party" Alexis said

"Er… okay" I'll see you at the party" Atticus said while leaving

"Okay" Alexis replied

After Atticus left, Jasmine and Mindy came back in

"He heard the whole talk, why didn't you say anything to us?" Jasmine said

"Two reasons, 1 I don't like saying my love interests to people because they never keep it a secret. 2, you two can't keep a secret" Alexis said

"She has a point Jasmine…" Mindy said

"Either way, we know now, also we agree with Atticus, you should tell now at his dorm" Jasmine said

"Yeah, we don't even know if he's going to be there, you know that he's changed, you remember that he didn't want to go to that tag-duel party" Mindy added

"I just prefer to tell him at the party, but if I can't than it was never meant to be said…" Alexis said silently

"But it doesn't have to be like that Alexis" Jasmine replied

"I know, but it's going to be" Alexis said "I need some time alone, I'll see you both at the party"

"Okay, see you there." Jasmine said

"See you soon!" Mindy added

Both of the girls had left Alexis room. Alexis sits down in a chair and crosses her left leg over her right

"This is going to be the hardest thing that I have ever done" Alexis said

Alexis look out the window for 10 more seconds, then got up and begun to change out of her school uniform and into her gown

In the Slifer dorm

Jaden is lying on his bed having his eyes close

"Jaden, are you going to the graduation party with your friends?" Neos asked

"Maybe I should, but something tells me not to go" Jaden replied while his eyes were still closed

"What makes you say that Jaden?" Yubel asked

"I don't know, but whenever my gut tells me something, it's normally a good idea." Jaden replied

"So, what are you going to do?" Neos asked

Jaden opens his eyes and gets out of bed "Well as much as I don't want to, but I'm leaving now"

"Even if it means you not telling her?" Yubel asked

"Yes… It pains me not tell her how I feel about her. I fall in love with her when we first dueled" Jaden said shyly

"Very well, but this could be you're only chance to tell her Jaden" Neos said

Aquos appeared "But if that's what you need to do than we all support you Jaden"

"Thanks, but I'd never said that I would never tell, someday I will" Jaden said while looking at a picture of Alexis

"When do we leave?" Yubel asked

"Now, I can't lose any more time, although my heart is in agonizing pain for leaving" Jaden said while placing his hand by his heart

"Must stay strong Jaden" Neos said "You plan on telling eventually right?"

"Of course, now is not the time…" Jaden whispered while picking up the picture of Alexis "I'm sorry Alexis" Jaden said and kissed this picture of Alexis.

Jaden had packed everything and walked out the door. He walked to the docks and gets on a boat and rides out of Duel Academy

"Here we go, no turning back now… again I'm sorry Alexis, but I'll come back for you someday" Jaden said to himself

Jaden looked up in the sky and sees an usual purple star in the sky

"What is that?" Jaden questioned himself

"Everything okay Jaden?" Aquos asked

"Huh? Yeah, I thought I saw something but it was nothing" Jaden said

He continued to drive

Later that night, the party was going on, and everyone noticed that Jaden never showed up to the party. Atticus saw Alexis sitting alone being depressed

"Poor Lexi…" Atticus said while having a sad face "Huh?"

Atticus sees Chazz and Harrington going up to Alexis

"Hey Alexis, you want to dance with The Chazz?" Chazz said

"No forget him Alexis, dance with me! Harrington said

"I don't feel like dancing, just leave me alone" Alexis said with depression "but what are you doing here Harrington? You graduated two years ago"

"I came here just to dance with you of course. Come on Alexis, you need to—"Alexis slaps Harrington and interrupts him

"What I need is for you to do is to leave me the hell alone!" Alexis said furiously

"Ow! My face! Harrington said

"And your face will hurt more after I get through with you!" Atticus said while walking up to Harrington and grabbing his jacket "Now you leave my little sister alone, you understand me?!"

"Whoa buddy, let's not do something that we might regret!" Harrington said while being in feared

"Yeah Harrington leave my Alexis alone" Chazz said

"Don't make me hurt you too Chazz, you both leave her alone! Do you BOTH understand me?! Atticus said furiously

"Crystal clear sir, I'm out!" Chazz said while he ran away

"Smart boy, now what about you Harrington?" Atticus madly asked

"Yes I get it! I get it!" Harrington said while he was complaining

Atticus threw him to the side to the ground.

"Good, now beat it before I change my mind." Atticus said while his back was facing Harrington

Harrington ran off, Atticus went up to Alexis to comfort her

"I'm sorry Lexi" Atticus said softly

"It's not your fault, you were right; I should've said it at his dorm. But I didn't… I'm an idiot" Alexis said while tears were coming down

"No you're not an idiot; you just didn't know what do. Someday you'll get that chance Lexi" Atticus said while he hugged her

"Now what do I do?" Alexis asked

"Now you wait until you see him again" Atticus answered

"Long will that take?" Alexis asked

"Who knows? But it'll be worth the wait." Atticus replied

"I hope you're right Atti" Alexis said softly

The party had ended and everyone had got on the ships to go home and start their new lives. Thought out the years, Alexis has started college at Duel College, Syrus and Zane being a tag team dueling pros, Chazz is wanting to be a single pro duelist. Bastion is still working with Dr. Eisenstein with science. Even though Alexis is having a good time in college, she still thinks about Jaden. But she knows one day she'll see him again.

* * *

**There you have it, my first chapter made hope you like it. If any concerns you have please PM me and I'll get to you as soon as I can. I'll try to update more.**


	2. 7 years later

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

7 years later

Alexis has finished college and had return to Duel Academy to teach along with her brother being PHD just like Dr. Crowler. Syrus and Zane has become one of the top 10 tag team in the world. Chazz is 1 of the top 10 single pro duelist in the world. Even as the years go by, no one has seen or heard from Jaden since the morning of the graduation party.

Chancellor Sheppard had called in Alexis and Atticus to his office. As they both were heading to his office, they ran into Syrus and Zane.

"Syrus! Zane!" Alexis said with joy

"Alexis! Long time no see!" Syrus said

Alexis ran up to them both and hugged them.

"Nice to see you too, Alexis." Zane replied with joy

"Were you both called to Sheppard's office too?" Atticus asked

"Yes we were. We received an e-mail two days and we both flew here" Zane answered

"Well let's see what the Chancellor needs" Syrus said

All four of them walked into Chancellor Sheppard's office. Chazz and Bastion were already in the office.

"It's great to see you all again" Sheppard said proudly

"Chazz and Bastion, you're here too?" Atticus asked

"Yes we are, we both got an e-mail from him two days ago" Bastion answered

"Mostly everyone is here, we are only missing Jaden" Sheppard said

Alexis's mood had changed as soon as she heard his name.

"I haven't seen or heard from him for years now" Syrus said

"I sent him an e-mail the same day that I sent yours" Sheppard replied

"I'm guessing he didn't get it" Chazz said

"Anyway, I called you all here because I plan on to have a reunion party in two weeks. I will inform you all once more people show up" Sheppard said

"More people, like who?" Chazz asked

"You'll find out when they get here, but for now you all can stay at any dorm you guys choose."

"Just let us know if you need us" Alexis said

Everyone had left the office, Atticus walked up to Alexis

"Hey Lexi, you alright, you barely said anything while we were in the office" Atticus said

"Yes I'm OK, just a few things on my mind" Alexis replied softly

"I would assume that Jaden is on your mind" Atticus said

"Yeah, I'm curious of why he's not here" Alexis said

"Maybe he didn't get the e-mail, after all he's a great duelist, and so I would imagine he would be very busy" Bastion said

"Bastion has a point Alexis" Zane replied

"Maybe you're right…" Alexis said while she put her head down

Alexis had walked to the Slifer dorm by herself and went inside of Jaden's old room.

"Where are you Jaden?" Alexis asked and while looking out the window

Back in Paris France on the Eiffel Tower

"Jaden, this duel will be the end of you!" Masked man said

"Who is this guy?!" Jaden asked

**Jaden:**

**0 Monsters**

**0 Spells/trap **

**1 card in his hand**

**200 LP'S**

**Masked man**

**1 monster **

**2 face-downs**

**2 cards in hand **

**4000 LP'S**

"My turn! DRAW!" Jaden yelled "I play my pot of greed, so I get to draw two cards. Next I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. Then I active Bubbleman's special ability, so now I draw two more cards because he's the only monster on my side of the field!

"Draw as many cards you need Jaden, but you'll beat my monster "Nemesis- Delta!" (Not a real card)

(LV1O monster/Fiend/DARK/ 4000ATK and 4000DEF. Effect: When you take damage from an effect or by a monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When you summon this card, you can banish all other cards on the field. Once per turn, you halve your opponent's life points and if you do, this card gain the same amount of ATK and DEF points of what your opponent lost. If your opponent plays an effect from the hand, you can negate that card effect and banish it. This card is also treated as light attribute monster while it's in the graveyard)

"You should know that I never give up no matter what!" Jaden said proudly

"I applause your courage Jaden, but I also would call you a fool!" Masked Man replied

"We'll see about that Xehanort, because now I play Miracle fusion!" Jaden said loudly "Now I fuse my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and my Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!

Xehanort looks up at Shining Flare Wingman.

"Oh… you again" Xehanort said with disappointment

"Now I active his special ability, for every Elemental Hero that's in my graveyard, he gains 300 more ATK points! I have 8 of them in my graveyard so now he gains 2400 ATK points!" Jaden said

Shining Flare Wingman ATK 4900, Nemesis ATK 4000

"Hahaha" Xehanort laughed

"What's so funny?!" Jaden asked

"It's simple my dear boy, you come so close of summoning one of your most powerful monsters… yet you never stop to think what I have waiting for you!" Xehanort replied

"What do you mean?!" Jaden asked again

"I mean I active my trap Natus! Xehanort yelled

Natus's Effect: Equip this to Nemesis- Delta when your opponent special summons a monster and if you do, destroy that monster. Nemesis gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster.

"What does that do?! Jaden asked

"You see, when my opponent special summons a monster, such as your Shining Flare Wingman, I can destroy it, and Nemesis gains the ATK points of the destroyed monster" Xehanort replied

"Not unless I play de-fusion!" Jaden replied

"You're not going to de-fuse anything! I active my other faces-down Offering to the Grim Reaper! This card allows me to negate the activation of an effect, but I cannot attack this turn" Xehanort said

"Grr!" Jaden groaned

De-fusion was destroyed, as well as Shining Flare Wingman. Nemesis's ATK 8900.

"With that, I end my turn" Xehanort said

"DRAW! I play the spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Jaden said

They both drew their cards.

"Now I play the spell card Monster rebornl, now I can summon an Elemental Hero from my graveyard, and I choose my Elemental hero Prisma!" Jaden said "Now I use Prisma's special ability, I can send 1 fusion material monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I choose Rainbow Dragon!"

"And what was the whole point of that move Jaden?" Xehanort questioned

"Simple, not I play Polymerization! I fuse my Rainbow Dragon, along with Neos that's in my hand to summon to mighty Rainbow Neos!" Jaden said proudly

Xehanort looked at Rainbow Neos

"I'll admit, I'm somewhat impressed; however, Rainbow Neos is still not strong enough to destroy Nemesis" Xehanort said

"Who said I was done?" Jaden said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Xehanort asked

"I active Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect, I summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice" Jaden replied

"I still don't understand the whole—" Xehanort paused "Wait a minute! No! You can't!"

"I can and I will! I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge, and now I use Rainbow Neos's first special ability, by sending Bladedge to the graveyard, all of your monsters get sent back to your hand! Jaden said

"Dammit!" Xehanort said angrily

Nemesis got sent back to his hand, and Natus got destroyed.

"Now Rainbow Neos, attack Xehanort directly!" Jaden yelled

Rainbow Neos attack Xehanort.

"NO!" Xehanort yelled

His life points went down to 0, once it did, a huge explosion hits Xehanort. He hits the wall and falls to the ground. Jaden runs up to Xehanort.

"Alright start talking! Who are you and what do want with me?!" Jaden demanded

"Hahaha" Xehanort laugh "All in due time is when you will know"

"What do you mean?!" Jaden asked

Xehanort disappeared and reappeared behind Jaden.

"What the-?" Jaden said while he turned around

Xehanort's eyes glowed and pushed Jaden to the wall.

"AH!" Jaden groaned "How did you-?!"

"You're not the only one who has a powerful force inside of them" Xehanort replied

"Say what?!" Jaden asked

"Indeed, you and I are alike, we were meant to rule" Xehanort said while he walked away from Jaden.

"We are not alike! I don't use my power for destruction!" Jaden yelled

"That's not what I saw when you became the Supreme King. Don't you remember how you became him?" Xehanort said

"That was in the past! This is now! Jaden said

"Sigh, so blind I see. Well soon you will know the truth one way or another" Xehanort said

Xehanort sees his hand disappearing.

"Well looks like my time is up…" Xehanort said

"That's right, I beat you, and now your soul goes to darkness!" Jaden said

"Quite right my boy; however, we will meet again" Xehanort said while looking at Jaden

Xehanort had disappeared into darkness, Jaden fall on one knee.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Neos said while he appeared in front of Jaden.

"Yes, that duel took a lot out of me" Jaden said weakly "But I'll live"

Few hours later

Jaden walked into his hotel room and lay in his bed.

"Who was that guy?" Jaden asked

"We don't know, we have never seen him before in either of our dimensions" Yubel replied

"The power that he had was the same power as yours Jaden" Neos said

"I can see that, but what I don't see is how" Jaden said while checking his e-mail

"Well at least he's gone" Neos replied

"Hey, I got an e-mail from Chancellor Sheppard" Jaden said

"What does it say?" Yubel asked

"He wants me to visit Duel Academy" Jaden answered

"Do you plan on to?" Neos asked

"I don't know, I mean it's been 7 years since I've left" Jaden replied

"Well there is a good chance that Alexis will be there, and you said one day you will tell her" Neos said

"Yes I know, but is it time?" Jaden asked

"That's something that you need to figure out Jaden" Yubel replied

"The decision is your Jaden" Neos said

"Hmm… Maybe I said go. Besides, I think it's time to tell her" Jaden said

"Good choice Jaden, we should leave now" Neos said

"You're right" Jaden said while looking out the window

Jaden noticed that he sees the same purple star from when he left Dual Academy.

"That is still there? What is that star?" Jaden asked

"I'm concerned about that star too, but we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to get on the boat to Duel Academy" Neos said

"Okay" Jaden said

Jaden had packed all of his stuff and walked out the door. From far distance two people in black cloaks sees Jaden walking.

"Is that the one Xemnas? Unknown man said

"Indeed he is Xigbar "Xemnas replied

"Now what?" Xigbar asked

"We go take him down" Xemnas replied

Jaden got on his boat and took off to Dual Academy.

* * *

**There we have it, I hope this chapter was a bit more better. And yes I know that Jaden doesn't have Rainbow Dragon, but I made it to were he has is own copy of the card. Hope you guys don't. I get to the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or day after. Also for the new cards that were mentioned in this chapter, if you wish to see what the card looks like, go to Yugico, and look for my name. Every new card that I put in this story will be on the website.**


	3. Jaden returns

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

1 week later

Alexis has been sleeping in the Slifer dorm in Jaden's old room, hoping to see him when she wakes up. But it's been a week now. Every day she gets depressed. She would even wait at The Cliff (Jaden's favorite spot) to see if he would come to Duel Academy. But she hasn't seen him come by.

"I'm not giving up, I know he'll show up soon" Alexis said confidently

"Hey Alexis, what cha doing over here?" Syrus asked while walking to her

"I'm just waiting for Jaden to come, it's been 1 week since everyone has gotten here" Alexis answered

"I'm sure he'll be here. Knowing Jaden he would want to see his friends" Syrus said

"I hope you're right…" Alexis said silently

"Anyway, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see everyone" Syrus said

"Okay" Alexis replied

In Sheppard's office along with Dr. Crowler in the office

"Okay Chancellor Sheppard, we're all here" Atticus said

"Good, now sometime this week someone named Eraqus will be showing up to our school" Sheppard said

"Eraqus, who is that?" Chazz asked

"From what I heard, he's one of the strongest pro duelists in the world. Some say he can even beat Yugi Muto" Sheppard said

Everyone except Sheppard were shocked

"What?!" Atticus said

"How can that be?" Alexis asked

"There is no way he can beat the king of games" Zane said

"I know it's hard to believe, but apparently that's what people who heard him says" Sheppard said while turning his chair away from everyone

"He just hasn't duel 'The Chazz' yet, I can beat him easily!" Chazz said with pride

"Don't be a fool Chazz, you are a great pro, but from what people say, he's a master at dueling, he can turn any amateur into a master duelist with his teaching skills" Crowler said while looking at Chazz

"So, when is this Eraqus guy going to show up?" Bastion asked

"I don't know, he sent me an e-mail me last night telling me that he would arrive here sometime this week" Sheppard replied

"I would love to see his dueling skills, and maybe pick up some new tricks for my Cyber dragons" Zane said

"I'm sure he would love to teach you a thing or two. Because they also say that he got permission from the creator of duel monsters himself to plant more companies around the world" Sheppard said

"That's really cool, but did he say why he was coming in the first place?" Atticus said

"No surprisingly, he just said who he was and he'll be visiting us" Sheppard said

"Well when he shows up here, 'The Chazz' will Chazz him up with my Armed Dragon!" Chazz said with his pride again

"Chazz, don't be too prideful. That's how many people lose everything" Zane said

"Zane is right, but when he shows up here please be respectful and make him feel welcomed" Sheppard said

"We won't let you down sir" Alexis said

"Will he e-mail you when he's almost here?" Atticus said

"I would imagine that he would, considering that people call him "Master Eraqus" I think he would contact me" Sheppard said

"Did you just say Master Eraqus?" Aster asked while walking into the office

"Aster, when did you get here?" Syrus asked

"Just now, I got an e-mail saying to come here, and it's a good thing I did otherwise I wouldn't see Master Eraqus" Aster said

"You know him?" Bastion asked

"Not personally, but I have seen him dueled once" Aster answered

"Is he good?" Syrus asked

"Good? Dude he beat 100 people without losing a single life point!" Aster said

Everyone but Aster was shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Atticus said

"I bet Jaden would love to duel him" Alexis said

"Speaking of Jaden, where is he?" Aster asked

Alexis didn't say anything; she just looked back the other way.

"He's not here for whatever reason, I sent him an e-mail just like I did, but he never replied" Sheppard said

"I see, well that might explain a boat just sitting there in the middle of the ocean" Aster said

"What?!" Alexis said while looking at Aster

"In the middle of the ocean, was Jaden on the boat?" Syrus asked

"I couldn't tell, but there was someone on the boat" Aster replied

"Alexis, you me and Atticus will fly to go see the boat" Sheppard said

"I will go too, I know where the boat is" Aster said

"Crowler, if we find anyone out there, be sure that we have the nurses office available" Sheppard said

"Yes sir" Crowler said

"Let's go everyone!" Alexis said

Alexis, Atticus, Aster and Sheppard got into a chopper can few out to find the boat.

"Jaden, please be there…" Alexis said to herself

It's been 30 minutes and they have found nothing.

"It's been 30 minutes since we left, I don't think the boat is out here" Sheppard said

Alexis started to lose hope.

"Wait I see something!" The pilot said

"Huh?!" Alexis wondered

"He's right that's the boat I saw!" Aster said "Let's get closer"

"You heard him go down" Sheppard said

The pilot did what Sheppard said and they went lower.

"That's the same guy!" Aster said

They we low enough to get on the boat. Alexis dropped down to the boat.

"It is Jaden!" Alexis said while tears are falling down

"Atticus, let's get Jaden, I don't know how long he's been out here" Aster said

"Right, Alexis, get back on the chopper, me and Aster will get him into the cooper, you and Chancellor Sheppard pull him in" Atticus said

"Okay" Alexis said

Aster and Atticus dropped to the boat while Alexis got back on the chopper. Aster and Atticus picked up Jaden and gently placed him inside of the chopper, Alexis and Sheppard pulled him in.

"Okay, he's in!" Alexis yelled

Aster and Atticus got back into the chopper and flied back to Duel Academy.

"Is he okay?" Atticus asked

"I don't know, he's out cold, also he's burning up" Alexis said while holding him close

"He must've not had any water for a while" Aster said

"I'm surprised he's still breathing" Atticus said

"Don't worry Alexis, Jaden will be just fine" Sheppard said

"I hope you're right" Alexis said while stroking his hair

30 minutes later

They finally arrived at Duel Academy; Dr. Crowler had the medical team ready. The chopper had landed; they place Jaden on a medical bed and quickly took him to infirmary. Alexis had gone with them.

"Hang in the Jaden" Alexis said

The medical team made it to the infirmary.

"Set him right there!" Ms. Fontaine said

The medical team did what she said, Alexis stood by his side.

"Alexis, he'll be okay, he just needs to be hydrated needs a lot of rest. But let's got his jacket off" Ms. Fontaine continued

As Alexis told his jacket off, they say a lot of cuts and wounds on his upper body.

"Oh my goodness!" Alexis yelled while covering her mouth

"What happen to him?!" Ms. Fontaine wondered

Jaden woke up.

"Wh-where am I?" Jaden asked with low energy

"Jaden, don't talk, save your strength!" Alexis replied

"Al-Alexis, is that you?" Jaden asked with his vision blurring

"Yes it's me, but please save your strength" Alexis said

Jaden's eyes closed

"Jaden will be okay, we just need to cool off his whole body" Ms. Fontaine said

"Okay, but I'm not leaving his side" Alexis said while still looking at Jaden

"I understand" Ms. Fontaine said

"Alexis, I heard that Jaden is here!" Syrus said while walking inside of the room

"Yes, but look at him" Alexis said while be sad

"Oh man, his whole upper body is all scratched up!" Syrus said with concern

"Ms. Fontaine said he'll be okay, he just needs rest and to hydrate his whole body" Alexis said "So I'm sure she'll patch up the wounds too"

"I'm going to tell everyone, you're going to stay here with Jaden?" Syrus asked

"Yes I am, I'm not leaving his side" Alexis said

"Okay than, I'll be back" Syrus said while running out of the room

Alexis continued you look at him.

"You're safe now Jaden" Alexis said while hold his hand

Back at Jaden's boat

"Looks like he got away again, Xemnas" Stranger said

"No matter Xaldin, in due time we'll get him. At least we know where he went to" Xemnas said

"Should we go after him while he's weak?" Xaldin asked

"No, we need him to be at full strength if we want our plan to be successful" Xemnas replied

"But what about his friends, they might be a nuisance to our plan" Xaldin said

"I'm not too worried about them, besides we all know that Jaden is a better duelist than all of them" Xemnas said

"Very well, now what do we do?" Xaldin asked

"We wait of course; let them enjoy each other while they still can. Soon it will be all for nothing, every last one of them will be parish in oblivion" Xemnas said

"Quite true" Xaldin said

"Now, we must wait. As long as Jaden has Yubel inside of him, he'll live a lot long than anyone else will" Xemnas said

"That would explain why he survived without water" Xaldin said

"Exactly, he has a lot of power in him. For now, we head back to our lair" Xemnas said

"Yes master Xemnas" Xaldin said

They both went into a portal of darkness and disappeared.

2 days later night time

Alexis has been by Jaden's side, and never left his side. Zane walks in the room.

"How's Jaden doing?" Zane asked

"From what Ms. Fontaine said, he's doing better, he's no longer dehydrated and his wounds have been patched up. All he needs now is a lot of rest" Alexis replied

"That's good to hear" Zane said "That reminds me; Chancellor Sheppard said that Master Eraqus will be here within a 1 or two"

"Okay cool, I just Jaden is awake by than" Alexis said

"We'll see if he does" Zane replied "I'm going to head out"

"Okay, I'm still staying here with Jaden" Alexis said

"That's fine" Zane said while walking out of the room

Alexis stares at Jaden.

"I wish you'd wake up Jaden. I haven't seen you in years, but when I finally see you after 7 years, you're hurt badly. And maybe if I would've told you how I felt, you probably wouldn't be in this situation. Alexis said softly "But then again, you probably would. Jaden, if only you knew how much you meant to me, you may have been a Slifer student throughout your years at this school, but that didn't mean you weren't a good person. But now I feel like this is my fault that you're in this condition" Alexis said while crying "If only I told you sooner, than maybe things would've been different… I'm really sorry Jaden" Alexis said with her eyes closed and tears falling down

Some tears hit Jaden's hand. His fingers twitched than he opened his eyes looking at the light bulb. Then he turns his head to Alexis.

"You should blame yourself for something that's not in your control" Jaden said while holding her hand

Alexis opened her eyes and sees Jaden awake.

"Jaden!" Alexis said with joy "You're finally awake!"

"Yes I am" Jaden said while struggling to sitting up

"You should rest more, you haven't recovered fully yet" Alexis said

"Recovered?" Jaden wondered "Oh yeah, I remember what happen, I was dueling someone in Paris. I was able to be beat him, but the damage was real"

"Do you remember who the guy was?" Alexis asked

"I can't remember, my head is all foggy" Jaden said while having his hand on his head

"It's OK, the important thing is that you're alive" Alexis said

"Were you the only one standing by me the whole time I was out?" Jaden asked

"Yes I was, I said to everyone that I wasn't going to leave your side" Alexis replied

"Thanks for that Alexis, I really appreciate it" Jaden said softly

"You're welcome Jaden, I'm just glad that you're alright" Alexis said with happiness while giving him a hug

"You were really worried, weren't you?" Jaden asked

Alexis broke the hug out but still was holding him close.

"Worried? I was scared to death, I was afraid of losing you Jaden" Alexis said while tears started to fall again

"I'm sorry that I scared you Lex" Jaden said "You know I didn't mean to"

"I know you didn't, it's just that, the thought of losing you kills me inside" Alexis said shyly

"And you never will lose me, Alexis, I promise you that. I feel the same way, the thought of losing you kills me inside too" Jaden said softly

"Really, you mean that?" Alexis said while looking at him straight in his eyes

"Of course I do" Jaden said

"Jaden I—"Alexis said but she was interrupted with Jaden's lips being on hers

They both stayed there for 5 seconds and finally broke out.

"You were going to say something?" Jaden said playfully

"Yes, I said that I love you, Jay" Alexis said with tears of joy

"I love you too Lex" Jaden replied while wiping her tears

Jaden place his hand on her face and kissed her again.

"You want to go for a walk?" Jaden asked

"If you think you can, I don't my boyfriend hurting himself again" Alexis said playfully

"If I can recover from many injuries, I think I can handle it" Jaden said while laughing

"Okay then" Alexis replied with a smile

Alexis helped him up and walked out the nurse's office.

"Where do you want to go?" Alexis asked

"To my old room" Jaden said

"Okay" Alexis replied

They both went outside; Jaden looked up in the sky

"Nice to see you're awake Jaden, I was starting to worry" Neos said in Jaden's mind

"Yeah, I'm glad that I am awake too" Jaden said

"Alexis is glad too" Yubel said

"Yes she is, as anything happen while I was out?" Jaden asked

"Noting that we could sense" Neos replied

"I see, well we'll still keep a lookout" Jaden said

Neos and Yubel both nodded and disappears, they both made it to Jaden's old room.

"Here we are; the same place as you left it" Alexis said while also yawning

"You tired Lex?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, I barely slept while I was watching you" Alexis replied

"Well it is getting late, we should call it a night" Jaden suggested

"Okay, you want the top, middle or bottom?" Alexis asked

"Whichever one you want" Jaden replied

"Okay, than the bottom it is" Alexis said

"Okay" Jaden said

They both got in the same bed; Jaden wrapped his arms around her. She then turned to Jaden.

"I love you Jay" Alexis said with a smile

"I love you too Lex" Jaden said with a smile

Jaden then kissed her on the lips for 3 seconds. Then they had felt asleep together.

Somewhere in the night sky

"Master Eraqus, according to my calculations, we should be arriving at Duel Academy tomorrow around noon" Pilot said

"Very good Dante, thank you for letting me know" Master Eraqus said "Vergil, you seem distracted"

"I am Master Eraqus, I have a feeling that we'll run into something bad" Vergil replied

"Yes I know the feeling, but you and your brother Dante know why we have to go there" Master Eraqus said

"Of course I do, I guess I'm just being too concerned" Vergil said

"That's alright, you being concerned means that you're always on high alert. Ever since your parents were killed, you've been the one to who would stay alert" Master Eraqus said

"Perhaps, either we'll find him" Vergil said

"Indeed we will" Master Eraqus said

The plane continued to fly away, Master Eraqus looked out the window than close his eyes.

There we go chapter 3 is finished, sorry for the late post, but I started to finish this when I got off of work. Also, sorry for this chapter not having any serious fights/duels, but next chapter will. I post as soon as I can. Thank you!


	4. Best way to start a reunion

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

The next morning

Atticus went to go check up on Alexis.

"Hey Lexi, how are you—"Atticus said and paused

He realized that Jaden and Alexis were gone.

"Wh-where did they go?" Atticus wondered while being worried

Atticus ran to the others which were in the duel arena.

"Hey guys!" Atticus said while running

"Atticus, what's wrong?" Zane said

Atticus stopped in front of them.

"Jaden and Alexis are not in the nurse's office!" Atticus replied

"What?!" Syrus said

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Bastion asked

"No I don't, we have to find them" Atticus said

"Okay chill bro, we will. We'll split up, I'm sure they haven't gone too far" Aster said

"Aster's right, let's go" Zane said

All of them looked all around the school. For 20 minutes they have found nothing.

"Where could they be?" Atticus wondered

Atticus looked at the Slifer dorm from far distance.

"Wait a minute, I bet I know where they're at!" Atticus said

Atticus ran to the Slifer dorm, and went up to Jaden's old room. He opens the door and walks in. Then he saw the both of them in the same bed.

"Oh this is going to be funny" Atticus said while take a camera out

Atticus took the picture; the flash was a bit loud. Alexis woke up, and sees her brother with a camera.

"Atticus you dork!" Alexis said while getting out of bed

"Haha wait until mom and dad sees this!" Atticus said while laughing

"Lex, what's wrong?" Jaden said

"Atticus took a picture of us sleeping together, and he knows that I don't want him taking pictures of without my permission!" Alexis said

"Oh come on, it's funny" Atticus said

Alexis took the camera away from Atticus.

"Okay, you got the camera, now what?" Atticus said playfully

"Never do that again" Alexis said

"Hahaha I can't promise everything" Atticus said playfully "Anyway, are you two—? "

"Yes we are, just last night" Jaden replied

"Jaden woke up last night and we talked for a bit, then we became boyfriend and girlfriend" Alexis said while hugging his arm

"Well I'm happy for the both of you!" Atticus said with joy

"Thanks Atticus" Jaden said with a smile

"Hey, you can call me bro now, we're family now!" Atticus said with a big smile

"Fair enough, bro" Jaden said

"We should get ready now, I'm sure everyone wants to see you Jay" Alexis said

"Yeah, you're right" Jaden said while getting up

"How you feeling by the way Jaden, you were pretty banged up when we found you" Atticus said

"A little sore, but that won't stop me" Jaden said while putting on his jacket

"Good to hear, now let's go see everyone" Atticus said

"Sounds good" Jaden replied while hold Alexis hand

They went back to the duel arena.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Atticus said

Everyone sees Jaden and Alexis

"Jaden!" Syrus said

"He's alright" Zane said

"You gave us quite a scare Jaden" Bastion said

"Yeah, sorry a lot has happen for the past for weeks" Jaden said

"Nice to see you again slacker" Chazz said

"Nice to see, that you haven't changed Chazz haha" Jaden replied

"So, are you two—?" Aster asked

"Yes we are, told you long enough to noticed haha" Alexis said

"Alright!" Syrus said with joy

"Well it's about time" Bastion said playfully

"Jaden, you're up!" Chancellor Sheppard said while walking in the room with Dr. Crowler

"Nice to see you again Jaden" Crowler said

"Nice to see you both too" Jaden said

"Now that we said our "hellos" can we move on?" Chazz said

"Oh what's wrong, you jealous Chazz?" Jaden said playfully

"Me jealous, please" Chazz said while crossing his arms and his head turned the other way

"Yeah, you haven't changed haha" Jaden said

"Anyway, we need to get prepare, Master Eraqus will be here around noon" Sheppard said

"Really? That fast?" Aster asked

"Wait a minute, the Master Eraqus?" Jaden asked

"Correct Jaden" Sheppard replied "You know him?"

"Not really, but I've seen him duel, he's a living legend" Jaden said

"Well I'm sure he will please to see you too" Sheppard said "But on to another subject, what happen to you? You were in pretty bad shape"

"All I remember is that I was in Paris, I was dueling this really strong duelist. The damage was real, so you would know now how I got all of my wounds" Jaden said

"Who was this person?" Zane asked

"His name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't say it. But his dueling was nearly impossible to beat" Jaden said "The duel lasted for 30 minutes, he countered everything like he knew every move of mine" Jaden continued

"But at least you won" Crowler said

"Yes, while I had 200 Life points, while he still had his 4000 from the beginning of the duel" Jaden said

"Are you serious?!" Syrus asked

"Yes, his monsters were ones that I have never seen before in my life. But I was able to win with Rainbow Neos. Pegasus gave me my own Rainbow Dragon card. He told me that Jessie said that I may need one, so Pegasus that did" Jaden said

"What were his cards like?" Aster asked

"Very hard to get around I can tell you that" Jaden replied "One of is monsters that he played was called "Nemesis-Delta"

"That's a card, that's never been seen before" Alexis said

"That's what I said, but apparently he made his cards" Jaden said

"Well the important thing is that you won, but I don't want you dueling until you're fully recovered" Alexis said

"I understand Lex, but I need food in my stomach, I haven't eaten in days!" Jaden said

"While Jaden gets his strength back, the rest of you have to make you meet at the docks by 1 P.M" Sheppard said

"We got it" Atticus said "Also more people will arriving soon too"

"Oh yes you're right" Sheppard said "Me, you and Crowler will go to the docks now"

"Sounds good" Atticus said

"Let's go Jay" Alexis said while hold his arm

"Okay" Jaden said

They both walked out together.

"Who else is coming?" Syrus asked

"You'll see if you come with us, in fact why don't you all come?" Sheppard said

Everyone nodded and walked to the docks.

"Ah there they are" Sheppard said

"Hassleberry!" Syrus said

"Private Truesdale, nice to see you?" Hassleberry asked

"I'm good, who else is came?" Syrus asked

"Axel, Jim, Jesse, Blair, and me only" Hassleberry replied

"Really, awesome!" Syrus said

"Good to see y'all again" Jesse said while walking down the stairs

"Hey it's Jesse!" Bastion said

"Hi everyone!" Blair said with joy

"How's it going?" Axel said

"Shirley, say hi girl!" Jim said

Everyone was off of the boat.

"This is nice, a reunion is exactly what we needed" Zane said

"Exactly, where's my Jaden?" Blair said quickly changing the subject

"He's inside the school with Alexis" Syrus said

"What?!" Blair said with anger "Not for long!"

"Blair wait, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Atticus said

"And why not?" Blair asked

Atticus explained everything to Blair.

"Those two are what?!" Blair yelled

"Well I'll be, good on them" Jim said

"Don't worry Blair, you'll find someone else" Jesse said

"You think so?" Blair said while looking at Jesse

"Sure do, you have to be patient" Jesse said with a smile

"I'm going to go see the serge" Hassleberry said

"Before you all go, remember to be back at 1PM

"What for?" Jesse asked

"Master Eraqus will be here today"

"Crikey!" Jim said

"Master Eraqus is coming here?!" Axel asked

"He sure is, so we need all of you former students to be here, is that understood?" Sheppard asked

Everyone nodded and went off to where Jaden and Alexis are at.

"Hey serge and private Lexi!" Hassleberry said with excitement

"Hassleberry, when did you get here?" Jaden asked

"Just now actually along with these guys" Hassleberry said

Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Blair walked in.

"Wow, what a good way to start out after I wake up from a long sleep" Jaden said

"Ey, Atticus told us everything, and we're glad that you're alright" Jim said

"Well without the Rainbow Dragon I wouldn't have beaten him" Jaden said

"I had a feeling you were going to need it Jaden" Jesse said

"Thanks Jesse, but that guy's name, I still can't say is name" Jaden said

"Doesn't matter, at least you won" Blair said

"Blair is right Jaden, all you need to do now is to gain your strength back" Axel said

"That's what he's been doing, he ate like 5 plates full of food" Alexis said while giggling

"Oh and congratulations you two, we're happy for you" Blair said

"Thanks Blair" Alexis said with a smile on her face

"Alright, I need to get some fresh air" Jaden said

"Yeah you should, it's a nice day for a walk" Jim said

"Jims right Jay, let's go for a walk" Alexis suggested

"Sounds like a plan, but what you guys going to do?"

"We still have to unpack our stuff in our dorms; also I need to feed Shirley" Jim said

"Okay, so we'll meet you at the docks at 1" Alexis said

"That you will private Lexi" Hassleberry said

Everyone had left but Jaden and Alexis.

"You ready to go Jay?" Alexis asked

"Oh yeah" Jaden said cheerful

They both got up and walked outside and started to walk.

"They were right, this is a nice day" Alexis said

"Yes it is, and I'm glad to spend it with you" Jaden said

"Aw, you're too sweet" Alexis said while blushing

"I never got a chance to ask, but how was college?" Jaden asked

"I was great, I had the highest score in the whole school" Alexis replied

"Oh nice, I would expect that from you" Jaden said with a smile

"Thanks! What about you? Why did you leave without a goodbye?" Alexis asked

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but something told me to leave Duel Academy. I didn't know why, but I did" Jaden said "It did kill me inside for not saying goodbye, but when I left, that's when I started to look for that duelist I dueled in Paris"

"You missed everything, I was going to tell you how I felt on that day" Alexis said shyly

"I'm sorry that I left" Jaden said

"Well at least you're here now and that we are finally together" Alexis said with a smile "I love you Jay"

"I love you too Lex" Jaden replied than kissing her cheek

4 hours later

Everyone in the whole school was at the docks.

"He should be he any minute now" Sheppard said

"This is going to be insane; Master Eraqus is going to be here!" Jaden said with excitement

"Jay, remember no dueling until you are fully recovered" Alexis said

"Yes I know, Lex" Jaden replied

"Hey serge, how you feeling?" Hassleberry

"Good, still a bit sore, but I'll live" Jaden replied

Everyone hears a sound of helicopter.

"That must be him!" Sheppard said

The chopper was getting closer; Master Eraqus looked out the window.

"Here we are you two, Duel Academy" Master Eraqus said

"They sure know how to welcome guests" Dante said

"So it seems" Vergil said

The chopper had land on the heliport, and all three of them get out of the chopper. Only Sheppard went up to the roof. (Keep in mind that Master Eraqus's outfit is like dark Jesse's outfit, but its white and gold, Dante and Vergil, basically same outfit from Devil may cry. If you guys never played the game, you should try it)

"Master Eraqus, it is truly an honor to meet you at last" Sheppard said

"The pleasure is mine, thank you for having us" Master Eraqus said while he bowed

"And who are these young men?" Sheppard asked

"Oh these are my students that I've trained for many years, please state your names you two" Master Eraqus said

"My name is Dante, pleasure to meet sir" Dante said and bowed

"My name is Vergil, it is an honor to meet a man that has one of the best dueling schools in the world" Vergil said while he bowed

"Thank you both for coming, now how about I introduce you to everyone else" Sheppard said

"Yes please, I wish to see everyone that you've trained" Master Eraqus said

The four of them went down stairs; everyone was wowed of seeing Master Eraqus.

"Everyone, please give your respects to Master Eraqus and to his students" Sheppard said

Everyone had bowed to all three of them.

"You all are too kind, but it's truly an honor for us to meet you all" Master Eraqus said

"Thank you for having us" Dante and Vergil both said

"Master Eraqus, you never explained why you were coming down here" Sheppard said

"Ah yes, the reason I came down here was to see how well you teach the students, I'll be here to insist you if you need any examples" Master Eraqus replied

"You mean, you actually want to teach here?!" Crowler said

"Wow! That would be an honor to learn from a master!" Alexis said

"Yes it would, I wouldn't mind him teaching me a few things with my hero deck" Jaden added

"Well you and your students are more than welcomed to stay" Sheppard said

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard, now let me meet the students, if you don't mind" Master Eraqus said

"Oh by all means" Sheppard said

Master Eraqus walked closer to the students; he then bowed to them all.

"Greetings to you all, it will be an honor to survive with you all at this school, I am not here to terrify you, but to challenge you to your limits. Or maybe even beyond your limits, I have faith that Sheppard and the teachers here has thought you all well" Master Eraqus said "Me and my two students will help you out with anything that you ask us, new combos, learns or even be there if you have a problem"

"Master Eraqus, if you please follow me to the duel arena" Crowler said

"Of course" Master Eraqus replied

They both walked, as soon as Master Eraqus walked by Jaden, he felt something.

"Hmm?" Master Eraqus said while looking at Jaden

"You must me Jaden Yuki, am I correct?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes I am Master Eraqus, it's truly an honor to meet you in person, I've seen you duel before and it was sweet!" Jaden said

"Well thank you Jaden, and who is this lovely lady? Master Eraqus asked

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, Master Eraqus" Alexis replied

"Alexis Rhodes?" Master Eraqus said while a bit shocked but no one noticed

"And I'm her big bro Atticus Rhodes, Master Eraqus" Atticus said

"Atticus Rhodes?" Master Eraqus said again a bit shocked

"That's correct" Alexis said

"And I'd assume you and Jaden are together right?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes we are" Alexis replied

"I see, well I congratulate you both" Master Eraqus said with a smile

"Master Eraqus, I'm Aster Phoenix, and I too have seen you duel" Aster said

"Ah Aster Phoenix, pleasure to meet you too, you're the one with the Destiny Hero's, the ones that your father had made?"

"Yes, that's correct" Aster replied

"And I'd assume that you he the Elemental Hero's Jade, including Neos" Master Eraqus said

"Yes I do" Jaden said

"I see, well if you both are up for it, how about you both team up and face me in a duel?" Master Eraqus said

Everyone was shocked but Master Eraqus and his two students.

"You mean it?!" Aster asked

"Of course, I want to see both of your strengths" Master Eraqus said

"That would be an honor, but right now I can't duel right now. I got injured almost 2 weeks ago from a duel that involved real damage and I'm still recovering" Jaden said

"Is that so?" Master Eraqus said "Vergil"

"Yes Master Eraqus?" Vergil said

"Check-up on his wounds, make sure they get healed up but tomorrow" Master Eraqus said

"I will do so Master" Vergil said

"Vergil is a great at making wounds go away quick, so you are in good hands" Master Eraqus said

"Sweetness!" Jaden said

"Then duel me Eraqus" Chazz said

Master Eraqus turned around.

"And you are?" Master Eraqus asked

"The name is 'The Chazz' and I want to see how good you really are, my Armed Dragon's wants to battle you!" Chazz said

"I see, so you're the one who has the Armed Dragons" Master Eraqus said

"Yes I am, I will Chazz you up!" Chazz said

"Chazz, don't be rude to him" Sheppard said

"That's quite alright Sheppard; his dueling spirit is quite strong" Master Eraqus said "However his pride will be is downfall" Master Eraqus continued

"Well then it's settled, Master Eraqus VS. Chazz" Sheppard said

Everyone had reported to the duel arena. Chazz was facing Master Eraqus.

"I hope you're ready to lose your master title" Chazz said

"Hahaha, such might, yet blind" Master Eraqus said

Chazz readied his duel disk; Master Eraqus pulled up a metal gauntlet and place it on his left arm, he then took out a deck from one of his pouches and placed it into the deck slot. The metal gauntlet expanded into the duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Master Eraqus and Chazz said at the same time

"Pros go first, I draw! First I play the spell card Graceful Charity" Chazz said "I draw three cards, than I discard two cards. Now I play the spell card Level Modulation! This allows you to draw 2 cards while I get to summon a "LV" monster from my graveyard ignoring the special summoning requirements"

Master Eraqus drew two cards.

"Now I summon my Armed Dragon LV7!"Chazz yelled

The dragon has appeared behind Chazz and starred at Master Eraqus.

"Quite impressive Chazz" Master Eraqus said calmly

"Oh if you think that's impressive, than watch this, I play the spell card "Level up!" I send my Armed Dragon LV7 that's on my field and send it to the graveyard, than I get to summon my Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz yelled

Armed Dragon was gone and outcomes Armed Dragon LV10 ATK3000/ DEF2000.

"But I'm not, done yet, now I play the spell card "Level Copy" I select 1 "LV" that's on my field, than I can summon the same monster that I selected. So I choose my Armed Dragon LV10, so now I can summon another copy from my deck or hand to the field!" Chazz said

The second Armed Dragon LV 10 was summoned. Both of the dragons were staring at Master Eraqus.

"Now I end my turn" Chazz said

"Not bad, Chazz was able to summon two Armed Dragon LV 10's in one turn" Zane said

"Chazz has gotten better" Jaden said

Master Eraqus looked at two dragons.

"Well I am quite impressed with your first turn Chazz" Master Eraqus said

"Thanks, that's what pros do" Chazz said with pride

"Indeed, but I have a question, what do you think masters do when they duel?" Master Eraqus asked

"You tell me Master" Chazz replied

"Very well, I draw! I play the spell card Urn of Darkness!" Master Eraqus said

"Urn of Darkness, what does that do?" Chazz asked

"Simple I get to send three DARK attribute monsters that either from my hand or deck to the graveyard"

"That's it?" Chazz asked

"Exactly" Master Eraqus replied

"Why would you do that? Chazz asked

"Simple, I have three dark monsters in my graveyard. So now I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon!" Master Eraqus said

"Dark Armed Dragon?!" Chazz said

"That's right, now, come fourth Dark Armed Dragon!" Master Eraqus yelled

Dark Armed Dragon had appeared behind Master Eraqus.

"Not bad, but he's not strong enough to destroy my dragons" Chazz said

"You are quite right Chazz, but whoever said I was done?" Master Eraqus asked

"Grr.. just finish your turn!" Chazz said

"Very well, I sacrifice my Dark Armed Dragon!" Master Eraqus yelled

Everyone but Dante and Vergil was shocked.

"Why would he do that?" Syrus wondered

"You're all wondering why I'm sacrificing my monster" Master Eraqus said "Well I'm doing this to summon the next level of the Armed Dragons!" Master Eraqus said

"The next level of the Armed Dragons?!" Jesse said

"What are you talking about?!" Chazz asked

"I mean this, come fourth, Armed Dragon LV 12!" Master Eraqus yelled

Armed Dragon LV12/Dragon/DARK/LV12/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect This card can only be special summon by sacrificing 1 Armed Dragon LV10 or 1 Dark Armed Dragon. Once per turn you can discard 1 card to destroy every card that's on your opponent's side of the field, and if you do, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent. Once per turn you can pay 1000 life points to special summon 1 Armed Dragon LV7 or Armed Dragon level 10 from either players graveyards to the field, ignoring their special summon conditions. If this card were to be destroyed, you can banish 1 "Armed Dragon" monster to negated the attack or effect and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the banished Armed Dragon's ATK points. This card is also treated as a WIND attribute monster.

"There it is!" Jaden said

"4000 ATK and DEF points?!" Alexis said

"Now I use his special ability, one per turn, I can send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, than my dragon destroys every card that's on your side of the field, and you take 300 points of damage for each card that was destroyed!" Master Eraqus said

"Say what?!" Chazz yelled

"Go my dragon, Tide of despair!" Master Eraqus yelled

The dragon breathes out black and purple flames and destroyed both of the dragons.

"No! My dragons! Chazz said while losing 600 LP

4000 to 3400

"Now that your field is wide open, Armed Dragon, attack him directly, go Dimension slash!" Eraqus yelled

The dragon's claw slashed Chazz and he lost is all of his Life points

3400 to 0

"No, I lost…" Chazz said while falling to his knees

"You did good Chazz; however, you have so much pride that you think you can take everyone down" Master Eraqus said while walking to Chazz

"Don't feel bad Chazz, that happen to me and my brother" Dante said while walking to Chazz

"Master Eraqus, shall I give him it?" Vergil asked

"Yes, he has earned it" Master Eraqus said

"Give me what?" Chazz asked

Vergil gave him 2 cards.

"Two cards?" Chazz said while taking the card

Chazz turned them over and was shocked.

"Dark Armed Dragon, and Armed Dragon LV12?!" Chazz said

"Wow! Now Chazz is going to have one strong monster in his deck" Jaden said

"It's all yours Chazz" Master Eraqus said

"But I don't understand, how did I earn these?" Chazz asked

"You know now not to be too prideful, by giving you these cards I know that you won't be prideful, plus it was a test based on skill, not winning or losing. You've summoned 2 Armed Dragon LV10's in one turn, it was impressive, and so I'm giving you these two cards to upgrade your deck? Master Eraqus said

"Thank you Master Eraqus, and forgive me for not giving my respects to you" Chazz said softly

"That's quite alright Chazz, it was an honor dueling with you" Master Eraqus said

Chazz bowed to Master Eraqus, and everyone started to clip.

"That was a sweet duel Chazz!" Jaden said

"Thanks, Jaden" Chazz said

"With those two cards, you're deck will be hard to beat" Bastion said

Zane and Syrus went up to Master Eraqus.

"Um Master Eraqus, can we ask you something?" Zane asked

"Of course, what do you need Zane?" Master Eraqus asked

"We were wondering if you can help me and my brother with our cyber dragon deck" Syrus said

"Of course I can, you need new ideas for them right?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes Master" Zane replied

"Fair enough, but I'm going to pair you up with Dante and Vergil, they can help you with that" Master Eraqus said

Dante and Vergil went up to them.

"Don't worry, we can help you both out, you'll both be getting the final stage of the Cyber Legacy" Vergil said

"The final stage?!" Zane and Syrus they wondered

"Correct, Dante and I are also a part of the Cyber Legacy, and we would like to help you master it too, just like me and Dante" Vergil said "We'll start tomorrow"

"Alright!" Syrus said

"Looking forward to it" Zane said with joy

"Then it's settled, Dante and Vergil, I expect them to learn the new Cyber Dragons"

"Yes Master Eraqus" Dante and Vergil said

"Jaden, I will be testing with you and Aster tomorrow as well, if that's alright with Alexis" Master Eraqus said

"That's will fine, just as long as he's fully recovered" Alexis replied

"That will be done" Master Eraqus said "Vergil, if you would" Master Eraqus said

"At once Master" Vergil said

"Come with me Jaden, Alexis can come too if she wishes" Vergil said "Dante, get them started"

"I will" Dante said

"Alright everyone, later tonight will be a dinner party at 7 PM so please be here on time" Sheppard said

Everyone has departed, Master Eraqus was by himself.

"I like it here already, but I still can't believe that those two are here. After all of these years, they'll have to know soon enough" Master Eraqus said to himself

* * *

There you have it everyone, sorry for it being a bit long. Chapters like this one will be long; I will let you all know when a long chapter will be coming, such as the next chapter. With it that being said, I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow or sometime this week. Thank you everyone view and comment if you wish, take care everyone!


	5. Dinner Party

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

2 hours later on the same day.

"How are Jaden's wounds, Vergil?" Master Eraqus asked

"He will be better by tomorrow as you wanted" Vergil said

"Very good, now proceed with your brother; I need to do my usual training, if you have any concerns or questions, you may come to me" Master Eraqus said

"Yes, Master Eraqus" Vergil said while bowing to him

Vergil left Master Eraqus alone, Master Eraqus walked next to the Slifer dorm and sees Jaden.

"Ah Jaden, so go to see you" Master Eraqus said

"Oh Master Eraqus, what beings you here?" Jaden asked

"I just came here to do my usual training" Master Eraqus replied

"For dueling?" Jaden asked

"Not quite, I'm also a master to at shinji-ru karate and wing chun. After I do a duel, I do this" Master Eraqus replied

"Oh sweet!" Jaden said

"Yes, would you like me to teach you some?" Master Eraqus asked

"Really you would teach me?" Jaden asked

"Of course, after all you are dating Alexis, and you want to protect. Don't get me wrong, you having the Supreme King inside of you is good, but what would happen if you knew martial arts while having the Supreme King inside of you?" Master Eraqus asked

"Wait, how did you know about the Supreme King?" Jaden asked

"You're not the only one who can see duel spirits and have a powerful force inside of you" Master Eraqus said

"Wait you can see them?" Jaden asked

"Of course" Master Eraqus said while looking up "Elemental Hero Neos is one of them. I can see him, as well as Yubel"

Neos and Yubel were shocked.

"I didn't think you could see us" Yubel said

"Only a hand full of people can see us" Neos said

"Quite true Neos, I just happen to be one of them, in fact Dante and Vergil can see them too" Master Eraqus said

"Wow, who knew?" Jaden said "Wait, don't you have a duel spirit too?" Jaden asked

"Yes I do, but he refuses to show up right now. But he will eventually, he likes to show his first appearance on the dueling field" Master Eraqus said

"Oh cool, can't wait to meet him" Jaden said with a smile

"I bet you can't, now you ready to train?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes I am, Master Eraqus" Jaden replied

"Good, follow me" Master Eraqus said

They both went to the cliff area.

At the Blue dorm.

"Alright, let us see your cards" Dante said

Zane and Syrus gave them their card, and looked at them.

"Not bad, but your deck just needs new equipment to them" Vergil said

"Have you guys heard of the Terra Cyber Dragon?" Dante asked

"Only once I have heard it. That's the next evolution of the cyber dragons" Zane said

"Precisely, so here" Dante said while give them something

Zane and Syrus told what Dante gave them.

"3 Terra Cyber Dragons?!" Zane and Syrus said

Terra Cyber Dragon/machine/LIGHT/LV5/ATK2500/DEF2100: Effect- This card can be special summon by discarding 1 card from your hand to the graveyard)

"Those three cards can really sharpen your deck skills. My fusing a Cyber Dragon with A Terra Cyber Dragon, you can make a lot of fusions with that" Dante said

"Wow, I also remember that there were such thing as the Machine Masters" Syrus said

"Oh yes indeed Syrus; however, Master Eraqus has them" Vergil said

"I see, but why does he have them?" Zane asked

"Because their like the god card" Dante said

"WHAT?!" Zane and Syrus said

"Like the Egyptian God card?!" Syrus said

"That's right, so they are very strong. He keeps them with him because everyone wants them" Dante said

"Have you and Vergil used them before?" Zane asked

"Not just them, but the rest of the most powerful machine cards in the Cyber Legacy" Dante said

"They're more of them?" Zane said

"Of course, you and Syrus as one of the ingredients of making three of them" Vergil said

"Wait, the three Terra Cyber Dragons?" Syrus asked

"That's correct, if you fuse two Terra Cyber Dragons, you make Terra Destroyer Dragon" Dante said

"This is the card here" Vergil said

Terra Destroyer Dragon/Machine/LIGHT/LV8/ATK4000/DEF4000: requirements- Terra Cyber Dragon+ Terra Cyber Dragon  
Effect- Once per turn you can special summon 1 machine monster from your hand. When this card attacks, card effects cannot be activated. This card can attack twice.

"Damn!" Zane said

"But with three Terra Cyber Dragons makes this card, Terra Cyber Dragon-Exaflare" Vergil said

Terra Cyber Dragon- Exaflare/Machine/DIVINE/LV12/ATK7000/DEF7000: requirements- Terra Cyber Dragon+ Terra Cyber Dragon + Terra Cyber Dragon

Effect- To fusion summon this card, you need to banish all of the fusion requirements that is card needs (You do not use Polymerization.) When this card is summoned, every other card that's on the field and hand, their effects are negated, and their all destroyed. For every card that is destroyed by this card, place an Exaflare counter on this card (max 12) if this card has 12 counters, you win the duel.

"That is one strong card" Zane said

"Yes, but this card and others strong cards just like it are for last resorts only" Vergil said

"I can see why" Syrus said

"Vergil and I will fix up your decks, you guys get ready for the dinner party" Dante said

"Thanks a lot!" Syrus said

"Yes, thank you" Zane said

They both bowed to Dante and Vergil and walked out.

"Should we give them one?" Dante said

"I suppose, but they will be tested" Vergil replied

Dante pulled out a suitcase and opens it.

"After this hour, their decks will be almost impossible to beat" Dante said

Back at the cliff

"Come one Jaden, one more kick" Master Eraqus said while holding his left hand up

"Okay!" Jaden said while being tired

Jaden brought his right up and high kick to hit Master Eraqus's hand. Jaden then brought his Master Eraqus's hand with the heel of his foot. Jaden was warned.

"Haha, well done Jaden, you're a fast learner" Master Eraqus said

"You think so?" Jaden said wile catching his breathe

"Yes I do, with the Supreme King as well as Neos and Yubel, you learn more and faster with those characteristics in your body"

"Wow, that's good to know" Jaden said while being surprised

They both hear clipping, they both turn and see Alexis and Atticus.

"Well looks like we have some visitors" Master Eraqus said with a smile

"Hey Jaden, that was awesome!" Atticus said

"You think so?" Jaden said

"Of course, now I know that you can protect me from anyone" Alexis said

"That's correct" Jaden said with smile

They both kissed each other.

"We're still here you know Alexis" Atticus said playfully

"Oh let them have their moment, besides, you and I need to talk" Master Eraqus said

"Oh okay" Atticus said

"Give us a moment you two" Master Eraqus said to Jaden and Alexis

They both walked off, while Jaden and Alexis made out.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Atticus asked

"You're in position of the Red-eyes darkness metal dragon right?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes I do, how did you know?" Atticus asked

"I can see the stain of darkness on you" Master Eraqus said "Even though Jaden helped you get rid of that darkness, it still shows a stain on your heart"

"I didn't think anyone would notice" Atticus said shyly

"Usually no one would, but I can see it right through you" Master Eraqus said

"How do I get rid of it? For several years I've tried to get rid of it" Atticus said while turning away from Master Eraqus

"I can help you with that. Vergil went through the same thing of what you're going through. All you need is to channel the darkness with the light" Master Eraqus said

"How do I do that?" Atticus asked

"You must not be afraid of the darkness" Master Eraqus replied

"Scared, I'm not scared of the darkness" Atticus lied

"Is that so, than summon Red-eyes Darkness dragon" Master Eraqus said while handing his duel disk to Atticus

Atticus hesitated to take Master Eraqus's duel disk.

"I can't…" Atticus said with sadness

"It's alright; I will help you overcome it" Master Eraqus said "The first step is to use this card with your Red-eyes Black dragon"

Master Eraqus gave him a card.

"A Blue-eyes White dragon?!" Atticus said

Jaden and Alexis heard that and ran to them.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked

"Master Eraqus just gave me a Blue-eyes white dragon!" Atticus said

"Wow!" Jaden said

"That's really cool, but I thought Seto Kaiba only had Blue-eye white dragon?" Alexis said

"I talked with Kaiba about that, at first he didn't want to make to, but eventually he said yes" Master Eraqus said

"How?" Alexis asked

"He wanted to duel Vergil, and if Vergil won, than Kaiba would say yes. If he lost than he would say no. So Vergil won"

"Vergil beat Kaiba?!" Atticus asked

"Damn, you must train your students well!" Jaden said

"Was it hard for Vergil to win?" Alexis asked

"Not really, you see Vergil wanted to teach Kaiba a lesson. He wanted to show Kaiba that he's not invincible while he has is god card. So Vergil not only beat Kaiba, but he also beat Obelisk" Master Eraqus said

"He beat a god card?!" Alexis said

"Anyone can beat a god card, they're not invincible. You beat one Jaden" Master Eraqus said

"Yes, but that was a copy" Jaden replied

"But with the same power inside of the card" Master Eraqus said

"So, how will this card help me?"

"Help you with what?" Alexis asked

"Atticus has the stain of darkness on him" Master Eraqus replied

"I thought it was gone?" Jaden said

"Oh no, if the Supreme King can still be inside of you, than darkness can still live inside of Atticus" Master Eraqus said "All you can do is channel the power and use it for you strength"

"Just like what Jaden did with the Supreme King" Alexis asked

"Exactly, if you can channel his power, than Atticus can channel his darkness" Master Eraqus said

"You said Vergil had the same problem?" Atticus asked

"Oh yes he did. He almost killed his brother with that because he couldn't control the darkness" Master Eraqus said "Ever since their parents died; he's been going through a lot. Their twins yes, but he's still older. So, he had to stay strong for the both of them, but he made a lot of sacrifices to himself just to make sure Dante was okay"

"And that's how the darkness got into him?" Jaden asked

"Yes, he wanted to do more and be strong. So the darkness told him that they could help him if he follows them" Master Eraqus said

"So, that's when Vergil got consumed with darkness?" Atticus asked

"Yes, that card will help you see into the light. For the dark cannot stand the light. You play that card, the dark will be easier to control" Master Eraqus said

"What happens then?" Atticus asked

"Eventually you won't need to summon the card" Master Eraqus said

"I don't get this method" Atticus said

"Vergil said the same thing, but once dark and light are united, you'll see" Master Eraqus said

"I see, well I don't what that means, but I'll figure it out" Atticus said

"Please, take your time" Master Eraqus said "I have to get ready for the dinner party. I'll see you three there"

Master Eraqus walked away.

"We better get ready too" Alexis said both of the boys

"Yeah we should" Jaden said

"Yeah, it starts at 7 so we have a little bit of time" Atticus said

"Okay, so you guys at the party" Alexis said while she gave Jaden a quick kiss

Alexis ran off, Jaden is walking with Atticus

"Hey, you okay Atticus?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the darkness is all" Atticus said

"Don't worry bro, you'll get it to work out" Jaden said

"You think so?" Atticus asked

"I sure do" Jaden said with a positive attitude

"Well if I need help, will you be willing to help me?" Atticus asked

"Of course, we're family now remember?" Jaden said with a smile

"Yeah, we are" Atticus said with a smile

6:40 PM

Jaden is waiting for Alexis in a crimson red tuxedo.

"Hey Serge!" Hassleberry yelled

"Hey Hassleberry!" Jaden said

"You are waiting for Alexis?" Hassleberry asked

"Yes I am. Nice outfit!" Jaden said

"Thank you Serge" Hassleberry said

Jaden and Hassleberry see Jesse with Blair coming, both in white.

"Well I'll be, Jesse and Blair together" Hassleberry said

"Yeah, we talked either today and here we are" Jesse said

"Congratulations you two!" Jaden said

"Thank you!" Jesse and Blair said with smiles

"We'll meet you inside Jaden" Hassleberry said

"Okay" Jaden said

As they the three of them left, Jaden looked at his watch.

"Jaden, something is here!" Neos said

"What? Where?!" Jaden asked

Jaden hears footsteps.

"Who's there?" Jaden said while he turned

Jaden sees nothing.

"What the—"Jaden said

Jaden then sees a man in a black cloak coming out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Jaden said

The stranger reminds silent.

"Answer me!" Jaden said while his eye turned different color

"So, you're the Supreme King" Stranger said

"So what if I am?" Jaden said

"Come with me and find out" Stranger said

"Sorry bro, I don't go with people that I don't know"

"I see, well how about it make you come with me?" Stranger said while summoning a black sword

The stranger points the sword at Jaden.

"Yubel!" Jaden yelled

"Stay away from Jaden!" Yubel yelled

"Oh, the demon… how disappointing" Stranger said

"I'm giving you one last chance, leave Jaden alone! He has nothing to say to you" Yubel said

"What's going on?" Alexis said

"Alexis stay back!" Jaden said

Alexis sees the stranger with the sword.

"Who's that?" Alexis said with a little fear

"I don't know, he just showed up out of nowhere" Jaden said

"Oh how cute, a little boy defending his little girl… Fine, I will leave you alone… for now" Stranger said while walking away "You just better watch yourself Jaden, or your little girlfriend will pay the price"

The Stranger vanished into the darkness.

"Are you ok Jaden?" Yubel asked

"Yes, thanks Yubel" Jaden replied

Yubel disappeared.

"You sure you're okay?" Alexis asked

"Yeah I'm fi—"Jaden said while turning to Alexis

"Haha like what you see?" Alexis said with a smile

"You look gorgeous!" Jaden said while hold her waist

"Aw thank you, you look handsome yourself" Alexis said with a smile

"Ready to go?" Jaden said

"Yes I am" Alexis replied

Jaden haled her hand and walked her inside. Everyone was seated; Chancellor Sheppard went up to a microphone.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad to see everyone here tonight. Also it's an honor that Master Eraqus and his two students are here with us. Now, please enjoy yourselves, we have plenty of food and drinks. Have any problems, please come inform us" Sheppard said

Everyone has got up to start dancing, or grab food, or even just talk with friends. Jaden asked Alexis to dance. He grabbed her hand and went down to the dance floor. Everyone had started to dance. Master Eraqus looked at Jaden and Alexis.

"She's in good heads" Master Eraqus said with a smile

"So, Master Eraqus, how do you like the school?" Crowler asked

"It's a good school. The students here are great. New or old students, they all have the same attitude"

"Well we're glad you like" Sheppard said "What about you two?" Sheppard asked Dante and Vergil

"It's a great school, everyone is friendly" Dante said

"They all have good spirit, you guys really teach your students well" Vergil said

While everyone was dancing, Mindy and Jasmine had come up to Jaden and Alexis.

"You two are so cute together!" Mindy and Jasmine said

"Hey girls! When did you get here?" Alexis asked

"Just now, we got an e-mail from Sheppard to come down to Duel Academy for a reunion party" Jasmine said

"He also said to come to the dinner party for Master Eraqus's and his two students for coming here!" Mindy added

"Hey Jasmine, Mindy!" Syrus said

"Syrus!" Jasmine and Mindy said

Everyone else has shown up.

"One big happy reunion!" Jessie said

"Just like old times" Blair said while kissing Jesse on the lips

"Oh, you two are together!" Mindy said

"Yes we are!" Blair said

"Nice to see you both girls" Chazz said with a smile

"Chazz! You're mood has changed!" Jasmine said while be surprised

"Master Eraqus duel him earlier and had changed his character. So now he'll be a bit nicer" Jaden said

"Hey, we're still rivals Jaden" Chazz said with a smirk

"But that will never change!" Jaden laugh

"Hey Alexis!" Harrington yelled

"Oh boy" Alexis said

Harrington walked into the group.

"Good to see you Harrington" Jaden said

"I'm sure it is Jaden, and guess what I want a rematch from all of those years ago!" Harrington said

"Say what?" Jaden said

Master Eraqus heard that. He got up.

"Dante, Vergil, follow in behind me" Master Eraqus said

"Yes, Master" Dante and Vergil said

"That's right; I want her to become my fiancé!" Harrington said angrily

"Get a grip Harrington. Alexis is mine and mine alone!" Jaden yelled

"Yeah, we we're dueling for her!" Harrington said

"No I'm not doing it" Jaden said

"Harrington, Jaden would be a fool to gamble with Alexis!" Zane said

"He has two choices, broken heart, or broken neck!" Harrington threaten

Alexis slaps Harrington. He backs up a few steps.

"That's enough! Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I will NEVER date you, you understand that?!" Alexis said with anger

"How dare you slap me?" Harrington said while covering his cheek

Harrington was about to back fist Alexis, she covered her face. But Atticus grabbed his fist.

"Don't you DARE hit MY little sister!" Atticus yelled

"Get your hands off of me!" Harrington said while he slipped out of Atticus's grip.

"You better lea—"Atticus gets interrupted

Harrington punched Atticus in the face. Atticus fell to the ground. Everyone gasped

"Atti!" Alexis yelled

"What did you do that for?!" Jaden yelled

"This is between you and me! No one else, he should know better not to touch me!" Harrington said

"You son of a—ugh!" Jaden said with pain inside of him

Jaden held his stomach in agony. Harrington was about to punch Jaden, but Master Eraqus grabs Harrington's arm.

"Hey!" Harrington said while trying to break free. "Who the hell are you?!"

Master Eraqus threw Harrington away from everyone.

"Grr" Harrington growled

"You should show respect! What man forces another man to gamble for love?!" Master Eraqus said

"Listen pal, you don't want to mess with me!" Harrington said

Jaden got on his knees while still holding his stomach.

"AH! Jaden yelled in agony

"Jaden!" Alexis said

"Hey you okay bro?!" Atticus said while getting up.

Master Eraqus looked at Jaden and walk to him.

"Hey you and I are not done!" Harrington said

Dante and Vergil got in front of Harrington.

"Going somewhere?" Dante said

"Out of my way!" Harrington yelled

"Harrington!" Master Eraqus yelled "I suggest you leave!"

"Not until I get a rematch with Jaden!" Harrington said

"He is not condition to duel!" Alexis said

"Then I win by forfeit!" Harrington said

"No, you don't win. Because you and I will duel" Master Eraqus said

"Fine, I'll take you down!" Harrington said

"Master Eraqus" Vergil said

Everyone looked at Vergil.

"Yes, Vergil?" Master Eraqus asked

"Allow me to duel for you" Vergil said

Harrington stared at him.

"Whatever, I don't care who duels me. I'll still take them down!"

"He and I have some history back then" Vergil explained

Master Eraqus looked at Vergil straight in the eye.

"So be it, Vergil" Master Eraqus said

"Oh, I remember you, Vergil" Harrington said with an evil smile "How's the father and mother? Oh, that's right, you don't have any! Hahaha!" Harrington laugh

Dante and Vergil were enraged. Vergil closed his eyes.

"Your parents had it coming, nothing but a waste of space!" Harrington yelled

Vergil opened his eyes. His left become a dragon eye.

"Brother, my I borrow the card that Mom gave you?" Vergil asked

"Of course" Dante said while giving Vergil the card "Now take him down! Dante said while his right eye turned into a dragon eye.

Vergil places the card into his deck.

"Okay, if you're ready to lose Vergil, we can get started" Harrington said

"Vergil, it's me he wants, not you!" Jaden said with pain

"Jaden, you are in condition to duel" Alexis said while holding him up

"Don't worry Jaden, I can take him" Vergil said

"Not with the new cards I have!" Harrington said

Sheppard had the duel arena set up. Harrington has active his duel disk.

"Get ready to lose, orphan" Harrington said

Vergil took out a metal gauntlet just like Master Eraqus and formed it into a duel disk.

"Be careful of what you say, Harrington" Vergil said calmly with a deep tone

"Let's duel!" Vergil and Harrington said

"I'll go first!" Harrington said "Like I said, I have new cards, so no more tennis cards!"

Vergil remind silent.

"Okay, maybe this will make you say something! I summon Black Knight: The Red swordsman in attack mode! Harrington yelled

Black Knight- the Red swordsman/Warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1600/DEF1500: Effect- Once per turn you can pay 500 Life points to special summon 1 "Black Knight" monster from your hand to the field.

"I heard of those cards, they say that their one of the strongest duel cards in the world!" Zane said

"However, people barely mention them" Bastion said

"Now I use my Black knight's special ability! I pay 500 Life points and I get to special summon another Black Knight monster from my hand!" Harrington said "So, now I summon Black Knight- the Captain in attack mode!"

Black Knight- The Captain/Warrior/DARK/LV7/ATK2500/DEF1300: Effect- While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot attack any other Black Knight monsters that are on the field but this one. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

"Now he has a good defense! The Captain's effect makes it to where you can only attack that card!" Atticus said

"But I'm not done! Since I have my Captain on the field, I'm able to summon this guy!" Harrington said

"Another summon?!" Axel said

"This guy is not playing around!" Jim said

"I summon Black Knight- the Commander in attack mode!" Harrington yelled

Black Knight- the Commander/Warrior/DARK/LV7/ATK2400/DEF1200: Effect- Tis card can be special summon (from your hand) if you have "Black Knight- the Captain" face-up on the field. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot use trap cards. Once per turn you can special summon 1 "Black Knight" monster from hand or deck to the field.

"Oh great!" Jesse said

"What is it babe?" Blair asked

"That monsters effect allows you to special summon another Black Knight either from your hand or deck. Plus Vergil can't use trap card!" Jesse said

"Are you serious?!" Jaden said

"Now I use my commander's special ability!" Harrington yelled "I get to summon another Black Knight monster from my deck or hand, and I choose this one "Black Knight- the Silencer also in attack mode!

Black Knight- the Silencer/Warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1900/DEF300: Effect- Once per turn, you can special summon 1 Black Knight monster from your hand and draw 1 card.

"Now he can make another special summon because of Silencers effect!" Zane said

"Oh come on!" Syrus said

"Now I use Silencers effect, I get to special summon ANOTHER Black Knight monster from my hand and draw 1 card!" Harrington said "Now I summon Black Knight- the Undead Dragon!"

Black Knight- the Undead Dragon/Zombie/DARK/LV7/ATK3000/DEF2000: Effect-For every Black Knight monster on the field this card gains 500 ATK points for each. If your opponent attacks another Black Knight monster you can switch the targets and if you do destroy your opponents monster.

"Not that card!" Atticus said

"That card gains 500 attack points, for every Black Knight monster on the field! Also if Vergil were to attack another monster, Vergil's monster would have to attack that dragon instead" Axel said "But since he has the Captain, he can only attack that card. Harrington made to where Vergil can't attack or use trap cards!

"I can see why it's one of the strongest decks in the world!" Syrus said

"My dragon gains 500 attack points for every "Black Knight monster that's on the field

Black Knight- the Undead Dragon ATK5500.

"5500 attack points?!" Alexis said

"Not only that, but he has his whole field ready" Sheppard said

"Lastly, I play the spell card "Black Knights Core!" Harrington yelled "All Black Knight monsters gain 500 attack points, and all non-black knight monsters lose 500 attack points!"

Red Swordsmen-ATK2100

Captain- ATK3000

Commander-ATK2900

Silencer-ATK2400

Undead Dragon- ATK6000

"Now he has strengthened his monsters!" Hassleberry said

"Vergil is in a tight spot!" Blair said

"I'm not worried" Master Eraqus said

"Nor am I" Dante said

"Neither do I!" Jaden said

"But he has 5 monsters that have over 2000 attack points!" Mindy said

"Doesn't mean that Vergil lost" Master Eraqus said "Dante and Vergil both know that even though that your opponent has more monster than you, you can still turn things around"

"Besides, haven't you noticed that Vergil hasn't panic yet?" Dante asked

They all looks ate Vergil.

"You're right, he still has the same look on his face from when they first started" Jaden said

"That means that Harrington's moves are not scaring him" Dante said

"Now I end my turn" Harrington said"

Vergil still remained silent.

"Oh what? The little orphan is scared because I have 5 monsters on the field and you don't? Harrington said trying to offend him.

Vergil looked at his twin brother and Master Eraqus.

"You need your daddy to hold your hand? Sorry about that old man is dead!" Harrington insulted Vergil

"Harrington, what are you a kid?" Vergil asked

"Huh?" Harrington said

"The whole 'daddy holding hand' thing is pathetic. No wonder why Alexis doesn't want to date you" Vergil said

"What did you say orphan?!" Harrington said

"You are wrong Harrington. Dante and I are not orphans anymore. We have Master Eraqus! Because of him, Dante and I have someone that we can call a father!" Vergil said while pointing at Master Eraqus. "When took us in when we were 2 and 1 when he was only fifteen years old. He took care of us as if we were his own children! So don't TELL ME THAT I'M AN ORPHAN!" Vergil yelled

"Oh did I hit a sensitive spot? Hahaha! Well Eraqus is a joke" Harrington said

"THAT'S IT!" Vergil yelled with a roar "I had it with you! You're going down!"

Vergil's left eye lit up with fire inside.

"It's my turn! DRAW!" Vergil said furiously "First I play the spell card Offering! With this card I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard, and I take 100 points of damage times the level of the monster that I send!" Vergil said

"You're losing your own life point?!" Harrington asked

"That's right! I send this level 10 monster from my hand to the graveyard! So I lose 1000 Life points!" Vergil said. 4000-3000

"I don't understand why you would do that. You first send 1 card to the graveyard and take 1000 points of damage" Harrington said "I'm going to win for sure!"

"You would think that" Vergil said

Everyone but Dante and Master Eraqus were wondering.

"What does he mean?" Chazz asked

"Just watch" Master Eraqus said

"What are you talking about?" Harrington asked

"The monster that I sent to my graveyard…" Vergil said

"Yeah what about him?" Harrington asked

"I active it's special ability!" Vergil yelled "When this card is in the graveyard while you have monsters on your side of the field and I don't, I can special summon this card to the field!" Vergil continued "So, come forth Celestial Knight- Medgira!" Vergil roared

"What did he say?!" Aster asked

"A Celestial knight?!" Zane asked

Lava started to form a huge orb. The orb started to crack like glass. It finally burst. The beast looked at Harrington with its red eyes.

Celestial Knight- Medgira/Dragon/FIRE/LV10/ATK5000/DEF5000: Effect-This card can be only special summoned by its own effect. If this card is in the graveyard, while you have no card on the field, you special summon this card from the graveyard. When this card is special summoned, banish all other cards that are on the field, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card that was banished. This card cannot attack when its special summoned. Once per turn you can skip your draw phase to add 1 card from your deck to your hand. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot use effects that are in the graveyard.

"Not bad, but still no match for my undead dragon also, it lose 500 attack points because of my spell card!" Harrington said

Medgira 5000-4500.

"Do you think I care what your cards do?! Those effects are no match for my monster! I use Medgira's special ability! When this card is special summon, every card that's on the field but this card is removed from play!" Vergil yelled

"WHAT?!" Harrington panic.

"Told you that I wasn't worried" Master Eraqus said with a smirk on his face.

"Destroy everything! With Infamous inferno!" Vergil yelled

Medgira shot a huge fire orb at Harrington's field and destroyed everything. Smoke covers the whole duel arena circle.

"GAH!" Harrington groaned. 4000-1000 "No matter, I'm still in this!"

"I don't think so!" Vergil said

The smoke cleared up, Harrington sees two other monsters that are on Vergil's field.

"Where did those two come from?!" Harrington asked wit terror

Everyone but Dante and Master Eraqus was shocked

"You remember when I took life point damage because of Offering?" Vergil asked

"Yeah?" Harrington replied

"Well whenever I take life point damage I can summon both of them to the field!" Vergil said

"Are you serious?!" Harrington freaked out

"The first one, the one my mother gave to my brother named Celestial Knight- Emperor! The other one, the one my father gave to me named Celestial Knight- Arsenal!"

Celestial Knight- Emperor/Warrior/FIRE/LV10/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect- When you take life point damage, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field, and if you do, your opponent takes twice the damage. This card cannot attack the turn it was summoned. While this card is on the field, all 'Celestial Knight' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. This this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can discard one card and 1 random card in your opponents hand to the graveyard to special summon this card back to the field and destroy on card on the field.

Celestial Knight- Arsenal/Warrior/LIGHT/LV10/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect-When you take life point damage, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field, and your opponent takes twice as much damage. This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. While this card in on the field, all 'Celestial Knight' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can discard 1 card from your hand and 1 random card in your opponents hand to the graveyard and special summon this card back to the field and destroy 1 card on the field.

"They can't attack this turn, so I'm safe!" Harrington said

"Again, you would think that. You see, when I take life point damage they are summoned. When they are summoned my opponent takes twice the damage!" Vergil said

"Wow!" Alexis said

"So, it was only one Harrington would take 2000 points of damage. But since their both out, he'll take 4000 points of damage!" Zane said

"Hey Vergil, I was just kidding about all of the orphan stuff" Harrington said while being afraid

"It's too late! Emperor and Arsenal take out the rest of his life points!" Vergil yelled

They both attack Harrington and his life points went down to zero.

"No!" Harrington yelled

The crowd cheered, Alexis was really happy because Vergil won. Dante and Master Eraqus went up to Vergil. Vergil bowed to them both and they did the same. Jaden and the others went up to Vergil as well.

"That was amazing Vergil!" Jasmine said

"Great duel, bro!" Jaden said

"Thank you, I told you that I won't lose" Vergil said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Vergil" Master Eraqus said

"So am I" Dante said with a smile

"Hey Vergil! I may have lost, but Alexis is still mine!" Harrington yelled

"Does this guy ever give up?" Dante asked

Jaden stepped into Harrington's site.

"Harrington, I'm only going to say this one last time. Alexis is mine and mine alone! Jaden yelled

"Is that so? Well we'll see if she's with you with a broken neck!" Harrington said running at Jaden.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled

"That's enough!" Jaden yelled

Jaden jumped and did a spin-back heel kick to Harrington in the face. Harrington spins and hit the grown.

"No one touches my Alexis!" Jaden yelled

Master Eraqus nodded at Jaden. Alexis ran up to Jaden and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was amazing!" Alexis said

"The Serge has some new moves!" Hassleberry said proudly

"Master Eraqus taught me that" Jaden said

"That was awesome partner!" Jesse said

"Thank you!" Jaden said with a smile.

Alexis turned Jaden's face to her and kissed him on the lips for 2 seconds.

"My hero" Alexis said while she's blushing.

Harrington slowly gets up.

"Cheap shot Jaden" Harrington said while being dizzy

"Harrington, I think it's time for you to leave" Sheppard said

"I'll take care of that" Dante said

Dante walked up Harrington. Dante grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out.

"Alright everyone, not quite we expected for this dinner party. But I'm sure you all enjoyed this duel! Sheppard said

Everyone cheered

"Alright, now everyone head back to your dorms. The party is over" Sheppard said

Everyone started to walk back. Jaden and Alexis were back in Slifer dorm, already in bed.

"That was really fun, except the Harrington part. But it was still nice to dance with you and see you kick Harrington's ass" Alexis said

"He's never going to have you. You're mine and I am yours, and that's how it's going to stay" Jaden

"That's right, I love you Jay" Alexis said

"I love you too Lex" Jaden said

They both kissed each other and fell asleep.

Vergil was walking alone, but then he saw Jasmine

"Hello" Vergil said

"Hi Vergil!" Jasmine said

"You're Jasmine, right?" Vergil asked

"That's correct!" Jasmine said

"Well what are you doing out here by yourself?" Vergil asked

"I wanted to say good job again from that duel and that I'm sorry that he made you mad" Jasmine said

"Oh thank you, but that doesn't bother me that much" Vergil said "But I appreciate—"

Jasmine put her lips on Vergil's.

"What was that for?" Vergil said with a smile

"I fell in love with you when I saw you for the first time" Jasmine said

"Oh did you now?" Vergil asked with a smile

"Yeah, I'm sorr—"Jasmine paused

Vergil put his lips on Jasmines.

"Well looks like you and I had the same thought when we first saw each other" Vergil said

"I guess we did" Jasmine said with a smile.

"I'll walk you to the blue dorm" Vergil said

"Okay" Jasmine said

Vergil grabbed her hand and walked her back to the dorm.

There you have it everyone. Sorry that it's been a late update, I have mid-terms coming up and I didn't have time to finish this. Also sorry about this one being long, but I did say that it would. I hope liked it. I'll try to update later this week. View and comment if you wish!


	6. New Threat is coming

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Next morning.

Master Eraqus is starring at the ocean in deep thought.

"He had a lot of pain into his stomach last night…" Master Eraqus said "Why did Jaden have that pain? Could it be the he is still healing up from whatever he did?"

Master Eraqus hears footsteps.

"Good morning, Vergil" Master Eraqus said

"Good morning, Master Eraqus" Vergil said

"I have a question for you" Master Eraqus said

"Yes?" Vergil asked

"Jaden, he was in a lot of pain last night. Harrington didn't even hit him yet. But Jaden felt a lot of pain inside of him… You were able to patch him up correctly?" Master Eraqus asked

"Indeed I did; however, I found it weird that he still felt pain. It makes me wonder what he did" Vergil said "Because I remember him saying that he was dueling someone. And the damage was real"

"Yes he did say that. But real battle shouldn't take too long to be healed up. This happen almost 2 weeks ago" Master Eraqus said

"Did he say what his name was?" Vergil asked

"No he didn't… That's what I'm curious about" Master Eraqus said

"Why is that?" Vergil asked

"If what Jaden is true, than I may know who attacked him" Master Eraqus said

"Who?" Vergil asked

"The one who killed your parents…" Master Eraqus replied

"What?! No, it can't be him!" Vergil said with anger "GAH!"

Vergil turns around punches a tree and made a hole in the tree.

"Most likely it's him. Because he's the only one who can make damage long lasting" Master Eraqus said

"But Jaden won, so we don't have to worry about him" Vergil said while turn back to Master Eraqus.

"He's hard to beat. One duel won't stop him" Master Eraqus said

"So, he's still alive? That's just perfect!" Vergil said angrily

"Well we need to know from Jaden first. Only then we can tell what will happen" Master Eraqus said while putting his head down.

"You're worried about them of them aren't you?" Vergil said

"Yes… because they'll be an easy target" Master Eraqus said

"Vergil! Where are you bae?" Jasmine yelled

"I see you got someone to share your life with, congratulations" Master Eraqus said with a smile

"Thank you Master" Vergil said "Over here bae!"

Jasmine heard his voice and walked to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturbed you two" Jasmine said

"Oh it's not trouble at all" Vergil said "Sorry I didn't wake you. I figured you need to sleep more"

"It's okay" Jasmine said while she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You two go on a head, I need to go see Jaden" Master Eraqus said

"Okay, we'll be in the duel arena" Vergil said

"Very well" Master Eraqus said

"See you there!" Jasmine said

Vergil grabbed Jasmine's hand and started to walk away. Master Eraqus looked at the Slifer dorm.

"Well let's see what I find out" Master Eraqus said

He walked to the Jaden's door and knocked on it.

"Hey Jaden, you and Alexis up?" Master Eraqus asked

"Just me, but you can come in" Alexis said

Master Eraqus walked in.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Master Eraqus asked

"No, earlier last night he was feeling a lot of pain. Just like from last night" Alexis said while looking at Jaden.

"I see, do you know anything about this duel he did almost 2 weeks ago?" Master Eraqus asked

"All I know is that the duelist dealt real damage to him. Also, that duelist didn't lose 1 life point, and the round lasted for at least 30 minutes" Alexis replied

"What about a name? Did he know his name?" Master Eraqus asked

"I guess he couldn't remember" Alexis replied

"I see…" Master Eraqus said

In Jaden's dream.

"Where am I?" Jaden said

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled with terror.

"Alexis! Where are you?!" Jaden said

"Jaden, help us!" Syrus said

"Sy! Where are you guys?!" Jaden yelled

Jaden hears an evil laugh.

"Jaden, I told you that I will be back!" Xehanort said

"Oh no! Not you again!" Jaden yelled

Xehanort appeared in front of him with a black blade to his neck.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me the easily?" Xehanort said

"Where are my friend?!" Jaden demanded

Xehanort pulled his move his blade away from Jaden.

"Oh, you mean them?" Xehanort said while snapping his fingers.

Cages start to rise out of the ground. Everyone was chained up, as well as with cuts and bruises.

"No! What did you do to them Xehanort?!" Jaden demanded

"I merrily gave them a duel, just like I did to you" Xehanort replied

"You son of a bitch! Jaden yelled while his eyes started to glow.

"I only guided them to their fates Jaden. They were meant for this fate" Xehanort said

Xehanort snapped his fingers. Black flames consumed everyone. Everyone was screaming and yelled.

"JADEN!" Alexis screamed

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled

All of the cages dropped to a pit of lava.

"NO!" Jaden yelled

Jaden looked at Xehanort. Jaden's eyes glowed.

"How could you?! How could you, do this horrible thing?!" Jaden yelled

Xehanort disappeared.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! XEHANORT!" Jaden yelled once again

Dream over.

"XEANORT!" Jaden yelled while he opened his eyes.

Alexis and Master Eraqus looked at Jaden. Alexis went up to him. Master Eraqus looked dead straight at Jaden.

"Jaden, it's okay, you just a bad dream" Alexis said while comforting him.

"Alexis, you're alive!" Jaden said while hugging her tight.

"Of course I am silly" Alexis said

"I was dreaming about you and everyone being burned alive. I couldn't do anything to save you" Jaden said while shaking

"Did you say Xehanort?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes, and I remember. Xehanort was the one I dueled in Paris" Jaden said

"Jaden, it's alright. He's gone now, you beat him" Alexis said

"Wrong" Master Eraqus said

"What?" Jaden asked

"Master Xehanort is very hard to beat" Master Eraqus said

"But I beat him before" Jaden said

"Oh did you now? Did he say that 'He'll be back?" Master Eraqus asked

"As a matter of fact, he did say that!" Jaden said

"But how do we know if he's back?" Alexis asked

"Having that dream is all I need to know. You see, Master Xehanort is a master when it comes to the power of darkness. He comes from the shadow realm" Master Eraqus said

"He comes from the shadow realm?!" Jaden and Alexis yelled

"That's right, even his henchmen" Master Eraqus said

"He has henchmen?!" Jaden said

"Yes, 13 of them" Master Eraqus said

"13?!" Alexis said

"Oh great more shadow realm duelists. But I have to beat them" Jaden said

"With my help, you can beat them. But we need more people" Master Eraqus said

"Well we got me, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, Aster, Axel, Jim, Hassleberry, Blair, and Jesse. So, that's enough to beat them" Jaden said

"True, but most of them are not ready to face them. I just need Aster, Chazz, Zane, Dante, Vergil, you Jaden and myself"

"Why only seven?" Jaden asked

"Because we only have so much time to prepare for war" Master Eraqus replied

"The rest of us will just be backups" Alexis said

"I suppose that can do" Master Eraqus said "So, we need to tell everyone about this. After that, you me and Aster duel. Vergil will train Zane, and Dante will train Chazz"

"Got it" Jaden said proudly

"Are you sure you're up for this Jaden?" Alexis said while being worried.

"He has too, if not, than Xehanort will cloud the world into darkness" Master Eraqus said

"Don't worry Lex, I'll be fine" Jaden said with a smile.

"Come, we need to tell everyone else" Master Eraqus said

The three of them walked out the door and went to the duel arena. Master Eraqus explained everything to everyone.

"So, it's true… Xehanort… the one who killed our parents is still alive?!" Vergil said with anger.

"Bae, please calm down" Jasmine said while holding him.

"So, what do we do now? From what Jaden and you told us about Xehanort, he's impossible to beat" Atticus said

"We still have to try to beat him. Who knows what he will do" Aster said

"Well I'm ready to take down some henchmen down" Zane said

"The Chazz is always ready to kick some butt!" Chazz said

"Now hold on a second, you guys can't rush in to fight some new enemies that we don't what they are capable with" Jesse said

"Jesse is right, you all need to be prepared for the worst" Blair said

"That's what me, Vergil and Master Eraqus is going to do. Jaden, Aster, Zane, and Chazz will be trained by us. The rest of you will be our backups" Dante said "We would train you all, but from what the three of us see, we don't have much time"

"So, Jaden and Aster, are you ready for our duel?" Master Eraqus asked

"I am" Aster said

"Let's get our game on!" Jaden said with excitement.

"Very well no holding back you two, hit me with everything you got" Master Eraqus said

"Got it!" Jaden and Aster said

The three of them were on the duel arena. They ready their duel disks.

"You both go first, I'll go last" Master Eraqus said

"Sweet! Aster, you start us off first!" Jaden said

"On it! DRAW! I play the spell card destiny draw! I send my Destiny Hero Malicious to draw two cards. Now I play the spell D-Mind! If I have no Destiny Hero's on my side of the field I can special summon one level 3 or lower from my deck. So I summon my Destiny Hero Disk commander! Now I use Malicious special ability! I remove him from play to special summon another Malicious from my deck" Aster said "Now I play my D Cubic in attack mode! Now I use D Cubic's ability! I send 2 other D Cubic's and this one counts as 3 tributes! No I sacrifice my D Cubic to summon Destiny Hero Plasma! No I sacrifice my other two Destiny Hero's to special summon Destiny Hero Dreadmaster! When Dreadmaster is special summoned I can 2 Destiny Hero's from my graveyard. So I summon my Disk commander and my Malicious! When disk commander is special summon from my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards. And Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the sum of all Destiny Hero's attack and defense points!" Aster continued

Dreadmaster ATK3000/DEF1700

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn!" Aster said

"Impressive Aster, now Jaden, let me see what you have" Master Eraqus said

"You got it! Draw! First I play my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird! Now I use his special ability, I gain 500 life points for every card that's in your hand!" Jaden said

Jaden 4000-6500

"Now I play the spell fake hero, so I can summon my Elemental Hero Neos! Now I use contact fusion with my Neos and my Humming bird to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos! Now I play the field spell Neos space! This gives my Neos 500 more attack points; also it has Neos stay on the field! Now I play my pot of greed so I draw 2 cards! Then I play 2 cards face down and end my turn!" Jaden said

"Impressive Jaden, you both are doing well" Master Eraqus said

"Thank you Master" Aster said

"But you have to be perfect to face Xehanort and his henchman" Master Eraqus said "Now you two, it's time I show you my monsters! I play the monster name Shadow Hero Quicksilver!" Master Eraqus said

"What?!" Atticus said

"Your Hero's against mine!" Master Eraqus said

Shadow Hero Quicksilver/warrior/DARK/LV3/ATK1200/DEF1200: Effect-When this card is summoned to the field, you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

"When Quicksilver is summoned to the field, my opponent takes 500 points of damage, so I choose you Jaden!" Master Eraqus said

"Grr" Jaden groaned

Jaden 6500-6000

"Now I play the spell card Dark Reflection! This allows me to target 1 "HERO" monster that's on either side of the field. Whatever "HERO" monster I choose I can summon another "HERO" of the same breed. So I target my Shadow Hero, so which means I can summon another Shadow Hero from my hand and I summon Shadow Hero DarkFog!" Master Eraqus said

Shadow Hero DarkFog/warrior/DARK/LV3/ATK1400/DEF1200: Effect-When this card is summoned to the field, you can special summon another "Shadow Hero" That's level 4 or lower to the field. Once per turn, you can target one card on the field and destroy it.

"DarkFog's special ability is that when she is summoned, I can summon 1 level 4 or lower Shadow Hero monster from my hand to the field" Master Eraqus said

"What?!" Aster said

"These new Heroes are strong!" Jaden said

"Now I summon Shadow Hero BloodSeeker!" Master Eraqus said

Shadow Hero BloodSeeker/warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1800/DEF1600: Effect-When this card is summoned to the field, you can banish up to two cards that are on the field, and if you do, this card gains 700 ATK and DEF points for each card.

"Three new Heroes in one turn!" Alexis said

"Vergil, did you and you brother know that he had Hero cards?" Chazz asked

"Of course we did, it's his best deck. He used it on you Chazz, he just never summon a Shadow Hero" Vergil said

"But the Shadow Heroes and the Armed Dragon LV12 is the least of their worries" Dante said

"What do you mean? Jim asked

"Just watch" Vergil said

"Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn" Master Eraqus said

"My turn!" Aster said "Draw! I the spell pot of greed, so I can draw 2 cards, than I play Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Aster continued "Now Dreadmaster gains more power!"

Dreadmaster- 3000-3600

I use Doom Lord's ability, I can target one of your monsters and removed it from play for 2 turns, and I choose BloodSeeker!"

"I don't think so; I play my face-down, Shadow's eye! This allows for all Shadow Hero monsters to be unaffected by card effects until two end phases" Master Eraqus said

"Fine, I sacrifice, Doom Lord, Disk commander, and Malicious to summon Destiny Hero Dogma!" Aster said "Sadly, Dreadmaster loses 1700 ATK points, but that's okay because now my Dreadmaster gains a power boost because of Dogma!"

Dreadmaster 3600-1900 1900-5300.

"Now, Dreadmaster attack Quicksilver!" Aster said

"I active my trap, Shadow shield! When my opponent attacks my monster, I can negate the attack and the battle phase ends, after that, I can place another 1 card face-down to take its place that's from either my hand or graveyard!" Master Eraqus said

"Fine, I end my turn" Aster said

"My turn! Draw! I play the spell contact out; I send 1 fusion Neos to summon the monsters that were used to summon it! So, come back Neos and Humming bird! Now I Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab! Now, Neos, Air Hummingbird and Flare Scarab contact fusion!" Jaden said

"A new Neos?" Alexis said

"He never used tis fusion before" Syrus said

"I guess he picked up some new tricks over the years" Jim said

"Now come forth, Elemental Hero FlareStorm Neos!" Jaden said

FlareStorm Neos/warrior/FIRE/LV9/ATK3000/3000: Effect- This card gains 500 ATK and DEF points from every spell/trap that is on the field. Once per turn, you can destroy every spell and trap card that's on your opponent's side of the field and if you do, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card that was destroyed. At the End Phase, this card returns to the extra deck.

"Interesting fusion" Master Eraqus said "I certainly didn't expect this"

"Neos gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every spell and trap card that's on the field! There are 5 of them so Neos gains 2500 ATK and DEF points!" Jaden said "Also with Neo Space he gains an extra 500 points!"

FlareStorm 3000 to 6000

"Excellent Jaden, now give me your best shot with the new monster!" Master Eraqus yelled

"I use Flare storms effect! I get destroy all spell and trap cards that are on your side of the field, and you take 500 points of damage!" Jaden said

"Grr!" Master Eraqus groaned

FlareStorm 6000-5000

Master Eraqus 4000-3000. Everyone was shock.

"That's was very impressive, Jaden was able to do damage to Master Eraqus for the first time in a long time" Vergil said

"Wow, go Jaden!" Alexis said cheerfully

"I have to admit Jaden that was pretty good" Aster said

"Thanks bro, now Neos, attack his Quicksilver!" Jaden yelled

"If this attack hits, than Jaden would be the first person to beat Master Eraqus!" Dante said

"Not bad Jaden, but I active one of trap cards that you just destroyed" Master Eraqus said

"What?!" Jaden said

"I use Shadow Barrier! I can only use this when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Shadow Barrier not only negates the attack, it also allows the three of us to draw a card for every 1000 ATK points your monster has!" Master Eraqus said

"That is one impressive trap!" Axel said

"You got that right mate" Jim said

"Since, Neos has 5000 ATK points we draw 5 cards" Master Eraqus said

They drew their five cards.

"It seems to me that Master Eraqus is saving those three monsters" Jesse said

"You might be right" Bastion said

"This is a great duel!" Sheppard said

"When did you get her Sheppard?" Syrus asked

"Just now, I heard that Jaden and Aster were dueling Master Eraqus. So I told everyone to come to the duel arena" Sheppard replied

More people started to come inside of the duel arena.

"Now we have a whole crowd" Chazz said

"It's my turn!" Master Eraqus said

"Hold it Master Eraqus; I use Dogma's special ability. When it's your turn, your life points get cut in halve!" Aster said

"Grr!" Master Eraqus groaned

Everyone once again shock.

Master Eraqus 3000-1500

"Not bad Aster. I draw; I play the spell card Spark Fusion!" Master Eraqus said

"Oh great!" Aster said

"For the rest of this turn I can fusion summon monsters that are either in my deck, hand or on the field!" Master Eraqus said

"Here comes one of his best cards" Dante said

"One of them?!" Alexis said

"I fuse Quicksilver and DarkFog to summon Shadow Hero Shadow wingman!" Master Eraqus said

"Shadow wingman?!" Zane said

"Yes, the Shadow Heroes are the opposite of the Elemental Heroes, and the more stronger version of the Evil Heroes and the Destiny Heroes and Elemental Heroes" Vergil replied

Shadow Wingman/Warrior/DARK/LV6/ATK2300/2100: Effect- When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard; you opponent takes damage to the destroyed monster ATK and DEF points. Once per turn you can target 2 cards that are on the field or hand(s) and banish them and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each card that was banished.

"But I'm not done; remember Spark Fusion is still in place! Now I fuse Shadow Wingman with BloodSeeker to summon Shadow Hero Shadow Flare Wingman!"

"Vergil is right! The Shadow Heroes are the opposite of the Elemental Heroes!" Axel said

"When were these Heroes made? That never mention them at all" Hassleberry asked

"Master Eraqus made them, so about 7 years ago" Dante replied

"The same time from all of those years ago" Alexis said

Shadow Flare Wingman/Warrior/DARK/LV9/ATK3500/DEF3000: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. For every "HERO" monster that's in the graveyard(s) this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card destroys a monster, the sum of the destroyed monsters ATK and DEF points are inflict to your opponent as damage.

"My Wingman gains 500 ATK points for every "HERO" monster that's in our graveyard!" Master Eraqus said

"Every "Hero" monster in our graveyards?!" Aster said

"That's right, even your Destiny Heroes and Elemental Heroes! So, there are 3 Destiny Heroes, and 4 Shadow Heroes. My Wingman gains 3500 ATK points!" Master Eraqus said

Shadow Flare Wingman 3500-7000

"7000 ATK points?!" Crowler yelled

"Now Wingman, attack Neos! Go, Strike of the Seven Dark Star!" Master Eraqus yelled

"Now so fast, I play my trap card draining shield! Not only it negates the attack, also I gain Life points to your monsters ATK points!" Jaden said

"Heh!" Master Eraqus smirked

Jaden 6000-13000

"Not bad, you both are doing great" Master Eraqus said "I place 1 cards face-down and end your turn and sense I places another spell or trap card, Neos gains another 500 ATK points"

FlareStorm ATK5500

"Uh-oh" Vergil said

"What is it?" Blair asked

"Let's just say that, those two are in for it now" Dante said

Everyone but Dante and Vergil were confused.

"My turn, I draw!" Aster said

"I active my trap card, Mimic, every time when you or Jaden draws a card or cards, I get to draw a card or cards too" Master Eraqus said while drawing

"Fine, I play my Diamond dude!" Aster said "With him being on the field Dreadmaster gains more points

Dreadmaster 5300-6700

"Now I use Plasma's effect, I get to target 1 monster on your side of the field and equip it Plasma, and then he gains half of that monsters attack points! Also it gains its effects!" Aster said

"Impressive" Master Eraqus said

"I target you Shadow Flare Wingmen! So not only Plasma gains the ATK points, so does Dreadmaster because of his effect!" Aster said

Plasma 1900-5400

Dreadmaster 5300- 8800

"Now that your Hero is equipped to mine it gains 500 ATK points for every Hero monster that's in our graveyard, also with the power gain with Plasma, Dreadmaster gains the points too!"

Plasma 5400-8900

Dreadmaster 8800-12300

"Wow, Aster has two strong monsters on the field" Syrus said

"Most impressive Aster" Master Eraqus said

"Thank you, but now I play my D-Force! I equip it to my Plasma and he's unaffected by card effects! Unfortunately I cannot draw with this card is face-up on top of my deck. But it's worth it!" Aster said

"Now Plasma is basically invisible, with those ATK points and D-Force card Aster can't be beaten" Bastion said

"Not quite Bastion" Vergil said

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked

"Just watch" Dante said

"Now Plasma, attack Master Eraqus!" Aster said

"That attack would work if I didn't have this trap in my hand Shadow Mimic" Master Eraqus said

"Sorry, but card effects don't work on my Plasma" Aster said

"That's true, but who said I was coming after Plasma?" Master Eraqus asked

"What do you mean?" Aster asked

"I'm targeting your Dreadmaster!" Master Eraqus

"Why would you target Dreadmaster, he'll have no ATK points because you have not Destiny Heroes on your side of the field" Aster said

"True, but Shadow Mimic allow me target 1 monster on the field, not only I get my own copy of that monster, but also it gains the ATK points of the monster that I targeted!" Master Eraqus said

"Are you serious?!" Aster yelled

Dreadmaster copy 12300ATK

"Shadow Mimic, destroy Plasma!" Master Eraqus said

"GRR!" Aster groaned

Aster 4000-600

Dreadmaster 12300-4800

"See what I mean Bastion?" Vergil said

"Master Eraqus knows what to do at any time of the duel" Dante said

"I end my turn" Aster said

"Now my Shadow Mimic gets destroyed" Master Eraqus said

"My turn, I draw!" Jaden said

"I get to draw too because of my trap card" Master Eraqus said

"I play polymerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"Heh, well played Jaden" Master Eraqus smirked

"Now I play Fusion Recovery! So I get polymerization back and Avian from my graveyard. Now I use polymerization again to fuse Wingman with Sparkman to form Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden said

"Again well played Jaden" Master Eraqus said

"Thank you, Wingman gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero that's in my graveyard I have 3 of them so he gains 300 ATK points!"

Shining Flare Wingman 2500-3400

"Now, Neos attack Master Eraqus!" Jaden yelled

"Hold it! I active my trap from my hand" Master Eraqus said

"Another hand trap?!" Jaden yelled

"I play Shadow Draining Shield!" Master Eraqus said

"Shadow Draining Shield?" Jaden wondered

"I can only use this card when my opponent attacks me directly. It negates the attack and I gain the ATK points of the attacking monster. Also it destroys the attacking monster!" Master Eraqus said

"Say what?!" Jaden yelled

Master Eraqus 1500-7000.

"Damn! But I still have my Wingman! And don't for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard Wingman gains 300 ATK points" Jaden said

Wingman 3400-3700.

"Now Wingman, attack Master Eraqus!" Jaden said

"GRR!" Master Eraqus groaned

Master Eraqus 7000-3300

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn" Jaden said

"You both are doing great. You guys are taking down my Life points, working as a team. I like that" Master Eraqus said

"Thank you Master Eraqus!" Jaden said

"You're great yourself" Aster said

"Thank you, but now it's my turn. I draw!"

"Dogma's effect takes place!" Aster said

"Grr!" Master Eraqus groaned

Master Eraqus 3300-1650

"Very good Aster" Master Eraqus said while looking at the card he drew.

Master Eraqus smirked. Dante and Vergil noticed his smirk

"Here it comes" Dante said

"Here come what?" Atticus asked

"You're about to find out" Vergil said

Master Eraqus looked at Jaden.

"Jaden" Master Eraqus said

"Hm? Yes Master Eraqus?" Jaden asked

"Remember when you asked if I a duel monster spirit?" Master Eraqus asked

"Yes…" Jaden paused "Oh! I'm about to see him!" Jaden said with excitement.

"Oh, he's excited to meet you too Jaden and you two Aster. He wants to put you both to the test!" Master Eraqus said

Master Eraqus's eyes glowed.

"I send 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard!" Master Eraqus said

"You do what?!" Jaden and Aster said

"Here it comes! I summon KnightLord- Evrae!" Master Eraqus said

"KnightLord?!" Sheppard said with terror

"What's a KnightLord?" Zane asked

"A KnightLord is like a god card" Dante and Vergil said

"IT'S LIKE WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

Dark clouds had formed; Evrae slowly came down from the dark clouds with its arms crossed. Evrae looked at Jaden and Aster. Evrae landed on the ground.

"Are you the ones that I need to test?" Evrae asked

Everyone but Master Eraqus, Dante and Vergil freaked out.

"We can hear him talk!" Atticus said

"Of course, Evrae is the kind of spirit that can talk to anyone, not just its owner" Dante said

"Indeed they are Evrae" Master Eraqus replied to Evrae's question.

"Very good" Evrae said

KnightLord-Evrae/Warrior/Light/LV10/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect-This card can only be special summoned by send three cards from your hand to the graveyard. When this card is special summoned, draw 5 cards, and you can special summon all level 5 or lower monsters that you have drawn, and remaining send on top of your deck and shuffle. This card cannot be destroyed or removed from play by card effects also negated all effects from other face-up monsters, spell and traps that are currently on the field. Once per turn you can send all cards in your hand to the graveyard and remove all other face-up cards from play that are on the field.

"That card is very hard to beat" Dante said

"I use Evrae's special ability. I draw 5 cards, and for every level 5 or lower monsters I drew, I can summon them!" Master Eraqus said

"Say what?!" Aster said

"I can see why this card is hard to beat!" Jim said

"That effect is the least of their worries" Vergil said

Master Eraqus drew 5 cards.

"Looks like my other Shadow Heroes want to play! I summon Shadow Hero Defender, DarkFlame, BlackHeart and Cluster! Master Eraqus said

"Four monsters he's going to summon?!" Alexis said

Defender/Warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1000/DEF2200: Effect-If this card is in defense mode, your opponent cannot attack.

DarkFlame/Warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1000/DEF800: Effect-You can special summon this card if you have no card on the field. When this card is the only card that's on your side of the field, you can draw 3 cards. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card and destroy one spell/trap card that's on the field.

BlackHeart/Warrior/DARK/LV4/ATK1700/1800: Effect-While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot active trap cards or effects that come from the hand.

Cluster/Warrior/DARK/LV5/ATK2000/1800: Effect-You can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon a Shadow Hero from your hand to the field. If this card is in your graveyard, you don't need a sacrifice to summon a Shadow Hero.

"That's one heck of an army!" Hassleberry said

"This is bad!" Aster said

"Prepare yourself you two!" Evrae said

"This last card I drew goes back to my deck and I shuffle. Now I play the spell card GrandAlpha Blade!" Master Eraqus said

"What does that do?" Jaden asked

"You'll see, but for now I can equip it to Evrae" Master Eraqus said

"Now I use Evrae's other effect. I discard my cards, and then all other face-up cards that are on the field are removed from play!" Master Eraqus said

"They are what?!" Jaden yelled

"But what was the point of summoning those four Heroes and the blade?" Aster asked

"Good question, you see, when this card is equipped to Evrae while I do his special effect, that's where the sword's effect takes place. For every monster that was removed from the game, their ATK points goes to Evrae!" Master Eraqus replied

"WHAT?!" Jaden and Aster yelled

"Do it Evrae! Go End of Days!" Master Eraqus yelled

"I'm on it!" Evrae said

Evrae raise his right arm and outcomes a ball of light. He throws it into the middle and everyone face-up card was removed from play.

Evrae 4000-17600.

"17600 ATTACK POINTS?!" Jaden and Aster yelled

"Evrae, attack Jaden directly!" Master Eraqus said

"If this hits Jaden, it's over for him!" Alexis said

"I active trap!" Jaden yelled

"What?!" Master Eraqus said

"Evrae removed all face-up cards, not face-down! This card is known as Trap Mimic!" Jaden said

"He never had that card" Syrus said

"He must've gotten it a while back. I mean he did summon a new Neos" Alexis said

"Trap Mimic allows me to target 1 trap card from your graveyard then I send a trap from my deck to the graveyard. And the trap that I targeted goes to my hand" Jaden said

"Not bad, so what tap do you wish to use?" Master Eraqus asked

"You're Shadow Mimic!" Jaden said while pointing

"Awesome!" Aster said

Master Eraqus was surprised.

"Heh, very well Jaden" Master Eraqus said

Jaden pulled a trap from is deck and send it to the graveyard. Shadow Mimic appeared into Jaden's hand.

"Now that I'm being attack directly, I can use Shadow Mimic! And I copy you Evrae!" Jaden yelled

"Well play Jaden" Evrae said

A copy of Evrae had come out. They both were about to battle

"Also Trap mimic allows Aster to use a trap card from his deck! Aster, end this duel!" Jaden said

"What are you two planning?" Master Eraqus asked

"Awesome! I use one of my new traps Final Destiny! When our opponent has a monster on the field, and I don't I can copy 1 monster on your side of the field and it gains the ATK points of the monster I targeted!" Aster said

Another copy of Evrae had come to the field.

"Nice, now that two Evrae's will be destroyed. Aster will still have his copy of Evrae. That way Aster can end this duel!" Jesse said

"Quite Impressive you two, but I'll be ending this duel! I active one of my traps that's in my graveyard!" Master Eraqus said

"From you graveyard?!" Aster said

"When did you have that?!" Jaden asked

"Evrae needs 3 cards into the graveyard to summon him. It doesn't have to be monsters; it can also be spells or traps! I active KnightLord Burst! This card can only be used when it's in the graveyard. All cards that are on the field get sent back to our hands if any monsters were sent to back, the ATK points of that monster or monsters goes to our life points as damage!" Master Eraqus said

"So, that means it a draw" Zane said

"It would appears so" Vergil said

All cards went to the hand, and their Life points went down to 0.

"It's over" Alexis said

Everyone rise up and clipped and started to cheer.

"Well done you two, you both did great" Master Eraqus said while walking to the two.

"Thank you, Master Eraqus" Aster said

"That was a sweet duel!" Jaden said

"Indeed it was, Evrae what do you think?" Master Eraqus asked

"They are quite skillful. I think they've earned it" Evrae said while he appeared in front of everyone.

"Earned what?" Aster asked

"Evrae and I talked about what should we give you have passed the test. And you both have" Master Eraqus replied

"Sweet!" Jaden said with excitement

"That's great!" Aster said

"So here, take these 20 cards, modify your decks" Master Eraqus said

"Wow 20?!" Aster said

They both took the cards. They both were shocked

"Shadow Heroes?!" Jaden and Aster yelled

"That's right, you can pull off a lot of combos with those Heroes with your other Heroes" Master Eraqus said

Jaden looked through and sees Nemesis.

"Nemesis?!" Jaden yelled

"Aye, that's right Jaden. Xehanort is not the only one that carries Nemesis" Master Eraqus said

"Also he gave us two KnightLords!" Aster said

"Wow, these will help us beat Xehanort!" Jaden said

"Hey Jaden!" Alexis said while jumping on his back.

"That was impressive you two" Vergil said

"Well done partner!" Jesse said

"Thanks everyone!" Jaden and Aster said

Everyone had cleared out. Night time had come. Jaden and Alexis walked back to the dorm.

"What a great day, to make it better I'm walking with the most beautiful girl" Jaden said

"You're too sweet Jay" Alexis said "Hey, so Atticus and I are going to see our parents. And I was wondering if you would like to come?" Alexis asked

"Of course! I would love to meet your parents!" Jaden said with excitement.

"Awesome, we'll be leaving in two weeks. Is that cool with you?" Alexis asked

"That will be just fine Lex!" Jaden said with joy.

As they both walked to the dorm. Master Eraqus was looking at Jaden and Alexis.

"Good kids, soon I have to tell them" Master Eraqus said

"You alright Master?" Dante said while walking to him

"Hm? Yes I'm alright, just looking at them two" Master Eraqus replied

"Ah yes, how long has it been again?" Dante asked

"Since I was 2, ever since then, they never told the two. But I can see why they didn't" Master Eraqus said

Jaden and Alexis got inside of the room. They both got into bed. Alexis faces Jaden.

"Keep in mind that my parents can be a bit strict. Considering that their rich" Alexis said

"Oh no worries. I can handle that easy" Jaden said wit confidence.

"I hope so, goodnight Jay. I love you" Alexis said

"I love you too Lex" Jaden said

Jaden kissed her on the forehead. They both fell asleep.

On top of the school.

"Yes, sleep while you can Jaden. I saw everything of that duel, I'll admit, that's was good. But not good enough" Stranger said

"I thought I might find you up here" Xemnas said while he appeared behind the Stranger.

"What do you want Xemnas?" Stranger asked

"He wants us to find a way to beat Dante and Vergil" Xemnas

"Leave that to me. I've watching a certain person that will be perfect for that task" Stranger said

"Excellent" Xemnas said

"But in the meantime, I need to prepare my duel that will come soon" Strange said while he walks pass Xemnas.

"Very well, I'll set up the practice duel" Xemnas said

They both disappeared.

Master Eraqus is alone.

"I knew this war would come, but I didn't think it would be this soon" Master Eraqus said "But, they have to be ready. Especially you, Jaden"

* * *

**There we go. I am so sorry that it took so long. Midterms were this week as well as being busy at work. I'll try to post another chapter sometime this week. Just a reminder, for the original card that is in the show, I'm using the Anime version effects, not the real effects that we see in real life. Thank you, and Happy Mother's Day to everyone's Mom's!**


	7. Duel of Death Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

(Dark Dimension)

The Stranger is looking out a window from their dark palace. Another man in a black cloak walks up the Stranger.

"What do you want Vexen?" Stanger asked.

"I was just curious of why you haven't dueled Jaden yet" Vexen replied "Could it be you are afraid?"

"Me, afraid? Please, he doesn't scare me one bit" Stranger said.

"Then why didn't you duel him when you had the change?" Vexen asked.

"Your questions are pissing me off. My plan cannot be rushed because someone says so!" Stranger yelled.

"Oh come now sweetie, no need to shout" Larxene said while walking to the both of them.

"You need to chill out" Vexen said playfully.

"You both should watch what you say. You both know where I come from" Stranger said.

"Of course we do. But we need—"Vexen said.

The Stranger summoned his dark blade and pointed at Vexen and Larxene.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Vexen panic.

"Honey, calm down!" Larxene said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You both need to shut up and let me do the things that he wanted me to do!" Stranger said with roar.

"What is going on in here?" Xemnas asked.

The Stranger pulled back is sword and placed it on his side.

"Nothing master Xemnas, we were just—"Vexen said.

"I'm out of here" Stranger said. The Stranger walks away.

"Sweetie, come back!" Larxene said.

The Stranger stopped and looked at Larxene.

"And stop calling me that! Don't forget that I wipe you out in one strike!" Stranger said.

"That's enough Van—"

"Do not mention my name Xemnas!" Stranger interrupted Xemnas.

"It's time for you to duel Jaden now" Xemnas said

"The master told me to wait, and what he says goes!" Stranger said."He may be gone right now but he knows my actions!" Stranger said.

A portal had appeared behind the Stranger. The Stranger turned around.

"Master Xehanort" Stranger said while he bowed.

"You may rise" Xehanort said.

The Stranger rose up.

"Master Xehanort, why must he wait to duel Jaden? This is an opportunity to duel him and beat him!" Vexen said.

"Vexen and I can take Jaden down!" Larxene said.

"Heh! You two, not possible" Stranger said.

"Of course we—"

"He's right" Xehanort interrupted Vexen.

"What are you saying?" Vexen asked.

"You all are very skilled duelists, but compared you two and Jaden, you both won't stand a chance. Jaden is a very strong duelist" Xehanort said. "That's why I made him here"

Xehanort pointed at the Stranger.

"Xemnas and Ansem are the only ones out the 13 of you will has a chance to beat him" Xehanort said.

"Master Xehanort is right" Marluxia said while walking with two other people.

"Zexion, Luxord and I see it. Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, and him are the only ones that have a chance to beat Jaden" Marluxia said."We are here to face the other six" Zexion said.

"Well Eraqus we have to watch out too" Luxord said.

"That's why Master Xehanort is here" Ansem said while he appeared by Xemnas.

"Speaking of Master Xehanort, you have and job for me to do?" Stranger said.

"Indeed I do. Now it's time to duel Jaden, you know what you must do to get him to duel with everything he has" Xehanort said.

"Of course I do Master" Stranger said.

"Use these cards to duel him with" Xehanort said.

Xehanort summoned a deck.

"Finally, my cards is here" Stranger said while he took the cards.

"Now go" Xehanort said.

The Stranger bowed to Xehanort. He was about to go through a portal to Duel Academy.

"Don't forget to add those three cards" Xehanort said.

"How could forget those three cards. I'll get them before I duel Jaden" Stranger said.

The Stranger went through the portal.

Afternoon at Duel Academy.

Everyone is by the Blue dorm.

"Alright Chazz and Zane, Dante and Vergil will be training you guys again. While I train Jaden and Aster" Master Eraqus said.

"Sounds good, do you think everyone should train with someone at least?" Axel asked "I mean, we have to train too, just in case you guys need back-up"

"Yeah, Axel is right" Jaden said.

"Hmm I suppose" Master Eraqus said.

"Alright, everyone partner up with someone that's not the seven main fighters" Jim said.

While everyone was getting a partner, the Stranger was staring at all of them from one of the stone towers.

"Yes, train all you want, but it won't be enough" Stranger said.

"Jaden, Yubel and I sense something here!" Neos said.

"Who is it?" Jaden asked.

Master Eraqus looked around.

"Neos is right, someone is here" Master Eraqus said.

Everyone was looking around, Jaden was guarding Alexis. Jaden looked up and sees someone on the stone tower.

"Up there!" Jaden yelled pointing.

Everyone looked up and sees the stranger.

"Who is that?" Syrus wondered.

"Jaden, it's the same person that we saw before the dinner party!" Yubel said.

"Nice to see you again Jaden!" Stranger yelled.

The Stranger jump off the tower and landed on the ground. The Stranger looks at everyone.

"Who are you?!" Jaden yelled.

"All in good time Jaden, but right now, I challenge you to a duel Jaden Yuki!" Stranger said while pointing at Jaden with is dark sword.

"Alright fine! I'll duel you, but if I win, you leave everyone here alone!" Jaden said.

"Hahaha! Do you honestly think I'll play by your rules?!" Stranger said The Stranger disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Atticus wondered.

The Stranger reappeared and grabbed Alexis's waist.

"Hey!" Alexis said while being pulled away from everyone.

They were both 20 feet away from everyone.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled "Let her go now!"

Atticus ran at the Stranger.

"Let go of my sister!" Atticus said furiously.

"Heh pitiful" Stranger said.

The Stranger pushed Alexis to Atticus. Atticus stopped and tried to catch Alexis. But the Stranger dashed at Atticus and slashed Atticus's side.

"AH!" Atticus yelled with agony.

The Stranger grabbed Alexis again.

"Atti!" Alexis yelled crying.

"Attiucs!" Everyone but the Stranger said.

Atticus fell to the ground. Master Eraqus run up to Atticus. The Stranger wipe his sword and threw the blood off of his sword.

"Too slow" Stranger said.

Jaden looked at the Stranger furiously.

"You'll pay for that! Neos! Yubel! Get him!"

Jaden yelled while his eyes changed colors. Neos and Yubel appeared. Neos shot a beam from his hand. Yubel threw an energy ball at the Stranger.

"Heh" Stranger chuckled.

The Stranger used Alexis as a shield.

"NO!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's eyes turn back to normal. So the attack weren't real anymore.

"Pathetic" Stranger said.

"Let her go!" Jaden yelled.

"You mess with her, you mess with us all!" Aster yelled Everyone was facing at the Stranger.

"This is between Jaden and I!" Stranger said.

"I said let her go!" Jaden yelled while running to the Stranger.

The Stranger jumped in the air while holding Alexis by her caller.

He was flowing in the air.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

Master Eraqus got up while Dante and Vergil are holding Atticus.

"Let her go!" Master Eraqus yelled while his eyes changed.

Master Eraqus flied straight at the Stranger.

A black portal had appeared, and black and silver knight came out and back fisted Master Eraqus in the face.

"AH!" Master Eraqus groaned.

"Master!" Dante and Vergil yelled.

Master Eraqus fell to the hit the ground.

"Do not interfere!" Knight said while crossing its arms.

"Serge! Take him down!" Hassleberry said.

"Jaden, you need to get Lexi back" Atticus said.

"I will!" Jaden said while looking at the Stranger.

"If you want her back come follow me Jaden! If you don't, I can't guarantee that your little girlfriend will make it!" Stranger said.

The Stranger flew off.

"Jaden! Save me!" Alexis cried out.

"I'm coming!" Jaden yelled while he ran after her.

"Aster, you the others get Atticus get to the nurses office. Dante, Vergil and I will go support Jaden!" Master Eraqus said.

"No, I'm coming too! That's my little sister, and I won't lay in some bed!" Atticus said.

"Atticus, you need to rest" Bastion said.

"I'll rest once I know Alexis is safe!" Atticus said.

"You better hurry than" Knight said.

The Knight disappeared.

"I'm going!" Atticus yelled while running to where Jaden ran off to.

"I'm not waiting either!" Master Eraqus said while he ran the same direction.

"Same with me!" Zane said.

"Let's all go!" Jasmine and Mindy said.

Everyone went to the same direction.

Center of East of the Island.

The Stranger landed.

"Let me go you creep!" Alexis said.

"Creep? That's cute; did your mom teach you that? Your insults are meaningless!" Stranger said.

"Well done" Knight said while landing by the Stranger.

"Too easy" Stranger said.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled "Let her go now!"

"I have a better idea, how about you come get her yourself" Stranger said.

"Fine! Jaden yelled while running at the Stranger.

The Stranger dashed at Jaden and stabbed Jaden into his ribs.

"UGH!" Jaden groaned.

"JADEN!" Alexis cried out.

He pulls out the sword out of Jaden's ribs. He fell to his knees.

"Jaden bro!" Atticus yelled.

"I had enough of this!" Master Eraqus yelled.

Master Eraqus, Dante and Vergil ran at the Stranger.

The Knight appeared in front of the Stranger. The Knight moves its arm upward and a dark energy wall came up and pushed all three of them away.

"I said don't interfere!" Knight said.

Jaden realized the Knight's voice. He gets up.

"That voice… I recognized that voice anywhere!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden looked at the knight and pointed.

"XEHANORT!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone but the Stranger gasped shocked.

"Xehanort?!" Master Eraqus said.

"How can that be? He was beaten by Jaden and sent to the Shadow Realm!" Blair said.

"Haha! My naïve child, I come from the Shadow Realm. So, if I get sent to the Shadow Realm, I can come back whenever I want!" Xehanort said."But enough about me, Jaden has someone to safe"

"You bastard! You plan this whole thing, didn't you?!" Jaden said with anger.

"Of course I did, now you better hurry… or Alexis will be no more" Xehanort said.

"Come, fight me Jaden. That's if you can stand on your two feet" Stranger said.

Jaden had a hard time of getting up.

"Get up Jaden, you need to safe Alexis!" Zane said.

"You got this Serge!" Hassleberry said.

Jaden stood up. He active his duel disk and ready himself.

"Heh!" Stranger chuckled.

The Stranger took his sword and stabbed his sword into the ground. The ground started to crack. Seven pillars started to rise out of the ground.

"What's going on?!" Bastion asked.

"Those Pillars!" Dante yelled.

"This is the same area where the Sacred Beasts were sealed!" Zane said.

"Oh great!" Aster said.

The case that has the Sacred Beasts came out of the ground. All three cards were visible. The Stranger raised his arm.

"Sacred Beasts, come to your new master!" Stranger yelled.

The three cards flied to the Stranger. He grabbed the cards, he teleports Alexis to one of the seven pillars. She was tide from her waists.

"Let's make this duel more interesting!" Stranger yelled.

The Stranger raised his left arm. He opens his hand and dark clouds started to gather. Lightning strike the Stranger, his cloak was burnt off.

"That's more better!" Stranger yelled.

Everyone looked at the Stranger is wearing black and white armor along with a full armored helmet with Xehanort's symbol on it.

"Who are you?!" Jaden asked.

"My name is Vanitas!" Vanitas replied. "Now let's being our duel!"

Vanitas took his sword and place the guard on his waist. The guard wrapped his waist. The sword formed into a duel disk. He places the Scared Beasts into his deck and puts his deck in the duel disk.

"No holding back Jaden! Hit me with everything you have!" Vanitas said.

"Jaden, take him down!" Atticus said.

"I'll try to get Alexis down from the pillar!" Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus moved an inch and a knife strike the ground. Master Eraqus looked at Xehanort.

"Do not interfere, Eraqus! Or I will kill her myself" Xehanort said.

"It's OK Master Eraqus" Jaden said "I'll beat Vanitas!"

"Wishful thinking, Jaden!" Vanitas said.

"DUEL!" Jaden and Vanitas both said.

"I'll go first!" Jaden yelled "I play the Polymerization! I fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

Vanitas looked at the fusion. "I use her special ability! If she's in defense mode I can attack you directly equal to halve of her attack points! So, fire!" Jaden yelled.

The missiles hit Vanitas. 4000-3000.

"I play 1 card face-down and end my turn" Jaden said.

Smoke cleared up, Vanitas has his arms crossed.

"Is that all you got Jaden?" Vanitas asked "I would expect more from you"

"You took the first hit Vanitas!" Jaden replied.

"Jaden is right, Vanitas already took 1000 points of damage, has a good monster with 2500 defense points and a face down. He ahead of Vanitas" Syrus said.

"Pathetic" Vanitas said "If you're going to waste my time then I'll end this shortly! My turn! I draw" Vanitas looked at the card he drew. "Perfect, this will be a blast from the past Jaden. I play the spell card Dark Fusion!" Vanitas yelled.

"Dark Fusion?!" Jaden yelled.

"But that's the Supreme Kings card!" Axel said.

"I guess he has one too!" Jim said.

"I dark fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Vanitas said.

"No, not him!" Jesse said.

"Lightning Golem can target a monster on the field. If he does that, than Jaden will be wide open!" Atticus said.

"I use my Golems special ability! I destroy Rampart Blaster!" Vanitas yelled.

"Grr!" Jaden groaned.

"Now attack Jaden directly!" Vanitas yelled.

"I active my trap card, negate attack!" Jaden said.

"Humph, very well, I play two cards face-down and end my turn" Vanitas said.

"That was close" Syrus said.

"My turn—"

Jaden felt pain from his side. He fell to his knees covering his wound.

"Oh no, Jaden needs to get the wound patched up! He's going to lose a lot of blood! Hang in there Jaden!" Alexis yelled.

Jaden slowly got up. He looked at Alexis.

"Hang in there Alexis, I'll safe you! I draw!" Jaden said.

"You're going to safe her? Who's going to safe you?" Vanitas joked.

"I play a new card; I play the spell card Chest of Greed! I can draw 4 cards now!" Jaden said "Now I play another new card called Cosmic Fusion! I fuse from my graveyard and my hand and I don't have to remove anything from play!" Jaden said.

"Not bad" Vanitas said.

"I fuse Rampart Blast with one of my new Heroes, Shadow Hero BlackHeart to summon Elemental Hero BlackFlare! Jaden said.

BlackFlare/Warrior/FIRE/LV9/ATK3000/DEF3500: Effect- While this card is in attack mode you can attack your opponent directly, but its attack points is halved. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot active trap cards.

"Awesome! Now Vanitas can't use traps!" Dante said.

"Now, BlackFlare attack Vanitas directly with Fire Rocket!" Jaden said.

"I may not be able to use trap cards, but quick-play spells are a different story! I play the spell card chain!" Vanitas yelled.

"Oh no!" Master Eraqus yelled.

"What it is it Master?" Dante asked.

"Those are one of Xehanort's cards. That is card is able to negate that attack of one monster. Also he can set the same number of cards of the attack monsters level. So since BlackFlare is level 9 Vanitas can set or play 9 cards of any of his choose from his deck to his field!" Master Eraqus yelled.

"What?!" Vergil yelled.

"As what the old man said, I can set 9 cards and I choose 3 monsters that are the same called Fiendish Claw. Three spell cards and three trap cards, in fact 1 trap card will be use as a monster called Shadow doll! Fiendish claw effect is when its special summoned due to a spell effect you take 500 points and since there are 3 of them you lose 1500 life points!" Vanitas yelled. "NOW WHO'S IN THE GAME?! DESTROY JADEN NOW!" Vanitas roared.

"AHHH!" Jaden shouted in agony.

Jaden 4000-2500.

Jaden fell to his knee he was dripping blood from his side, chest and face. The chains that are on Alexis started to stretch her from her arms.

"AHHH!" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just to make things interesting, when you take life point damage, Alexis be stretched. Once your life points hit zero, well than you'll have two halves of a girlfriend" Vanitas replied.

"You've lost your mind!" Jaden said.

"Not my sister!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus ran, but Xehanort stood in front of Atticus.

"Out of my way!" Atticus said with anger.

Xehanort noticed the darkness inside of Atticus.

"Oh? I see you have demon within you as well" Xehanort said.

"I SAID OUT OF MY WAY!" Atticus roared.

"Heh heh heh! I see, let all of that anger out my boy! Give your heart to darkness!" Xehanort said.

"Atticus, don't listen to him!" Master Eraqus said.

Atticus raises his left arm, a ball of darkness formed. Atticus grabbed it, the darkness turn shape of the mask of Nightshroud. He placed the mask on.

"NO!" Vergil yelled.

"Atti!" Alexis yelled.

"That's it my boy" Xehanort said pleasantly.

"I said get out of my way! Red-Eye Darkness Metal Dragon, CLEAR A PATH FOR ME!" Atticus roared.

Red-Eyes was summoned and fired at Xehanort. Xehanort disappeared; the fire ball went straight at Alexis.

"NO!" Atticus yelled.

Master Eraqus's eyes glowed. He disappeared.

"Perfect" Xehanort said evilly.

Alexis closed her eyes. The fire ball exploded.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled while tears came down.

Smoke cleared up, everyone sees Master Eraqus using himself as a shield protecting Alexis.

"MASTER!" Dante and Vergil yelled.

Alexis gasped. Master Eraqus looked at Alexis.

"Why did you do that?" Alexis said.

Alexis started to cry.

"At least… my baby sister is safe" Master Eraqus said.

Everyone was shocked.

"What did he say?!" Chazz yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis said with confusion.

"Ask Mom and Dad" Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus fell to the bottom of the pillar.

"ERAQUS!" Alexis shouted.

"I—I Can't believe what just happen—"Jaden said with fear.

"Eraqus is our brother?!" Atticus asked with confusion"Jaden! Destroy Vanitas!"

Jaden looks at Vanitas.

"You're going to pay for this! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's eyes turn bright yellow.

"Ah, the Supreme King has finally shown up" Vanitas said.

"You're going to wish that you never wanted to duel me! I play one face-down and end my turn" Jaden said with anger.

"My draw! I play the spell card Scared Summon! If I have the requirements of all three Scared Beasts, I can summon all three of them from my deck! And since I have 3 Fiend monsters 3 spell cards and 3 traps on the field, I can summon all three of them!" Vanitas yelled.

"Not these things again!" Sheppard said while running to everyone.

"I summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Vanitas yelled.

All three beasts came out and looked at Jaden.

"There they are!" Axel said.

"I never thought I would see those monsters again!" Blair said.

"Now play the spell card Chest of greed! Just has you have and said I can draw 4 new cards! And I play the spell card Dimension Fusion Destruction!" Vanitas yelled.

"Oh great!" Jaden said.

"Now I remove all three Scared Beasts to summon Chaos Phantasm Armityle!" Vanitas yelled.

"The ultimate Scared Beast! The last time we beat this monster was with Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse said.

"Now I use Armityle's effect, I can inflict 10,000 to a monster that's on your side of the field!" Vanitas yelled. "It's over Jaden!"

"You would think that!" Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas asked.

"I mean I play one of my new trap cards, Order of the Supreme King!" Jaden yelled.

"A card that's based on the Supreme King?" Syrus asked.

"The Supreme King is back!" Axel said.

"Jaden is doing everything he card to save Alexis!" Atticus said

. "Order of the Supreme King allows me to take control one of your monsters. AND I CHOOSE ARMITYLE!" Jaden yelled.

"DAMMIT!" Vanitas yelled.

"Awesome! Now Jaden has the upper hand!" Syrus said.

"Vergil, I'm going to get Master Eraqus" Dante said.

"Let's both go" Vergil suggest.

"No, you need to stay here and watch out for everyone. Besides, Jasmine is really scared right now, so you need to comfort her, understood?" Dante said.

"You have a point little brother. Then go, I'll stay" Vergil said.

"I'm going with you Dante" Atticus said.

Nightshroud's mask had disappeared.

"Very well" Dante said.

They both ran off to Master Eraqus.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn" Vanitas said with irritated.

"Is that all? I draw! I play double de-fusion I split BlackFlare and pay 500 life points to de-fuse my Rampart Blaster!" Jaden said.

Jaden 2500-2000.

"Now play pot of greed! I draw 2 cards. Now I play Polymerization! I fuse 3 Shadow Hero Quicksilver, DarkFog, and Bloodseeker to form Shadow Hero Shadow Flare Wingman!" Jaden said.

"But I thought he needed Shadow Wingman and Bloodseeker?" Syrus wondered.

"Not this Hero" Vergil said."Shadow Flare Wingman can be made but Shadow Wingman and Bloodseeker, or he can use Quicksilver, DarkFog, and Bloodseeker"

"Shadow Flare Wingman gains 500 attack points for every "Hero" monster that's in our graveyards!" Jaden said.

"Not bad" Vanitas said.

"Since there are 9 'Heroes' total, Wingman gains 4000 attack points!" Jaden said.

Wingman 3500-7500.

"7500 attack points? I was wrong about you Jaden" Vanitas said.

"Well I'm not done! I play a new fusion card, Supreme Fusion!" Jaden said.

"Another card fit for the Supreme King?" Vanitas asked.

"Get over it! I'm able to send fusion material monsters that are in my deck, hand or field to my graveyard! So I send Avian, Bubbleman, Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Electrum!" Jaden yelled.

"Three fusion monsters? Quite impressive" Vanitas said.

Dante and Atticus found Master Eraqus.

"Master!" Dante said. Dante felt Master Eraqus waist.

"He still has a pulse, we need to get him out of here" Dante said.

Atticus heard something.

"What was that?" Atticus asked.

Xehanort walked to Dante and Atticus.

"Grr! Xehanort!" Atticus said with anger.

"You know, I was starting to get irritated with you interfering…" Xehanort said.

Xehanort looked up at Alexis than back at Dante and Atticus.

"But then again, if you three were gone than it would kill Jaden and Alexis" Xehanort said.

"Atti! Dante!" Alexis said while looking down.

Jaden and Vanitas looked to the side.

"Oh would you look at that, checking up on Eraqus are we?" Vanitas said.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

"Come you two, duel me!" Xehanort said.

"No! Don't duel him you guys!" Jaden said.

"Keep out of this, or Alexis will die right now!" Xehanort yelled.

"Actually Master Xehanort, I have a better idea" Vanitas said.

"Oh? What do you propose?" Xehanort asked.

"A tag duel!" Vanitas said.

"Interesting choice" Xehanort said.

Xehanort disappeared and appeared next to Vanitas.

"Fine, Jaden, you and I!" Atticus said.

"No Atticus" Dante said.

"What?" Atticus said.

"I'll duel with Jaden; you're still under anger of darkness. One false move, than you will hurt Jaden as well Alexis. You take Master Eraqus, I'll fight with Jaden" Dante said.

"That's my sister up there!" Atticus said.

"I don't want any of you to duel with me! I take them both on!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone is surprised.

"Do you honestly think that you can take both of us on?" Vanitas asked.

"Jaden, you can't beat them alone!" Zane said.

"This is between me and them! Xehanort and I have a score to settle! And I'm willing to crush them both!" Jaden yelled.

Xehanort's left arm glowed; five blades came out and formed a duel disk.

"So be it" Xehanort said.

"You've asked for it, Jaden!" Vanitas said.

"Jaden! No!" Alexis yelled.

"It's too late!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort drew 5 cards.

Xehanort-4000LP

Vanitas- 2500LP

Jaden-2000LP

"I'm going to enjoy this! This is where you will die! Hahahaha!" Xehanort said.

* * *

To be contained.

Sorry for the late upload! Busy as usual. But I'll be having this one and Part 2 and chapter 9 posted at the time as this will be. Hope you views like the story so far.


	8. Duel of Death Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Jaden is continuing his turn.

"Since I sent 4 'Heroes' to my graveyard, Wingman gains 2000 more attack points!" Jaden said.

Wingman 7500-9500.

"Hm" Xehanort said.

"Now Electrum, attack that Evil Hero!" Jaden yelled.

"Grr!" Vanitas groaned.

Vanitas 2500-2000.

"Since another hero was sent to the graveyard, Wingman gains another 500 attack points!" Jaden said.

Wingman 9500-10000.

"10000 attack points?!" Bastion said.

"Now Wingman, attack Xehanort! Strike of the seven dark stars!" Jaden yelled.

Xehanort looked at Vanitas. Vanitas nodded.

"I active my spell card!" Vanitas said.

"Another quick-play?!" Vergil said.

"I play Crimson Armor! I target a monster on the field, and I target a player on the field, if the player's life points are lower than the attacking monster, than the player gains life points equal to the attacking monsters attack points!" Vanitas said.

"Say what?!" Jaden said.

"I target your Shadow Hero and I target Master Xehanort! Since he has less life points than Wingman's attack, Xehanort gains 10000 life points!" Vanitas said.

Xehanort 4000-14000.

"But he'll still take a big hit!" Jaden said.

Xehanort got hit, he didn't even flinch. Smoke was everywhere.

Xehanort 14000-4000.

"What was the whole point of that spell card?"Mindy asked.

Smoke started to clear up. Xehanort has his arms cross. Jaden sees a monster next to Xehanort.

"Oh no!" Jaden said with fear.

"You finally figured it out Jaden? This is what I used on you when we duel!" Xehanort said.

Everyone sees Xehanort's monster.

"Nemesis!" Jaden yelled.

"Nemesis?!" Jesse said.

"I can only summon Nemesis-Delta when I take damage" Xehanort said.

"Damn! At least I still have Armityle! Attack Nemesis!" Jaden yelled.

"Vanitas, if you would?" Xehanort asked.

"Of course, I active a trap from my hand!" Vanitas said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"This guy know how back someone up to a corner!" Hassleberry said.

"I play dark and light shield! But sending 1 DARK and 1 LIGHT attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard. I can negate the attack. Also we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Vanitas said.

"Grr! Fine!" Jaden said with anger.

They all drew their cards.

"I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Jaden said.

"Master, you may go next" Vanitas said.

"My pleasure, I draw! Vanitas, mind if I borrow two cards from your graveyard?" Xehanort asked.

"By all means" Vanitas replied.

"Excellent, I removed 1 DARK and 1 LIGHT attribute monster from Vanitas's graveyard!" Xehanort said.

"He does what?!" Bastion said.

"O great now he's going to summon another strong monster!" Axel said.

"But which one? Black Luster Soldier or Chaos Emperor Dragon?" Zane wondered.

"Oh my naïve boy, it's neither of them" Xehanort said.

"What else is there?!" Jim asked.

"I play Bahamut- Envoy of Chaos!" Xehanort said.

"Bahamut?!" Dante said.

Bahamut/Dragon/DARK/LV8/ATK3000/DEF2500: Effect- For every monster that's in your hand, that's how many times you can attack. At the end of your turn remove every card on the field from by and your opponent takes 500 points of damage.

"A new Envoy card!" Aster said!

"For every monster in my hand, that's how many times I can attack!" Xehanort said "I have 3 monsters so I can attack 3 times!"

"If he attacks Armityle once, Jaden will lose the duel!" Alexis said.

"But I won't be attacking" Xehanort said.

"Say what?" Jaden said with confusion.

"Instead I remove Nemesis- Delta from play!" Xehanort said.

"Why would he do that?" Jasmine asked.

"By removing Delta from play, I summon Nemesis- Alpha from my hand!" Xehanort said.

"Alpha?!" Jaden said.

"Come Alpha!" Xehanort said

. Delta disappeared, Alpha came from the sky (Basically Nemesis Alpha looks like Seymour Flux from Final Fantasy X and Delta is the Natus form. Yes there is the Omnis form but he will not show up in this chapter)

Nemesis-Alpha/Fiend/DARK/LV11/ATK4000/4000: Effect-This card can only be special summoned (from hand) but banishing 1 Nemesis-Delta from your field. When this card is special summon, banish every other card on the field. Once per turn you can target 1 card that's in the banished zone, this card gains the effect(s) of what card you target. If this card gets destroyed, you can special summon 1 Nemesis-Delta from your banished zone to the field.

"First it was Delta, now Alpha!" Jaden said.

"When Alpha is summoned to the field, all other cards on the field get removed from play!" Xehanort said.

"They are what?!" Jaden yelled.

"That will leave Jaden wide open!" Alexis said.

"Alpha, banish everything!" Xehanort yelled.

Alpha summoned a black hole and sucked up everything.

"I active my trap card!" Jaden said.

"I just removed it from play!" Xehanort said.

"Yes you did, but that's when it's effect actives. It's called 'Whiteout' hen it's either destroyed or removed from play I can destroy 1 monster on the field and the sum of its attack and defense points are added to my life points!" Jaden said.

"Grr!" Xehanort said with anger.

Jaden 2000-10000.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alexis said.

"Fine, I place a face-down and end my turn" Xehanort said.

"My turn!" Jaden said "I draw, I play Fusion Spirit! This allows me to fuse 1 'HERO' monster from my graveyard or that's removed from play and 1 'HERO' monster from my hand or on my field!" Jaden said.

"Hmm, interesting" Xehanort said with a smirk.

"Time for a new fusion, I fuse Neos with Shadow Hero Shadow Flare Wingman!" Jaden yelled.

"He does what?!" Vanitas yelled.

"You heard me! I fuse Neos with Shadow Flare Wingman to form Elemental Hero Shadow Flare Neos!"Jaden shouted.

Neos flied down from the clouds.

"I feel the power of the new Heroes!" Neos said.

Shadow Flare Neos/Warrior/DARK/LV10/ATK4000/4000: Effect- For every 'HERO' monster that's in both graveyards this card gains 500 attack points for each. Once per turn you remove 1 Neo-spacian or a "Neos" fusion from play and if you do, this card gains the effects of that card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When tis card destroys a monster and send it to the graveyard, the sum of the attack and defense points of the destroyed monster is inflicted to your opponent as damage. This card is also treated as LIGHT attribute monster.

"A new Neos?" Alexis said.

"Not bad Jaden, but it won't help you!" Vanitas said.

"We'll see, I use Neos special ability! For every 'HERO' monster that's in our graveyards, this card gains 500 attack points for each!" Jaden said.

"It what?!" Vanitas said.

"Alright! Way to play Jay!" Syrus said.

Neos 4000-11500.

"11500 attack points?!" Vanitas said.

"I will end you first Vanitas!" Jaden said."Neos, destroy Vanitas! AND SHOW NO MERCY!"

Neos charged his hand and made a huge fireball.

"I don't think so" Xehanort said with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Jaden said.

"I remove 4 cards from my graveyard from play!" Xehanort said.

"How can you be doing that in the middle of my turn?!" Jaden said.

"When I have this monster in my hand and while we have no monsters on our field! I remove 4 cards from play to summon Chimera- the Plant Eater!" Xehanort said.

"I've heard of that monster! That card was sealed away because of the powers it has!" Dante said.

"What kind of powers?" Atticus asked.

"Powers that can destroy anything in its path! So if that thing attacks, we have to take cover!" Dante replied.

Chimera/Fiend/FIRE/LV9/ATK4000/4000: Effect- You can only summon this card by removing 4 cards from your graveyard from play while you have no monsters on your side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage. When this card is summoned to the field, destroy every other card on the field and if you do, your opponent takes 3000 points of damage.

"When Chimera is summoned, every other card that's on the field is destroyed, and you take 3000 points of damage!" Xehanort said.

"Grr!" Jaden groaned.

Jaden 10000-7000.

"Jaden can't win like this! He's out numbered! He's always being countered!" Alexis said.

"Jaden, let me help you!" Atticus said.

"You know I can't let you do that! It's bad enough that Alexis is in this but if anyone else gets into this and gets hurt, I can never forgive myself! So, I still duel them both alone!" Jaden said."I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

Master Eraqus opened his eyes.

"Dante" Master Eraqus said softly.

"Master! Save your strength!" Dante said. "Atticus, Master Eraqus is awake"

"Let's help him up!" Atticus said.

"What's going on?" Master Eraqus asked.

"Jaden is dueling Vanitas and Xehanort at the same time" Dante replied

"He's what?!" Master Eraqus said "How's he doing?"

"He's surviving, but he keeps on being countered. He can't make a move with Xehanort or Vanitas pulling a fast one. Xehanort just summoned Chimera" Dante said.

"Chimera?! That's not good! He can doom the world if that beast evolves!" Master Eraqus said.

"That thing can evolve?!" Dante said.

"Yes, and one is more deadly than the other! Where's Alexis?" Master Eraqus asked.

"She's still chained up there. Which by the way, we need to talk after this whole thing is over" Atticus said.

"Fair enough" Master Eraqus said.

"It's my turn! I draw! Perfect!" Vanitas said while looking at his card.

"That doesn't sound good" Zane said.

"I play the spell card Shadow Fusion!" Vanitas said.

Master Eraqus, Dante and Vergil are shocked.

"He has Shadow Fusion?!" Master Eraqus yelled.

Vanitas looked at Master Eraqus.

"Ah perfect timing Eraqus, you are about to witness your students and your baby sister's demise! Shadow Fusion allows me to take four Shadow Heroes from my deck and remove them from by but in the process I can make a fusion monster!" Vanitas said.

"You have Shadow Heroes?!" Dante said.

"Indeed I do! I remove Quicksilver, Darkfog, Defender and Darkflame!" Vanitas said.

Master Eraqus is shocked.

"NO!" Master Eraqus yelled.

"IT'S TOO LATE ERAQUS! I remove all four of them to summon Shadow Hero Clockwerk!" Vanitas yelled.

"Clockwerk?!" Alexis said.

"Clockwerk is one of the strongest Shadow Hero in the Shadow Hero series" Master Eraqus said.

"How did he get that?!" Chazz asked.

"Long time ago it got stolen by someone, and clearly it's Vanitas!" Master Eraqus said.

Clockwerk looked at Jaden.

Clockwerk/Warrior/DARK/LV10/ATK4000/4000: Effect-This card cannot be destroyed or remove from play by battle or by card effects. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn, you can skip your battle phase to banish every card that's on the field, hand(s) and graveyard(s) and if you do, your opponent takes 300 points of damage. Once per turn you can send one "HERO" fusion to the graveyard, and this card gains the ATK and DEF of that monster as well as their effects. If this card ever gets destroyed you can banish 1 fusion "HERO" monster either from extra deck(s) or graveyard(s) to special summon this card and if you do, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

"Clockwerk!" Jaden said with fear.

"How is Jaden supposed to win?" Dante asked.

"There is one way, but Jaden needs to draw one special card" Master Eraqus replied.

"Well that special card needs to come soon!" Vergil said.

"Now Clockwerk, attack Jaden directly!" Vanitas said.

"AHH!" Jaden yelled with agony.

Jaden 7000-3000.

The chains started to pull Alexis more.

"AHHH!" Alexis screamed with pain.

"Alexis!" Jaden said with pain.

Jaden started to lose balance he fell on his hands and knees. Blood was coming out again.

"Jaden!" Syrus said.

"He needs help!" Jesse said.

"He needs to patch up that wound!" Aster said.

"I'm—I'm fine" Jaden said while getting up. "I can still duel"

"Yes, but you can barely stand!" Jasmine said.

"Oh yes I can!" Jaden said."Alexis is giving me the courage to keep fighting! I don't care what happens to me! All I care about is Alexis being safe!"

"How touching" Vanitas joked.

"My turn!" Jaden said.

"I just play 2 face-downs and end my turn"

"That's it? Pathetic!" Vanitas said.

"That's all he can do" Xehanort said. "My turn! I draw!"

Xehanort looked at his card, he smiled evilly.

"This will be your end Jaden! Along with this world!" Xehanort yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Jaden asked

. "I'll show you! I play the spell card Nightmare!" Xehanort yelled.

"Nightmare?!" Master Eraqus yelled.

"I take it you know this card Eraqus! I'm allowed to remove 1 card on my field and 1 card from deck from play!" Xehanort said.

"But I don't understand, what will that do?" Axel wondered.

"Simple, when I remove Chimera, and another monster while I play this card, I can summon Chimera's second form, as well as add another spell card from my deck to my hand!" Xehanort said."I remove Chimera and DeathCore from play to summon Chimera- Nightmare!"

Nightmare burst out of the ground, causing the whole island to shake.

"That behemoth can destroy this whole island!" Dante yelled.

Nightmare/Fiend/DARK/LV10/ATK5000/DEF5000: Effect-When this card is special summoned, remove all cards that are in the graveyard(s) from play and if you do, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each of them. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage. When this card is destroyed or banished, you can special summon 1 Chimera-Cluster from your deck or graveyard.

"When Nightmare is summoned, every card in our graveyards is removed from by and you take 500 points of damage for each!" Xehanort yelled.

"NO!" Dante yelled.

"If this hits Jaden, Alexis will die!" Atticus said.

"I active my trap, KnightLord armor!" Jaden said.

"KnightLord?!" Xehanort said.

"That's right, this allow me not to take any damage for the rest of the turn! Also one random spell card goes to the top of my deck!" Jaden said.

A card was teleported to the top of his deck.

"Humph! Fine, but I'm not done yet! I active the spell card, Demon Crystal!" Xehanort said.

"Oh great!" Master Eraqus said.

"I remove Nightmare from play to summon the third form of Chimera!" Xehanort said.

"He's trying to get to the last form of Chimera! If he gets Chimera's last form, it's all over!" Master Eraqus said.

"By removing Nightmare I summon Chimera- Cluster that's in my hand!" Xehanort said "But in the process I have to send 1 card from my deck to the graveyard to do this effect. But that's alright!"

Chimera- Cluster/Fiend/DARK/LV11/ATK0/DEF0: Effect- This summon cannot be negated. While this card is on the field, you cannot lose any life points from battle damage. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Any damage that you would take will be dealt to your opponent instead and you gain the same amount of points that your opponent has lost.

The ground started to shake, the oceans started to rage, winds started to get wild.

"Now what?!" Jaden asked.

"The end is what's happening!" Xehanort said "Cluster will be sacrificed to summon one of the fearsome creatures in the Shadow Realm!"

"It can't be!" Master Eraqus said.

"What do we do?!" Blair wondered.

"YOU ALL DIE! I remove Cluster to summon Chimera- Oblivion that's in my graveyard!" Xehanort said.

"Oblivion?!" Jaden yelled.

Cluster faded away. The sky started to warp. Two claws ripped through the sky and out comes 2 headed dragons bonded together wrapped with chains. Oblivion roars at everyone.

Oblivion/Dragon/DARK/LV12/ATK?/DEF?: Effect- This card can only be special summon from your graveyard or hand by banishing 1 Celestial Knight- Cluster. This special summon cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects and is unaffected by card effects. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. By the end of your opponents turn, you're opponent's life points go to 0 and you win the duel.

"That's him!" Jaden yelled.

"That's right, now with that, I end my turn! Make this turn count!" Xehanort said.

Jaden was staring at Oblivion and Clockwerk. He was terrified.

"Jaden only has 1 more turn. If he doesn't draw the card he needs. It's all over!" Master Eraqus said.

"Why's that?" Bastion asked.

"Because at the end of Jaden's turn, Oblivion will use its special effect making Jaden's life points to zero. Making Xehanort and Vanitas the victor" Master Eraqus replied.

"Oh no! Jaden is facing two monsters that are basically invisible!" Atticus said.

"There is one way" Master Eraqus said.

"How?" Aster asked.

"Jaden needs to draw a certain spell card to win" Master Eraqus said.

"Hope he draws it!" Syrus said.

Jaden looked down to the ground.

"How am I supposed to beat those monsters? None of my monsters doesn't stand a chance against them!" Jaden said "Is this the end?"

He looked at Alexis and to everyone else than back to the ground. He fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry everyone" Jaden said silently.

"Come one Jaden! Don't give up!" Alexis said.

"Come on get up! Get up on your feet Yuki!" Vanitas yelled.

"Jaden, draw!" Evrae said.

"Huh? Evrae?" Jaden wondered.

"Yes, you can still win this, but you need to draw 1 card. 1 card can turn the tides. You of all people should know this" Evrae said. "Besides, you have someone to safe, and she really needs you. So, get up and draw that card"

Jaden looked at Alexis and Alexis looked at Jaden.

"You're right Evrae" Jaden said.

Jaden got up.

"It's about time you stood up! Now draw your last card!" Vanitas said.

Jaden looked at Vanitas.

"So be it! But when I do, you'll wish that I didn't!" Jaden yelled."My turn! I draw"

Jaden looked at his card. Jaden was surprised.

"It's—it's this card!" Jaden said.

Master Eraqus sees Jaden surprised.

"I think he drew it!" Master Eraqus said.

"Vanitas! Xehanort! This duel is over!" Jaden yelled.

"Are you insane? You can't beat our monsters!" Xehanort said.

"We'll see about that! I play the spell card KnightLord Fusion!" Jaden yelled.

"That's the card!" Master Eraqus said.

"KnightLord Fusion?!" Xehanort yelled "How can that be?!"

"It's payback time! KnightLord Fusion allows me to remove 5 KnightLord monsters that are in my deck from play. When I do that, I can summon 1 fusion monster from my extra deck to the field! So I remove 5 of them to summon the mighty KnightLord- Genesis!" Jaden yelled.

"GENESIS?! NO!" Xehanort yelled.

Cloud started to open up. A gold winged angel knight came out of the clouds.

KnightLord- Genesis/Warrior/DIVINE/LV12/ATK0/DEF0: Requirements- 5 KnightLords Effect -This card can only be fusion summoned. This special summon cannot be negated. When this card is summoned all card effects that are on/in field the hand and/or graveyard are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and battle damage. For every monster that's on the field this card can attack the same number of times. If this card attacks a monster or your opponent, their life points down to 0.

Genesis spread its wings and summoned two gold and white swords ready for battle.

"Whoa!" Aster said.

"Beautiful!" Alexis said.

"So you got a new monster, but you still can destroy ours!" Vanitas said.

"No he can destroy them!" Xehanort said "Genesis negates all other card effects that are certainly on the field!"

"What?!" Vanitas yelled.

"That's right! Also Genesis cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage when he attacks. Now Genesis, destroy both of their monsters!" Jaden yelled.

Genesis nodded, he split into two they both slashed both monsters and destroyed them.

"Now Genesis's final affect, when I attack a monster or you directly, your life points go to 0!" Jaden yelled.

"NO!" Xehanort yelled.

Xehanort's and Vanitas's life points hit 0. They both started to faded. Xehanort looked at Jaden.

"Good work Jaden, you passed the test!" Xehanort said.

"Test?!" Jaden questioned.

"Of course, just like back in Paris. I will be back!" Xehanort said.

"As will I Jaden! So, enjoy this victory while you still can hahahaha!" Vanitas said.

Xehanort and Vanitas disappeared. Alexis was freed Jaden quickly ran to where Alexis was at. Alexis fell down, but Jaden cot her just in time. Jaden looked at Alexis.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked while carrying Alexis.

"I am now" Alexis said with a smile.

"Good" Jaden said with a weak tone.

Jaden fell on his knees with Alexis still in his arms and Atticus fell to the ground

"Jaden! Atti!" Alexis yelled.

Dante and Vergil run to Jaden and Axel and Jim grabbed Atticus.

"We need to get them both to the nurse's office now!" Jesse said.

Master Eraqus sees Clockwerk and the Scared Beast's on the ground. He picked them up.

"Jaden may need these" Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus ran to the same direction as everyone else did.

* * *

There we have it, I hope part 1 and 2 were suitable again I'll post part 1 and 2 and chapter 9 at the same time. Thanks for reading!


	9. Master Eraqus Explains

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Few hours later.

Atticus was all patch up but Jaden is bed resting still. Alexis is sitting by his side holding his hand, everyone being silent. Master Eraqus looked at Jaden.

"You impress me more and more Jaden. You held your own against Xehanort and Vanitas at the same time" Master Eraqus said to himself.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes.

"He—hey where am I?" Jaden asked.

"You're in the nurses' office, self your strength Jaden" Alexis said softly.

"You took on huge battle, mate" Jim said.

"Jim's right, you were strong Jaden" Axel said.

"You impress me more and more Jaden" Master Eraqus said.

Jaden looked at Master Eraqus.

"What about you? You got hit pretty badly" Jaden said.

"Oh I'm fine, takes more than that to get rid of me" Master Eraqus said.

"Speaking of that Eraqus" Atticus said.

Master Eraqus looked at Atticus.

"You want to know how I'm related to you and Alexis, don't you?" Master Eraqus said.

"That's right, our Mom and Dad never mention you at all" Atticus said.

"The reason why they didn't say anything to you or Alexis was because I told them not to" Master Eraqus said.

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"Sigh, it's because of the power that I have" Master Eraqus said.

"To see duel monster spirits?" Jaden asked.

"No just that, but I'm able to use their power for myself" Master Eraqus said.

"Wait, do you mean how I, Yubel and Neos are?" Jaden asked.

"Sort of, you see I'm able to gain the power that a duel monster has" Master Eraqus said.

"You can what?!" Atticus said.

"That's right" Master Eraqus said.

"So, this power you have, how does this tell that you are related to us?" Atticus asked.

"Let me tell you the whole story. When Mom and Dad were both fifteen years old, Mom gave birth to me" Master Eraqus said "After having me; they stopped having children because of business. Mom and Dad are always busy because they are one of the best tag team duelists in the world"

Atticus and Alexis were shocked.

"Back then, they were" Alexis said.

"Correct, when I was born is when they started. But at the age of two I started to develop something that I had no idea I had" Master Eraqus said.

"That's when you started to have unique powers?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, Mom and Dad brought me to the park that was right next to our house. I found other kids to play with, at first everything was going well. But some adult came to us and started to scare every. This was the type of person that would hurt kids sexually and mentally. He grabbed one little girl that was like 7-8 years old and tried to escape. But me being a typical two year old and tried to stop him" Master Eraqus said.

"Trying to be hero ey?" Jim said.

"Basically, but he cut me on my face. Once he did that, the girl screamed so loud that something inside of me woke up. The parents finally cot the guy, but he had the knife at the girl ready to kill her. Few seconds later, my eyes started to glow just like your do Jaden" Master Eraqus said "Everyone looked at me and noticed that something was behind me"

"What was it?" Alexis asked.

"It was Evrae" Master Eraqus replied.

"So, Evrae has been with for all of these years?" Zane asked.

"Yes. Back to the story, everyone was terrified. I knew Evrae, but he was basically my imaginary friend that every kid has. Eventually, Evrae became solid and said 'to let go of the girl' the guy was to terrified to even move. So, I look at Evrae and I told him to attack" Master Eraqus said.

"You had a KnightLord attack a human?!" Hassleberry said.

"Yes I did, Evrae attack him and nearly killed him along with everyone else in the park because I couldn't control my power. But, Evrae stopped and vanished" Master Eraqus said.

"And that's when you're Mom and Dad took you to the special doctor right?" Vergil asked.

"Yes, they tested me if I had a duel spirit living inside of me. And of course I did, Mom and Dad wanted Evrae out me. But I told them, I don't want him out, he was my best friend and protected me from of danger" Master Eraqus said.

"So, what happen after that?" Jasmine asked.

"They didn't care, so they tried to take me to a special room to trap duel spirits, but Evrae came out and almost attacked everyone, even Mom and Dad. But, I was able to stop Evrae. After that, Evrae took me away from Mom and Dad" Master Eraqus said.

"Wow, that's insane" Jaden said.

"Yes, after that, thirteen years later I was 15 years old. Evrae and I mastered our power and eventually started to be a pro as well as taking care of Dante and Vergil. Once I became a pro, I told Evrae to visit Mom and Dad. Once we did, they weren't home, so Evrae and tracked them down, and it turned out that Mom was in the hospital" Master Eraqus said "Once we arrived at the hospital, I asked for Johanna Rhodes" Master Eraqus said.

"That's Mom's name!" Alexis said.

"Exactly, so I went to down to their room and saw them. They saw me; they were surprised and happy that I was still alive. Then I saw you Atticus in Mom's arms" Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus put a picture of himself holding Atticus. Atticus looked at the picture and was surprised.

"Wait, Mom and Dad showed me this picture when I was little. That was around the time when Alexis was just born" Atticus said.

"Yes, I was there when Alexis was born. But before she was born and when Atticus was still a baby, I told them to never mention my name to you. I had to say it again when Alexis was born" Master Eraqus said. "You remember this picture right, Atticus?"

Master Eraqus took out another picture of himself hold Alexis and with Atticus and two other kids.

"Oh wait! Yes I do remember this. But who are those other two kids?" Atticus asked.

"They are Dante and Vergil; you were best friends with them when you were little. Remember I took them both in when I was 15, that's what Vergil said when he dueled Harrington" Master Eraqus said.

"Wait it coming back to me! I played with Dante and Vergil when I was little Mom and Dad told me and Alexis that you were only a friend of the family" Atticus said.

"But why didn't you want us to know?" Alexis asked.

"Because if you both found out of what had happen, than Xehanort would have tracked you both down and turn you both against me" Master Eraqus replied.

"Wait, so you know who Xehanort was back then?" Aster asked.

"Yes, he was the one who killed Dante and Vergil's parents. And he knew that I took them in, but if he found out about you two, then he would know that I had to stop you both and destroy you both" Master Eraqus said.

"Now it makes sense now. I remember Mom looking at a picture of someone along with a sheet that looked like a birth certificate" Alexis said.

"Let me guess, she always kept it in a vault?" Master Eraqus asked.

"You're correct" Alexis said.

"That would be mines" Master Eraqus said "You know I wouldn't mind seeing them again. After all it has been a long time since I've seen them" Master Eraqus said.

"Well, Jaden, Atticus and I are going to see them next week. Maybe Dante, Vergil and you can come with us" Alexis said.

"That sounds great" Master Eraqus said.

"I can't believe that you are our big brother! I have a big brother!" Atticus said.

Atticus bare hugged Master Eraqus.

"I've missed you guys too, get over her baby sister" Master Eraqus said.

Alexis ran to Master Eraqus and hugged him.

"So, this makes you my brother-in-law too!" Jaden said.

"Aye, you are correct, and I trust you with Alexis. I've trained with you and seen your strength. I approve of you two dating" Master Eraqus said "But don't forget Dante and Vergil, their just family as you guys are"

"This is really nice!" Blair and Jasmine said.

Jaden got up slowly.

"Jaden, let me help you" Alexis said.

She helped him up.

"Thanks" Jaden said.

"How you feeling little bro?" Master Eraqus asked.

"Weak, but I'm glad that Alexis is alive to see her other big brother" Jaden said.

"Serge, you just gain your strength back" Hassleberry said.

"Hassleberry is right Jay" Jesse said.

"I can patch him up just I did last time" Vergil said.

"Sounds good, but now that Xehanort and Vanitas will be back, we have to prepare everyone in this room" Master Eraqus said.

"We have to, if we want to win, we have to train them all" Dante said.

"Oh Jaden, you might need these" Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus handed him 5 cards.

"Clockwerk and the Scared Beasts!" Jaden said.

"Do you think it's safe?" Vergil asked.

"Jaden took down Xehanort and Vanitas, which are stronger than them, I think Jaden can take it" Master Eraqus said.

5 minutes has passed.

Master Eraqus walked out of the room and looked out the window.

"Now that they know, Xehanort will target them. But I'll do everything I can keep them safe… even if it costs my life" Master Eraqus said.

Alexis walked next to her big brother.

"Thanks for saving me Eraqus" Alexis said.

"My baby sister will not die while I'm still here" Master Eraqus said.

She hugged him tightly. Master Eraqus looked at Alexis and then out the window.

"It begins" Master Eraqus said to himself.

Dark dimension.

Vanitas walked out of a portal of darkness. Xemnas sees Vanitas.

"So, was the plan successful?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course, we can move on to our next phase. We need to destroy Jaden's friends. So, everyone needs to go to war" Vanitas said.

"Very well, Master Xehanort will be here soon right?"Ansem asked.

"Yes, he needs to make sure that everything is set" Vanitas said.

They both nodded and left Vanitas alone.

"Don't get to cocky Jaden, next time you won't be so lucky. I got a perfect plan to destroy you" Vanitas said "I need to get a certain someone for this task"

Vanitas walk off.

* * *

There we have it; I hope this little pilot twist was great. I'll post the next 1 or 3 chapters within a week or two. Thank you everyone for reading!


	10. Burning Soul

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

(Keep in mind this chapter will be a bit confusing. You'll see why, if you don't find it confusing than sweetness)

Two days later.

In the Dark Dimension.

Xemnas walks up to someone in a black cloak.

"Axel" Xemnas said.

Axel turns around and looks at Xemnas.

"Yes Xemnas?" Axel said.

"It's time you dueled one of them or all" Xemnas said.

"One of them huh? So, I can duel whoever I please?" Axel asked.

"Yes, this is just a test for the others" Xemnas said.

"What if I want to duel Jaden?" Axel asked.

"We already did the test for him. But if you really want to, than by all means" Xemnas said.

"Fair enough" Axel said.

"I want that duel or duels done soon" Xemnas said.

"It will be done Xemnas" Axel said.

"Good" Xemnas said "Also if you're going to duel Jaden, use this"

Xemnas throws a card to Axel. Axel looked at card.

"I got it" Axel said

Xemnas disappeared, Axel turned back around.

"Geez, calm down Xemnas. It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't do it" Axel said with irritation.

Axel summoned a fire blade wheel; he then placed it on his waist and formed a duel disk.

"But just to shut them up, I'll do it now" Axel said.

A fire orb covered Axel and disappeared.

At Duel Academy.

Jaden and Alexis came out of the red dorm. Master Eraqus is by the stairway.

"Hey Master Eraqus" Jaden said.

"You can just call me Eraqus now. We're family, so no need to call me Master" Eraqus said.

"Fair enough" Jaden said.

"Were you waiting for us Eraqus?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I came ask if you're up for training" Eraqus said.

"Yes I'm up it" Jaden said.

"Is that ok with you sis?" Eraqus asked.

"If Jaden is up for than yes" Alexis said.

"Great, everyone else is waiting for us" Eraqus said.

The three started to walk.

"After duel training, mind showing me more martial training?" Jaden asked.

"I'll be happy to—"Eraqus stopped.

"Something wrong Eraqus?" Alexis asked.

"Something is burning" Eraqus said.

"Over there!" Jaden yelled.

The three of them sees a fire tornado at the yellow dorm.

"What the hell is going on?" Jaden wondered.

"That' where everyone else is at!" Eraqus said "We better move!"

They ran to the yellow dorm.

"Dammit!" Axel said.

Axel hit the ground, Jim ran up to him.

"You alright mate?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but this cloak guy beat me with my specialty!" Axel said.

"Who is this guy?" Chazz wondered "Either way, he's going down!"

"Hey!" Jaden yelled.

Axel (Cloak one) looked to his side.

"Is everyone alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, that guy in the black cloak came here asking for a duel. And Axel stepped up and duel him" Jim said.

"How did he do" Eraqus asked.

"I lost, but I held my own" Axel said.

Jaden looked at cloak man.

"Hey! You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh relax Jaden; he's still alive isn't he?" Axel said.

"Who are you anyway?" Aster asked.

Axel pulled down his hood.

"My name is Axel, got it memorized?" Cloak Axel said.

Everyone were confused, especially the other Axel.

"You're name is Axel? And you carry a fire deck?" Bastion asked.

"That's correct" Axel replied.

Everyone looked at Axel Brodie and cloak Axel.

"Life is strange that way isn't it?" Axel said.

"Clearly!" Axel Brodie said.

"Anyway back to the subject, I'm here to duel Jaden or anyone else that will be fighting Xehanort" Axel said.

"Wait, you're working for Xehanort?!" Jaden said.

"Yes I am, and I'd assume that you're Jaden Yuki" Axel said.

"Yes I am, since you're working with Xehanort, than we're enemies" Jaden said "So you and I duel!"

Jaden's eyes glowed yellow again.

"Well you're no fun, no friendly talk? Besides how can we be enemies if you don't even know me?" Axel said.

"Because you work alongside with Xehanort!" Jaden said.

"Sigh, things are not always how they seem Jaden" Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked.

"I joined up with Xehanort because he promised me that I would get my two best friends back" Axel said.

"Wait, what happen to your friends?" Mindy asked.

"One day, my two best friends Roxas, Xion and I were hanging out like we would normally would do after we got done with work. We were having a great time, but a strange man in a black and white cloak came to us. He had asked us to join his clan of master duelist; supposedly he knew that we were even capable of dueling. At first we were convinced that we should and ditch our other job. But Roxas told us that we don't even know who they are or what kind of business they were in, so we rejected his offer" Cloaked Axel said.

"So, what happen then?" Jaden asked.

"That night I ran over to Roxas and Xion's house and saw that I was on fire. I was terrified but I still went inside. I first found Xion, she was burnt badly, but she told me to save Roxas. But before I could say anything, Roxas crashed through the wall, and a claw grabbed me and pulled me away from my two best friends. The voice of that thing sound like the voice of a demon saying 'Watch your friends burn in hell' the floor had opened up and swallowed both of them up" Cloaked Axel said.

"So, they're both—"Jaden said.

"Yes, they are both dead. They both loved each other, they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together… but some demon ruins it! Later that night I was sitting there seeing the whole house burnt down. I was in deep sorrow, but eventually I was furious. I wanted revenge on the one who took my friends away from me. So, Xemnas found me, and it turns out that he's the one that was in the black and white cloak. He said that his master Xehanort can bring back Roxas and Xion if I help him with his mission" Cloak Axel said.

"And what is his mission?" Jaden asked.

"That is something I can't explain to you. I took up on Xemnas's offer, than I became part of the Organization. While having fire as my ally… the one element that took my friends away. And I'll use it to destroy to one who killed my friends!" Cloaked Axel said.

"I can't say I know what you're going through' but you can't trust Xehanort Axel. He won't keep his promise, e's only using you!" Jaden said.

"Maybe, but if he's using me… then so be it!" Cloaked Axel said.

"Axel, he won't do his part! He'll get what he wants and you will just rot!" Jaden said.

"Jaden is right Axel; Xehanort is the type of person that only cares about himself. He makes false promises. He killed Dante's and Vergil's parents when they were little" Eraqus said.

"What?" Cloaked Axel said.

"Yes, in fact they died the same way how your friends were" Eraqus said.

"So, they were killed in a fire?" Cloaked Axel said.

"Yes, while a demonic claw grabbing us" Vergil said.

"I see…" Cloaked Axel said.

"So, it wouldn't surprise me that Xehanort killed them" Dante said.

"Hmm" Cloaked Axel thought to himself.

"Axel, you don't have to fight alongside with Xehanort, you can join with us. If anything your friends can be in the Shadow Realm "Jaden said.

"I thought the same, Jaden… but I've been in and out of the Shadow Realm… and I have never found them" Cloak Axel said.

"Well me gut is telling me that they're both in there. After all, the Shadow Realm is huge" Jaden said.

"Or perhaps they can be in another dimension" Bastion said.

Cloak Axel put his head down.

"Axel, we can help you find your friends" Jaden said.

Cloak Axel looked at Jaden with an angry face.

"So, you think by teaming up with you, I can get my friends back? As the offer is truly a treat, I'm afraid I have REJECT THAT OFFER! AHHHHHH!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

Fire surrounded the area. The plants were burning. Axel looked at Jaden.

"You guys maybe right about Xehanort killing my friends. But, he is my master, and my master would never do anything to hurt me! Let's duel, Jaden! NOW!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

Axel summoned a fireball and threw it at Jaden. Jaden's eyes glowed, Neos and Yubel guarded him.

"So be it Axel!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden wait, you still haven't fully recovered from the last duel!" Zane said.

"Your point being? Axel wants to duel, if I don't than he'll burn everything!" Jaden said.

Jaden readied is duel disk and place his deck in the deck holding.

DUEL!" Jaden and Cloaked Axel said.

"I'll go first!" Jaden said "I draw! I play the spell 'Hero strength' But sending one 'HERO' monster from my hand to the graveyard. I can summon any other Hero that's in my hand! So I send my Necroshade to the graveyard for me to summon Neos!" Jaden said.

Jaden 6-3 cards.

"Now I play Necroshade's effect! If he's in the graveyard I can summon an Elemental Hero from my and with a sacrifice! So I summon Bladedge!" Jaden said "Now I play a face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden 3-1 cards.

My turn! I draw!" Cloaked Axel said "First I play the field spell Inferno Ring! This card not only gives every FIRE and/or Pyro type monsters an extra 1000 attack points, but it also allows me to summon high level monsters with one less tribute!"

"He did this against me! Now he can summon high level monsters easier now!" Axel said.

Cloaked Axel 6-5 cards.

"Now I play the monster called Fire element!" Cloaked Axel said.

Fire Element/Pyro/FIRE/LV5/ATK2000/1000/ Effect- If you have the field spell 'Inferno Ring' you can special summon this card. When this card destroys a monster, you can special summon 2 'Fire Elements' from your deck but their effects are negated.

Cloaked Axel 5-4 cards.

"Since Inferno Ring is on the field I don't need a sacrifice for me to summon my Fire Element! Now my monster gains 1000 attack points because of my field spell!" Cloaked Axel said.

Fire Element 2000-3000

"Dammit!" Jaden yelled.

"Now I attack you're Neos!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

"Gr!" Jaden groaned.

Jaden 4000-3500.

"Now I use Fire Elements effect! I can summon two other Fire Elements from my deck!" Cloak Axel said.

"That's not good!" Zane said.

"Now he has 3 monsters with 3000 attack points!" Bastion said.

"I active my trap!" Jaden yelled "I play Impact of Neos!"

"Impact of Neos?" Cloaked Axel said.

"When Neos is destroyed by a monster I can destroy every monster that's on your field and you take 500 points of damage!" Jaden said.

"Not bad" Cloaked Axel said.

Cloaked Axel 4000-2500.

"Well that surprised me. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn" Cloak Axel said.

Cloaked Axel 4-3 cards

"My turn! Draw! I play the spell card 'Return of Neos! Whenever Neos is destroyed, I can send 1 card from my deck to the graveyard and summon Neos from the graveyard. Now I play the spell Chest of greed! This allow me to draw 4 cards!

Jaden 0-4 cards

Now I play Neo-Spacian Flare and have him fuse with Neos to form Flare Neos!" Jaden said.

"Not bad, but I was hoping for something new" Cloaked Axel said.

"Oh, you want something new? I'll show you something!" Jaden said.

Jaden's eyes glowed bright yellow.

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Flare Neos with Blade Edge to form Elemental Hero Golden Flare Neos!" Jaden yelled.

"What?!" Cloaked Axel said.

"A new Hero?" Alexis said.

"Yes, and a very strong one too" Dante said.

Golden Flare Neos/Warrior/Light/LV10/ATK3500/DEF3000: Effect- This card gains 500 attack and defense points for each card that's on the field. When this card destroys a monster that's in defense mode, the difference of this card's attack points and the defending monsters defense points come as damage to your opponent. When this card attacks a monster that's in attack mode, you can switch it to defense mode and if you do, this card gains 1000 attack points. This card is also treated as a FIRE attribute monster.

"Neos gains 500 attack and defense points for every card that's on the field! Since you have 2 cards that are on the field, he gains 1000 attack points! Also since Neos is also a FIRE type monster it gains another extra 1000 point boost!" Jaden said.

Neos 3500-5500

"Not bad at all" Cloaked Axel said.

"Neos! Attack Axel directly with golden flare!" Jaden yelled.

"So close, yet so far! I active my trap card! Inferno Storm!

"Oh no!" Eraqus said.

"Inferno Storm allows me to take 1 pyro type monster from my deck, and I have to name a pyro type monster from your deck. If I get the card right, I can negate the attack and I can fuse both Pyro monsters!" Cloaked Axel said.

Dante remembered what Jaden has in his deck.

"Oh shit!" Dante said.

"I have my Pyro monster Burning Soul. Now the Pyro monster you have in your deck is… Uria, Lord of Scaring Flames!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

"No!" Vergil yelled.

"Dammit!" Jaden said.

"Axel is about to summon one of the Dark Demon Beasts!" Eraqus said.

"What are those?" Syrus asked.

"Those monsters were sealed in the Shadow Realm because of the chaos they cause. In fact, there are 13 of them" Eraqus said.

"13?!" Zane yelled.

"This is one of them" Dante said.

Cloaked Axel's eyes glowed.

"I summon one of the Dark Demon Beasts! Come fourth Burning Soul Behemoth!" Cloaked Axel roared.

The ground started to shake. The other Organization members feel the earth shaking.

"Excellent, one of them is has awaken" Xemnas said.

A huge flame seal was formed from the ground. A four legged monster rose up from the ground. It roared so loud that the trees that are on the island started to burn.

"Holy shit, that thing is huge!" Jessie said.

Burning Soul Behemoth/Pyro/FIRE/LV10/ATK5000/DEF5000: Effect- When this card is fusion/special summon to the field, you're opponent takes 2000 points of damage. Once per turn, you can destroy every spell and trap card that's on your opponents side of the field. For every trap card that's in your graveyard this card gains 1000 Attack and defense points for each. If this card gets destroyed, you can send a card from your hand or field to the graveyard and special summon this card back. This card is also a DARK attribute monster.

"5000 attack points?!" Axel said. "It's still weaker!"

"I think his attack points are the least of Jaden's problems!" Atticus said.

"For every trap card that's in my graveyard, this card gains 1000 attack and defense points for each! I have one trap, also since Inferno Ring is still on the field, my behemoth gains 1000 attack points!" Cloaked Axel said.

Burning Soul Behemoth 5000-7000.

"Also, when this card is fusion or special summoned, you take 2000 points of damage!" Cloaked Axel said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"Go! Inferno Meteor!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

The behemoth charged its mouth and fired at Jaden.

"AHHHH!" Jaden yelled in agony.

Jaden 3500-1500

Jaden hit the wall of the Ra dorm. His jacket is a bit burnt.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled.

Alexis ran to him.

"I'm alright, grr" Jaden said while struggling to get up. "I place two face-downs and end my turn"

"My turn, I draw" Cloaked Axel said.

Axel 3-4 cards.

"I play, the spell card Fire Power. I can target 3 FIRE type monsters that are in my graveyard and summon them to the field, and I choose my 3 fire elements!" Cloaked Axel said.

"And I thought I was done with them!" said Jaden.

"Wishful thinking Jaden, but you are not done with them! Remember, all FIRE and/or Pyro type monsters gains 1000 attack points!" Cloak Axel said. "But they won't be staying that long, because I use that spell card called Ashes of the fallen! This allows me to sacrifice up 4 FIRE type monsters that are on the field. By doing that, I can select a monster that's on the field and the sum of the attack points of the number monster I choose going to that monster! " Cloaked Axel said.

"Dang! That's some fire power!" Hassleberry said.

"Well the behemoth will gain 9000 attack points because of his fire elements!" Blair said.

"Wait! He said FIRE monsters that are on the field! Not just his side of the field!" Aster said.

"Aster, you catch on fast!" Cloaked Axel said.

Everyone looked at Neos.

Neos is considered a FIRE type monster, and it's on the field!" Jim said.

"Dammit!" Jaden yelled.

"That's right! I am using Neos as well!" Cloaked Axel said.

All four monsters disappeared and went inside of the behemoth.

Burning Soul Behemoth 7000-21500

"21500 attack points?!" Bastion said.

"Now I use Behemoths special ability! I can destroy all spell and trap cards that are on the field!" Cloaked Axel said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

Both of Jaden's cards were destroyed.

"Now, Burning Soul Behemoth, attack Jaden now!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

"Jaden no!" Alexis yelled.

The behemoth fired a meteor at Jaden.

"IT'S OVER!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

"Wishful thinking Axel!" Jaden said "I active my trap!"

"I just destroyed your trap! So you can't use it!" Cloaked Axel said.

"When it's destroyed I can! I play the trap Yubel call!" Jaden said.

"Yubel call?" Cloaked Axel said.

"Yes, when this card is destroyed by an effect, I can special summon Yubel from my deck to the field!" Jaden said.

Yubel was summoned.

"Big deal, she has no attack points! That was useless!" Cloaked Axel said.

"Think again Axel! When Yubel is targeted for an attack, all battle damage is goes to you instead!" Jaden yelled.

"Say what?!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

Yubel absorb the meteor. She then summoned the meteor and threw it at Axel.

"NO!" Cloaked Axel yelled.

Cloaked Axel 2500-0

Axel fell on his knees.

"Dammit!" How could I lose?!" Cloaked Axel said.

"Because you were fighting on the wrong side" Jaden said.

"Huh?" Cloak Axel wondered.

"When you fight with the wrong side, you'll always lose. Xehanort is not a man to be trusted Axel" Jaden said.

"He's right, remember Dante's and Vergil's parents were killed in the same way how your friends were" Eraqus said.

"Also think about it, at first these strange person ask you and your friends to join his group but you rejected it, hours later your friends were gone, than the same person comes to you and somehow he knew what happened?" Jaden said.

Axel sat there and was thinking.

"I just don't know, I got to go" Cloaked Axel said.

He disappeared.

"Poor guy, he doesn't see what Xehanort can do. Hope he comes around soon" Jaden said.

"It's up to him Jaden. But you did very well on this duel" Eraqus said.

"Thank you Eraqus" Jaden said.

Dante looked to the sides and sees a blonde girl in a black cloak.

"Hm?" Dante wondered.

She walked away. Dante followed her.

"Hey you! Stop!" Dante said.

The girl turned her head, she then ran off. Dante still went after her.

"She looked familiar" Dante said.

Moments later she stopped. Dante stopped as well.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

The girl turned around and looked at Dante. Dante was shocked.

"Lar—Larxene?!" Dante said. "I thought… I thought you were dead!"

"I almost was… but Xemnas saved me… he also told me something else too" Larxene said.

"What did he say?" Dante asked.

Larxene got furious and threw a knife at Dante. Dante moves to the side.

"What the hell Larxene?!" Dante said.

"Xemnas told me that you left my brother to die in that avalanche!" Larxene yelled.

"No! Larxene you have it all wrong! I tried to save him!" Dante said. "Why would I leave Maximus, my best friend to die?!"

"Don't try to hide it Dante! Xemnas told me it was you. He saw everything!" Larxene yelled.

Her hand lit up with lightning.

"I can never see Maximus ever again. Next to you, my brother was the only one whoever cared about me! I lost my brother, and now I know that the person that I thought I loved was to one who left my brother to die!" Larxene yelled.

She shot lightning at Dante. Dante's right eye changed. The lightning was reflected to a tree.

"Larxene, what Xemnas told you, is not the truth! I told you everything of what happen on that day! And you know that I have never lied to you!" Dante said.

"But you did this time Dante! I want revenge! And I'll start by beating you in a duel! I want you to suffer; I want you to feel the pain and agony that I felt for the past 7 years!" Larxene yelled.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

Dante and Larxene looked.

"Well look who showed up. Your little friends and brother" Larxene said.

"Larxene?!" Vergil said.

"You guys know her?" Aster asked.

"Yes, we do" Vergil said. "We thought she died due to a thunderstorm"

"Change of plans Dante, I'll duel your brother! This way when I beat him, he'll be gone forever! Just like how I lost mine!" Larxene said.

"Larxene, Dante had nothing to do with Maximus's death!" Vergil said.

"I don't need to hear more lies!" Larxene yelled.

She shot lightning at Vergil, but Dante got in front of Vergil and use his right arm to absorb the lightning. Dante stared at Larxene.

"Larxene, this is between you and me. If you want to duel, than duel me! I'll prove to you that I wasn't selfish that day!" Dante said.

"Whatever, tomorrow we will duel… Don't expect me to go easy on you. I want to see you suffer!" Larxene said.

Lightning came down at Larxene making her disappear. Dante's eye turns back to normal.

"You alright Dante?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah… sort of…" Dante said.

Dante walked away.

"Dante" Jaden said.

"Let him go" Vergil said "He needs time to alone"

"Larxene?" Jim wondered.

"Yes, she was Dante's girlfriend back then. But one day she got struck by lightning. At first we thought she died because the doctors said she didn't make it. I still remember Dante's face when he lost her" Vergil said.

"7 years since he hasn't seen her. But he finally does and she's with the Organization. I'm sure Dante it more devastated then before" Eraqus said.

"That's sad… I can't imagine what he's going through" Alexis said.

11:55 PM.

Dante is sitting on the edge of the island. He pulled out a locket and opened it showing a picture of Larxene and him.

"How did this happen, Larxene?" Dante wondered "At first you and I were together, now you want to kill me…"

Dante looked up into the sky.

"Maximus… what can I do to make her see that I was telling the truth?"

A storm started to come. Jaden walked up to Dante.

"Need someone to talk to?" Jaden asked.

"Actually I don't mind a friendly face" Dante said.

Jaden sat next to Dante.

"Vergil told us" Jaden said.

"I had a feeling he would. Larxene and I were together. But I thought she was gone. But now I know she's alive, but she's with Xemnas and wants to destroy me" Dante said.

Jaden looked at the locket.

"Is that you and her?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, that was the same day I propose to her. Next day, her brother was gone, and hours later, she struck" Dante said.

"Is she good at dueling?" Jaden asked.

"She's one of the best duelists out there. I taught her everything I knew" Dante said.

"I see, well I know that you will get through to her" Jaden said.

"Thanks, Jaden" Dante said.

Dante thought of something.

"Jaden, may I borrow a card from you?" Dante asked.

"Uh yeah sure" Jaden said.

Jaden pulled out his deck. Dante grabbed it and pulled out one card. Jaden sees the card he picked out.

"Just him?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, it's a risk I have to take. Because if I'm right about what's in her deck, I have to destroy it" Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Dante said.

Dante looked at his watch. It went from 11:59PM to 12:00AM.

"It's time" Dante said.

"Wait what?" Jaden asked.

"She said tomorrow, and its tomorrow. When Larxene says tomorrow to me, she means when it's 12:00AM.

Dante looked to the sky. Lightning strikes on the water one after the other. Everyone else came to where Dante and Jaden are at.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

"She's here" Dante said.

All of the lightning spread the ocean wide enough to make a duel area. Dante puts on his duel disk and places his deck in the deck holder. He looked at the card he borrowed from Jaden.

"A huge storm is coming" Vergil said.

"I don't care; I'm still going down there!" Dante said.

Lightning strike the middle of the field and Larxene appeared. Dante's eye turns different. He jumped down to the arena and looks at Larxene.

"I'm surprised you remember what I mean by tomorrow" Larxene said.

"How could I not? When you've beaten it into me head" Dante said.

"And now, I'm going to beat you into ground!" Larxene said.

She made 8 throwing knives float. 4 knives went on her forearm. They all spread apart and formed the top part of her duel disk. The 4 went to the bottom and turn into electricity and wrapped his arm. She placed her deck into the deck holder. She looks at Dante.

"Remember; don't expect me to hold back!" Larxene said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way!" Dante said.

"Good luck brother" Vergil said.

Wind burst, rain started to fall, lightning striking. They both look at each other.

"Alright, Larxene let's get you back to the person you once were" Dante said to himself.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the delays. I've been constantly busy with thing. One big thing after another. But I will be posting 3 chapters now and I'll try to back into writing as soon as possible. Hope you guys like this one.


	11. Darkstorm of love and pain Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Dark dimension.

Xemnas is looking at the duel between Dante and Larxene.

"Let's see if Dante can take down the one he used to love" Xemnas said "Saix, did you give Larxene that card?"

"Indeed I did. We'll see if she can even summon it" Saix said.

Duel Academy.

Dante stares at Larxene.

"Larxene, what Xemnas told you is not the truth" Dante said.

"I don't want to hear it Dante! Maximus is gone, and Xemnas proved that it was you that was selfish and left him to die!" Larxene said.

"Xemnas is confusing you Larxene!" Dante said.

"Enough! I heard too much! It's time I put you in your place! I draw!" Larxene said "I'll start by playing the field spell Thunderstorm! All thunder monsters gains 1000 attack and defense points! Also I can summon high level monsters with 1 less tribute!"

"Just like what Axel did" Syrus said.

"But this time it's thunder monsters" Zane said.

"Next I summon Thunder Element!" Larxene said.

Thunder Element/Thunder/Light/LV5/ATK2000/DEF2000: Effect- When this card destroys a monster, you can special summon two Thunder Elements from your deck or hand to the field also the attack points of the destroyed monster is dealt as damage.

"I place a face-down and end my turn!" Larxene said "And since my monster is a level 5 monster I don't need a sacrifice! Also it gains an extra 1000 attack and defense points!

Thunder Element 2000-3000 Attack points

Larxene 6-3 cards.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move!" Larxene said.

Dante just stood there.

"How could I face the girl that I loved?" Dante said to himself.

"Dante is struggling" Axel said.

"Who could blame him? He's dueling the girl he loved" Blair said.

"What? You scared to duel? Have you finally realized that you are selfish?" Larxene said.

"Not a chance! I know how it all happened. Xemnas is telling you a lie and I'm going to make sure you see it! I draw!" Dante said "First I play the monster Machine Beast in attack mode!"

Machine Beast/ Machine/Earth/ LV4/ATK2000/DEF2000: Effect- When this card is normal summon you can add 1 Machine type monster from you deck to your hand, and if you do, this cards ATK and DEF points are doubled. If this card is destroyed by battle your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.

"When Machine Beast is summoned to the field, I can add another Machine monster from my deck to my hand! By doing that, my monsters attack points are doubled!" Dante said.

Machine Beast 2000-4000 Attack points

"Now I add my Machine Alien from my deck to my hand! When Machine Alien is added from my deck to my hand, I can special summon it!" Dante said.

Machine Alien/Machine/Earth/LV4/ATK2000/DEF2000: Effect- If this card is added from your deck to your hand, you special summon this card. If this card is special summon this way you opponent cannot active any trap cards for the rest of the turn, and if there was any trap cards that where already was used, they are destroyed.

"I place two cards face-down, then I'll have my Machine Beast attack you're Thunder Element with Magma Metal press!" Dante said.

The monster got big and threw its claw at Thunder Element.

"Gr!" Larxene groaned.

Larxene 4000-3000

"Now for Machine Beast's special ability! When it destroys one of your monsters and send it to the graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage!" Dante said.

"Grr!" Larxene groaned.

Larxene 3000-2000

Dante 6-3 cards

"Now, Machine Alien attacks you directly with Magma Shot!" Dante said.

"I don't think so! By sending my Dark Spark from my hand to the graveyard while I have no monsters on the field, your attack is canceled! Also you take damage equal to the attacking monsters attack points!" Larxene said.

Larxene 3-2 cards

Lightning strike Dante

"AHHH!" Dante yelled.

He fell to his knees. Blood started to drip out from his forehead.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

Vergil jumps to where Dante is at.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Larxene yelled.

She shot lightning at Vergil. Dante got up and took the hit instead.

"AHH!" Dante yelled.

Dante place his hand on his chest.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

"Leave Vergil, I can't have you stand there! She'll strike at you if you get too close" Dante said.

"I'm not leaving my brother!" Vergil said.

"Oh how sweet, your brother is staying by your side? At least he's not selfish!" Larxene said.

"Larxene… I didn't leave him to die! What the snow was coming down, I let him pass me first. We ran without stopping or looking back. Soon after we were stopped by an edge of a cliff, the snow hit us causing us to fall off the cliff." Dante said. "We somehow survived it but we were badly hurt. I noticed that Maximus was stabbed by a tree branch, more snow was coming down. I tried to help him up… but—"

"But you left him after when you saw the snow coming down!" Larxene said.

"No that's not right Larxene!" Dante said.

"Enough! It's my turn! I draw! First I use Dark Sparks special ability! Once it's in the graveyard due to its own effect I don't need a sacrifice! So I summon Raigeki, the Servant Dragon!" Larxene said.

"Oh great!" Dante sad.

Raigeki, the Servant Dragon/ Thunder/LIGHT/LV10/4000ATK/DEF1000: Effect- When this card is summoned, destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field. When this card is destroyed Both players take 2000 points of damage. If you have 'Thunderstorm on the field, you take no damage from this effect. This card is also treated as a dragon.

"When Raigeki is summoned, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Larxene said.

"Dammit!" Dante said.

"And since Thunderstorm is on the field, Raigeki gains 1000 attack and defense points!" Larxene said.

Raigeki 4000-5000 atk points.

"Now, Raigeki end this!" Larxene said.

"I don't think so! I active my trap card tribute spells!" Dante said.

"That's the same card Maximus gave you!" Larxene said.

"Exactly! I'm able to send 3 spell cards from my deck to the graveyard in an exchange, I get summon a monster from my deck that fits the requirements!" Dante said.

"You wouldn't summon him!" Larxene said.

"TRY ME! I summon Hamon, Lord of striking Thunder!" Dante yelled.

"Hamon?! Where did he get Hamon?!" Chazz wondered.

"He got it from my deck" Jaden said.

Eraqus thought of something.

"This is bad" Eraqus said "But he has not choice"

Hamon came from the skies and blocked Raigeki's attack.

"Since Thunderstorm is on the field, Hamon gains 1000 attack and defense points!"

Hamon 4000-5000 Attack points.

"Dammit! I'll get you next turn! I place one card face-down and end my turn

Larxene 3-1 card.

"My turn! I draw" Dante said.

Dante 4-3 cards.

"First I play the spell card Thunder Force Field!" Dante said "This allows Hamon to gain 1000 more attack points and it's unaffected by card effect!"

Hamon 5000-6000 Atk points.

Dante 3-2 cards

"Now Hamon, attack Raigeki with plasma thunder!" Dante yelled.

Hamon roared in the air, a huge lightning strike hits Raigeki and destroys it.

"Damn!" Larxene said.

Larxene 2000-1000

"You active Raigeki's special ability! When it's destroyed you take 2000 points of damage!" Larxene said.

"Hamon has a special ability too! When he destroys a monster you take 1000 points of damage!" Dante said.

Lightning strikes them both.

They both fall on the floor.

"It's a draw" Aster said.

"No, it's not over yet" Eraqus said "Look"

Everyone looked down. Dante and Larxene stood up.

Dante 2000-100

Larxene 1000-100

"I guess you both had the same face-down "Power cell" when we are about to take effect damage that's the same as our life points we gain 100 more points!" Dante said.

"Lucky break Dante, but that doesn't mean anything!" Larxene said.

"You sure? But I'm the one who taught you that move!" Dante said.

"That was then, this is now!" Larxene said.

"You alright, Dante?" Vergil asked.

"I'm fine, it's going to take more than lightning to break me down!" Dante said.

Dante sees Larxene struggling to stand.

"Larxene, you alright?" Dante said while being worried.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine, let's just get back to the duel!" Larxene said.

Larxene stood up, she cough out blood.

"Larxene!" Dante said.

"I said… don't worry… about me" Larxene said slowly "I draw!"

Larxene 1-2 cards.

"First I play chest of greed! I can draw 4 more cards!" Larxene said.

Larxene 1-5 cards.

"Then I play the spell Tempest beam! This allows me to target 1 monster on your side of the field and destroy it! Then I gain Life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!" Larxene said "I choose Hamon!"

"Dammit!" Dante said.

Larxene 100-6100 and 4 cards.

"Now, I play the spell Plasma Tribute!" Larxene yelled.

"Oh no!" Eraqus said.

"Here it comes!" Dante said to himself.

"What does Plasma Tribute do?" Jasmine asked.

"Let's just say, Dante will have a hard time beating the monster that's about to come out" Eraqus said.

"Neos, Yubel, you both feel it too?" Jaden asked.

"Indeed we can" Neos said.

"This card allows me to removed 1 monster from my hand and 1 from your graveyard! In an exchange, I get to summon a Dark Demon Beast!" Larxene said.

"She has one too?!" Jessie said.

"I removed my Thunder soul that's in my hand and you're Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder to summon Darkstorm, nightmare of the skies!" Larxene yelled.

Larxene 5-3 cards

A huge black and gold dragon came bursting out of the dark clouds. It spread its wings and roaring in the process. Lightning struck the island. Neos, Yubel and Evrae guarded everyone from the lightning. Darkstorm stared at Dante.

Darkstorm/Thunder/DARK/LV10/ATK5000/DEF5000: Effect- When this card is summoned to the field, you can special summon a thunder monster from your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, your opponent takes 2000 points of damage. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot attack another monster. All effect damage to you becomes zero. If this card gets destroyed and you send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card.

"There it is!" Dante said.

"Darkstorm gains an extra 1000 attack points due to my field spell!" Larxene said.

Darkstorm 5000-6000 Atk points.

"Dante, don't you feel it? The pain that I've felt when I lost my brother, because once I attack you, not you only you will perish, but so will your ow brother!" Larxene said "Darkstorm! Attack Dante and his brother with pitch black thunder!"

The dragon's eyes turn black and charged its mouth with black lightning and fired at Dante.

"If this hits Dante than it's all over!" Jaden said.

"I don't think so, I active my Terra Cyber Wolf's effect! When I have no cards on my field and you do, I can send this to my graveyard and by doing that, your attack is canceled and I gain life points equal to the attack monsters Atk points!" Dante said.

"Grr!" Larxene growled.

Dante 100-6200 and 1 card

"Fine, I place a face-down and end my turn" Larxene said.

Larxene 3-2 cards.

"My turn, I draw!" Dante said.

Dante 1-2 cards.

"I first play chest of greed! So I draw 4 cards!" Dante said.

Dante 2-5 cards.

"Now, I discard my Barrel Dragon to special summon Imperial Barrel Dragon!" Dante said.

"Imperial Barrel Dragon?! That's one impressive machine monster!" Zane said.

Imperial Barrel Dragon/Machine/Light/LV10/ATK4000/4000: Effect- This card can be special summoned but discarding 1 Barrel Dragon from you hand to the Graveyard. If this card is normal summoned, you can add up to three Machine monsters from you deck or graveyard to your hand. If this card is special summoned you can special summon three level 5 or lower Machine type monsters from your hand graveyard or deck. Once per turn you can send up to 3 machine type monsters that are either on the field and destroy all other cards on your opponent's side of the field. This card gains 500 ATK points for every card that was destroyed this way. If this card is in the graveyard, you can discard one machine monster to special summon this card.

Dante 5-3 cards

"My monster is still stronger than your monster!" Larxene said.

"True Larxene, but who says I'm done?! I use Imperial's effect! When he's special summoned, I can target up to three level 5 or lower machine type monsters from my graveyard, hand or deck! And I summon my three Terra Cyber Dragons!" Dante yelled.

"Finally we get to see the new cyber dragons in action!" Hassleberry said.

Terra Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/LV5/ATK2500/DEF2100: Effect- You can special this card by discarding 1 card from your hand to the graveyard.

"What was the point of that move? You just summoned three more weak monsters!" Larxene said.

"I know that my monsters can't beat Darkstorm alone. But with Imperial's effect they can!" Dante said "I use Imperial's special ability! But sending 3 machine type monsters from either side of the field, I can destroy all other cards that are on your side of the field!" Dante yelled.

"Say what?!" Larxene yelled.

"I send my three Terra Cyber Dragons to the Graveyard! Now Imperial, destroy everything that's in your path!" Dante yelled.

Imperial charged its cannons and destroyed everything.

"Dammit!" Larxene yelled.

"That's not all, for every card that was destroyed this way, this card gains 500 attack points!" Dante said.

Imperial 4000-5500 atk points.

"Imperial, attack Larxene directly!" Dante said.

"AHH!" Larxene yelled.

Larxene went 5ft away and hits the ground.

Larxene 6100-600.

"Alright, Darkstorm is destroyed!" Syrus said.

Dante stared at Larxene.

"Larxene?" Dante said.

Larxene slowly gets up. Her black coat is torn up a bit. She has blood coming out of her mouth. She looks at Dante.

"Larxene…" Dante said softly.

"Dante… why… why did he have to die?" Larxene asked.

"Larxene, don't you see? I never wanted him to die… he was my best friend. I didn't want to leave him… but he wanted me to" Dante said.

"What?" Larxene said.

"Yes, you see, when more snow was coming, I tried to save him. But he said to leave him" Dante said.

"But why did he say that?" Larxene asked.

"Because he said that he would slow us down. Considering that that he was injured enough, he would move too slowly. Making us both die, and he wanted at least one of us to be there and to support you. If the both of us were to be gone, you would have lost it…" Dante said softly.

Eraqus jumped down to were Dante and Vergil is at.

"You know Larxene, if Xemnas was the one who told you that Dante that he left Maximus to die, than he's lying. Ask yourself this, why would the guy that you loved… the one that would be there for you, would leave your brother, which is his best friend? Dante had never lied to you before" Eraqus said.

"Xemnas is lying to you Larxene. Besides, it wouldn't surprise me if he was the one who caused it" Vergil said.

"Wait?!" Larxene said.

"Xemnas would do anything to raise his organization. He knew that Master Eraqus is a strong duelist. He train Vergil and I, so Xemnas would break out walls by turning the ones we love against us" Dante said.

Larxene got up.

"Now that you mentioned it, Xemnas never told me of how the avalanche happened. He only told me of what happen to my brother…" Larxene said.

"Because he doesn't want to tell you the whole thing" Eraqus said.

Larxene puts her head down.

"Dante… I'm so sorry" Larxene said softly.

Tears started to come down.

"It's ok Larxene, you can still make things right. Come fight on our side. Let's be together once again" Dante said.

"Yeah… I would love that… I'll forfeit the duel" Larxene said.

Larxene was about to place her hand on her deck, but she was force to stop.

"Ahh! What's going on?!" Larxene yelled.

"Larxene!" Dante yelled.

Xemnas appeared behind Larxene.

"Foolish moral! Did you honestly think you forfeit the match? I think not!" Xemnas said.

"Grr! Xemnas, get out of my mind! I refuse to duel Dante! You lied to me from the very beginning!" Larxene said.

"Oh have I now? Well whether you believe me or not, you will duel Dante and send him to the shadow realm!" Xemnas said.

"No! I refuse!" Larxene yelled.

"Either he goes, or you go to the shadow realm!" Xemnas said.

"How about you and me duel Xemnas?!" Dante said.

Xemnas looked at Dante.

"Dante, no!" Larxene said.

"You and me duel?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, you first attack me and my friends! Now you hurt Larxene! I won't stand here and lot you hurt Larxene anymore! So, you and I duel!" Dante yelled.

"Dante! Don't do it!" Larxene said.

"So be it" Xemnas smiled evilly "But, when you lose, Larxene and you will go to the shadow realm. However, if you so happen to win, Larxene is set free" Xemnas said.

"Let her go first!" Dante said.

"Humph" Xemnas said.

He throws Larxene to the side and hits the electricity wall. She slowly gets up and looks at Dante.

"Dante, please don't do this!" Larxene said.

"I have to Larxene! Your brother would want me to protect you from anyone" Dante said.

"Take him down Dante!" Alexis yelled.

"You're right behind you Serge!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Get your game on, Dante!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone else cheered him on.

"Go get him brother" Vergil said.

"This will be the biggest duel of your life Dante" Eraqus said.

"I know, but I have to do this!" Dante said.

"Let's begin!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas's right arm start glow, electricity was form and outcomes a duel disk.

"We'll finish what you and Larxene had left off; her life points her face-down and the cards that are in her graveyard stay!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas 600 life points.

Dante 6200 life points.

Xemnas drew 5 cards.

"Prepare yourself Dante, for this duel will have pain for you and Larxene!" Xemnas said. "I'm going to make sure you both have the same painful fate!"

"Alright, here comes the biggest duel of my life! I have to protect Larxene, no matter how deadly the problem is… this is for you Larxene" Dante said to himself.

To be continued

* * *

There we have it! Again sorry for the late update, but I'll try to have more up for you all. Thanks for reading!


	12. Darkstorm of love and pain Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Duel Academy

Xemnas 600 life points.

Dante 6200 life points.

Xemnas 5 cards and no monsters but 1 face-down.

Dante 3 cards and has Imperial Barrel Dragon.

"Do you think Dante can beat Xemnas?" Alexis asked.

"I know he can, he's dueling for Larxene's freedom" Jaden said.

"A soldier is always prepared for combat!" Hassleberry said.

"He'll pull through, I know he will" Syrus said.

Xemnas stared at Dante.

"Tell me Dante, how does it feel knowing that you're going to let everyone down?" Xemnas said.

"The duel isn't over yet Xemnas! I'll make you pay for what you did to Larxene!" Dante yelled.

"What is that, love? Pathetic!" Xemnas said.

"Make your move!" Dante said.

"As you wish Dante, but you're going to wish that I had waited. I draw" Xemnas said "For my first move, I summon the monster known as Forgotten One- Dusk in attack mode!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Dusk/Fiend/LIGHT/LV1/ATK0/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is summoned you can special summon 2 other Forgotten One- Dusk from your hand or deck.

"Forgotten One?" Axel wondered.

"I never heard of that monster" Crowler said.

"Well doesn't seem too much. It has zero attack and defense points!" Chazz said.

"Chazz is right" Jasmine said.

"I use Dusk's special ability! When he is summoned to the field, I can special summon 2 more Dusk from my deck or hand to the field!

Two more Dusk's came out.

"What was the point of that? They all have zero attack points" Jessie said.

"Now I active Darkstorm's special ability! Whenever he's destroyed, all I have to do is send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard and I can special summon him!" Xemnas yelled.

"What?!" Dante said.

Darkstorm had come back.

Xemnas 6-4 cards.

"Now I play the spell card Orb of darkness! I target 1 monster that's on my field such as Darkstorm. Than I can tribute as many monsters that's on my side of the field! By doing that, Darkstorm gains 500 attack points for each card I send! So I tribute all three of my Dusk's and Darkstorm gains 1500 attack points!"

Darkstorm 4000-5500.

"Now attack Imperial Barrel Dragon with pitch black lightning!" Xemnas yelled.

"But they both have the same attack points!" Jaden said.

"I don't care! DESTROY IT NOW!" Xemnas yelled.

Both monsters were destroyed.

"What was the point of that?!" Dante said.

"Simple, whenever Darkstorm destroys a monster, you take 2000 points of damage regardless if it's a draw or not!" Xemnas said.

"Dammit!" Dante yelled.

Dante 6200-4200.

"But I'm not done! I active Darkstorm's effect, all I have to do is send one card from my hand the graveyard and he comes back!" Xemnas yelled.

Darkstorm appeared again.

"And since it's still the battle phase, Darkstorm attack you directly!" Xemnas yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Dante yelled in agony.

Dante 4200-200.

"Dante!" Vergil said.

Vergil helped him up.

"Dante!" Larxene yelled.

She got up and ran to Dante.

"Are you ok Dante?!" Larxene said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine… is that all you got Xemnas?!" Dante said "Because my monster has a special ability too! All I have to do is send 1 machine monster from my hand to the graveyard and it comes back!"

"Normally that would happen. But since Orb of darkness is in my graveyard, I can remove this card from play and remove another card from play! And I choose you Imperial Barrel Dragon!"

"Dammit!" Dante yelled.

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn" Xemnas said.

Xemnas 4-1 card.

"My… turn!" Dante struggled to speak. "I draw"

Dante 3-4 cards.

"First I play the spell card called Metal fusion! By removing from fusion material monsters from my hand, deck, field or graveyard, I can summon a DARK machine fusion monster! So I remove Metal dragon, along with 4 other machine monsters that are in my deck in order to form Stainless Steel Dragon!" Dante said.

Stainless Steel Dragon/DARK/Machine/lv10/ATK?/DEF?: Effect- When this card is fusion summoned you can draw 3 cards. This cards ATK and DEF points increased of how many machine monsters that were used to summon this card x 1000. For every card that was used to summon this card, that's how times it can attack.

"it's attack points are undeceive" Xemnas said.

"True, but for every card that was used to summon this card, it gains 1000 ATK and DEF points!" Dante said.

"Humph" Xemnas said.

"So since I used 5 cards, his attack and defense points become 5000!" Dante said "Also when he is summoned I get to draw 3 cards!"

Dante 4-6 cards.

"Lastly, my dragon can attack 5 times thanks to the fusion material monsters!" Dante said.

"Not bad" Xemnas said.

"It's over Xemnas! Stainless Steel Dragon, attack Darkstorm!" Dante yelled.

"Pathetic, I active my trap card, Orb of nothingness!" Xemnas said. "If my opponent attacks one of my monsters I can remove it from play and summon a new monster from my deck!"

"So he's getting rid of Darkstorm?" Blair said.

"So, I remove Darkstorm to summon Forgotten one- Creeper in attack mode!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Creeper/Fiend/LIGHT/LV1/ATK0/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn you can target 1 Forgotten One monster from your deck. This card's becomes the same name as the monster you choose until the end phase.

"What was the point of that move? It has zero attack points!" Bastion said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Orb of nothingness has another effect? I can also play a trap from my hand! I play the trap known as Orb of power. Basically I equip this to my monster and I take no damage! Plus my monster cannot be destroyed in battle either!" Xemnas said.

"Dammit, fine I won't attack" Dante said.

"Oh, you will attack! Because Orb of power makes your monster attack! In fact it's going to attack my monster ten times because of your monsters lever!" Xemnas said.

"But why would you do that? It won't do anything!" Dante said.

"Because for every attack that your monster does, my monster gains a power counter. For each counter, my monster gains attack points equal to the monster attack points!" Xemnas said.

"Say what?!" Aster said. "So, that monster is going to gain 5000 attack points for every attack?!" Aster said.

"That's right Aster!" Xemnas said. "Best of all, at the end of this turn both monsters are destroyed and I gain life points equal to the combine attack points of both monsters!" Xemnas said.

"That is one insane card!" Axel said.

"So, Xemnas is going to gain 55000 life points?!" Mindy said.

Stainless Steel Dragon attack ten times.

"Fine, I end my turn…" Dante said.

"Thus, Orb of power actives! Both monsters are destroyed! And I gain 55000 Life points!

Xemnas 600-55600.

"It's my turn! I draw! I play the spell card call Orb of gold!" If I have only 1 card in my hand, I can draw until I have 6 cards!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas 1-6 cards.

"Now, I play Forgotten One- Assassin in attack mode!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Assassin/Fiend/Light/LV4/ATK1900/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage if this card attacks or if it's attacked. During either players battle phase you can destroy a card that's on the field, you can only use this effect once per turn. At the end of the battle phase you can target up to 2 cards that are on the field and destroy them and if you do, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card that was destroyed this way.

"Now attack Dante and end this duel!" Xemnas yelled!

"Dante do something!" Larxene said.

"I summon Machine Tank Dragon in defense mode!" Dante said.

Machine Tank Dragon/Machine/EARTH/LV4ATK1000/DEF4000: Effect- If your opponent attacks you while you have no monsters on the field, you special summon this card from your hand in defense mode and its defense points are doubled. Once per turn, if this card is in attack mode you can discard 2 cards and destroy up 5 cards on the field, this card gains 500 attack points for every card that was destroyed this way. At the end phase this cards ATK points go back to normal.

"How can you summon a monster in the middle of my turn?!" Xemnas said.

Dante 6-5 cards.

"That's my monster's special ability! When I have no monsters and you attack me, I can special summon this card! Plus, it's defense points are doubled!" Dante said.

Machine Tank Dragon 4000-8000 Defense points.

Dante 5-4 cards

"Doesn't matter how much defense points it has, but my Assassin has a special ability! During either battle phase, I can target 1 card that's on the field and destroy it! And the only card you have is your dragon!" Xemnas said.

Dante's monster was destroyed.

"Now onward with the attack!" Xemnas said.

"I was hoping you would use that effect!" Dante smirked.

"Hm?" Xemnas wondered.

"Because I have another Machine Tank Dragon! And you can only use your monsters effect once per turn!" Dante said.

Dante 4-3 cards

"Alright! Way to play!" Syrus said.

"Damn!" Xemnas said.

"And don't forget, my dragon's defense points double!" Dante said.

Machine Tank Dragon 4000-8000 defense points.

"Well played" Xemnas said.

Xemnas 55600-49500.

"But, it's still over, because at the end of the battle phase, I can target up to 2 cards on your side of the field and destroy them and you take 500 points of damage for each!" Xemnas said.

"Not quite, Xemnas" Dante said.

"Hm?" Xemnas wondered.

"I active my trap from my hand called reflect! I'm able to use this card when I have less life points than yours and I'm about to take damage from an effect, the damage goes to you and it doubles the damage! Sure I'll still lose my monster, but at least you'll take the damage!" Dante said.

"Grr!" Xemnas groaned.

Xemnas 49500-48500.

Dante 3-2 cards.

"I end my turn" Xemnas said.

"My turn than, I draw!" Dante said.

Dante 2-3 cards.

"First I play the spell Full Ammo! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards!" Dante said.

Dante 3-6 cards.

"Next, I play the spell Mega fusion! I'm able to fuse 2 Machine monsters that are in my graveyard! And I choose 2 of my Terra Cyber Dragons to form my Terra Destroyer Dragon!" Dante yelled.

Dante 6-5 cards.

"The first fusion of the Terra Cyber Dragons!" Zane said.

Terra Destroyer Dragon/Machine/Light/LV8/ATK4000/4000: Effect- When this card is on the field, once per turn you can special summon 1 machine monster from your hand. When this card attacks, card effects cannot be activated. This card can attack twice and the battle damage is doubled.

"Impressive monster" Xemnas said.

"It gets worse for you Xemnas! I play the spell card Lightning Blade!" Dante said. "This card doubles my monsters strength; it also lowers your monsters attack points to zero and comes to my monsters attack points!" Dante said.

Dante 5-4 cards

"What?!" Xemnas yelled.

Assassin 1900-0 Atk points.

Terra Destroyer 4000-9900.

"Now attack Xemnas's monster with Terra-Flare!" Dante said.

"You seem to forgotten about my Assassin's effect, during either players battle phase, I can destroy 1 card on the field!" Xemnas said.

"Not this time Xemnas! Because My dragon's special ability allows your card effects to be useless until the end of the battle phase!" Dante said.

"Grr!" Xemnas groaned.

"And that's not all, when my dragon attacks you or your monster, the battle damage is double, plus he can attack twice in a row!" Dante said.

"Wow, that's one hell of an attack!" Alexis said.

"This is going to hurt!" Dante said.

Xemnas monster was destroyed; the dragon fried a second time at Xemnas.

"Grrr!" Xemnas growled.

Xemnas 48500- 28700.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Dante said.

Dante 4-2 cards.

"Grr! You'll pay for that!" Xemnas yelled. "My turn, I draw!"

Xemnas 5-6 cards.

"First I play the field spell called the world that never was!" Xemnas said. "This card allows me to special summon 1 Forgotten One monster from my hand! And I choose Forgotten One- Twilight Thorn!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Twilight Thorn/Fiend/LIGHT/LV9/ATK3500/DEF2500: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage if this card is attacked. Your opponent takes battle damage if they attack this card or if this card attacks your opponent's card. When this card is summoned, destroy all non-Forgotten One monsters, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK points for each card that was destroyed. Once per turn you can special summon up to 4 level 4 or lower Forgotten One monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard but their effects are negated.

Xemnas 6-4

"When Twilight Thorn is summoned, I can destroy all non-Forgotten One monsters that are on the field and this card gains 1000 ATK points for each monster that was destroyed this way!" Xemnas said.

"Damn!" Dante said.

Twilight Thorn 3500-4500 atk points.

"Also, once per turn I can special summon 4 level 4 or lower Forgotten One monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard. Down side is that their effects are negated, but that's alright! I summon my 1 Dusk and my Creeper that are in my graveyard and two new ones that are in my deck Dancer and Sniper!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Dancer/Fiend/LIGHT/LV1/ATK0/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn you can target 1 card on the field and destroy it.

Forgotten One- Sniper/Fiend/LIGHT/LV4/ATK1900/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage if this card attacks or its attacked. Once per turn you can target 1 card on your opponent's side of the field and 1 card in their hand, pay 500 life points and send both targets to the graveyard. This card can attack your opponent directly.

"Every time Dante beats something hard, he runs into a harder thing!" Jaden said.

"And Dante still has 200 life points left" Bastion said.

"Now, I remove all five of my monster from play!" Xemnas yelled.

"What did he just say?!" Vergil said.

"Oh no! It's coming!" Larxene said.

"You catch on fast Larxene! I remove all five from play to summon Forgotten One- World of Nothingness!" Xemnas yelled.

All five monsters disappeared. The symbol of the Organization appeared in the sky, a white machine dragon comes bursting out of the sky flying around the whole island.

"That's one big monster!" Axel said.

"That's what I called a flying fortress!" Atticus said.

Forgotten One- World of Nothingness/Fiend/LIGHT/LV10/ATK5000/DEF4000: Effect- This card can only be summoned by removing 5 Forgotten One monsters from your graveyard or field from play. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes battle damage if this card is attacked or if it attacks a stronger monster When this card is summoned destroy all other cards that are on the field and if you do, your opponent takes 500 point of damage for each card that was destroyed this way. Once per turn you can special summon 2 level 9 or lower Forgotten One monsters from your deck. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card is also treated as a machine and a dragon type monster.

Xemnas 4-3 cards

"This is where it ends Dante!" Xemnas yelled.

The monster roared so loaded that it shook the ground.

"When this mighty beast is summoned to the field, I can destroy every other card that's on the field and you take 500 points of damage! And since you have 3 cards on the field you'll be taking 1500 points of damage!" Xemnas said.

"I active my trap card Power Rain! I target a monster that's on the field and I gain life points equal to the monsters attack points! And I choose my dragon!" Dante said.

Dante 200-10100.

"You'll need those points! World or Nothingness, destroy everything in sight!" Xemnas yelled.

The monster shot light lightning out and destroyed every card.

"Gr!" Dante groaned.

Dante 10100-9100.

"But I'm not done! Once per turn I can summon two level 9 or below Forgotten Ones from my deck to the field! So I summon Forgotten One- Samurai and Dragoon!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Samurai/Fiend/Light/LV4/ATK1900/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage if this card attacks or if it's attacked. Once per turn you can destroy a monster that's on the field and your opponent take 1500 points of damage. This card can attack your opponent directly twice.

Forgotten One- Dragoon/Fiend/Light/LV7/ATK2500/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attack, your opponent takes the battle damage instead. Once per turn, you can target up to 3 cards either on the field or either graveyard and remove them from play. For every card that was removed from play, this card can attack those many times. Once per turn you can special summon 2 level 4 or lower Forgotten One monsters from your hand or graveyard. If this card gets destroyed by a card effect, you can send 1 Forgotten One monster from your hand to the graveyard and special summon this card. This card is also treated as a dragon type monster.

"This is going to hurt, Dante!" Xemnas said. "I use Dragoon's special ability! I can target up to 3 cards from either of graveyard and remove them from play. For each card I remove, that's how many times it can attack!" Xemnas said.

"Gr!" Dante groaned.

"So I remove your Terra Destroyer Dragon and yours Stainless Steel Dragon along with my Dancer!" Xemnas said.

"So, Dragoon can attack 3 times, which adds up to 7500 points of damage!" Bastion said.

"Now, Nothingness attack Dante directly with time destroyer!" Xemnas said.

The dragon is charging its mouth.

"Destroy everyone and everything in sight!" Xemnas shouted.

The dragon fired the attack from its mouth along with ten white fireballs from its back, everyone panicked.

"Neos, Yubel!" Jaden yelled.

"Evrae!" Eraqus yelled.

All three of them guarded everyone, Jaden guarded Alexis. Dante grabbed Larxene and shielded him. Dante's right glowed.

"Celestial Knight- Emperor, shield my brother!" Dante yelled.

Emperor appeared and guard Vergil.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

The attack impacted on Dante. The attack started to destroy parts of the island. The building itself is being hit. Also the ocean started to flood the island. The view had cleared up. Jaden opened his eyes and see the destruction of what World of nothingness.

"Oh my—the island!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone looked at the island.

"It's—it's in ruins!" Atticus said.

"Dante!" Aster said.

Everyone turned to Dante. Larxene opened her eyes and sees Dante hurt badly.

"Dante!" Larxene yelled.

Dante started to breath hard. He has blood running down his back. His whole upper area is cut up and burnt.

"It's alright, at least your OK" Dante said with a smile.

Dante 9100-4100.

"Wait?! How can you still be standing?! My dragon's power destroys everything! No one can survive his attack!" Xemnas said.

Dante turned to Xemnas.

"Then you might want to rethink that Xemnas. Some pathetic piece of junk metal won't bring me down!" Dante said.

"You're all cut up!" Larxene said.

"Oh well, the important thing is that you're still alive" Dante side.

"Not for long! Forgotten One- Samurai, attack Dante directly!" Xemnas said.

The monster did a quick draw slash on Dante.

"AHH!" Dante yelled.

His chest got cut.

"My samurai has a special ability, it can attack twice! So, strike him again!" Xemnas said.

The samurai slash Dante's chest again. Blood came out of his chest.

"UGH!" Dante groaned.

Dante 4100-300.

Dante fell on his knees. Larxene ran up to Dante.

"Dante, you have to stop this!" Larxene said.

"I… can't… if I stop now, we both will go to the shadow realm" Dante said.

"Actually you will go now!" Xemnas yelled "I still have my Dragoon's attacks and you only have 300 life points left! Now ATTACK!" Xemnas yelled.

Dragoon split into three. They all filed at Dante and Larxene.

"Dante, move!" Larxene said.

She pushed him away and the monsters hit Larxene instead.

"Ugh!" Larxene groaned.

"Larxene!" Dante yelled.

Larxene had slash marks on her. Blood came out from her sides and stomach. She fell to the ground.

"Larxene! No!" Dante yelled.

Dante 300-0

"Larxene!" Everyone but Xemnas said.

"Well that was an odd behavior, betrayal is one thing, but taking the hit like that…" Xemnas said.

Dante stared at Larxene.

"No… she can't be…!" Dante said.

Xemnas smirked.

"What is the matter? You'll be seeing your girl soon haha! NOW DIE!" Xemnas yelled.

World of Nothingness fired its white lightning at Dante and Larxene. Dante turned his head with his eyes red and reflected the beam back at the monster and destroyed it. Dark red aura went around Dante.

"How could you still be standing?! Your life points are zero!" Xemnas yelled.

"How much longer are you going to keep on talking?! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Dante shouted.

A shadow figure is behind Dante.

"What is that?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Xemnas yelled.

"Meet my friend, Celestial Knight- Sparda!" Dante said.

Celestial Knight- Sparda/Warrior/DARK/LV12/ATK?/DEF?: Effect- You can special summon this card from your hand when your life points hit zero. If your opponent attacks you ten times you lose the duel. When this card is summoned, you can target 1 card that attacked you this turn. Once per turn you can special summon 1 Celestial Knight- Emperor or 1 Celestial Knight- Arsenal from your deck. This card cannot be target by card effects or can be attacked and it's unaffected by card effects. This card cannot attack. You cannot gain life points. If you have this card along with Celestial Knight- Emperor and Celestial Knight- Arsenal on the field, you can tribute them to special summon 1 Celestial Knight- Legendary from your deck.

"How can you-?!" Xemnas said.

"Sparda's special effect allows me to fight! I have 10 Dark Knight Counters. For every attack I lose a counter. If it hit zero than I lose! Down side, I can't gain life points nor it can attack" Dante said.

"But why is my monster destroyed?!" Xemnas questioned.

"Because when it's summoned to the field, I can destroy 1 monster that's on the field that attack me this turn. And that monster was pissing me off!" Dante said.

"GR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I use my Samurai's special ability; I can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! I choose Sparda!" Xemnas said.

"Sparda cannot be targeted by card effects nor can be target for an attack!" Dante said.

"DAMN!" Xemnas said. "I end my turn!"

"So, Dante is still in this?" Syrus said.

"Correct, as long as Sparda is on the field he can still fight. But after ten attacks he loses" Eraqus said.

Dante looked at Larxene.

"Larxene… I won't let Xemnas get away with this! He's going down, and it starts here and now!" Dante said.

Dante looked at Xemnas.

"You're going to pay for this Xemnas! Mark my word!" Dante yelled.

As the storm still rages, Dante prepares himself.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Dante said.

"Go Dante, do it for Larxene and everyone else that is her" Eraqus said.

To be countied.

* * *

There we have it, part 3 and hopefully 3 other chapters will be up. Hope you guys like this one!


	13. Darkstorm of love and pain Part 3

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Duel Academy

The whole island is in a rack. Crowler and others Staff members are escorting everyone off to a safer area of the island.

"I don't see how this island is safe anymore. For crying out loud that last monster destroyed big areas of the island!" Crowler said.

"We have to get them all somewhere that's safer than the building" Sheppard said.

"I guess you're right, I hope Jaden and the others are alright. Especially Dante" Crowler said.

Back to the duel.

Xemnas 28700 life points and 3 cards in hand and 2 monsters

Dante 0 life points but 10 Dark Knight Counters 3 cards in hand and none on the field.

Dante drew his card and looked at it.

"Xemnas, you're going to pay for everything you have done! I active Sparda's special effect. Once per turn I can special summon 1 Celestial Knight- Emperor or 1 Celestial Knight- Arsenal from my deck! And I summon Emperor!" Dante yelled.

A huge of fire appeared from the sky; Emperor, burst out from the orb and landed by Dante.

"Not bad, but he's no match for me!" Xemnas said.

"We'll see about that! I active the spell card, Ryugonken!" Dante said "This double my Emperor's attack points! Also he can attack twice each round!"

"Damn!" Xemnas got angry.

Emperor 4000-8000.

Dante 3-2 cards.

"Now attack his Samurai with Dragonfire Crossbow!" Dante yelled. (Yes I'm using some Digimon things too)

Emperor grabbed the guard with both of his hands and fired a flaming arrow at the Samurai.

"GR!" Xemnas growled.

Xemnas 28700- 22600

"But my Emperor is not done yet, attack Dragoon with Ryugonken!" Dante yelled.

"GRR!" Xemnas growled.

Xemnas 22600-17100

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Dante said.

Dante 2-1 card

"Alright! Dante has the upper hand now!" Atticus said.

"Xemnas has no cards on his field either!" Zane said.

Xemnas looked at Dante.

"Curse you Dante! I will reduce you to dust!" Xemnas shouted. "My turn, I draw!"

Xemnas 3-4 cards.

"First I play the field spell card World that never was!" Xemnas said.

"This card allows me to special summon two Forgotten One monsters from my hand if I have no monsters on the field! So, that being said, I summon Forgotten One- Gambler and my Berserker!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Gambler/Fiend/Light/LV4/ATK1900/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage if this card attacks or this card is attacked. Once per turn, roll a die, your opponent choices a 1-6 if your opponent is correct they gain 1000 life points. If they guess wrong, they lose 1000 life points. Once per turn you can target 1 card in your opponents hand and send it to the graveyard than you draw 1 card.

Forgotten One- Berserker/Fiend/Light/LV7/ATK2500/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked your opponent takes the battle damage instead. When this card is summoned, destroy all non-Forgotten monsters that are on the field. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot attack any other monster but this card. During your opponents battle phase, your opponent has to attack or they take 1000 points of damage. This card is also treated as a Warrior type monster.

Xemnas 4-1 card

"How many Forgotten One monsters can 1 person have?" Jaden said.

"I use Gambler's effect, I can target 1 card you have in your hand and send it to the graveyard than I draw one card!" Xemnas said.

"Fine" Dante said.

Dante sent his only card to the graveyard and Xemnas draw 1 card.

Dante 1-0 cards

Xemnas 1-2 cards.

"Now I use Berserker's effect, when he's summon to the field, all non-Forgotten One monsters are destroyed!" Xemnas yelled.

"Gr!" Dante growled.

Emperor was destroyed.

"Now, Berserker and Gambler attack Dante directly!" Xemnas shouted.

They both attack Dante.

"AH!" Dante yelled.

Dante 10-8 counters.

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas 2-1 card.

"My turn! I draw!" Dante said. "First play the spell card Pot of gold. This allows me to shuffle 5 cards from my graveyard to my deck than draw 3 cards!" Dante said.

Dante 0-3 cards.

"Next I use Emperor's effect, I can target 1 card that's in your hand and send it to the graveyard and Emperor comes back!" Dante said.

"Say what?!" Xemnas said.

"Payback!" Dante said.

Xemnas said his only card to the graveyard and Emperor was summoned to the field.

"Now for the hurt, I send remove 3 monsters from play for me to summon my Machine Master- Inferno!" Dante said.

Dante 3-2 cards.

"Machine Master?!" Zane and Syrus said.

"Well looks like we're going to see what the Machine Masters are capable of" Axel said.

Inferno flew down to the ground.

Machine Master- Inferno/Machine/FIRE/LV10/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect- This card can be normal/special summoned by removing 3 cards from your graveyard from play. When this card is normal/special summoned, your opponent must send 3 cards from their hand to the graveyard, if your opponent doesn't have any cards in their hand, than they take 1000 points of damage for each card they were supposed to send. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks, trap cards cannot be activated or used. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon this card instantly.

"A Machine Master?" Xemnas said.

"That's right, and I use his effect! When he is summoned to the field you must send 3 card from your hand to the graveyard!" Dante said.

"Fool! I don't have any cards!" Xemnas said.

"You're the fool! Because if you don't have any cards in your hand, you take 1000 points of damage for each card you couldn't send!" Dante said.

"WHAT?!" Xemnas shouted.

Inferno threw a huge fireball at Xemnas.

"AHHH!" Xemnas yelled in agony.

Xemnas is burnt and bleeding.

Xemnas 17100- 14100.

"But I'm done with you yet! Inferno can still attack and Emperor is still here too!" Dante yelled. "Now attack Xemnas's monsters!"

Both monster formed a huge fire dragon and destroyed both monsters.

"AHHHH!" Xemnas yelled.

Xemnas 14100-10500.

"I end my turn" Dante said.

Xemnas looked at Dante.

"My turn! I draw!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas looked at his card than back to Dante.

"This is the end Dante!" Xemnas yelled "First I destroy my field spell!"

"Why would he do that?!" Alexis wondered.

"When my field spell is destroyed, I can special summon Forgotten One- World of Nothingness from my graveyard!" Xemnas yelled.

"Oh great!" Dante said.

World of Nothingness came out of the water.

"But his effects are negated, but that's alright for you see, I send him to the graveyard for me to summon Forgotten One- No Heart!" Xemnas shouted.

"No Heart?!" Eraqus said.

The dragon disappeared reviling a black and white orb. The orb broke and outcomes No Heart.

Forgotten One- No Heart/Fiend/Light/LV12/ATK7000/DEF6000: Effect- This card can only be special summoned by sending 1 Forgotten One- World of Nothingness to the graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Your opponent takes the battle damage instead if this card attack or if it's attacked. When this card is summoned you can target 3 different Forgotten One monsters that are in you graveyard, hand or deck, this card gains the attack points as well as the effects of the monsters you targeted. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card is also treated as a Warrior type monster. If this card attacks your opponent while you have no face-downs or no cards in your hand and if this is the only monster that's on your side of the field, you win the duel.

"When the card is summoned to the field I can target 3 Forgotten One monsters with different names from my graveyard and he gains all of their attack points and their effect!" Xemnas yelled.

"What?!" Dante said.

"That's insane!" Chazz said.

"So I choose Dragoon, Samurai, and World of Nothingness!" Xemnas said.

"That is one powerful monster!" Zane said.

No Heart 7000-16400.

"Now since No Heart has Dragoon, I remove 3 cards from play for him to attack 3 times with an extra 2 hits due to Samurai's effect! And for World of Nothingness I can special summon 2 level 9 or lower Forgotten One monsters from my deck!" Xemnas said. So I summon another Sniper and Forgotten One Sorcerer!" Xemnas said.

Forgotten One- Sorcerer/Fiend/light/LV7/ATK2500/DEF0: Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attack, your opponent takes the battle damage instead. While this card is on the field, all Forgotten One monsters cannot be destroyed or targeted by spell or trap cards. Once per turn you can destroy all spell and trap cards that are one the field and if you do, your opponent loses 300 life points for each card that was destroyed this way. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon it back by send one card from your hand to the graveyard. This card is also treated as a Spellcaster type monster.

"Now here comes the pain! No Heart can attack you directly, and he can do it 5 times and my sniper can attack directly!" Xemnas said. "So, attack Dante to two!"

Sniper shot Dante and No Heart slashed Dante 5 times.

"AHHHHHH!" Dante yelled in agony.

Dante fell on his knees and started to bleed more.

Dante 8-2 counters.

"I end my turn!" Xemnas said. "2 more attacks at you, than you'll fall!"

Dante slowly got up and looked at Larxene.

"Larxene…" Dante said softly.

"Dante has 1 more turn to end this duel" Jaden said.

"I refuse to lose to you Xemnas" Dante said.

"YOU HAVE NOT CHOICE DANTE!" Xemnas yelled.

"No, I do have a choice. All this time I've wanted Larxene to come back to me. And she finally has, but you… you turned her into someone that she isn't. But I still got her back" Dante said.

"You fool, Larxene is dead now. She's not back with you at all, but soon she will, when you both are in the shadow realm!" Xemnas said.

"No… I'll prove you wrong!" Dante said.

"Stubborn boy" Xemnas said.

"No, because I know that he soul is inside of No Heart!" Dante said.

"Her soul?!" Vergil said.

"Humph, I guess nothing gets passed you. No matter, you still can't get to her!" Xemnas said.

"Think again Xemnas, I actually wanted you to summon No Heart" Dante said.

"What? Why would you want me to summon No Heart?" Xemnas asked.

"I'll show you! I draw!

Dante 2-3 cards.

"I play the spell card Exaflare! This allows me to summon 3 monsters that are in my graveyard so as long as I give up 1 Dark Knight Counter!" Dante said.

Dante 2-1 Counter and 2 cards in hand.

"What was the point of that move?" Xemnas asked.

"The point of the move was for me to summon my 3 Terra Cyber Dragons!" Dante said.

"When did you had the third one?!" Xemnas asked.

"When you used Gamblers effect, my last card was the third dragon!" Dante said.

"No matter, they are no match for my monster!" Xemnas said.

"You're right, but I'm not done! I remove all three Terra Cyber Dragons from play!" Dante yelled.

Eraqus and Vergil were surprised.

"This is his first time summoning it!" Eraqus said.

"What are you planning Dante?!" Xemnas asked.

"By removing all three dragons from play, I can summon Terra Cyber Dragon- Exaflare!" Dante yelled.

"Exaflare?!" Aster said.

All three dragons disappeared and three other machine dragons appeared.

Terra Cyber Dragon- Exaflare/Machine/DIVINE/LV12/ATK7000/DEF7000: Effect- To fusion summon this card, you need to banish all of the fusion requirements that is card needs (You do not use Polymerization.) When this card is summoned, every other card that's on the field and hand, their effects is negated, and their all destroyed. For every card that is destroyed by this card, place a Exaflare counter on this card (max 12) If this card has at least 7 or more counters, you win the duel.

"Impressive monster, but still no match for No Heart!" Xemnas said.

"No for long, I place 2 cards face-down, the use Exaflare's special effect which destroys every other card that's on the field!" Dante said.

"All but No Heart, he can't be destroyed by card effects!" Xemnas said.

"Normally that would happen, but when Exaflare is summoned, every other card effects are negated, even No Hearts!" Dante said.

"WHAT?!" Xemnas shouted.

"Destroy everything Exaflare with Total Annihilation!" Dante yelled.

Every card was destroyed. Exaflare has the number seven on its head.

"No matter, I can still win!" Xemnas said.

"No Xemnas! This duel is over, you see, when Exaflare destroys every other card it gains a Exaflare Counter. If it has 7 or more counters, I win the duel!" Dante yelled.

"NO!" Xemnas yelled.

"Now Exaflare, end this duel with Divine Flare!" Dante yelled.

The dragons combined into a huge orb of light and fired a huge beam at Xemnas.

"AHHHHHH!" Xemnas yelled.

Xemnas 10500-0

Xemnas was blasted 50 feet away out of the arena and into the water. The arena started to disappear. Dante looks at Larxene, the waves from the water started to slow go back down.

"No!" Dante yelled.

Dante ran to Larxene and picked her up, Dante's eye glowed.

"Emperor, get us out of here!" Dante yelled.

Emperor appeared and grabbed Dante and Larxene and flied to the others. When Dante landed on his two feet, he instantly collapsed while still having Larxene in his arms.

"Dante!" Vergil said.

"I'm alright, Vergil. Just exhausted" Dante said "But at let she's OK"

Dante placed his hand on Larxene's cheek.

"You did well, Dante" Jaden said.

"Jaden is right, you risked everything for Larxene" Alexis said.

"Master" Emperor said.

Everyone looked at Emperor.

"This is for Larxene" Emperor said.

Emperor handed Dante a white orb.

"That's from No Heart, its Larxene's soul" Emperor said.

"It is?" Dante asked.

Dante place the white orb next to Larxene's chest. The orb started to decay and go inside of Larxene. Soon after, Larxene opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was clearing up and the first thing she sees is Dante.

"Dante, is that you?" Larxene asked.

"Yes it's me, welcome back" Dante said.

Tears started to come out of Larxene's eyes.

"Dante, I'm sorry for everything that I put you through… and everyone else here" Larxene said.

"Larxene, it's over now. The important thing is that you're alive and you know the truth" Dante said.

"Dante is right, we forgive you" Jaden said.

"It's alright ma'am, Xemnas was messing with your mind. But thanks to Dante, you're set free" Jim said.

"You're right…" Larxene said.

Dante helped Larxene up off the ground.

"Larxene, we can really use your help of beating the Organization" Dante said.

"Say no more, I'm willing to help you all" Larxene said.

"DANTE!" Xemnas shouted.

"Huh?!" Dante said.

Xemnas rise out of the water with World of Nothingness.

"This is not over yet! THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM MY POWER!" Xemnas shouted with anger.

"Damn! This guy just won't quit!" Dante said.

"Xemnas, wait" Ansem said.

"That voice!" Vergil said.

Ansem appeared looking at Xemnas.

"What do you want Ansem?!" Xemnas said angrily.

"Master Xehanort wants you return to HQ" Ansem said.

"Xehanort is still alive?!" Jaden questioned.

"Indeed he is Jaden. Did you honestly believe that you could beat our master so easily?" Ansem said.

"Gr!" Jaden growled.

"That's right Jaden, as well as me!" Vanitas said.

Everyone turned around and sees Vanitas.

"How?!" Jaden questioned.

"You idiot, you can't beat us. No matter how many times you try, you'll never get rid of us!" Vanitas said.

"ENOUGH! I NEED TO DESTROY THEM ALL!" Xemnas shouted.

"Do you really want to go against Master Xehanort's orders?" Ansem asked.

"That little maggot turned a member against us! SO HE MUST BE DESTROYED! WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS DESTROY THEM ALL!" Xemnas shouted.

Ansem's eyes glowed.

"Xemnas, that's enough" Xehanort said.

Everyone looked at Ansem.

"Master?" Xemnas said.

"Not yet Xemnas, for now they stay alive. But you will get your revenge in due time" Xehanort said.

"GR… FINE!" Xemnas said.

Xemnas looks at Dante and Larxene.

"This isn't over you two!" Xemnas yelled.

Xemnas disappeared. Ansem's eyes turn back to normal. Ansem looked at Vergil.

"Humph" Ansem said.

Ansem disappeared.

"See you around Jaden" Vanitas said.

"Wait!" Jaden said.

"I don't have time to talk to you Jaden" Vanitas said while he faded away.

"It's OK Jay, we'll worry about him later" Alexis said.

"I suppose" Jaden said.

"Thank you everyone for the support, and you too Emperor" Dante said.

Everyone nodded. Emperor disappeared.

"Let's get everyone back inside. We need to fix the school" Atticus said.

"Let's go" Chazz said.

Vergil stood there with his head down while everyone walked off.

"Vergil" Ansem said.

Vergil raised his head and turned around.

"Ansem" Vergil said.

"It's been a long time" Ansem said.

Vergil remind silent.

"What's wrong, you don't mess you're old friend?" Ansem toyed with him "Don't tell me you're still mad about what happen all of those years ago"

"Ansem… you made me into a monster. I nearly killed everyone because of the darkness!" Vergil said.

"I merely gave you the power of darkness just you can be strong. I could've helped you and given you everything… but you too scared! You knew that the only way for you to be strong was to be one with darkness!" Ansem said.

"That's not it! I didn't want to kill anyone!" Vergil said.

"Foolish moral, what did they call you again? The 'Corrupted Black Knight?" Ansem toyed with him again.

"Stop it! That's not me anymore!" Vergil said.

"Vergil!" Jasmine said.

Vergil turned around. Jasmine looked at Ansem.

"What's he doing here?!" Jasmine said.

"That's no way to say 'hello'" Ansem said with a smirk.

"Jasmine, just go" Vergil said.

"You are not fighting him alone!" Jasmine said.

"Aw how cute, a little girlfriend protecting her little boyfriend even though she has no idea what he is" Ansem said.

"She doesn't know my past!" Vergil yelled.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll leave it to you two" Ansem said with a smirk.

Ansem disappeared.

"Vergil?" Jasmine said.

"Sigh" Vergil said.

Vergil walked off.

"Vergil?" Jasmine said softly.

"You worried about Vergil right?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes I am" Jasmine said.

"Just give him space, I'll explain inside" Eraqus said.

They both went inside. Eraqus sat down and looked at everyone.

"I think it's time you all knew about Vergil's dark secret" Eraqus said.

"About him having darkness inside of him?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I only told you that he has darkness in him. But I never told you how he got it" Eraqus said.

"How did he get it?" Axel asked.

"That guy we saw that appeared by Xemnas, Ansem, he's the one who put darkness inside" Eraqus said.

"When was this?" Jasmine asked.

"This was about the time when he was ten. Vergil and I were talking and he told me about how much he wants revenge on the people who killed his parents. I can still see how angry he was; I told him that revenge will not bring his parents back. One thing led to another, he got furious and walked away from me. He needed time to calm down, but once he was alone, Ansem come by and told him of how he can get revenge as well as finding the people who killed his parents. So, Vergil took the bait and he was in fused with darkness" Eraqus said.

"At first Vergil was happy with it, but his anger was a huge problem. One day Vergil and I were at school and kids were picking on him. At first Vergil said to stop, but they didn't listen, they kept on picking on him and eventually hitting him" Dante said. "Vergil got furious and a huge dark aura barrier pushed everyone back. Vergil's eyes were blood red, eventually his started to light the place in on fire. Vergil couldn't control his dark powers. I tried to stop him, but Vergil was too strong. Vergil was summoning real monsters from the ground and nearly killed everyone. A lot were injured, but the bullies…"

"They never made it" Eraqus said.

"What?!" Everyone but Dante and Eraqus said.

"Vergil still carries the darkness inside of him. For years he's been trying to get rid of it. Ansem told him that he needs to give his heart to darkness and that's the only way he could control it. But Vergil realized that he hurt a lot of people because of his dark powers. So, Vergil rejected Ansem" Eraqus said.

"Back then, people called him 'The Corrupted Black Knight' because he would a have a black knight figure behind him whenever darkness took over" Dante said.

"I feel bad for Vergil…" Blair said.

"So, how can he get rid of the darkness?" Jessie asked "Is it just like Atticus dark power problems?"

"Atticus is nowhere near as a bad as Vergil's… But he needs light in his life" Eraqus said "Atticus just has the stains of darkness in him. Vergil has the seed of darkness, which is found in the duel disk graveyard"

"Duel disk graveyard?" Bastion said.

"Yes, it's where duelist's power is lost. Like ours, or Jaden's" Eraqus said.

"Where is this Duel disk graveyard?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, only Xehanort knows" Eraqus said.

"So, how can we help him?" Jasmine asked.

"We just have to be by his side" Eraqus said.

30 minutes later.

Vergil is by the cliff area.

"Why has he come back? I thought I was done with Ansem!" Vergil said.

"Vergil…" Jasmine said.

Vergil turned around.

"Hey… I'm sorry for walking away from you earlier" Vergil said.

"It's OK, Eraqus told everyone…" Jasmine said.

"…So you know…" Vergil said.

"Yes, and I want to help you get over this darkness" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I can't put you into my horrible situation. I can't have the risk of losing you or anyone else" Vergil said.

"Well I don't want you facing it alone. We're a couple now, and I need to be there for you. Just like you are for me and how Jaden is always there for Alexis" Jasmine said.

"But aren't you afraid that I might lose it and kill everyone?" Vergil asked.

"No, what I'm afraid of is losing you" Jasmine said.

Jasmine ran up to Vergil and hugged him. Vergil looked at Jasmine.

"Thank you, Jasmine" Vergil said softly.

Vergil placed his lips on hers for 2 seconds.

"I'm not leaving your side, you understand me?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, I understand" Vergil said.

Jaden's old room.

Jaden and Alexis are lying down. Jaden is still awake while Alexis is sleeping.

"Jaden, you alright?" Neos asked.

"I just can't sleep knowing that Xehanort is still alive. How can I beat someone like him?" Jaden wondered.

"We don't know, but we have to keep on trying. Eventually something will show us" Yubel said.

"I hope you're right. Because I don't want him coming after Alexis again…" Jaden said softly.

"We understand your fear, but you've been doing well Jaden" Neos said.

"Jaden…" Alexis said softly. "Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Jaden said.

"Is it because of Xehanort?" Alexis worried.

"Yes… I'm just afraid that he might use you as a shield again" Jaden said.

"Jaden, you should worry about that, because I know you'll always be there to protect me" Alexis said.

"Yes that's true, but you were in a lot of pain that last time. And I couldn't bear to see you like that again" Jaden said.

"I know Jay, but we can overcome anything if we are together. Right?" Alexis said.

"Yeah, you're right" Jaden said.

"Now please sleep you've been through a lot for the past few days" Alexis said.

"Okay, love you Lex" Jaden said.

"Love you too Jay" Alexis said.

Jaden closed his eyes and Alexis placed her head on Jaden's chest.

Outside by Jaden's door.

"Rest while you can Jaden. Once I beat you, I'll be better than everyone else" Marluxia said "The grim reaper is coming for you Jaden!"

* * *

There we have everyone. Sorry for the late post. I might be really busy for the next few weeks. But rest assure, once I have time I'll start making more. Thanks for reading!


	14. Book of Destiny

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

The next morning.

Alexis had woken up noticing that Jaden was gone.

"Jaden?" Alexis questioned.

She got up and changed. Soon after she walked out of the room.

"Where could he be?" Alexis wondered.

"If you're looking for Jaden, he's with Eraqus" Aster said.

Alexis looked at Aster.

"Oh OK, thanks Aster" Alexis said. "Do you know where?"

"I would imagine where the Scared Beast cards were at" Aster said.

Alexis nodded and walked to that area. Aster looked to the side and noticed a man in a black cloak looking at Aster.

"Well what do we have here?" Aster said.

The cloaked man ran off, and Aster went after him.

Scared Beast area.

Alexis sees Jaden and Eraqus.

"Hey you two!" Alexis said.

Jaden and Eraqus turned around.

"Oh hey Alexis!" Jaden said with joy.

Alexis walked up to them.

"What are you two doing?" Alexis asked.

"I'm showing Jaden how to channel Neos power into his veins. This way, he'll be able to have Neos power to use" Eraqus said.

"Oh wow, just like you and Evrae?" Alexis asked.

"Exactly, Jaden may need it for later in the future" Eraqus said.

"It's very hard, but I'm getting the hang of it" Jaden said.

"Nice!" Alexis said "Hey Jaden, don't forget, we're supposed to leave to leave tomorrow so we can go see my parents" Alexis said.

"I haven't forgotten" Jaden said.

"I haven't seen Mom and Dad in years" Eraqus said.

"Would you like to come along?" Alexis asked.

"That would be great" Eraqus said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Atticus said.

"So, it's going to be the four of us?" Jaden asked.

"That's right" Alexis said "Also, how's Dante and Larxene?"

"They are still sleeping? Yesterday took a lot of them" Eraqus said.

"And any sign of the Organization?" Atticus asked.

"We haven't seen any yet, but we might soon" Jaden said.

Abandon Dorm area.

The black cloak man finally stopped. He turned around seeing Aster in front of him.

"Cornered, now what are you doing here?" Aster asked.

"I'm here to banish anyone that is a threat to my master. And you're my first target!" Cloaked man said.

"Well, I should be flattered! But if you want to duel, I'll be more than happy to duel and send you packing!" Aster said.

"Don't get too cocky Phoenix, for you have nerved dueled anyone like me before!" Cloaked man said.

"I get that a lot, now let's duel!" Aster yelled.

"Not yet" Ansem said.

Aster turned around.

"Ansem!" Aster yelled.

"How nice of you to remember my name, Aster" Ansem said "Zexion, the master wants to see you" Ansem said.

"What?! But I was about to beat this guy!" Zexion said.

"Not exactly, that's why the master wants to see you" Ansem said.

"Oh no, you can't just stop what we are doing!" Aster yelled.

"Silence!" Ansem said.

Ansem pushed Aster to a tree with a dark force field.

"AHH!" Aster yelled.

"Now, let's go!" Ansem said.

"Fine!" Zexion said.

They both disappeared. Aster got up.

"Damn you!" Aster said.

Dark Dimension.

Ansem and Zexion appeared.

"I have brought him master" Ansem said.

Xehanort turned around.

"Very good" Xehanort said.

Xehanort looked at Zexion. Zexion bowed.

"Do you know why I stopped you from dueling Aster?" Xehanort asked.

"No why?" Zexion asked.

"Because you're not ready for him yet" Xehanort said.

"What do you mean I'm not ready for him? You know that my intelligence is greater than his!" Zexion said.

"Don't be too sure my boy. Aster is one of the best duelists out there. You're going to need new cards to beat him. Something that he would never expect" Xehanort said.

"What do you have in mind?" Zexion asked.

"Bring me your deck" Xehanort said.

Zexion got up and gave Xehanort his deck. Xehanort's eyes lit up in darkness. Zexion's cards had reduced to ash. Than his cards formed back, Xehanort gave back Zexion's cards.

"What did you just do?" Zexion asked.

"Now your cards can destroy his Destiny card" Xehanort said.

Zexion looked at his cards. He eye got big.

"Now I see…" Zexion said.

"No you may go my boy" Xehanort said.

"Thank you, master" Zexion said.

Zexion disappeared. Ansem looked at Xehanort.

"Shall I go receive them?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, they will be an important role in our plan" Xehanort said.

"At once, master" Ansem said.

"Xemnas and Saix will be going with you on this part" Xehanort said.

"Very well" Ansem said.

Ansem disappeared.

Ra dorm.

Aster walked by the Ra dorm. Jesse and Blair approached Aster.

"Howdy partner!" Jesse said.

"Oh hey, you two" Aster said "Listen I saw another Organization member on the island so keep your guard up"

"OK, we better tell the others" Blair said.

"You won't be telling anyone anything!" Zexion yelled.

Zexion blew Jesse and Blair away from Aster. Zexion landed in front of Aster with a book in his hand.

"Hey, those are my friends you just hurt!" Aster yelled.

"They were in my way. My main target is you!" Zexion yelled.

Aster readies his duel disk. Zexion makes his book float in the air. He placed his deck in the middle of the book.

"Let's duel!" Aster and Zexion yelled.

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind! I draw!" Aster said.

"I play trap card Destiny Destroyer!" Zexion said.

"Wait, you can play that card in the middle of my turn!" Aster said.

"Think again Aster, I can play Destiney Destroyer when it's in my hand! Destiney Destroyer allows me to name two monsters that are in your deck or hand that as the name Destiney in its name!" Zexion said

"Say what?!" Aster questioned.

"And here's the best part if I guess them right I can summon them to my side of the field ignoring their special summoning requirements if necessary! And if my studies are correct about you, I choice Destiney Hero Dogma and Destiney Hero Plasma!" Zexion said.

"Shit!" Aster yelled.

Dogma and Plasma came out of Asters deck and into Zexion's hand.

"NOW COME FORTH DESTINEY HERO DOGMA AND PLASMA!" Zexion yelled.

Two lightning strikes in the ground and outcomes Dogma and Plasma.

"No… my two best Hero!" Aster yelled.

"They are all mine!" Zexion said "Now make your move!"

"Fine! You will regret taking them!"

Aster looked at his hand.

"I need to draw some of those new cards that Master Eraqus gave me" Aster said. "I play the spell card reload! I put back all of my cards and shuffle and get a new hand!

Aster shuffled his entire hand into his deck than he drew 5 new cards.

"Perfect! I summon one of my new Hero's!" Aster said

"What new Hero's?!" Zexion said.

"This one, I summon Shadow Hero BloodSeeker in attack mode!" Aster said.

"You never had that in your deck!" Zexion said.

"Then I guess you and your master don't know any better… Now I active BloodSeekers special effect! I can banish two cards that are on the field!" Aster

"You wouldn't dare banish your favorite cards!" Zexion said.

"You're right, I wouldn't but I'd rather see them gone than them being on your side of the field! BloodSeeker! Send those two packing with different dimension slash!" Aster yelled.

BloodSeekers blade glowed he ran at them both and slashed them each. They both disappeared.

"Damn it!" Zexion said.

"That's not all, he also gain an extra 700 attack points for each card that was banished!" Aster said.

BloodSeeker 1800-3200.

"Now I play the spell card Painful Blood! If I have BloodSeeker on the field, even though I went first I can still attack you directly!" Aster yelled.

"Gr!" Zexion growled.

"Now attack Zexion directly BlookSeeker, with blood slash!" Aster said.

BloodSeeker slashed Zexion.

Zexion 4000-800 life points.

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn" Aster said.

Aster 6-2 cards.

"You'll pay for that! I draw, I summon the monster Cluster Dragon" Zexion said.

Cluster Dragon- Earth/level 4/Dragon/ATK 1900/ DEF 1000- Effect- you can special summon this card from you hand or graveyard if you have no monsters on the field. When this card is special summoned you summon another dragon type monster from you hand to the field.

"Since I special summon him I can summon this dragon, come forth Red-eyes black dragon!" Zexion said.

"You have one too?!" Aster said.

"Indeed I do, now I play the spell card Dragon Clone. I can target 1 dragon monster on my field and summon two more of the same dragon from my hand or deck, and I choose my Red-eyes!" Zexion said.

Two more Red-eyes black dragons came onto the field.

"But they'll have no attack points and they'll be destroyed at the end of your turn" Aster said.

"You are right, but who said I was done?" Zexion said.

"What are you planning Zexion?!" Aster said.

"You'll see" Zexion said evilly.

Zexion-6-3 cards.

Scared Beast area.

Jaden fired a blue beam from his hand and shot a tree down.

"Sweetness! I got it!" Jaden said.

"Nice work, Jaden" Eraqus said.

"Good work, now that my power is with you, you can handle mostly anything" Neos said.

"That was great!" Alexis said.

"Thank you, Eraqus for helping me" Jaden said.

"Of course"

"So, he finally got it huh?" Dante said.

Everyone turn seeing Dante and Larxene walking.

"Hey glad to see that you two are up" Atticus said.

"Yeah, yesterday hit the both of us pretty badly" Larxene said.

"Yes it did" Dante said. "So, Jaden, you think you got the hang of Neos power?"

"I did it once, let me try again" Jaden said.

Jaden closed his eyes and placed his hand by his forehead. Blue aura surrounds his hand. The opens eyes which change into the same eye color as Neos. Jaden targeted a tree and fired another blue beam at the tree.

"Not bad" Dante said.

"Sweetness!" Jaden said.

"Hey, you guys!" Syrus yelled.

"What's wrong Sy?" Jaden said.

"Another member of the Organization is here!" Syrus said.

"Let's go!" Atticus said.

They all followed Syrus.

Ra dorm.

"Before you make your next move, let me ask you this, what are you and the others planning?"

"That's not your concern, Aster" Zexion said.

"You guys targeting my friends and the world, I think I should be concerned about it!" Aster said.

"Well, if you beat me, than I may tell you" Zexion said "However, I will tell you why that I came after you… I can't stand you Phoenix"

"Pardon?" Aster said.

"Do you remember during the Pro league event that you had all of those years ago?" Zexion said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Aster asked.

"I was the 30th person you face that same day" Zexion said.

"So, you're mad that I beat you? You just weren't good enough for me" Aster said.

"Says you, Aster" Zexion said.

"What are you saying?" Aster asked.

"While you were facing the other duelist, someone that you knew told me to throw in the match" Zexion said.

"Wait what?" Aster said.

"You see, back then, I hardly had anything. It was just me and little sister. Our father left us at a young age, and our mother died due to an illness. We both were homeless, no one to take care of us. The only things we had were the cloths on our backs. We wondered that streets hoping someone would take us in. So one day, we run into our father, told him everything. So he took us in" Zexion said.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Aster asked.

"Our father was the same person that adopted you, Aster!" Zexion said.

"The D was your father?!" Aster said.

"Yes, he was" Zexion said.

"Wait, how come he never mentioned you or your sister to me?!" Aster asked.

"Because as soon as he found you, he wanted the Destiney Hero card from you, so in order for his plan to work, he had to throw me and my sister aside and send us away. He said that it'd be better if we were raised in an orphanage. So, we were put in there while you became his new favorite son, while my sister and I rot! Everyone there were ruthless, they treated us like we were bugs! The father was a sick twisted man, so twisted to the point where he raped my sister!" Zexion said "Once I found out about my sister being raped… I tried saving her, but he only hurt me… telling me to stay away. Once that happen an unknown power that I was inside of me went haywire and destroyed everything in sight… everyone but my sister and I were killed… we were all alone again. While I was supporting my sister, I soon found out that my father adopted you and started to teach you how to duel. So, I got into dueling as well. I trained so hard just to face you and show my father that I have what it takes to be the best. But my father came to me to throw in the match"

"Why did you throw in the match if he did all of that to you?" Aster said.

"Because he gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse, he said if I threw in the match, he would give 10 billion dollars if I threw in the match. That money could put my sister and I into a better area, a better life to the point where I can take care of myself and my sister. But of course, he didn't do that… he lied to me… and you won… I could have beaten you so easily. If it wasn't for my father, you would have lost to me" Zexion said.

"What happen afterwards?" Aster asked.

"My sister was gone, she died because of the lack of energy, and the lack of food… I was so furious at my father… he gave everything to you, and not his flash and blood… the same day my sister passed, Xehanort found me, he told me that he'll help get my revenge… I will always suffer if you stay alive because I have look at you and see the fame that was taken from me" Zexion said.

"You know, I do feel sorry for you of what you're did to you and the fact that you lost your sister… however, that doesn't mean I feel sorry of why you're coming after me. It wasn't my fault that you threw in the match… and quite frankly you could have never beaten me" Aster said.

"Believe what you want, Aster, but what I say is the truth, and it's time that I showed you why I was about to beat you!" Zexion said.

"Bring it on!" Aster said.

"Aster!" Jaden yelled.

They both look to the side and sees Jaden and the others.

"Jaden, what are you guys doing here?" Aster asked.

"To see you mop the floor with this guy!" Jaden said.

"Awesome, but you may want to check on Blair and Jesse, he hit them pretty bad" Aster said.

Eraqus went up to the both.

"They're out cold, but they're fine" Eraqus said.

"This is perfect, now your friends can see you demise!" Zexion said. "It's time that I end you Aster! I play the spell card Polymerization! I fuse all three of my Red-eyes black dragons to form Red-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Zexion yelled.

"What?!" Atticus yelled. "No one has ever seen or used that card before!"

"NOT UNTIL NOW!" Zexion yelled.

All three dragons formed into one three-headed dragon.

Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon- Fusion/DARK/Dragon/Level12/ATK 4300/DEF4000

"4300 attack points?!" Aster yelled.

"That's right, now my dragon destroy his Hero with electron blast!" Zexion yelled.

The dragon destroyed Aster's Hero

"AHH!" Aster yelled.

Aster hit the wall of the Ra dorm and fell onto his stomach.

Aster 4000-2900.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Zexion said.

Zexion 3-1 card.

Aster slowly got up.

"Damn, that attack felt real!" Aster said.

"That's because it was, you duel with me, you get hurt!" Zexion said.

"My turn, I draw!" Aster said.

Aster 2-3 cards.

"First, I play Shadow Hero DarkFog in attack mode" Aster said. "Since I did, I can special summon another Shadow Hero from hand to the field, and I choose Shadow Hero Defender!"

"What good will they do?" Zexion said.

"Now I play my pot of greed, now I draw two cards. Now I play my polymerization and fuse both of my Heroes to form Shadow Hero- DarkImpact in defense mode!" Aster said.

Shadow Hero- DarkImpact- Fusion/Warrior/Dark/Level 6/ ATK 2200/DEF2700- Effect- Whatever position this card is in (As long as its faced up) You can cut the ATK/DEF points by halve and your opponent takes the other halve as damage.

"Now I use her effect, whatever position she's in, you take halve of that number as damage!" Aster said.

"What?!" Zexion said.

"And since she's in defense mode, you take 1400 points of damage, and that's more than enough to take you out! Now attack!" Aster said.

"I don't think so! I active me trap card, Chaos Flare! If I have a Red-eyes monster on the field, I can negate any activation of a card effect. In this case, DarkImpact. Not only I can negate it, but she's also destroyed and you take damage equal to the highest point she has 2700 defense points so YOU TAKE 2700 POINTS OF DAMAGE!" Zexion yelled. "Go beast vanquish his monster!"

The three headed dragon fired at DarkImpact and destroyed her.

"AHH!" Aster yelled.

The blast made his hit the wall again this time the Ra dorm was starting to break.

"We need to get them out of the building!" Dante said.

Dante and Eraqus went into the building. Aster can barely stand.

Aster 2900-200

"I place… one card facedown and end…my turn" Aster said in weak tone.

Aster fell on one knee.

"It's my turn, I draw" Zexion said.

Zexion 1-2 cards.

Aster smirked.

"Perfect" Aster said.

"What did you say?" Zexion asked.

Dogma and Plasma appeared on Aster's side of the field.

"What the?! What kind of tricks are you pulling Aster?! Those two were removed from play by your doing!" Zexion said.

Zexion sees a trap active.

"A trap?!" Zexion said.

"Exactly, it's called Destiney's Wake. If I have less life point than you and you do your draw phase. I can special summon Dogma and Plasma from my graveyard or if they were banished ignoring their special requirements" Aster said.

"Fine, it doesn't matter I can still destroy them easy!" Zexion said.

"Not quite" Aster said.

"What are you saying?" Zexion asked.

"I mean my trap has another effect, Plasma's effect actives even though it's not my turn!" Aster said.

"What?!" Zexion said.

"You heard me! Plasma, absorb his dragon!" Aster said.

Plasma opened his wings and absorbed the dragon.

Plasma 1900-4050.

"Damn you, Aster!" Zexion yelled.

"That's not all, Dogma's effect kicks in too" Aster said.

"GRR!" Zexion growled.

Zexion 800-400.

"Now you can continue your turn" Aster said.

"Aster, how dare you?" Zexion said.

"How dare I?! Dude, you attack me and my friends first, and you have the nerve to say "How dare you?!" Aster said.

"I'm done messing around, I'm done going easy!" Zexion said.

Dante and Eraqus got everyone out of the dorm.

"I went easy on you, but not this time! NO MORE!" Zexion yelled.

Dark aura raised out of the ground of where he's standing.

"What's going on?!" Aster said.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Zexion said in a demonic voice.

"I play the spell card, BOOK OF DESTINEY!" Zexion yelled.

"No! Not the card!" Eraqus said.

Book of Destiny- Pay have of your life points to use this card. Target three monster side either of the field and tribute them and if you do, you can special summon Destiny-Eyes Black Dragon from your hand. This effect cannot be negated.

"He's about to summon a monster that has an equal power of the Egyptian God cards!" Dante said.

"What?!" Jaden yelled.

"An equal power of the God cards?!" Alexis asked.

"Yes, they're like some of the card we have but this one's are evil. Like a Divine attribute, these one's are call an Evil attribute" Dante said.

"Evil attribute?" Atticus said.

"Now, in order to use this card, I need to pay half of my life points, but in the price I can target 3 monsters on either side of the field and destroy them to summon my behemoth!" Zexion said

"But, you don't have any monsters" Aster said.

"I said on either side of the field!" Zexion said.

"What?!" Aster said.

"And since, Plasma has my dragon, that's the third monster. So, ALL THREE YOU BE GONE!"

Aster's monsters got destroyed. A black orb went up into the sky. Clouds start to gather to the orb. Wind started to pick.

"Everyone! Hold on to something!" Eraqus yelled.

Everyone did so, Jaden grabbed Alexis and grabbed held on a tree. Some students ran off, but they got picked up from the wind.

"What's going on?!" Jaden said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my beast needs a few souls to feed on in order to be summoned?" Zexion said.

"You can't! Leave them out of this!" Jaden yelled.

"I just did!" Zexion said.

The student turn into matter and went into the orb.

"NO!" Jaden yelled.

"Those poor student!" Larxene said.

"NOW COME FORTH! DESTINY EYES-FATE DRAGON!" Zexion shouted.

"Destiny-Eyes -Fate Dragon?!" Aster said.

Destiny Eyes - Fate Dragon- Demonic-Beast Type/Evil Attribute/Level 10/ ATK4000/DEF4000- Effect- This card can only be special summoned by the spell card "Book of Destiny" or its own effect. When this card is summoned to the field, your opponent cannot active any card or effects. Once per turn you can banish one monster from you deck, hand, graveyard, field or extra, this card gains the attack and defense points of the monster until the end phase of your next turn. You can banish 10 monsters from your deck to inflict 4000 points of damage to your opponent, this card cannot attack if this effect is used. If this care id destroyed, you can pay 1000 life points to summon this card.

The cloud got blown away and the orb broke. Outcomes a giant demonic dragon, the dragon roared so loud that island started to break lose.

"ASTER! IS SHALL BE FINAL RESTING PLACE!" Zexion shouted with a demonic roar.

"That's it for me…" Aster said.

He looked at Jaden.

"Jaden, I'm leaving it to you now. Whatever this guys is planning, I put my trust in you to stop him… don't screw up" Aster said.

"Aster! No!" Jaden said.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE HIM! DESTINY EYES, ANNIHILATE ASTER PHOENIX ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zexion shouted.

Destiny Eyes flew into the sky. He stretched its wings out; being lit up with fire. His mouth charged.

"ATTACK WITH DESTINY DESTROYER!" Zexion shouted.

The dragon fired a huge beam of fire at Aster. The beam hit Aster.

"AHHHHHHH!" Aster shouted in agony.

Aster hit the Ra dorm. The dorm got extinguish, the blast went further and destroyed a good fraction of the island.

Aster 200-0

"ASTER!" Everyone shouted.

"Aster!" Jaden yelled while running into the burning building.

Jaden found Aster's body.

"Aster…" Jaden said.

Alexis run to where Jaden's at. Next everyone else did.

Jaden helped Aster up.

"Hey, Aster… come pal say something" Jaden said.

"Hey, come man, say something!" Atticus said.

Aster tried to say something, but blood came out instead.

"Ja…Jaden" Aster said with a weak tone "It's up to you and the others; my time is up pal…UGH!" Aster said while puking more blood out.

"No, don't say that, Aster you can make it through!" Jaden said.

Aster nodded his head side to side.

"No" Aster said. "Take care of Dogma and Plasma, Jaden. While I'm gone, take down Xehanort and his group of people… Don't screw up"

Aster closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Aster! ASTER!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone started to cry.

"As his line was…"You can't hide from destiny" Zexion said.

Jaden's eyes turn bright gold.

"ZEXION!" Jaden yelled. "You think this funny?! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Jaden readied his duel disk.

"FACE ME! NOW!" Jaden shouted.

"You want to die too? So be it!" Zexion said.

"No, not yet" Marluxia said.

"Hm?" Zexion said. "Marluxia"

Marluxia appeared by Zexion.

"Why not?" Zexion wondered.

"Because, Jaden is mine" Marluxia said.

"I'll take you both on!" Jaden yelled.

"You fool; don't you know who you're talking to?" Marluxia asked.

"You seem so claim, but we'll see if you're smiling once I KICK YOU ASS!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden fired an energy beam from his hand. Destiny Eyes blocked the attack.

"Pathetic" Marluxia said.

"My word, he has quite unique abilities from his duel spirits, but his power levels isn't that big to even analysis" Vexen said while he appeared by Marluxia.

"Such a weak human!" Lexaeus said while he appeared by Vexen.

"More of you!" Jaden said.

"Larxene… I see you decided to betray us" Marluixa said.

"You guys made me believe Dante was a bad person. You made me turn on him!" Larxene said.

"So what if we did, we had a deal. But since you broke it, you know what's next" Marluixa said.

Marluixa summoned a scythe.

"You die" Marluixa said.

"You want her, you have to get through me first Marluixa!" Dante said.

"Oh, helpful hint… fine, I'll kill you both than" Marluxia said.

Eraqus stepped in.

"You want to try that Marluxia?" Eraqus said.

"Oh, the great Master Eraqus… hmm now I can't get pass you… yet. Tell you what, if you want to settle this, than come to Battle City" Marluxia said.

"Why? So you can harm more people. I don't think so!" Eraqus said.

"What makes you think I'm giving you choice?" Marluxia said "You will come to Battle city"

"What makes you so sure?" Jaden said.

"Simple…" Marluxia said.

Marluxia disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Jaden said.

Marluxia appeared 7 feet away from Alexis with his back face her back. He took his scythe and stabbed her with it.

"AHH!" Alexis yelled.

Everyone turned around.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled.

Marluxia pulled the scythe out and grabbed her body.

"ALEXIS!" Eraqus and Atticus yelled.

Marluxia disappeared with they're bodies. He reappeared by his group.

"LET HER GO!" Jaden yelled.

"If want to see your friend again, I suggest you come to Battle City" Marluxia said.

"Let my sister go now!" Atticus said.

"Oh, and if I refuse?" Marluxia said. "Come get her yourself if you want her back. We'll be waiting in Battle City. You better not keep us waiting"

Marluxia looked at Larxene.

"And don't think you're off the hook, Larxene" Marluxia said.

They all disappeared.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled.

"Don't worry, Jaden we'll get her back" Dante said.

"I have to go now!" Jaden said.

Jaden ran off.

"Jaden, wait!" Eraqus said.

Jaden turned around.

"I need to get her back now, Eraqus!" Jaden said.

"Yes I know, I want to get her back too. But you're going to need some help with that" Eraqus said.

"He's right, Eraqus and I will go with you" Atticus said.

"We need to get Aster, Jesse and Blair to a hospital. We'll have the Chancellor take care of that. While the three of us go, Dante and the others will stay here" Eraqus said.

"Gr! Fine" Jaden said.

Battle City.

Marluxia and the other four appeared on building. Marluxia threw Alexis to the side.

"While her soul rests with us, we can focus on getting what we need here. Jaden and the others will be here soon" Marluxia said.

"Yes, soon those three cards will be ours" Zexion said.

"I need you to seek out a few people in this city; here are the names of them. We want to give them a reason to come after us" Marluxia said.

"Yes, Master Marluxia" Zexion said.

"What about Xemnas?" Lexaeus said.

"Leave him to me, once we wipe him out, we can target Ansem, than Xehanort" Marluxia said.

"It's risky if you ask me" Vexen said.

Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed at Vexen.

"Ah!" Vexen said in terror.

"Do you doubt my power, Vexen?" Marluxia asked.

"No, of course not" Vexen said.

"Good" Marluxia said.

Marluxia pulled back.

"Now, do what you're told to do" Marluxia said.

"At once" Vexen said.

Zexion and Vexen disappeared.

"Come, Lexaeus, we have other jobs that need to be done" Marluxia said.

They both disappeared.

Duel academy.

"So, Aster is really?" Zane said.

"He still has a chance to survive. But we need to take him to a hospital that can help him" Larxene said.

"And Alexis said gone too?" Chazz asked.

"Her soul was only taken. Marluxia has to power to steal the souls of people with his power. If we beat him, then she'll have her soul back" Larxene said "But it's easier said than done. Marluxia is the strongest duelist in the Organization, next to Xemnas, Ansem, Vanitas, and Xehanort"

"Well, we need to go save her" Chazz said.

"I agree, but Jaden, Atticus and I are going" Eraqus said.

"Why just the three of you?" Zane asked.

"Because, the others might strike here, so you all need to stay" Eraqus said.

"He brings up a good point" Dante said.

Jaden looked out the window.

"We leave in a few moments, the more time we waste, the less time that Alexis will be spared" Jaden said.

"Jaden is right, we have to go" Atticus said.

"Be careful out there guys" Zane said.

"We will" Eraqus said.

Jaden and the other two went outside and into Eraqus's chopper. They took off to Battle City.

"Hang in there Alexis, I'm coming to get you" Jaden said to himself.

* * *

**Before I even say "thank you for read" I just want to say thousand pardons for not updating over the past months. I've been out of the country during that time period working on my career. Believe me it took a lot longer than I expected. I'll be able to post at least 3-4 chapters later the week. Again a thousand pardons for not updating.**


	15. Reaper of Souls Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch. **

* * *

Helicopter.

Jaden looked out the window. He was twitchy and ready for anything.

"Hey, Jaden, we'll get her back, I knew we will." Atticus said.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm just ready to take Marluxia down." Jaden said with anger.

"If you go into battle with that anger, you won't save her" Eraqus said. "I understand how mad you are, but we won't win if you are taken by the darkness."

"Yeah, you're right…" Jaden said in a low tone.

"We'll be in Battle City in few moments." Eraqus said.

"Taken by the darkness that won't happen again." Atticus said.

Battle City.

Marluxia and Lexaeus are standing by a tall building.

"Here it is… the rich guys company." Lexaeus said.

"Indeed, if we get Kaiba's soul… that will increase our power." Marluxia said.

"And the others?" Lexaeus asked.

"We just need Kaiba's and Yugi's, but the more souls we get, the stronger we grow." Marluxia said. "Let's go in."

"Okay." Lexaeus said.

They both walked to the doors and walked in. No one in site.

"Well this is unprofessional." Marluxia said.

"No one here?" Lexaeus said.

Someone walked out of a door and sees Marluxia and Lexaeus.

"Can I help you two?" Employee asked.

"Actually yes, is Seto Kaiba in?" Marluxia asked.

"He's not expecting any visitors today. He told everyone that he doesn't want to be disturbed." Employee said.

"Is that so?" Marluxia said with a smirk.

"Yes, so if you two would please make your way out the door, we are about to close." Employee said.

Marluxia looked at Lexaeus.

"Lexaeus, would you mind?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course." Lexaeus said.

"I said—" Employee was interrupted.

Lexaeus grabbed the employee by the shirt.

"Ugh! Release me at once!" Employee yelled.

"From where you're at, I don't think you should be giving depends" Marluxia said.

"What's going on in here?" Mokuba asked.

Mokuba stopped.

"Hey, put him down now!" Mokuba said.

"Well for a boy, you do have the nerve to talk big." Marluxia said.

"Mokuba, get out of here!" Employee said.

"I had enough with is voice." Marluxia said.

Marluxia summoned his scythe and stabbed the employee in the chest and threw him out the building. Mokuba ran off.

"After the boy." Marluxia said.

Lexaeus ran after Mokuba. Marluxia was about to walk, but cops showed up.

"Freeze!" Cop said.

Marluxia turned around.

"Oh please." Marluxia said.

"Drop the scythe and get on the ground!" Cop said.

"I have a better idea." Marluxia said.

Rose petals surround everyone.

"Where did these rose petals come from?!" Cop said.

The ground opened up and all of the cops fell inside of the hole. The hole closed.

"Well that was fun. Thank you for the soul's gentlemen." Marluxia said.

"Let me go!" Mokuba yelled.

"I got him, Marluxia." Lexaeus said.

"Good." Marluxia said.

"Wait until my brother comes! You both will be in big trouble!" Mokuba said.

"Is that so?" Marluxia said. "Well we are hoping to run into him, and you're going to make sure of that."

"Marluxia" Vexen said.

"What is it?" Marluxia asked.

"Jaden and the other two are here." Vexen said.

"Excellent." Marluxia said. "And the cards?"

"They weren't there. He must be out with his friends" Vexen said.

"No matter, we'll draw him out." Marluxia said.

"I found them." Zexion said.

"Perfect." Marluxia said.

Marluxia dropped a note on the ground.

"Let's go." Marluxia said.

"Let me go, now!" Mokuba yelled.

"We will, once we get what we want." Vexen said.

All five of them disappeared.

Jaden and the other two landed on a heliport.

"Alright we are here, but where to look." Atticus said.

"Battle City is huge." Jaden said.

"Hmm" Eraqus said. "They're after the God cards!"

"What made you figure that?" Atticus asked.

"It's Battle City, and who lives in Battle City?" Eraqus said.

"Yugi Muto!" Jaden said. "He has a powerful soul as well, so if they get his soul than they will unstoppable!"

"Exactly." Eraqus said.

"Now we know where to look!" Atticus said.

All three of them ran off.

Card shop.

Jaden and the other two made it to Yugi's house. Eraqus looked on the door and sees a note.

"A note?" Eraqus said.

Jaden took the note off the door and opened the note.

"Dear Grandpa, I will be down town with my friends, love Yugi" Jaden said.

"Now we know where to look." Atticus said.

"Let's go." Eraqus said.

They ran off again.

Down Town.

Marluxia threw Mokuba to the side.

"So, Down Town?" Marluxia said.

"Yes, I overheard some kids saying meeting their "idol" here. And Yugi is a big shot here." Zexion said.

"Hm?" Marluxia said.

Marluxia looked to the side and sees Jaden and the others.

"Right on que." Marluxia said.

"Master, look." Zexion said.

Zexion pointed.

"Ah, Yugi Muto." Marluxia said.

People are greeting Yugi.

"Hi guys, nice to see you all too!" Yugi said.

"Hey Yug, would you mind spreading some of your fame to me?" Joey said.

"It's not like I'm trying to get more of it" Yugi joked.

"Some want his god cards" Tea said.

"Tea is right" Tristen said.

"Well, I don't mind dueling a few people. Do you Joey?" Yugi asked.

"You kidding? I don't mind whooping some of these guys!" Joey said.

Jaden sees Yugi.

"There he is!" Jaden said.

"Hey, Yugi Muto!" Atticus said.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"Who are these guys?" Tristen asked.

All three of them came to Yugi.

"What can I help you with?" Yugi said.

Yugi looked at Eraqus.

"No way! Eraqus?!" Yugi said.

"Long time no see old friend." Eraqus said.

"You know this guy Yug?" Joey asked.

"We dueled a while back, and came to a draw." Yugi said.

"Really?!" Tea said.

"It was a close called, but Yugi was really good." Eraqus said.

"It was… but what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"The three of us are after some people in black cloaks. And we fear that their after your god cards." Eraqus said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"A lot of people want them." Joey said.

"Yes, well these guys are powerful. I'm sure you're familiar with the Shadow Games" Eraqus said.

"Of course, I've been around that for a while. These guys have the power of the shadows?" Yugi asked.

"Correct." Eraqus said.

"I see, well if only Atem was here, he would be more of a help." Yugi said. "But I'll help you guys take down these guys."

"And so will I!" Joey said.

Rose petals started to blow around the place.

"Hey, what's with the annoying rose petals?!" Joey said.

A helicopter is landing by down town. Marluxia smirked.

"Is that one of Kaiba's helicopters?" Tea asked.

"Yes it is, but what is he doing here?" Tristen asked.

Kaiba got off of his chopper. He sees Yugi.

"I had a feeling I'll be running into you guys." Kaiba said.

"What brings you here?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba is missing, and I found one of my employee's dead. I found this note on the ground from some guy name Marluxia." Kaiba said.

"Did you say Marluxia?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, you know him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, in fact we are after him and his group, he took my little sister. And he told us to come to Battle City." Atticus said.

"Stupid rose petals!" Joey yelled.

"You can't take rose petals either Wheeler?" Kaiba said.

"Shut it rich boy!" Joey said.

"Master, I sense Marluxia's." Evrae said.

"Seto…" Mokuba said with a weak tone.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

"The boy is fine, he's just very tired." Marluxia said.

Everyone looked straight.

"You snake! How dare you hurt my brother!" Kaiba yelled.

"Where is my little sister?!" Atticus said.

"Oh right, Alexis." Marluxia said.

He snapped his figures. A lot of rose petals started to gather like a tornado. The rose petals blew away and revealing Alexis on the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Don't bother Jaden, her soul is mine… just like Mokuba's." Marluxia said.

"You took his soul too?!" Eraqus said.

"I don't know about his soul, but whatever you did to my brother, you better undo it now!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh and if I refuse?" Marluxia asked. "These two will serve me quite nicely."

"She is not a slave!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus ran at Marluxia and punched him. Marluxia backed off a bit. Marluxia put his hand on his face.

"Hm… is that all you got?" Marluxia asked.

"You bastard!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus raised his arm and opened his hand.

"Red-eyes! Give your power!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus fired Red-eye's attack at Marluxia. Marluxia got hit by the attack. He fell on his knee. He looks at Atticus.

"So, you want to play rough huh?" Marluxia asked. "Well, I'll play rough too. It's time you joined your sister in the darkness!" Marluxia said.

"Atticus, let me duel him!" Jaden said.

"No, Jaden… he's all mine!" Atticus said.

Atticus pulled out his duel disk and put it on. He put his deck in the slot.

"Master, let me take this." Zexion said.

"No, he's mine. Besides, I need that power." Marluxia said.

"Atticus, let me duel by your side." Kaiba said.

"You'll get your turn, Kaiba, but not now… so, stay back!" Marluxia said.

Marluxia pushed everyone but Atticus away from them. Marluxia's scythe spread into two. The blade slide onto his right arm and sunk into his skin. The rod wrapped around his waist once and the tip of the rod is implanted on the top of his spine. The blade came out of his arm forming a duel disk.

"Holy crap!" Joey yelled.

"How did he do that?!" Kaiba said.

Marluxia pulled out his deck and put it in the slot.

"Now, as Yugi would say, "It's time to duel!" Marluxia said.

They both drew they're cards.

"I'll go first! I draw!" Atticus said. "First, I play Red-Eye black chick!" Atticus said.

"Ah yeah, that Marluxia guy is toast! He got good old Red-Eyes on his side!" Joey said.

"Don't be too sure, Joey" Yugi said.

"Now I use his effect! I sacrifice my little guy to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus said. "Now I use the spell card inferno fire blast! Since I have Red-Eyes on the field, you take 2400 points of damage!"

Red-Eyes fired at Marluxia.

Marluxia 4000-1600.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Atticus said.

Atticus 6-1 card.

"Alright, Atticus is in the league!" Tristen said.

"Is that all you got?" Marluxia asked.

"How can he be so calm when he lost more than half of his life points?!" Tea asked.

"Because, Marluxia is very tough to take down, from what one of our friends said." Jaden said.

"My turn, I draw." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 5-6 cards.

"I play the monster, Reaper of Souls- Pride." Marluxia said.

"Reaper of Souls?!" Eraqus said.

"Those bad?" Yugi asked.

"Indeed they are, these cards can make the duel very hard for the opponent!" Eraqus said.

Reaper of Souls- Pride-Dark/Fiend/Level 3/ATK1000/0/Effect-summon to the field, you can special summon another "Reaper of Souls" Monster from you hand to the field. When this card is destroyed, you can special summon 1 level 7 or lower Fiend type monster from your deck to the field.

"Only a 1000 attack points?" Joey said.

"Now I use his effect, since I summoned him, I can special summon another "Reaper of Souls" Monster from my hand to the field!" Marluxia said. "And I choose Reaper of Souls- Lust!"

Reaper of Souls- Lust-Dark/Fiend/Level 3/ATK1200/DEF400/Effect- If this card is special summoned, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon this card by by sending one card from your hand to the graveyard.

"Strike him down!" Marluxia said.

Reaper of Lust slashed Atticus.

"AHH!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus 4000-3500.

"What that?!" Atticus said.

"When this Reaper is summoned, you take 500 points of damage. Oh, did I forget to mention that the damage is real?" Marluxia said.

Blood started to drip from Atticus's arm.

"Dammit!" Atticus said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 6-3 cards.

"My turn, I draw!" Atticus said.

Atticus 1-2 cards.

"First, I use my pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I play my Mirage dragon!" Atticus said. "Now, Red-Eyes attack Reaper of Lust with inferno fire blast!" Atticus said.

Red-Eyes destroyed the reaper.

Marluxia 1600-400.

"Now Mirage Dragon, attack his last monster and his life points!" Atticus said.

"Did you really think it'll be that easy? I send my Dark skull from my hand to my grave and I take no damage for the rest of the turn." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 3-2 cards.

"Damn!" Atticus said.

"Now, I use my Reaper's effect's first the Reaper of Lust, I send 1 card from my hand to the grave and he comes back. And you know what that means, an extra 500 points you lose." Marluxia said.

"GR!" Atticus said.

Atticus 3500-3000.

"And now for the Reaper of Pride, since you destroyed him, I can summon 1 level 7 or lower Fiend type from my deck to the field." Marluxia said.

"You can what?!" Atticus said.

"And I choose this one, Fallen Angel." Marluxia said.

Fallen Angel- Dark/Fiend/Level 7/ ATK2500/DEF2500- Effect- While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot active trap cards. Once per turn you can pay 1000 life points to attack your opponent directly. This card is also treated as a Light attribute monster when it's on the field and the graveyard.

"Oh great!" Atticus said. "I place a card facedown and end my turn!" Atticus said.

Atticus 2-1 card.

"My turn, I draw." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 2-3 cards.

"First I play the spell, Dark energy. For every Dark monster that's in my graveyard, I gain 600 life points for each. And currently have 3 of them." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 400-2200 and 2 cards.

"Now, I use my Fallen Angel's effect. I pay 1000 life points and his can attack you directly." Marluxia said.

Marluxia- 2200-1200.

The Angel threw its lance at Atticus.

"AHH!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus 3000-500.

"I end my turn." Marluxia said.

Atticus slowly got up.

"It's my turn… I draw." Atticus said. "First, I play the spell, dragon's gift. For every dragon type monster I have, I gain 1000 life points and can draw two cards per dragon." Atticus said.

Atticus 500-2500 and 5 cards.

"Next, send I play the spell Dragon grave. For every card that's in my hand I have to send that many dragon monsters from my deck to the graveyard and for each dragon, I get 500 life points!" Atticus said. "And since I have 4 cards, I send four dragons."

Atticus 2500-4500 and 4 cards.

"Now I send my Red-Eyes to the graveyard to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Atticus said.

"Be careful, Atticus…" Eraqus said.

Marluxia looked at the dragon.

"For each dragon monster that's in my graveyard, my dragon gains 300 attack points for each. And as of now there are 5 of them!" Atticus said. "So that's an extra 1500 attack points."

Red-Eyes 2400-3900.

"Now my dragon, destroy his Fallen Angel and his life points!" Atticus said.

"Foolish human, I another Dark Skull to my grave and I take no damage for the rest of the turn." Marluxia said.

"Gr!" Atticus growled. "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn"

Atticus 4-1 card.

"My turn than, I draw." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 1-2 cards.

"First, I play the field spell Hell Gate." Marluxia said. "Once per turn, I can summon 1 level 5 or lower Dark monster from my deck. Also four every Fiend monster that's on my field, I gain 500 life points. Now I use Hell Gate's effect to summon Reaper of Souls- Gluttony."

Reaper of Souls- Dark/Fiend/Level 4/ATK2000/DEF600- Effect- When this card is summon to the field, destroy 2 cards that are on the field. Once per turn you can cut this cards attack points in half to attack directly.

"New monster, but still no match for my dragon!" Atticus said.

"True, but his special effect is different. When his is summoned I can destroy 2 cards that are on the field. That being said, I choose both of your dragons." Marluxia said.

"What?! No!" Atticus said.

Both of the dragons were destroyed.

"Now my Reaper, attack Atticus directly with Evil sand strike." Marluxia said.

"AHHHH!" Atticus yelled.

Atticus 4500-2500.

"Now I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 2- 0 cards.

More blood started to come down from Atticus.

"He can't take much more of this, he needs help!" Tristen said.

"No! I can do this!" Atticus said. "I draw!

Atticus 1-2 cards.

"I have to admit, you are holding on a lot long than other opponents I've face." Marluxia said.

"That's because you have my little sister's souls! And I will do anything to get it back!" Atticus said.

"How cute, big brother helping his little sister… something I can relate to." Marluxia said. "But that's another story for another day."

"First I play the spell Eyes of the Black dragon! If I have a Red-Eyes monster in my graveyard and you have a monster on the field, I can summon it to the field. That being said, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, come out!" Atticus said.

Red-Eye came out.

"Now I play the spell Emperor's Law! If I have a dragon monster on the field, I send it to the graveyard than I can summon another dragon monster that's a level higher than the one I just sent! And I choose the card that my big brother Eraqus gave me! My own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Atticus said.

"Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes?" Marluxia said.

"Not bad." Kaiba said.

Blue-Eyes came out. Marluxia looked at the dragon.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Marluxia said.

"Now Blue-Eyes, attack his Reaper with White Lightning!" Atticus yelled.

Blue-Eyes destroyed Marluxia's monster.

Marluxia 1200-200.

Marluxia started to drip blood.

"How does it feel to feel the same as I am?!" Atticus said.

"It feels great!" Marluxia said.

"What did you say?" Atticus asked.

"This guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Tristen said.

"I love pain; I can't get enough of it!" Marluxia said.

"Whatever, my card also has another effect. I'm able to draw 3 cards. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Atticus said.

Atticus 2-3 cards.

"Fair enough, now it's my turn and I plan to give you more pain!" Marluxia said. "I draw!"

Marluxia 0-1 card.

"First I use my field's effect to summon Reaper of Souls- Dread Scissors!" Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Dread Scissors /Dark/Fiend/Level4/ATK1500/DEF0- Effect- When this card is summoned to the field, destroy 1 card on the field. You can remove this card from play to special summon 1 Reaper of Souls- Death Scissors from your hand or deck.

"And since I have a fiend monster, I gain 500 life points." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 200-700.

"That monster only has 1500 attack points… what's he planning?" Yugi wondered.

"It's true that my monster is half the strength of your dragon, but his effect is a different story. When this card is summoned, I can destroy 1 card that's on the field and I choose 1 of your facedown card." Marluxia said. Now I use his other effect. By sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon Reaper of Souls- Death Scissors from my hand or deck. Which I so happen to have one in my deck."

"So, he's summoning another monster?" Kaiba said.

"That being said, I send it to the graveyard to summon Reaper of Souls- Death Scissors." Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Death Scissors/Dark/Fiend/Level 8/ATK3000/DEF1500- Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage. Any damage that you would have taken, your opponent takes the damage instead. If this card is special summoned by Reaper of Souls- Dread Scissors add this effect to this card.  
*Once per turn you can destroy every monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"Gr!" Atticus said.

"Now I use his effect, since he was summoned due to Dread Scissors, once per turn I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Marluxia said.

"What?!" Atticus said.

"Go my Reaper, destroy his Blue-Eyes." Marluxia said.

The Reaper picked up huge scissors and cut the dragons body in half.

"Now, he attacks you directly." Marluxia said.

"Not so fast, I active my trap, Dragon guard! Since a dragon monster was destroyed, It's defense points are added to my life points and I take no damage for the rest of the turn!" Atticus said.

"Hm, well played." Marluxia said.

Atticus 2500-5000.

"I end my turn." Marluxia said.

"Atticus is doing well, but he can't take much more of this shadow game." Yugi said.

"Yugi is right…" Jaden said.

"My turn… I draw!" Atticus said. "I play monster reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes! Next I remove my dragon in order for me to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! And I use his effect to summon my Blue-Eyes!" Atticus said.

Atticus is losing focus.

"I end my turn." Atticus said.

Marluxia smirked.

"It's okay Atticus, you tired. But now it's my turn I draw." Marluxia said. "Now it's time that I ended this duel. I play the spell pot of greed. I draw two cards. Next I play the spell card Dark impulse. I send 3 Dark monsters from my deck to my graveyard. But in return I get to pick 1 card from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Why all of that for 1 card?" Yugi wondered.

"I have no idea." Jaden said.

Eraqus's eyes got big.

"I know what's he's doing" Eraqus said.

"You tired Atticus, but it wasn't enough. This is the end for you." Marluxia said. "Since I have 10 Dark monsters in my graveyard… I'm able to summon one of my Death Knights!" Marluxia said.

"A Death Knight?!" Kaiba said. "Where did he get one of those?!"

"I summon Death Knight- Anima!" Marluxia roared.

Ten dark orbs came out of Marluxia's graveyard and form 1 big orb. The orb broke and outcome Anima. Anima landed and looked at Atticus.

"Atticus, Anima, Anima, Atticus." Marluxia said.

Death Knight – Anima- Dark/Fiend/Level 10/ ATK 4000/DEF4000- Effect- This card can only summoned by its own effect. If you have 10 DARK attribute monsters in your graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Once per turn you can send up to 5 cards from your deck to the graveyard and if you do, this card can attack twice.

"Now I use his special ability, once he's summoned to the field, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Marluxia said.

"No!" Atticus said.

Both dragons were destroyed.

"Now, I send 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard, this makes Anima attack twice!" Marluxia said. "And don't even think about to destroy Anima, he cannot be destroyed by any spells or traps and monsters effects! Now attack Atticus now!" Marluxia yelled.

Anima flew straight at Atticus and slashed him in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" Atticus shouted.

Atticus 5000-1000.

"Atticus!" Jaden said.

"Jaden, save Alexis and stop the Organization…" Atticus said.

"How cute, Anima, finish Atticus off with Blade of pain!" Marluxia said.

Anima stabbed Atticus in the chest.

"UGH!" Atticus said.

Atticus coughed out blood.

Atticus 1000-0

"ATTICUS!" Jaden and Eraqus yelled.

"Atticus lost the duel… And now… he's…" Yugi said.

"Your power is mine Atticus. Red-Eyes will serve me quite nicely." Marluxia said.

Marluxia raise his arm and a red orb came out of Atticus. Marluxia crushed the orb. Marluxia opened a portal.

"Anima, throw him in there." Marluxia said.

Anima threw Atticus's body into the portal. The portal closed.

"You… you! MONSTER! AHHHH!" Jaden yelled.

Neos came out and Jaden's eyes glowed. Marluxia looked at Jaden.

"It was his fault, Jaden. He decided to duel me… and look were that got him." Marluxia said.

"You son of a bitch!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden and Neos fired a beam at Marluxia. Anima got in front of Marluxia and blocked that attack.

"Did you really think your power can match mine?" Marluxia said.

"Okay that's it! I had enough of your talk! Duel me you jerk!" Joey said.

Marluxia looked at Joey.

"So, you want to die as well? So be it." Marluxia said.

"Joey, no!" Yugi said.

"He made his decision, let's duel Joey!" Marluxia said.

"Wait, he's all mine Wheeler!" Kaiba said.

Marluxia looked at Kaiba.

"Oh, you want your brother back… I see" Marluxia said.

"No, I'll be dueling you!" Kid said.

Marluxia looked around and see everyone wanting to duel him.

"Oh, so you all want to die?" Marluxia said.

"You mess with 1 you mess with all of us!" Kid said.

"Haha!" Marluxia laughed. "Is this a joke? Well, I don't have time for everyone."

He looked at Kaiba and Joey.

"But for you two, it's different. If you want to see your little brother again, you and Joey meet me on top of your tower, there you both with duel me." Marluxia said.

"Me with this underdog? Please, I'd rather have a rat be my partner" Kaiba said.

"Delightful, fine you and I, Kaiba." Marluxia said.

"And once I beat you, you undo what you did to Mokuba!" Kaiba said.

"So be it." Marluxia said.

Marluxia jumped in the air and started to float.

"I'll be waiting on top of your tower and we can have our match." Marluxia said.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jaden said.

"Oh don't worry Jaden, you and I will have our match, just be patient." Marluxia said.

Marluxia disappeared. Kaiba ran to his chopper.

"We need to fellow Kaiba." Yugi said.

Yugi and the others ran to his tower. Jaden just stood there.

"Atticus… I'll make sure he pays!" Jaden said.

Jaden ran off to the tower.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alright, there we have it. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'll should have the other two up before the week ends. Thank you and Happy New Years!**


	16. Reaper of Souls Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Marluxia appeared on the tower.

"That was too easy." Marluxia said.

"Now it's Kaiba's turn." Zexion said.

Marluxia sees Kaiba's chopper.

"And speaking of Kaiba." Marluxia said.

Kaiba landed and got out of his chopper.

"Alright you snake, let's get this over with!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba put his duel disk on. Another chopper landed on the tower as well. Jaden and the others came out of the chopper.

"What are you guys doing here? I can take this guy on my own!" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you're playing with a force that's evil!" Yugi said.

"Save it Yugi, I don't care what I'm up against. He hurt Mokuba, and that's unacceptable!" Kaiba said.

"You're stubbornness will be your downfall Kaiba." Marluxia said.

"I don't need their help! Now let's duel!" Kaiba said.

"So be it." Marluxia said.

Marluxia's duel disk came out of his arm just like before.

"You can make the first move Kaiba." Marluxia said.

"Fine, here goes!" Kaiba said. "First, I play my spear dragon in attack mode; next I'll send my Thunder dragon to the graveyard to add 2 more thunder dragons to from my deck to my hand. Now I play polymerization to fuse both of my dragons to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Now I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Kaiba 6-2 cards.

"Not bad, two monsters at once, But you're going have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Marluxia said.

"Just go!" Kaiba said.

"In a rush huh, fair enough, I draw." Marluxia said. "First I play Reaper of Souls- Envy." Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Envy- Dark/Fiend/Level4/ATK1950/DEF0- Effect- When this card is summoned, add 1 spell/trap card from you deck to your hand. Once per turn you can destroy 1 card on the field.

"Envy's special effect allows me to add 1 spell or trap card from my deck to my hand." Marluxia said.

"Fine, but you're still no match for my dragon." Kaiba said.

"Quite true, but I wasn't done. Once per turn I can destroy 1 card on the field." Marluxia said.

"What?!" Kaiba said.

"Go my Reaper; destroy his Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon!" Marluxia said.

The Reaper destroyed his dragon.

"Now, for his attack, destroy his spear dragon with envious slash." Marluxia said.

"Gr!" Kabia growled.

Kaiba 4000-3950.

"Now I play my Hell Gate. I'm sure you remember what this does don't you?" Marluxia said.

"Gr!" Kaiba said.

"Since I have a Fiend monster, I gain 500 life points." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 4000-4500.

"I set two cards facedown and end my end." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 6-3 cards.

"My move, I draw!" Kaiba said.

"I active my trap, Fiendish hand this car allows me to guest the card you just drew and if I'm right you take 2000 points of damage, if I'm wrong I take 2000 points of damage." Marluxia said.

"That's insane; there is no way he can get it right!" Joey said.

"So, you're hoping to win by luck?" Kaiba said.

"Not luck, I can care less if I get it right. Either way, I'll win. So let me see, that's you're Blue-Eyes White dragon." Marluxia said.

"Ha! You got it wrong Marluxia; it's my Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba said.

"Ah yeah! Marluxia is going to get slammed!" Joey said.

"I told you, I could care less if I got wrong… in fact I was hoping to get it wrong!" Marluxia said.

"Say what? This guy is nuts!" Tristen said.

"Not unless his other facedown card is a game changer!" Jaden said.

"Perceptive are we? That's right; I reveal my other facedown Double Dark Helix! When I'm about to take damage from a card effect, I can negate the damage and add that it to my life points and I'm able to summon 1 Fiend monster from my deck and I choose my Reaper of Souls- Sloth!" Marluxia said.

"You're kidding me!" Kaiba said.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?!" Marluxia said.

Marluxia 4500-6500.

Reaper of Souls- Sloth- Dark/Fiend/Level5/ATK2000/DEF1000- Effect-When this card is summon to the field, destroy three cards that are on the field. This card can attack twice.

"When this card is summoned, I have to destroy 3 cards on the field." Marluxia said.

"But I don't have 3 cards." Kaiba said.

"You have 1 and I have 3 so, I'll destroy your facedown and both of my Reapers." Marluxia said.

"Why are you destroying your own monster?!" Kaiba said.

"All in due time it will come clear." Marluxia said.

The three cards were destroyed.

2 Dark monsters.

"Now allow me to continue my move!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba 2-3 cards.

"I play my pot of greed, now I draw two. Next I play my X Head cannon!" Kaiba said.

"Now attack Marluxia now!" Kaiba said.

Two cannonballs hit Marluxia.

Marluxia 6500-4700.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

Kaiba 3-2 card.

"My turn, I draw." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 3-4 cards.

"I use my field's special effect to summon Reaper of Souls- Wrath." Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Wrath- Dark/Fiend/Level 1/ATK0/DEF0- Effect-When this card is summoned to the field, destroy all cards on the field. When this card is destroyed you can special summon 1 level 7 or lower Fiend type monster from you hand or deck to the field, but it cannot attack until your next turn.

"Any reason he just summoned a monster that has zero attack points?" Tea asked.

"Because of its special effect." Eraqus said.

"When this card is summoned, all cards are destroyed." Marluxia said.

"Say what?!" Kaiba said.

"This guy has cards that are a real pain in the ass!" Joey said.

All cards were destroyed.

"Now for the fun part, when this card is destroyed I can summon 1 level 7 or level lower Reaper of Souls from my hand or deck" Marluxia said.

"What?!" Kaiba said.

"And I choose one of my favorites, Reaper of Souls- Greed!" Marluxia said.

"Oh great, not him!" Eraqus said.

Reaper of Souls- Greed- Dark/Fiend/level7/ATK0/DEF3500- Effect- This card can be special summoned by sending 1 "Reaper of Souls" monster from your hand or field to the graveyard. Once per turn you can active 1 on these effect:  
* Special summon 4 level 5 or lower "Reaper of Souls" Monsters from you graveyard of deck.  
* Special summon 3 level 7 or lower Fiend type monsters from your graveyard or hand.  
* Special summon 2 level 8 or lower Fiend type monsters from you graveyard or hand.  
While this card is on the field, Fiend type monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.

"3500 Defense points?!" Kaiba said.

"His defense points it the least of your worries. I active his special effects, once per turn I can use one of these effect that are listed of what I can summon. And I choose the third option. So I can summon 2 level 8 or lower from my hand or graveyard. And I just so happen to have these two in my hand! I play my Reaper of Souls- Vanguard and my Reaper of Souls- Death Scythe!" Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Vanguard- Dark/Fiend/Level 8/ATK3500/DEF0- Effect-While this card is on the field, Fiend type monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage. Once per turn you card remove 5 cards on the field from play and inflict 500 points of damage to you or your opponent for each card that was removed.

Reaper of Souls- Death Scythe- Dark/Fiend/Level 8/ATK3000/DEF1500- Effect-This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage. Any damage you would have taken, your opponent takes the damage instead. This this card is special summon from Reaper of Souls- Dread Scythe, add this effect to this card.  
* Once per turn, destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.

"Holy crap! He has 3 very strong monsters!" Joey said.

"And Kaiba has no monster on his field!" Yugi said.

"This is the end, Kaiba!" Marluxia yelled. "Go Vanguard attack him directly!"

Vanguard slashed Kaiba.

"AHHH!" Kaiba yelled.

Kaiba 3950-450.

"Now, Death Scythe, attack him directly!" Marluxia said.

"Did you really think It'd be that easy?" Kaiba said. "I pay this trap from my hand called White Nova Burst!"

"What?!" Marluxia said.

"Judging by your reaction, I'll assume that you know what it does. Since I took more than 3000 points of damage, I can special summon 1 fusion monster from my Extra deck. So, come fourth my ultimate beast, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said. "Also it negates the effects of all monsters on your side of the field. So you're Reapers loses their effect, which they can be destroyed. Attack with Neutron Blast!

Blue-Eyes destroyed the reaper.

"GRRR!" Marluxia growled.

Marluxia 4700-3200.

Kaiba 2-1 card.

"I'll admit, that' was pretty good." Marluxia said. "I underestimated you; I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Marluxia 4-1 card.

"You're dealing with the president of Kaiba corp. It's common for people to mistaken me an amateur. The first mistake was you hurt my brother! Next you challenge me! You do not disrespect my family!" Kaiba yelled.

"Disrespect? What about everyone else that you disrespect? You're workers; the ones that always fight by your side, yet you treat them with disrespect. The only reason why they are still working for is because of the paycheck. If they didn't have that paycheck, they would have left you." Marluxia said.

"I'm here to run a business, not to make friends or any of the nonsense! My job is to be number one and that's what I plan to do!" Kaiba said.

"We'll see, make your move." Marluxia said.

"With pleasure, I draw!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba 1-2 cards.

"First, I summon my Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba said. "Next I play Card of demise, I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand. But in five turns my hand goes to the graveyard!"

Kaiba 2-5 cards.

"Now I play my flute of summoning dragons! Now I can summon 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand!" Kaiba said. "Now my Ultimate Dragon, attack his Vanguard!"

Vanguard was destroyed

Marluxia 3200-2200.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

Kaiba 5-1 cards.

"Not bad, my turn, I draw." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 1-2 cards.

"I play the spell dark power. By sending 1 card that's on my field to the graveyard and 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw 5 cards." Marluxia said,

Marluxia 2-5 cards.

"I send three monsters to the graveyard to summon one of the most devastating monsters in history." Marluxia said.

"I'm shaking." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Funny how you can be sarcastic when you're about to see you're demise. I summon Embodiment of Fire- Phantom!" Marluxia yelled.

"Embodiment of what?!" Jaden said.

"Embodiment of Fire…" Eraqus said.

"Those thing that bad?" Joey asked.

"Yes, you see there were a few cards that were made but never were sold. Reason for that was because when they made those cards, people's souls started to be lost. So, Pegasus decided to do some research on the card, and it turns out that these monster are actually from Hell itself." Eraqus said.

"And Marluxia just played one!" Yugi said.

"Come fourth Phantom!" Marluxia said.

Embodiment of Fire- Phantom- Fire/Fiend/Level 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3500-Effect- This card cannot be Normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sending three "Reaper of Souls" monsters from you hand or field to the graveyard. Once per turn you destroy all other cards on the field and you opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card. This card is also treated a Dark attribute monster while it's on the field.

A giant orb formed in the sky, three souls went into the orb and broke and out comes a giant spider/scorpion and lands on the field.

"That's one big bug!" Tristen said.

"His appearance is the least of our worries!" Jaden said.

"Jaden is right, I use his special effect. I can destroy all other cards that are on the field and you take 500 points of damage for each card, and last time I check you only have 450 life points left!" Marluxia said.

"Not quite, I active my trap White Wind, when my opponent uses an effect that destroys more than 1 card of mine, I can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" Kaiba said.

"Gr! Damn you!" Marluxia said.

"Also, I gain 500 life points for every card that was supposed to be destroyed. So since I have 3, I gain 1500 life point." Kaiba said.

Kaiba 450-1950.

"Fine, I end my turn." Marluxia said.

Marluxia 5-1 card.

"Ah yeah, that big bug was squished!" Joey said.

"I wouldn't celebrate so early if I were you." Marluxia said. "That bug was the weakest of the Embodiment monsters."

"That weakest?!" Kaiba said. "So, there are more of them?!"

"Of course there are more of them. When Pegasus found out about these monsters, he had to seal them away because he knew that they will cause harm to the world." Marluxia said.

"Then how did you get them?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, the person he entrusted with those cards was me." Marluxia said.

"What?! Pegasus gave you those cards even though he knew what they were capable of?!" Yugi said.

"Yes, once he gave them to me, he asked me to study them hard and try to fiend away how to drain their power. In fact every card that's in my deck, he wanted me to extract their power. As you saw before that these monster can cause real pain. And once you lose the duel, you lose your life in the process.

"If these things were so evil, then why did you keep them?" Eraqus asked.

"Well I wanted the world to pay of what it did to my little brother and sister." Marluxia said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"A long time ago, I was with my little brother and sister having a good time with each other. We had a peaceful life; we lived in a small village. Everyone was kind and always supported one another. As I thought our life could've been happier… I was wrong on that part. One day our village was under attack by these strange power came by with torches, scythes, and other deadly weapons. They said that they heard of witchcraft in our village. Now there were people that dark magic and other witchcraft, but they were already put to death." Marluxia said. "The villagers were taken as prisoners, some tried to escape, but fail and they paid for it… I tried to get my brother and sister out of there… but they were captured. They were accused of witchcraft, and they burn them a live…"

"Oh my goodness…" Tea said.

"Wait, are you referring to the village of Yiza?" Eraqus asked.

"Exactly, that was my village." Marluxia said.

"I read that there was only one survivor… that was you, wasn't it?" Tea said.

"Correct, once my brother and sister were executed, I wanted my revenge on them. I went on a rampage on everyone killing everyone with a scythe, taking their lives away like they did mine. That's when Xehanort founded me. He knew of who was responsible of the death of my brother and sister. And he told me that he could help me if I helped him with his mission. So, I accepted his offer. That's when I found these cards. When Pegasus gave them to me, I felt rage and dark energy in them. I remembered my brother and sister being murdered, so I said that they'll pay… I found out that world is cruel… that people didn't care of who they hurt… so with these cards, I'm able to destroy everyone with it!" Marluxia said.

"Marluxia I understand that you're mad at the world, but taking it out on them won't bring them back!" Eraqus said.

"I know it won't, but it'll certainly make me feel better!" Marluxia said.

"Are we done with this story?" Kaiba said. "I have a duel to win! I draw!"

Kaiba 1-2 cards.

"You should have not said that Kaiba… I've been to calm with you… and you mock me?!" Marluxia said. "Make your final move because next turn you're done!"

Wind started to break wildly.

"This wind won't scare me, Ultimate dragon attack his last monster!" Kaiba said.

Marluxia's monster was destroyed.

"Now my other dragons attack him directly!" Kaiba said.

"You're so blind to remember that I have a facedown… that cost you dearly!" Marluxia yelled. "I active the trap Wrath of the Reaper! When I'm about to be attack directly, I can negate the attack and destroy all cards on the field!"

All cards were destroyed.

"Dammit!" Kaiba said.

"Also, it becomes the end phase of your turn!" Marluxia said.

"Gr! Fine go!" Kaiba said.

"I will, and this is where you will die Kaiba! I'm done hearing you bitter voice! It's time I silence you once and for all! I draw!" Marluxia said with anger.

Marluxia 1-2 cards

"Oh snap, I think Kaiba really pissed him off." Tristen said.

"I play the spell card Death list! This allows me to send monsters to my graveyard until I have 20 of them!" Marluxia said.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kaiba said.

"No I haven't! It's all part of my plan, because if I do this, I'm able to grab 1 monster that's in my deck and add it to my hand!"

"So you send 1 monster from your deck to your hand, but you had to send 20 monsters to the graveyard?" Kaiba said.

"I don't expect you to understand, so now I play the spell card Shall of Chaos and Despair!" Marluxia shouted.

"No not that!" Eraqus said.

"I have to pay half of my life points and send all Death Knight Monsters that are in my deck to my graveyard to summon Argosax- Embodiment of Hell!" Marluxia said.

"Argosax is the strongest Embodiment monster there is! No one has ever beaten him before!" Eraqus said.

Argosax came out of the shall and looked at Kaiba.

Argosax- Embodiment of Hell- Dark/Fiend/Level 12/ATK0/DEF0-Effect-This card can only be summoned by the spell card "Shall of Chaos and Despair" or by its own effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. This card cannot be targeted. If this card is removed from play you can special summon this card back, and if you do banish all cards that are on the field, graveyard, hand, and extra deck. Once per turn you can target 1 Death Knights monster that's either on your field or remove from by and special summon it ignoring its special summoning requirements. When this card attacks, card effects cannot activate. Once per turn you can remove 5 DARK attribute monsters from play and if you do this card gains the attack and defense points of the monsters you removed and all of their effects. If you have 20 or more DARK monsters removed from play, you win the duel.

"Seto Kaiba, this shall be your final resting place!" Marluxia said.

To be continued.

* * *

**There we have it. Sorry that it' a bit shorter than the last one, but I had to save some of the secrets for Malruxia for the next chapter. I'll try to post it before tomorrow ends, thanks again everyone.**


	17. Nightshroud's Comeback

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Argosax is walking behind Marluxia.

"So, this is one of the morals we are after?" Argosax asked.

"Indeed it is my friend." Marluxia said.

"That thing can talk?!" Joey asked.

"I'm not surprised, Argosax is an evil spirit." Eraqus said.

"Right you are Eraqus; I am just like Evrae and you. In fact, he and I are moral enemies" Argosax said.

"Yes, he told me about you." Eraqus said.

Argosax looked at Jaden and Yugi.

"And I can't forget about you two. Yugi Muto, a descended of the great Pharaoh Atem, and Jaden Yuki, the one who can see the spirits of monsters and known as the Supreme King." Argosax said.

"Hey, how can you be talking if you're just a hologram?!" Kaiba said.

"Is that your line every time you see something that's superior to you? Besides you already lost the duel." Argosax said.

"But how, you only have 0 attack points!" Kaiba said.

"For now yes, but let continue." Marluxia said. "I active Argosax special ability, but removing 5 Dark attribute monsters from play, Argosax gain the attack and defense points equal to all of the monsters that were removed!"

"All of the attack points?!" Yugi said.

"That being said, I remove Anima, Death Scythe, Death Scissors, Vanguard and my Fallen Angel! And in case if some of you have forgotten, Anima has 4000 attack points, Death Scythe and Scissors has 3000, Vanguard had 3500 and Fallen Angel has 2500! So add that up that's a grand total of 16000 attack points!" Marluxia said.

"16000?!" Kaiba said.

"Also, as an added bonus, he gains the effects of all of the monsters that were removed from play!" Marluxia said.

"That's nut, that card is unstoppable!" Joey said.

"Right you, are… now Argosax, finish his off with Blade of Despair!" Marluxia yelled. "And before you try, you cannot active any effects while he attacks!"

"What?!" Kaiba said.

"This is the end Kaiba, farewell!" Argosax said.

Argosax flew at Kaiba and stabbed him in the chest and pushed him to the edge of the tower.

"UGH!" Kaiba said.

"I gain a soul, and you fall." Argosax said.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

Kaiba's life points went down to zero. Argosax pulled the blade out and looked at Kaiba.

"You failed again to save your baby brother, feel free to think about your failure in the shadow." Argosax said.

Argosax lightly pushed Kaiba off the tower.

"Kaiba no!" Yugi yelled.

Argosax snapped his fingers and a portal of darkness open. Kaiba's body fell into the portal.

"Kaiba… No!" Jaden said.

Argosax looked at Jaden.

"Now who's next?" Argosax asked.

Jaden put on his duel disk.

"You're going to pay Marluxia! You ruin so many lives, and it's time you atone for the crimes you have done!" Jaden said.

"Looks like we have another challenger." Argosax said.

"I don't think so." Vanitas said.

Everyone looked to the side and sees Vanitas. Vanitas walked closer.

"Marluxia, have you forgotten about what the master wanted you to do?" Vanitas asked.

"Of course not, I just figured I can take Jaden on my own. And quite freakily, I know I can beat Jaden." Marluxia said.

"So, you would disobey Xehanort just to satisfy yourself?" Vanitas asked.

Marluxia pointed his scythe at Vanitas.

"Yes I would, Xehanort might have said to wait, but I refuse to wait any longer than I need to!" Marluxia said. "And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way… even you Vanitas!"

"Hahahahaha! Do you honestly believe you can beat me?! I was trained by Xehanort himself. Ansem and Xemnas know that they can't even beat me." Vanitas said.

"What's your point?" Marluxia asked.

"My point is, you are powerless against me… even with that pathetic trash, Argosax." Vanitas said.

"You dare insult me moral?! I can blast you in a merely insist, don't you forget that!" Argosax said.

"And don't you forget of who created you." Vanitas said.

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked.

"I'll explain everything. As you all know that there were a deck full of cards that were not released because of its power. Well people were curious of how those cards were in possession power; they always thought that the Light of Destruction was the cause of it because of what happen to Plasma." Vanitas said.

"Wait, the Light of Destruction wasn't the cause of it?" Eraqus said.

"No, in fact Nightshroud was the reasons of it." Vanitas said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"Yes, remember when he said, that he can be easily revived. His true form is darkness himself. That being side, once his physical form was destroyed, he was able to send some of his power to those cards. Pegasus than found them, one thing lead to another some of his employees started to disappear. Ironically it was always the ones that were told to experiment on them. Pegasus soon found out that it was the cards that was doing." Vanitas said.

"So, these card, they were might by Nightshroud?!" Jaden asked.

"Now you're catching on. Once Xehanort and I found out about those cards, we told Pegasus to hand them over to us and we can research them ourselves. But Pegasus didn't trust us; he needed someone that was reliable for the task. So, he came to Marluxia for the experiment." Vanitas said.

"So, Marluxia worked for Pegasus?" Tristen asked.

"Correct, but there was a reason why we wanted them. Nightshroud's physical form was created from Xehanort." Vanitas said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"So, Xehanort is responsible of making Nightshroud?!" Jaden asked.

"Correct, when Xehanort created Nightshroud, he told him to seek out a host so he can take you down. But unfortunately, you beat him." Vanitas said. "Back to when I said Marluxia took the deck. Even he couldn't control its power. So, we both had to teach him how to use the power of Nightshroud. That's why he wins a lot, Nightshroud is giving Marluxia the power to draw the right cards."

"And I can still beat you with them too, Vanitas!" Marluxia said.

"Hahahaha! Oh please, even Nightshroud knows that he can't beat me, and that's his power!" Vanitas said.

"Do you want to prove that theory?! We can settle this right now!" Marluxia said.

"You against me?! Hahahaha! You can't be serious!" Vanitas said

"Does it look like I'm joking?!" Marluxia said.

"Fair enough." Vanitas said

"There is no way I'll lose to you!" Marluxia said.

"Let's hope you're right!" Vanitas said.

"Let's duel!" They both said.

"When should we root for?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"You start things out, Marluxia." Vanitas said.

"Fine! I draw, first I put this facedown next I summon, Reaper of Souls- Dread Scythe!" Marluxia said.

Reaper of Souls- Dread Scythe- Dark/Fiend/Level 4/ATK1500/DEF0- Effect-When this card is summoned, destroy 1 card on the field. You can remove this card from play to special summon 1 "Reaper of Souls- Death Scythe from your hand or deck to the field.

"Now I use my monster special effect, once this card is summoned I can destroy 1 card, and I choose my facedown card!" Marluxia said.

"Why would he do that?" Joey said.

"The card I just destroyed was called Portal to the underworld! When this card is destroyed, I can summon 1 level 8 Fiend monster from my deck. And I Reaper of Souls- Vanguard! Next I remove my Dread Scythe from play to summon Reaper of Souls- Death Scythe! I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Marluxia said.

Marluxia 6-2 cards.

"Let's see what you got, I've seen all of your cards, so I know how to beat them!" Marluxia said.

"Humph, we'll see about that. I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas looked at his hand.

"Perfect, first things first is to take down Vanguard, his effect allows him to remove up 5 cards on the field, by doing that I'll take 500 points of damage per card, but mainly that effect is good for Argosax's effect, for when he has 20 Dark Fiend type monsters removed, Argosax's effect kicks in making him the winner of the duel." Vanitas said to himself.

"You afraid to play a card? It's understandable if you want to back down now, but if you do, your soul is mine and my power will become even greater!" Marluxia said.

"Yes, keep thinking that. First I play the spell card Dark Lightning. I send my whole hand to the graveyard but in the process I can draw 3 cards and add 1 random card from my deck to my hand." Vanitas said.

"Why would he discard his whole hand just to get 3 random cards and a card that he wants?" Jaden asked.

"Next, I play the spell card Haven Flames!" Vanitas yelled.

"Haven Flames? You never had that card!" Marluxia said.

"Perceptive of you, you are correct, Haven Flames allows me to remove 3 monsters that has the same name and level from my deck from play!" Vanitas said. "And I remove my three Uria, Lord of Searing Flames from play!" Vanitas said.

"Say what?! How can you have Uria?! I have it, and there are only one card like that's made!" Jaden said.

"Simple, once I took the three Scared Beasts, I was able to extract their power and make copies of that power! Now witness one of my fearsome creatures! Come fourth Ifrit, Lord of the Haven Flames!" Vanitas yelled.

"No! Not him!" Eraqus yelled.

"Too late, Eraqus!" Vanitas yelled.

3 orbs of flame went up in the air and created a huge blood red orb. The orb started to crack, an arm had come out of the orb and broke the whole thing and outcomes a blood red demon knight. Slowly flying down with its arms crossed.

"What did he just released?!" Yugi asked.

"He just summoned one of the 13 Demon Lords!" Eraqus said.

"One of the 13?!" Jaden said.

Ifrit, Lord of the Haven Flames- Attribute (Evil)/Monster Type (Demon Lord)/Level 10/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect-This card can only be special summoned by the spell "Haven Flames" This summon cannot be negated. As longs as this card is on the field your opponent cannot use any trap cards. If your opponent actives a spell card during your turn, you can negate spell card effects and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent takes 1500 points of damage. When this card is destroyed you can send one trap card from you hand to the grave and special that card from the grave.

Ifrit landed by Vanitas.

"It feels great to be back!" Ifrit said.

"Don't be talking that much, because you will be destroyed!" Marluxia said. "I active spell card Death Scythe! This allows me to destroy a monster that was just summoned to the field!" Marluxia said.

"Foolish moral!" Ifrit said.

"What do you mean?!" Marluxia asked.

"Allow me to show you, I active Ifrits special ability! When Ifrit is out on the field, and my opponent actives a spell card during my turn, Ifrit can negate that spell card and destroy every card on your side of the field!" Vanitas said.

"What?!" Marluxia said.

"Go! Destroy everything, Ifrit, with Hellfire Blade!" Vanitas said.

Ifrits blade lit up with flames and destroyed every card on Marluxia's field.

"Damn!" Marluxia said.

"It gets worst; because once he destroys everything you take 1500 points of damage!" Vanitas yelled.

"WHAT?!" Marluxia yelled.

Ifrit fired a huge fireball at Marluxia.

"AHHHHHH!" Marluxia yelled in agony.

Marluxia fell on his knees.

Marluxia 4000-2500.

"Marluxia just lost almost half of his life points!" Yugi said.

"And you said, you loved that pain… now Ifrit, end this duel!" Vanitas yelled.

"With pleasure!" Ifrit yelled.

Ifrit charged at Marluxia and stabbed him just like what Argosax did to Kaiba.

"UGH!" Marluxia said.

"As something you said "I gain a soul, and you fall!" Ifrit said.

"Damn… you! UGH!" Marluxia said.

Ifrit pulled out his sword, and jumped back to Vanitas. Vanitas started to walk up to Marluxia.

"I told you, you are powerless against me." Vanitas said.

Vanitas senses something behind him. He summoned his are blade and put it behind his back. He blocked Vexen's attack.

"Hahahaha! Do honestly believe that you can take me too?" Vanitas said.

"Maybe not by myself, but with help yes!" Vexen said.

Vanitas looked to the side. Lexaeus charged at Vanitas with his giant axe. Vanitas summoned another dark blade and blocked.

"Oh-ho now it's a party!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas sees a fireball coming at Vanitas. Vanitas pushed Lexaeus and blocked the fireball. Vanitas then pushed Vexen back and jumped behind Marluxia. He looked at Zexion.

"Now it's party of the year! Hahaha!" Vanitas laughed.

"You can't take us all on, Vanitas!" Zexion said.

"Oh? You want to test that theory. Which battle do you prefer, with cards or actually fighting?! Either way I out rank all of you!" Vanitas said. "In fact, that's why I'm here, the get rid of the traitors!"

Marluxia slowly got up.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Marluxia said.

"I thought I got rid of you." Vanitas said.

"It takes more than a duel to keep me down!" Marluxia said.

"And as if losing your brother and sister didn't keep you down." Vanitas said.

"Whoa, that was cold." Joey said.

"How dare you remind me of my brother and sister!" Marluxia said.

"Oh yes, your brother and sister that you loved so much… but you secretly hated them as well." Vanitas said.

"What did you say?! I could never hate them!" Marluxia said.

"Hahahaha! Don't try to hide it Marluxia, Xehanort and I know all about what happen to your brother and sister!" Vanitas said.

"What does he mean?" Tea wondered.

"I'll tell you, you as you all know that his little brother and sister were murder by some people because they thought they were doing witchcraft." Vanitas said.

"Yes, and what of it?" Jaden asked.

"What he didn't tell you is that, he's the reason why those people showed up to the village!" Vanitas said.

"He did what?!" Jaden and the others said.

"Yes, he's the reason why that his little brother and sister were murdered." Vanitas said.

"But why would he do that?" Jaden asked.

"Good question, when Nightshroud was destroyed he spread his power to that deck, Marluxia knew the next day. So, he asked of how he can get that deck. One thing led to another, Nightshroud told him how to and that was to get rid of everyone in the village while having his brother and sister burned alive. Only then he could have Nightshrouds power. How did we find out that Nightshroud spoke to Marluxia? Well since Xehanort created him, Nightshroud told us. That's when we knew that Marluxia was going to get the deck from Pegasus. Pegasus knew that whoever toughed the cards with fear they're soul would be captured. Once Marluxia stepped him, Pegasus knew that he had no fear, and thus Marluxia had Nightshrouds power. That's when we took him in as one of the members of the organization. So, Marluxia got his power, but in the price of losing his brother and sister." Vanitas said.

Marluxia just stood there.

"It hurts doesn't it? All that power, and yet you feel so empty." Vanitas said.

"…What you say it the truth…" Marluxia said. "But who cares, I got what I wanted, and no one will stand in my way! Nightshroud may have been made by Xehanort, but I'm in control of his power along with my own! So I'll be able to take him down!"

"Take Xehanort down? If that's your idea of a joke then I'm not laughing, yet I am because of how foolish you are!" Vanitas said.

"It is truly a shame how power can corrupt a man's heart." Eraqus said.

"Doesn't matter, I will take Xehanort down, along with you and everyone else that stands in my way!" Marluxia yelled.

Marluxia opened a portal and jumped in. The other three jumped in as well.

"Get back here!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden ran towards to the portal. Vanitas stopped.

"It's pointless if you go in there Jaden." Vanitas said.

"Get out of my way!" Jaden said.

Vanitas grabbed Jaden by the neck.

"Don't be a fool, Jaden!" Vanitas said.

"Hey!" Eraqus yelled.

Eraqus ran at Vanitas. Vanitas threw Jaden at Eraqus.

"Stubborn as you all are. Where he went to is not the Shadow Realm." Vanitas said.

"Then where did he go?" Yugi asked.

"Went to a place called the Duel graveyard." Vanitas said.

"Duel disk graveyard?" Yugi wondered.

"It's a place where the great war of the shadow games took place again." Vanitas said.

"Again? What do you mean again?!" Yugi asked.

"When Atem sealed the shadow monster forever, there was a reaction a Bermuda Triangle. Causing the seal to break and making another shadow game war was born." Vanitas said.

"Say what?! Than how come it's not in the history books or how come one has found any evident of that war?!" Yugi asked.

"Because no ne people ever go to the Bermuda Triangle, every time someone goes near it they disappear. Brave warriors from around the world fought in this war, once the war was over, there was no victor. Many people lost their lives that. Thus creating the duelist graveyard" Vanitas said.

"Then how do you know about this?" Eraqus asked.

"Because Xehanort and I were in that war." Vanitas said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"How could you still be alive?!" Yugi asked.

"Simple, we lived in the Shadow Realm for so long that we were able to gain the power of immortality." Vanitas said.

"That's crazy! How can someone gain that power?!" Joey asked.

"Once you spend in the Shadow Realm for many years you tend to pick up a few tricks." Vanitas said.

Vanitas opened a portal.

"I must be off, and don't worry those four will get their punishment." Vanitas said.

Vanitas took a step.

"Wait!" Jaden said.

"What is it now?" Vanitas asked.

"I want everyone that Marluxia took from us!" Jaden said.

"Do you now?" Vanitas said.

Vanitas heard a voice in his head.

"Humph, fine, their all yours." Vanitas said.

Vanitas open his hand and out comes 6 souls. 2 souls went inside of Eraqus's helicopter, 2 landed on the ground and the last souls flew all the way to duel academy Atticus and Kaiba appeared on the ground with their hole in the chest all healed up, as well as Alexis's mark and Asters.

"There you happy?" Vanitas said.

Vanitas walked into the portal. The portal disappeared.

"Alexis!" Jaden said while ran to the chopper

Eraqus ran to Atticus and Kaiba. Jaden put Alexis in his arms.

"Hey, Alexis come on wake up please!" Jaden cried out.

Alexis slowly opened her eyes, first thing she seeing was Jaden crying.

"You're finally awake!" Jaden said with joy.

"Jaden, I'm so glad to see you." Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, I never want to lose you ever again." Jaden said.

Jaden kissed her on the lips. Eraqus helped Atticus and Kaiba up.

"What happen?" Atticus asked.

"Marluxia beat you both and sent you both to the shadow realm. Vanitas came by and beat him causing you guys to be free." Eraqus said.

"Is my brother alright?!" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, he's souls was sent back to him as well." Eraqus said.

Jaden helped Alexis and Mokuba off the chopper.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

"I am now." Mokuba said.

"Atti, Eraqus!" Alexis yelled.

She hugged them both.

"We are all back together now. Atticus said.

"This is so strong; I think I'm going to cry!" Joey said.

"Hey, Joey has a soft side!" Tristen said.

"Shut it, Tristen!" Joey said.

"Come guys not now." Tea said.

"Hey, Yugi, sorry for dragging you all into this mess." Jaden said.

"What are you talking about; you had nothing to do with Marluxia or the other guys. I'm just glad you got Alexis and the others back." Yugi said. "In fact, I want to help you guys defeat these guys!"

"Say what?! You want to help us?!" Jaden said.

"Marluxia plans on to use his shadow power to destroy everything, and who knows what that other guy Vanitas wants to do. You guys are going to need all the help you can get, and you can count me in for support!" Yugi said.

"That will help us a lot, thank you, Yugi." Eraqus said.

"Hey, you're not leaving me out of this party, count me in too!" Joey said.

"Me too!" Tristen said.

"And me!" Tea said.

"The more people that help us, we can sure beat Xehanort and his organization!" Alexis said.

"Hold up." Kaiba said.

"Huh, you too Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"He hurt Mokuba, and whatever that guy Marluxia is planning it can hurt my company. So, I suppose I can join you all." Kaiba said.

"Even though you're doing it for your company, thank you for your help." Eraqus said.

"Alright, what's next?" Alexis asked.

"Well we need to inform everyone of what might take place. So, we have to head back to duel academy." Eraqus said.

"Fair enough, let's go!" Joey said.

Everyone walked, Jaden stood there for a moment. He turned around and looked up.

"Hey, Neos, with everything that has taken place, I totally forgot about that star that's in the sky." Jaden said.

Neos and Yubel appeared.

"So, have we, now that you mention it, it has gotten bigger the last time we saw it. Sure it's still small when you look at it but it has gotten bigger." Neos said.

"We need to keep an eye on that star. Something tells me that its bad news." Yubel said.

"Hey, Jaden!" Alexis said while running up to him.

"Huh?" Jaden said.

"You okay?" Alexis said.

"Yeah, just think about something." Jaden said.

"Well come on, we're all waiting for you." Alexis said.

She grabbed his hand and ran with to the chopper.

"I know what's bugging him." Eraqus said to himself.

"It's that star right?" Evrae said.

"Yes, and I can see why he's concerned." Eraqus said.

They both got on the chopper and took off. As the chopper left, two people in black cloaks just stood there watching the chopper leaving. The both looked at each and nodded. They both disappeared.

Dark Dimension

Vanitas came out of the portal.

"So, how did it go?" Ansem asked.

"As what we expected, all four of them decide to betray us." Vanitas said.

"And Nightshrouds power?" Xemnas asked.

"Right here." Vanitas said

Vanitas opened his hand; a dark orb appeared on Vanitas's hand.

"Excellent, now Xehanort can make Nightshrouds new body." Ansem said.

"Correct." Vanitas said.

Xehanort appeared.

"I trust you have it." Xehanort said.

"Of course, Master." Vanitas said.

Xehanort looked to the side. The wall opened up and shows a coffin, Vanitas walked to the coffin. The dark orb floats and went inside of the coffin and into the body that's inside of it. The coffin lit up in black flame and bursts open. Vanitas sees a figure standing, the smoke cleared up, revealing a man in a black cloak.

"Welcome back, Nightshroud." Xehanort said.

Nightshroud walked closer to Xehanort and bows

"It feels good to be back and thank you for letting us your younger self's body as my vessel." Nightshroud said.

"Just until we are rid of Jaden, once we beat him that will be your body." Xehanort said.

"Yes, Master." Nightshroud said.

"Now we work on phase two of our plan." Vanitas said while looking at that star.

"Ah yes, the star of oblivion…They no idea what they are up against." Nightshroud said.

"What do we do about the traitors?" Ansem said.

"Oh don't worry; they'll get what's coming to them." Vanitas said. "For now we wait."

To be continued.

* * *

**There you have it! Sorry that it took a bit longer then I expected. But the important thing is that its up. I'll try to update at least 1 chapter a week from now one two at max. Thanks again everyone!**


	18. Unexpecting Fate

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

The two choppers had landed on due academy. The Chancellor stood by the heliport as he watched everyone approach him.

"Welcome back everyone; I'm glad that everything went well." Sheppard said.

"Indeed, has Aster woken up yet?" Eraqus asked.

"Actually he has. So, I'll assume that Marluxia has been defeated?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, but he's not gone. In fact none of us beat him, one of their own did." Jaden said.

"Really? Why would they do that?" Sheppard wondered.

"Vanitas said that Marluxia and 3 other members are traitors." Yugi said.

"I see, well I'm glad that Alexis and Aster are better now. Also, I'm honored to see that you brought the king of games with you. This battle won't be easy." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, but we have even more bad news." Atticus said.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Nightshroud is back." Jaden said.

"What?! But I thought he was vanquished after you beat him!" Sheppard said.

"I thought so too, but apparently not." Jaden said.

"Well, let's get you guys all eating, I'm sure you haven't eaten in a while." Sheppard said.

"Ah yeah! I'm starving!" Joey said.

"You're always starving, Joey." Tea said.

"What's your point?" Joey asked.

"Never mind." Tea said.

"Our guests will be staying that the Blue dorm." Sheppard said.

"Got it." Alexis said.

Everyone but Jaden walked forward. Jaden looked up.

"That star is really bugging me now." Jaden said.

"I knew it." Eraqus said.

Jaden looked at Eraqus.

"You see it too?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, in fact I know what it is." Eraqus said.

"Really? What is it?" Jaden asked.

"It's called the Star of Oblivion." Eraqus said.

"The Star of Oblivion? What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"Basically it's a weapon of chaos. I don't know how that got here, but I do know that is it hits the planet, it will be destroyed." Eraqus said.

"What?!" Jaden yelled. "How are we supposed to stop it?!"

"I don't know, but something tells me that is has something to do with Xehanort." Eraqus said.

"Well once we beat Xehanort, hopefully it goes a way." Jaden said.

"Hopefully, but let's go inside, we need our strength." Eraqus said.

"Okay." Jaden responded.

They both walked to the building. They were blocks away from the heliport. Two dark portals appeared and outcomes to people in black coats. They both looked that duel academy and started to walk.

Dark Dimension.

Ansem walked up to Vanitas.

"Vanitas, I just got word that two mysterious people in black coats are on duel academy." Ansem said.

"Is that so? They might be two of the traitors. Have Axel go and look." Vanitas said.

"Very well." Ansem said.

Ansem went to Axel's room.

"Axel." Ansem said.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"We need you to go to duel academy." Ansem said.

"For what?" Axel asked.

"We believe that two of the traitors have been spotted there." Ansem said.

"I see… alright fine I'll go." Axel said.

Axel opened portal and went inside of it.

Duel Academy.

"This stuff is great!" Joey yelled. "Hey pass me that!"

"Wait your turn Wheeler!" Tristan said.

"I guess when it comes to those two, you better have back up for food." Alexis said.

"That's them every day." Yugi said.

Alexis noticed that Jaden isn't eating.

"Hey Jay, why aren't you eating?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry. After everything that has happen to us in the past few weeks, I kind of lost my appetite." Jaden said.

"Well, I can't have you going hungry either." Alexis said.

"She's right, Jaden." Yugi said.

"Fine." Jaden said.

"I knew I smelled something good!" Hassleberry said. "They gang is back together!"

"Welcome back, you guys!" Bastion said.

Everyone saw down enjoying themselves. Eraqus noticed that Dante and Vergil are not here.

"Jasmine and Larxene, where are Dante and Vergil?" Eraqus asked.

"Vergil is helping Aster getting back on his feet." Jasmine said.

"And Dante is training Zane right now." Larxene said.

"I see." Eraqus said.

Outside.

Aster and Vergil just got done jogging.

"Okay… okay, I think I'm good now." Aster said.

"Good to hear, you told a big beating from Zexion." Vergil said.

"You're right…" Aster said.

"Nice to see that you're back on your feet." Zane said.

"Zane is right, we need you to help us take down the Organization." Dante said.

Zane sees two people in black coats walking towards them.

"Speaking of the Organization." Zane said.

Everyone turned. They both stopped and noticed two more people in black coats appear behind them. They each summoned two swords and ran them all.

"I guess they want to play dirty." Dante said.

Dante pulled out his big sword from the cloth that was on his back. Vergil drawled his katana. Aster turned and sees the other two.

"Behind you!" Aster said.

Dante turned around; the two ones with the swords jumped over Dante and the other three and attack the other two in black. One summoned a book and the other summoned an ice shield. They both blocked the attacks.

"What the?!" Zane said.

"Why are they attacking each other?!" Aster said.

Aster sees the book.

"I know that book! Zexion!" Aster yelled.

Axel appeared behind Dante and the other 3 and sees the fight.

"Oh-ho, now this is a party." Axel said.

Zane turned around.

"Axel!" Zane said.

"That's me, good that you got that memorized." Axel said.

"What are you doing here?!" Aster asked.

"Well I was told that I have to seek out the two traitors of the Organization… but apparently two already found them for me." Axel said.

"ENOUGH!" Zexion yelled.

He pushed them both back.

"Annoying little insects!" Vexen yelled.

They both see Axel too.

"Oh now Axel is here!" Vexen said.

"So, you two are the traitors." Axel said. "Fair and easy enough."

Axel summoned his wheels of fire and formed them as a duel disk.

"I can take you both on." Axel said.

"You? By yourself, you can't take us both on!" Zexion said.

The other two mysterious people got in front of Axel.

"Um, you guys can go back to HQ. I got this." Axel said.

"Too late! They already interfered!" Vexen said.

Vexen and Zexion formed their duel disk and readied themselves.

"Very well, we accept your challenge!" Mystery person 1 said.

They both formed a duel disk from they're swords.

"Well at least their being taken down." Axel said.

"I'll start things off!" Vexen said. "First, I summon Ice Element in attack mode. Next I play the field spell Frozen wasteland! For every water monster that's on my side of the field, it gains 1000 attack and defense points. Also any monster that you two summon, they lose 1000 attack and defense points! I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Vexen 6-3 cards.

"My move!" Mystery person 1 said. First I play my field spell card Omega Ruins!"

Vexen's field spell was destroyed.

"With Omega Ruins on our side of the field, we can summon monsters with one less tribute. They being said, I summon the monster Demonlith in attack mode!" Mystery person 1 said.

Demonlith- Dark/Fiend/level6/ATK2600/DEF3100- Effect-Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy one card on the field. If you have no cards in your hand, you can attack directly with this card.

"Now I use its effect, I send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard and I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field. And I choose your Ice Element!" Mystery person said.

"Dammit!" Vexen said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Mystery person 1 said.

Mystery person 1: 6-2 cards

"My move, I draw!" Zexion said. "I play the spell Aura of darkness. By send three dragon monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I summon 1 fusion monster as long as it's the same names listed to summon it. So I summon Red-Eye Ultimate Dragon!" Zexion yelled.

"Not him!" Aster said.

Back in the Blue dorm.

"Now that was some good food!" Joey said.

"Ten-four!" Hassleberry said.

Jesse looked at Jaden.

"Hey, you alright there partner?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." Jaden said.

"Tell us Jay." Alexis said.

"It's just that, I was hoping for our reunion to be fun… and no, we have to stop these evil people from whatever they are doing. I thought I was done with the whole saving the world thing." Jaden said.

"It's hard to bare something that not a lot of people have, Jaden. But, after this, I'm sure that you can live a normal life." Eraqus said.

"I hope you're right." Jaden said.

The lights started to flicker.

"What's going on?" Blair asked.

"Over there!" Jesse yelled.

Everyone looked out the window.

"That's Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jaden said.

"Let's go!" Eraqus said.

Everyone ran out the door.

Back to Dante and the others.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Zexion said.

Zexion 6-4 cards.

"My move, I draw!" Mystery person 2 said.

"I summon Holy Element in attack mode!" Mystery person 2 said.

Holy Element- Light/Fairy/level1/ATK0/DEF0- When this card is normal or special summoned, you can special summon 1 other Light attribute monster from your deck to the field. As long as this card is in attack mode, your opponent cannot attack the controller of this card.

"When this card is summoned I can summon another Light attribute monster from my deck that has 1000 attack points or lower. And I choose Holy Element, and since I summoned another Holy Element, I can use this one's effect as well." Mystery person said. "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

Mystery person 2: 6-4 cards.

"Why would she summon 3 monsters with 0 attack points?" Axel asked.

"Dante, Vergil!" Eraqus yelled.

Axel looked to the side.

"Now it's a party." Axel said.

"Are you guys OK?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, we were fine until Vexen and Zexion came by. But they are facing two other of the members of the Organization." Vergil said.

"Vergil is right." Larxene said.

"Actually they are not a part of the Organization Larxene." Axel said.

"Alex!" Jaden said.

"Who are then?' Larxene asked.

"Don't know, I've been wondering that myself." Axel said.

"It's my move! I draw!" Vexen said.

Vexen 3-4 cards

Vexen sees Larxene.

"Larxene, once I'm done here, you're mine!" Vexen said.

"We'll see about that." Larxene said.

"First, I summon my Ice crystal. Once this card is summoned to the field, I can send it to the graveyard to summon 1 level 8 water type monster from my hand. And I summon my Black Snow Angel!" Vexen said.

Black Snow Angel- Dark/Fiend/Level8/ATK3500/DEF3000- Effect-when this card is summoned due to Ice crystal you can inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. If a spell or trap card is active while this card attack, you can negate that card and destroy it.

"When this demon Angel is summoned to the field, I can deal 2000 points of damage to you both!" Vexen yelled.

"AHH!" Mystery person 1 and 2 yelled.

Mystery person 1and 2: 4000-2000

"Now I'll have my Angel attack Demonlith!" Vexen said.

Demonlith was destroyed.

"AH!" Mystery person 1 and 2 yelled.

Mystery person number 1 and 2: 2000-1100.

"I end my turn." Vexen said.

Vexen 4-2 cards

"Now they have two strong monsters on the field." Axel said. "And If I know Zexion, he'll summon his Destiny-Eye Fate Dragon on his next turn."

"It's my turn, I draw!" Mystery person 1 said.

Mystery Person 1: 2-3 cards.

"Let's see what he has." Axel said.

"First, I summon my Dark Element in attack mode!" Mystery person 1 said.

Dark Element- Dark/Fiend/Level1/ATK0/DEF0-Effect-When this card is special or normal summoned you can special summon another Dark Element monster from your hand or deck to the field. As long as this card is in attack mode, your opponent cannot attack the controller of this card.

"I use its special effect to summon another Dark Elements! And since I summon Dark Element again, I summon 1 more Dark Element!" Mystery person 1 said.

"I don't get it, why would he summon monsters that have no attack points?" Chazz wondered.

Alex's eyes got big.

"Wait, I know why their doing! But how?!" Axel said.

"Summon all of those elements you want, their no match for our monsters!" Vexen said.

"And just wait until my turn comes up, I'll annihilate you both in a mere instant!" Zexion said.

"You won't even have a chance to summon that dragon Zexion." Mystery person 1 said. "Since there are 3 Dark Elements on the field, as well as 3 Light Elements, we have all we need to end this duel!"

"You're bluffing!" Vexen said.

"Am I?! I sacrifice the 3 Dark Elements and the 3 Light Elements that are my partner's side of the field to summon Ultima Weapon!" Mystery person 1 yelled.

"Ultima Weapon?!" Vexen and Zexion yelled.

"Where did they card that card?!" Chazz said.

All 6 monster made a huge circle in the sky and made a symbol. The symbol broke and Ultima Weapon came down on the ground. Its eyes glowed and roared.

Ultima Weapon-Dark/Fiend/Level10/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect-This card can only be special summoned by send 3 Holy Elements and 3 Dark Elements that are either on the field or in your hand. This card is also treated as Light attribute monster. When this card is summoned negate all other special effects from monsters that are currently on the field. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card. This card can attack directly. If this card is destroyed or removed from by you special summon 1 Omega Weapon from your hand or deck to the field.

"How can they have Ultima Weapon?! There has only been one card of it, and the only person I know who does is Roxas!" Axel said.

"When Ultima Weapon is summoned to the field, all effects from other monsters that are currently on the field are negated!" Mystery person 1 said. "Now I use its special effect. By paying 1000 life points all cards that are on your side of the field are destroyed, and you both take 500 points of damage for each card!"

"Dammit!" Vexen yelled.

"Go and destroy everything with Fiendish Rain!" Mystery person 1 and 2 yelled.

Ultima opened up its wings and fire beams of light at Vexen and Zexion's field and destroyed everything.

"AHHHH!" Vexen and Zexion yelled.

Vexen and Zexion 4000-2500.

"Now that you both have nothing, Ultima, take them both down now!" Mystery person 1 yelled.

Ultima charged its chest and fired a huge lightning sphere at Vexen and Zexion.

"NO!" Zexion yelled.

Vexen and Zexion 2500-0

"How?! How can we lose to them?!" Vexen said. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"That monster is very powerful!" Yugi said.

"How did they get that card?!" Axel said. "Hey!"

The two mystery people looked at Axel.

"How did you guys get that card?!" Axel asked.

"You should know Axel; you were the one who gave it to us." Mystery person said.

"…Roxas…Xion?!" Axel yelled.

They both pulled off their hoods.

"That's right old friend." Roxas said.

"It's been too long." Xion said.

"But… but… how?! I saw your bodies burned alive! No one found any bodies in the ashes of that house!" Axel yelled.

"Of course that our place was burnt down, also that you saw that it was destroyed and reduced to dust, but what you didn't see was inside of the place." Roxas said.

"What?" Axel said.

"At first we thought we were going to die, but thanks to this card you gave us, we were able to live. Ultima Weapon was able grab us and pull us into the spirit world in time." Xion said.

"What?! Ultima Weapon is alive?!" Alex said.

"Indeed he is, just like Evrae, Neos, Yubel, and others." Roxas said.

"Then why didn't you guys say anything?!" Axel said.

"As if we could, we were in bad shape, we had to wait and heal in order for us to leave. While we in the spirit world, we found out of who caused that fire." Roxas said.

Eraqus looked at Roxas.

"Let me guess, Xehanort wasn't it?" Eraqus asked.

"Correct, Xehanort makes it to where he'll get what he wants. He wanted something from Axel so badly that he would do anything to get it, even if it meant killing innocent lives." Xion said.

Axel just stood there with his head down

"You were right… Eraqus." Axel said.

Axel raised his head up.

"Xehanort… you will pay." Axel said.

A portal opened up. A black knight came out of the portal. The knight looked at Axel.

"So, you would betray me as well?" Xehanort asked.

"Since I know the truth… about you causing the pain and suffering I've been carrying on me for years… I will betray you!" Axel yelled.

Xehanort pulled out a sword and pointed it at Axel.

"Then, you have no need to live anymore!" Xehanort yelled.

Eraqus clashed with Xehanort's. Xehanort stared at Eraqus.

"So, you wish to die as well? So be it!" Xehanort said.

"You caused enough pain Xehanort! Let's settle this once and for all!" Eraqus yelled.

"A duel huh? Haha very well let's duel!" Xehanort said.

"Not alone you're not facing him!" Jaden said.

"No! This one duel is for him and me only!" Xehanort yelled. "Keep out of this!"

Xehanort blew everyone back.

"There, now the pawns have been scatted from the board, let's duel!" Xehanort yelled.

They both readied themselves. Vexen and Zexion got up.

"We better go!" Vexen said.

They both disappeared. Jaden got up, and noticed that everyone is out cool.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

He went up to her and tried to wake her up.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Don't worry, she is just fine, she's just napping." Xehanort said. "You make the first move."

"Very well, I draw!" Eraqus said. "First, I play the field spell End of Days!"

End of Days- field spell/Effect-As long as this card is on the field, neither player can summon a monster except DARK attribute monsters. If there are non- DARK monster, they are banished, and the owner takes 500 points of damage for each card that was banished. Once per turn you can special summon 1 Shadow Hero from your deck to the field. If a Shadow Hero battles a monster that has higher ATK points than your monster, it gains 2000 ATK points and the targeted monster loses 1000 ATK points.

"As long as this card is on the field, we can only summon dark attribute monsters. Now I summon Shadow Hero- BlackHeart in attack mode!" Eraqus said. "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

Eraqus 6-3 cards.

"My turn than, I draw." Xehanort said. "First I set this facedown; next I summon DarkLightning in attack mode!"

DarkLightning- Dark/Fiend/Level4/ATK1500/DEF1000-Effect-When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon 1 level 8 monster from your hand or deck to the field. You can only use this card effect once per turn.

"Now I use his special ability, when this card is summoned, I can special summon 1 level 8 monster from my deck or hand to the field. That being said, I summon one of my favorites, come fourth Destroyer!" Xehanort yelled.

A huge orb appeared in the sky, Eraqus stared at the orb with fear.

"What kind of behemoth is he summoning?!" Eraqus wondered.

The orb broke and outcomes a monster with six long legs along with a scorpion tail. The was a form of a dinosaur with horns. (If you guys are curious, look up a Digimon named Armageddemon) The monster came straight down to the ground. It opened its eyes with Eraqus in its site. The beast roared at Eraqus.

Destroyer-Dark/Fiend/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect-If this card is special summon from your deck, you can destroy all cards on your opponents side of the field, but you cannot attack this this card. Once per turn, you can skip your battle phase to halve your opponent's life points. This card is also treated as an insect, dinosaur, machine and a dragon type monster. This cannot be destroyed by battle by a non-Light attribute monster also you take no damage from any monster that's not a Light attribute monster. When this card battles a monster that's not a Light attribute monster it's instantly destroyed.

"Now I use his special ability, when this card is summoned from the deck, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Xehanort yelled.

"Damn!" Eraqus yelled.

"Damned you are! Destroyer, neutralize everything Full Scale Attack!" Xehanort yelled.

Missiles fired from its back and destroyed Eraqus's cards.

"GR!" Eraqus growled.

"Lucky for you, he it cannot attack when I use that effect. Although, DarkLightning is a different story, attack him directly!" Xehanort said.

"I don't think so, I active my trap, KnightLord's Fate!" Eraqus said.

"What?! But I destroyed that card!" Xehanort said.

"Correct, but when it's destroyed, that's when its special effect kicks in. When this card is destroyed and you sent a direct attack at me, I can special summon 1 KnightLord monster from my deck to the field, and I summon KnightLord- Impact in attack mode!" Eraqus said.

"Dammit!" Xehanort said.

KnightLord- Impact-Dark/Warrior/Level 7/ATK2500/DEF2500-Effect-You can special summon this card without tributing. When this card is summoned to the field, you can destroy every card that's on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent loses 500 life points for each card that was destroyed this way. When this card battles with a monster that has more ATK points, it's automatically destroyed and your opponent takes halve of the destroyed monster ATK points.

"And since he was summoned, he's special ability actives, which is when he's summoned all cards on your side of the field, are destroyed, and you take 500 points of for each card!" Eraqus said.

"Damn you, Eraqus!" Xehanort said.

"Go my KnightLord, destroy everything with Magna Explosion!" Eraqus yelled.

Impact put himself in a ball, then released a huge energy sphere from his body destroying every card.

"AHHH!" Xehanort yelled.

Xehanort 4000-2500.

"You'll pay for that! I set 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort 6-3 cards

"Nice! Eraqus is in the league!" Jaden said.

"My turn, I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 3-4 cards.

"I play the spell Impulse! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon any Shadow Hero monster that's in my hand. And I summon Shadow Hero Corrupted Edge in attack mode!"

Shadow Hero Corrupted Edge- Dark/Warrior/Level 7/ATK2800/DEF2600-Effect-If your opponent has a card on the field and you don't you can special summon this card from your hand or graveyard. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, its defense points go to 0 and it inflict pricing damage to your opponent.

"Now I place one card facedown and have Corrupted Edge attack you directly!" Eraqus said.

"I don't think so, I active my trap Nemesis's Attack!" Xehanort said.

"Oh great!" Eraqus said.

"I'll assume that you know what it does, but just in case you don't, when you attack me directly, I special summon 1 Nemesis- Delta from my deck!" Xehanort said.

"Not that!" Eraqus said.

"Come fourth, Nemesis!" Xehanort yelled.

A dark portal appeared behind Xehanort. Nemesis walked out of the portal. Its eyes lit up.

"Now when Nemesis is summoned to the field all other cards that are on the field are removed from play!" Xehanort said.

"GRR!" Eraqus growled.

"Nemesis, send them all packing! With Banishment!" Xehanort yelled.

Nemesis's right hand lit up in darkness and fired a dark blast at Eraqus's field. All cards were gone.

"Dammit, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 4-0 cards.

"Very good, I draw!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort 3-4 cards.

"First, I place one card facedown, and then I'll have Nemesis attack you directly!" Xehanort yelled.

"I active my trap, Shadow Mimic!" Eraqus said. "When I'm targeted for an attack I can summon 1 Shadow Mimic token to the field. This token gains the attack and defense points of that monster!" Eraqus said.

"Not bad, but I still I attack!" Xehanort said.

Both monsters were destroyed.

"I end my turn." Xehanort said.

"Eraqus is doing well so far..." Jaden said.

Alexis opened her eyes.

"Jaden…" Alexis said.

Jaden looked at Alexis.

"Alexis! Are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Alexis said.

"Xehanort knocked everyone out but Eraqus and I." Jaden said.

Alexis looked at Eraqus.

"So, he's dueling Xehanort?" Alexis said.

"Yes." Jaden said.

"I move, I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 0-1 card.

"First I play the spell card Chest of Greed! This allows me to draw 4 cards!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 1-4 cards.

"Next I send Armed Dragon level 10 and Dark Armed Dragon to my graveyard to special summon KnightLord- Yizamat!" Eraqus said.

"Another KnightLord?" Jaden said.

Clouds started to gather, and a dragon knight burst out of the clouds.

KnightLord- Yizamat-Dark/Warrior/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect-You can send two dragon type monsters that's in your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. When this is summoned to the field, you can special summon up to two level 8 or lower dragon type monsters from your deck or graveyard to the field. For every dragon monster that's on the field, that's how many cards you can draw when it's your draw phase. If this card or any other KnightLord monsters were to be destroyed or banished, you can banish one dragon type monster of the field to negate the attack or effect, and if you do, your opponent loses 1000 life points. This card is also treated as a dragon type monster.

"Now I use his special effect, once he's summoned to the field, I can special summon up to two dragon monsters that's either in my deck or graveyard without any requirements if they need it necessary! That being said, I summon Dark Armed Dragon that's in my graveyard and summon Yamato that's in my deck!" Eraqus said.

Yamato-Light/Dragon/Level 8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect-This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the monster KnightLord- Yizamat. When this card is summoned to the field, you can target one card that's in your opponent's graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field. When this card attacks, your opponent takes double battle damage.

"Wow! All from one monster." Alexis said.

"Now I use Yamato's effect, when he's summoned I can target 1 monster that's in your graveyard and special summon it to the field!" Eraqus said.

"Very well, choose what monster you want." Xehanort said.

"I choose Nemesis!" Eraqus said.

"Nice! Eraqus got Xehanort's best monster!" Jaden said.

Nemesis appeared on Eraqus's side of the field. Xehanort smirked.

"Fool, I wanted you to summon Nemesis- Delta." Xehanort said.

"What?!" Eraqus said.

"This duel is over! I active my trap, Ceremonial Fusion!" Xehanort yelled.

"Ceremonial Fusion?" Eraqus said.

"It works like this, if you have more monster than me, I can send all my cards that's in my hand and that are my field to add one fusion material monster to my hand!" Xehanort said. "Next, if my opponent happens to have the other fusion material monster on their side of the field, I'm able to use that as if it was my own!"

"What?!" Eraqus said.

"I choose Nemesis- Delta and fuse it with the Nemesis- Alpha monster that's in my hand to form Nemesis- Omni!" Xehanort yelled.

"NO!" Eraqus yelled.

Nemesis- Omni-Dark/Fiend/Level12/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect-(1 Nemesis-Delta+1 Nemesis-Alpha)  
This card can only be fusion summoned. When this card is summoned to the field: banish all other cards that are on the field. If you take effect damage, you gain life points instead as well as your opponent losing the same amount of life points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. This card cannot be banished nor targeted. If this is the only card on the field and you have no cards in your hand, you win the duel.

Both monster went inside a dark portal and out comes Omni. Omni stared at Eraqus. Eraqus looked at Jaden and Alexis.

"Listen you two." Eraqus said.

"Huh?" Jaden and Alexis said.

"Watch over each other, and keep the others safe from the darkness." Eraqus said.

"What are you saying?!" Jaden said.

"Alexis, it was an honor of seeing you and Atticus… It truly warms my heart that I was able to meet my little brother and sister. I wish I could've seen mom and dad, but it won't happen…" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus, don't say that! You're going to make it!" Alexis said.

Eraqus put his head down and moves it side to side.

"Jaden, watch over Alexis for me when I'm gone." Eraqus said.

"Eraqus! No!" Jaden said.

"How touching, but all touching things must come to an end. I active Omni's special ability! When he's summoned all other cards are banished!" Xehanort said.

Omni spread its wings; all other cards were pulled in Omni's wings. Eraqus just stood there.

"Goodbye, everyone." Eraqus said.

"Now, Omni's other effect kicks in, if he's the only card that's on the field and I have no cards in my hand, I instantly the duel!" Xehanort said.

"WHAT?!" Jaden and Alexis yelled.

"Omni, end this duel with Fate Destroyer!" Xehanort yelled.

A black orb appeared on Omni's hand. Omni slowly tipped his hand and the orb fell down and hit Eraqus's side of the field and made a huge explosion.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eraqus yelled.

Eraqus 4000-0.

"ERAQUS!" Alexis shouted.

Eraqus fell on his knees. The whole island was completely destroyed, all there was left was the ground that everyone is standing on. Xehanort walked up to Eraqus.

"Your role in this world is now over." Xehanort said.

"ERAQUS!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden ran at Xehanort.

"YOU SON OF A!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden tried to punch Xehanort but he disappeared. He reappeared, Jaden ran at him again but this time Xehanort made a dark force field and blocked Jaden's attack causing Jaden to go 20 feet away from Xehanort.

"AHH!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden!" Alexis said.

"Its pointless boy, Eraqus is no more." Xehanort said.

Xehanort summoned a sword and stabbed Eraqus with it in the back.

"AHHHH!" Eraqus yelled.

"ERAQUS!" Alexis said.

Xehanort lived up Eraqus. Xehanort opens a dark portal.

"See you around, Eraqus." Xehanort said.

Xehanort threw him into the portal.

"NO!" Jaden and Alexis yelled.

The portal disappeared.

"No… no…he can't be gone!" Alexis yelled.

"Oh but he is… so sorry. But you'll be joining him soon." Xehanort said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's eyes glowed and fired an energy blast a Xehanort. Vanitas stood in front of Xehanort and took the hit instead.

"You cannot harm me, Jaden. My power is superior to your." Xehanort said.

"Now, all we need now is to finish you off and nothing will be in our way." Vanitas said.

Vanitas landed on the ground and readied his duel disk.

"Actually, Vanitas." Xehanort said.

"Hm?" Vanitas said.

Black lightning strike Vanitas.

"AHHH!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas fall on his knee.

"Master Xehanort, have you lost your mind?!" Vanitas said.

"Now that Eraqus is gone, you serve me no purpose." Xehanort said.

"How could you?! I gave up everything to be a part of our plan!" Vanitas said.

"Our plan? You were only a pawn in my little game, once Nightshroud was reawakened; I had all that I needed from you." Xehanort said.

"You snake!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas fired black fire at Xehanort. Nightshroud absorbed the fire and shoot black lightning at Vanitas.

"AHHH!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas landed next to Jaden.

"Damn you!" Vanitas said.

Jaden looked at Nightshroud's figure.

"Nightshroud?!" Jaden yelled.

"Correct, this body that my master has given me is perfect. But soon it will be your body that I'll be taking!" Nightshroud said.

Vanitas got up.

"You both will pay dearly!" Vanitas yelled.

The other Organization appeared by Xehanort.

"You guys too?!" Vanitas said.

Xemnas smirked.

"You were just a pawn, Vanitas. Once Marluxia betrayed the Organization that was the perfect opportunity for our plan to take place, we had to make sure that Atticus was going to duel him first so he could absorb the last remaining essence of Nightshroud's power so you could take it from him. Of course, we could have done it, but it'd be more fitting for a former Supreme King." Xemnas said.

"Former Supreme King?" Jaden said.

"What does he mean?" Alexis wondered.

"You bastard! I will destroy you all!" Vanitas said.

"As will I!" Jaden said.

Xehanort smirked.

"Delightful, you both have seem to forgotten that Eraqus is now gone, and now you both will join him now!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort opened a portal that appeared behind them both. Nightshroud raised him arm and blew them into the portal.

"AHHHH!" Jaden and Vanitas yelled.

"Jaden! No!" Alexis yelled.

Alexis tried to run to the portal, but it disappeared. Alexis just stood with tears going down from her face.

"Jaden… no!" Alexis yelled.

"Don't worry, Alexis, your boyfriend is dead… yet" Xehanort said. "Once the monsters that are in the shadow realm take him a part than you will be completely ruined."

"You… all will pay!" Alexis yelled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Xehanort said.

Xehanort and the other disappeared. Alexis fell on her knees and started to cry more.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled.

To be continued.

* * *

**There we have it folks, this one was a bit tricky of putting it together to the best of my abilities. Thanks again everyone for reading, I'll try to get another chapter up the coming week.**


	19. Father of the Supreme King

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Alexis was on her knees crying after what happen to Jaden and Eraqus. Dante and the others had woken up.

"What happen?" Atticus wondered.

Atticus looked at Alexis.

"Alexis!" Atticus said.

Alexis didn't move a muscle. Before Atticus took a step, he realizes that the whole is gone but the ground they are standing on.

"Whoa! What happen to the island?!" Atticus said.

Jesse looked around.

"Yeah you're right… Blair?!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm okay, Jesse…" Blair said while walking slowly.

"I'm good." Chazz said.

"I'm here." Aster said.

"Syrus and I are OK." Zane said.

"No fear, Sherry, Bastion and I are good." Jim said.

"Axel and I are perfect!" Hassleberry said.

Yugi and the others got up.

"We're all here." Yugi said.

Dante pushed off a bile tree bark off revealing Vergil, Jasmine, Larxene and himself.

"Stupid tree bark…" Dante said.

"What happen to the island?! All I see is this large ground we are one!" Bastion said.

"More importantly, where are Jaden and Eraqus?" Yugi wondered.

"They… are…" Alexis said in a sobbing tone.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Jaden and Eraqus… their both gone!" Alexis said.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?" Atticus said.

"Eraqus was dueling Xehanort… and Eraqus… lost." Alexis said.

"He what?!" Dante and Vergil said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Xehanort summoned a monster that destroyed the island… then… he stabbed Eraqus and threw his body into the Shadow Realm." Alexis said.

Alexis start more. Dante and Vergil fell on their knees.

"No… he can't be…" Dante said.

"How can he lose?!" Vergil said.

"And Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Alexis put her head down while covering her face.

"Jaden was sent to the Shadow Realm too…" Alexis said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Once Eraqus lost… Vanitas was going to duel Jaden, but Xehanort betrayed Vanitas and sent them both to the Shadow Realm." Alexis said.

"Dammit!" Dante yelled.

Dante punched a tree.

"So, Jaden is gone forever?" Tristan asked.

"No he's not; there is a way to get him back." Cloaked Axel said.

Everyone looked to the side and sees Axel, Roxas and Xion. Alexis got up and walked to Axel.

"How do we get him back?!" Alexis asked.

"We have to go to the Shadow Realm ourselves if we want to save Jaden." Roxas said.

"Then let me in there, I need to save Jaden!" Alexis said.

"We can help you, but it will not be easy of finding him. The Shadow Realm isn't a place that morals should not be in. People think it's just a place that has nothing but darkness, but it's not. It's a place with great terror, a graveyard of monsters that will come alive and will kill you." Roxas said.

"I don't care! My boyfriend is in the Shadow Realm with Vanitas. Vanitas isn't a person that we can trust! I know for a fact that Jaden won't trust him either! So, open that portal!" Alexis yelled.

"Fair enough, Xion, Axel and I will be your guide." Roxas said.

"I'm going too!" Atticus said.

"Me too, I've dealt with Shadow Realm topic for a long time." Yugi said.

"Fine, but everyone else needs to say. In fact you all need to get off this ground. Head back to Battle City. You'll be safer there." Axel said. "If any other of the Organization members come you all need to be ready… Eraqus is no longer here to guide you all anymore in training, but you he would want you to fight your hearts out." Xion said.

"I'll call HQ to come pick us up." Kaiba said.

"Very good, now we bit you all farewell." Roxas said.

Roxas raised up him are and open a portal. The six of them went inside. Vergil went up to his brother.

"Dante…" Vergil said.

"He will pay… for our parents… for Master Eraqus… for everything!" Dante yelled.

Larxene held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dante." Larxene said.

"He's the one that will be sorry!" Dante said. "DO YOU HEAR ME XEHANORT?! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

Shadow Realm.

Jaden is lying on the ground.

"Jaden, Jaden!" Neos said.

Jaden opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Whoa! What… where are we?" Jaden said.

Jaden looked around the place.

"This is the Shadow Realm… the true body of the Shadow Realm." Neos said.

"Really? This is in ruins… it's like a dead version of the planet." Jaden said.

"Correct, this place is fill with lost souls… and" Yubel said while a roar interrupted her. "Monsters."

"Monster?" Jaden said.

Jaden felt the earth shaking, Jaden readied himself. A huge hand came out of the ground. The hand tried to grab Jaden. Neos quickly grabbed Jaden and moved out the way. The hand crushed the platform of where Jaden was standing.

"Hello to you too… you big freak." Jaden said.

The monster broke out of the ground and revealed itself. The monster was a huge titan. The titan roared at Jaden.

"What is that?" Jaden asked.

"That is a fallen titan." Neos said.

The titan threw its fist at Jaden and Neos. Yubel got in front them both. A shield over her, the titan hit the shield and black lightning shocked the titan instead. Neos set Jaden down and they both fired a blue energy beam at the titan. The titan lost its balance and fall on the ground.

"I can see why it's called a fallen titan." Jaden said.

The titan got up slowly.

"I guess it wants more!" Jaden said.

Neos looked behind him.

"Shit! Watch out!" Neos yelled.

A huge and long tail came at them. Neos grabbed Jaden and flew up in the air. The tail wrapped around the titan. The titan got pulled but a monster that has a demons body along with a snake's tail for it to stand.

"That this is gigantic!" Jaden said.

The monster opened its mouth wide and swallowed the titan whole.

"Ew!" Jaden said. "What is that thing?!"

"That's called an Gemma, one of the most fearsome monsters alive!" Yubel said.

"It says that it's nearly impossible to kill one!" Neos said.

"Until now!" Jaden said.

Jaden's eyes glowed bright gold. The Gemma looked at Jaden, it looked at his eyes. The Gemma grew wings and flied out of the ground revealing its whole body.

"It's just like a damn snake!" Jaden said.

"Yes, but with arms and wings!" Yubel said.

Two orbs appeared in front of Neos one of light and one of dark. Both orbs went inside of Neos thus becoming Chaos Neos. Neos spread his wings and flied after the Gemma. The Gemma turned around; Neos punched the Gemma in the chest. The Gemma fell out of the sky and onto the ground. The Gemma raise up and breathe fire on Neos.

"AHHHH!" Neos yelled.

Next the Gemma kept on clawing Neos with his huge claws rapidly. Next the Gemma palm smashed Neos causing him to crash into a broken building.

"Neos!" Jaden said.

"That's it! You're done!" Jaden yelled.

The Gemma looked at Jaden. Jaden's body started too lit up. The armor of the Supreme King came onto Jaden. The Gemma backed away from Jaden. Jaden's hand started to glow.

"You mess with the wrong friends!" Jaden said in a roaring voice.

The Gemma came straight at Jaden. Jaden opened his and fired a white and black fireball at the Gemma. The Gemma got blind sited and crashed to the ground. Jaden started to float and flied over to where Neos is at.

"You alright?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Neos said.

The Gemma was behind them and was about to strike.

"Behind you!" Neos yelled.

Jaden turned around and a tentacle from the Gemma grabbed Jaden and brought him up the Gemma's face.

"Unhand me now!" Jaden said.

"Pathetic moral!" The Gemma said. "You're supposed to be the Supreme King! But all I see is bullshit!"

Electricity shocked Jaden.

"AHHHH!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden!" Neos and Yubel yelled.

The Gemma was about to eat Jaden. But an energy slash hit the Gemma causing it to stop.

"UGH!" Gemma said.

Jaden looked to the side and sees Vanitas with his dark blade.

"Unhand that boy now!" Vanitas said.

Black armor appeared on Vanitas. (If you guys are curious about his armor, look up a Digimon name Duskmon) Vanitas grew black eagle wings and flied at the Gemma and slashed the Gemma with lightning fast speed. The Gemma dropped Jaden. Vanitas grabbed Jaden's hand.

"Vanitas!" Jaden yelled.

"Is that how you thank people?" Vanitas asked.

"You… you're the one I face before! But you both carry that same power! But how is that possible?! How is he here?!" Gemma said.

"You asked too many questions." Vanitas said.

Vanitas slashed the Gemma's head off. The body turned into matter and disappeared. Jaden and Vanitas landed.

"Why did you help me? I thought you hated me?" Jaden said.

"Okay two things, one I never said I hated you, and two, no point of hating you when Xehanort has betrayed me." Vanitas said.

"I'd expected that from Xehanort." Jaden said.

"Well, when you stay loyal to someone for so many centuries, you'll understand. But we need to get Xehanort back." Vanitas said.

"We?" Jaden said.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Neos asked.

"I just saved Jaden from that Gemma, I have no reason to fight alongside with Xehanort anymore. We both want to get out of here… also I'm the only one that know what Xehanort is going to plan and I also know how to get out of here." Vanitas said.

"Why are you helping me than?" Jaden asked.

"I want to stop Xehanort now after what he did and I can't do it alone. I gave up everything just so I can bring my wife back to life. He promised me that he would bring her bac to life if I helped him with his plan… that being said I had to left everything behind… even my own son." Vanitas said.

"You had a son?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, but that will remain unsaid. Let's just get out of here." Vanitas said.

"How?" Jaden asked.

"We need to go to the core of the Shadow Realm." Vanitas said.

"What lies there?" Jaden asked.

"The Gatekeeper of the Shadow Realm." Vanitas said.

"Wait a minute, could you just open a portal?" Jaden asked.

"I would've done that is it was that easy. When Xehanort shocked me, he took away the power me to open a portal from the Shadow Realm to the other world." Vanitas said.

"Alright, let's go." Jaden said.

"Wait a minute." Vanitas said.

"What now?" Jaden said.

"We need to get you a new set of cards." Vanitas said.

"What are you talking about? Me cards are—What the?" Jaden said.

He noticed that his cards are gone.

"What happen to my cards?!" Jaden said.

"In the Shadow Realm, you have to collect monsters in order to make a new deck. Even my cards are gone too. So we have to collect new cards from monsters that are in the Shadow Realm." Vanitas said. "The bright side, you still have Neos and Yubel. But you still need to get new monsters."

"How do I get my old cards back?" Jaden asked.

"You'll be lucky to even find one here. But don't expect for them to appear. Besides, if we ever want to beat Xehanort, you have to get new cards. You were able to beat him twice because fate was on your side." Vanitas said.

"Don't you mean luck?" Jaden asked.

"If you rely on luck, you may not make it. I'm not saying you rely on luck, I mean it wasn't luck when you beat Xehanort and I that one other time." Vanitas said.

"I suppose… So how do we get these monsters?" Jaden asked.

"Destroyed them, once they turn into matter, absorb that matter. That will form a card." Vanitas said.

"I see, shall we split up for us to search for our cards?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, we meet back here in 2 hours. Once we have all of our cards, we'll make our way to the GateKeeper." Vanitas said.

"Fair enough." Jaden said.

Jaden and Vanitas went their own ways.

"Do you think we can trust Vanitas?" Neos asked.

"We shouldn't but he's the only one that knows how to get out of here alive. Besides, a change to get new monsters is something we will need to be Xehanort." Jaden said.

"You bring a good point." Neos said.

"Then it's settled." Jaden said.

Jaden walked and looked up into the dark and dim sky.

"Alexis… I hope you're okay…" Jaden said.

Vanitas looked back and sees Jaden staring at the sky.

"Humph, she must mean a lot to him…" Vanitas said.

He looked forward.

"Well, he'll need to survive if he wants to see her again." Vanitas said.

Vanitas walked forward.

Dark Dimension

Xehanort is looking at the star of Oblivion. Demyx went up to Xehanort.

"You want to see me Master?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, I feel that Jaden and Vanitas haven't given up yet. I need you to go to the Shadow Realm and take them out." Xehanort said.

"What me? Oh no, I don't want to fight, fighting isn't my thing." Demyx said.

Xehanort pointed his sword at Demyx.

"Ah!" Demyx said with fear.

"Does dying suit you better?" Xehanort asked.

"Actually, I do feel like fighting them… in fact I'll go right now!" Demyx said.

"That's what I thought you said." Xehanort said while putting down his sword. "Once you get there, you need to locate them before Axel and the others do. I fear they are trying to get them too."

"Got it." Demyx said.

Xehanort opened a portal and Demyx went inside if it. Nightshroud came up to Xehanort.

"Are you sure Demyx can beat them?" Nightshroud asked.

"Of course not, but either way, we get a soul in the process of the duel or duels." Xehanort said.

"Quite right." Nightshroud said.

Shadow Realm.

Alexis and others appeared in the Shadow Realm.

"So, this is the Shadow Realm." Alexis said.

"Correct a place that's filled with destruction and chaos." Roxas said.

"How are we supposed to find Jaden?" Atticus asked.

"Well, once we see monsters attack in one random area we'll know where to go." Axel said.

"What a minute, what do you mean that when we see monsters attack?!" Atticus asked.

"In the Shadow Realm, the monsters are real, and they play by their own rules. It doesn't matter with attack points, it matters who fights best. If you beat the monster, you're able to make them into new cards for your deck. But you must kill them to do so." Xion said.

"Lucky for you, we have all of our cards, normally when someone is sent to the Shadow Realm their cards are gone." Roxas said.

"Why's that?" Alexis asked.

"It's simple, the Shadow Realm is made for people to die so in order to that, they need to make sure that we nothing to defeat ourselves with. We are able to summon monsters or use card effects to survive." Yugi said.

"Exactly, now let's find Jaden." Roxas said.

Alexis looked up.

"I hope is okay." Alexis said.

Tower area of the Shadow Realm.

Jaden looked up.

"What is this place?" Jaden wondered.

"I have no idea, but something tells me that something is in there." Neos said.

"Let's go inside." Jaden said.

Jaden went up to the door; his eyes immediately turned bright gold. The doors open.

"I guess we're being expected?" Jaden said.

"So it seems, prepare yourselves." Yubel said.

They all went inside the tower. Vanitas watched from a broken building as Jaden went inside of the tower. The door shuts.

"Hmm." Vanitas said.

The eyes from his helmet lit up. He looked at the top.

"Interesting, so it seems Uroboros is waiting at the top. Jaden may need help with this fight." Vanitas said.

Vanitas jumped down and walked to the tower. His eyes lit up just Jaden. The door opens. Vanitas walked inside. Jaden turned around and sees Vanitas.

"I figure that you might need help with the monster that lives in here." Vanitas said.

"You know what's in here?" Jaden said.

"Of course, this tower has some of the deadliest monsters alive. Compare these monsters with a Gemma, the Gemma is like a kitten to them." Vanitas said.

"Wow really? They must be that strong." Jaden said.

"Indeed they are, in fact I heard one time the Neo-Spacians live here too." Vanitas said.

"Really?" Jaden said.

"Yes, long with the legendary Shadow Hero Neos." Vanitas said.

"Shadow Hero Neos?!" Jaden said.

Neos appeared.

"That's right Neos, your own brother in the tower." Vanitas said.

"I haven't seen him in centuries." Neos said.

"Well we are about to find him. Speaking of which, have you found some monsters?" Vanitas asked.

"Actually I did, I found all of my Neo-Spacians that I lost." Jaden said.

"Not bad, I guess they are looking for you." Vanitas said.

"So it seems. I also found these two new Heroes." Jaden said.

"So far so good, but let's search here." Vanitas said.

"Alright." Jaden said.

Road.

"Jaden! Where are you?!" Alexis yelled.

"Alexis, I wouldn't yell if I were you." Roxas said.

"If monster find us, you'll be putting yourself endanger."

"Sorry, I just want to find him already." Alexis said.

"So do we, but he would want us alive rather than dead." Atticus said.

Axel looked to the side and sees a person in a black coat.

"Looks like we got company." Axel said.

Everyone looked to the side.

"An Organization member?" Yugi said.

Demyx looked forward.

"Ah fencing meeting you here." Demyx said.

"Demyx?" Axel said.

"That's right." Demyx said.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"I was told to find Jaden and Vanitas." Demyx said.

"Are you here to get rid of them?" Alexis asked.

"Oh no, I'm not a fighter." Demyx said.

"I don't trust you." Atticus said.

"Well that's not very nice; I just want to help you find Jaden." Demyx said.

"Why would want to help us find him?" Yugi asked.

"What I can't be thoughtful for other human beings?" Demyx said.

"But you're with the Organization." Atticus said.

"And you're part of the reason why Nightshroud is here, we all win." Demyx said.

"Enough, if Demyx wants to help, he can help." Axel said.

"Thank you Axel! You're still a good friend!" Demyx said.

Alexis pull Axel away.

"Look, I hardly trust you right now, but why do we need to bring him?" Alexis asked.

"It's more for us if we get ambushed by monsters. Besides, Demyx won't fight, he's a lover not a fighter… as for how got into the Organization… I really have no way of knowing." Axel said.

"Ugh, fine." Alexis said.

"Come on, let's get a move on." Xion said.

Roxas looked at the tower.

"Everything okay, love?" Xion asked.

"Something just tells me that tower is where we need to go." Roxas said.

Demyx looked at the tower.

"That's a good place to start." Demyx said.

They all went to the tower.

Tower: Huge room.

Jaden looked at Vanitas and stopped.

"I have a question." Jaden said.

"You always have questions." Vanitas said.

Vanitas looked at Jaden.

"I'm a curious person!" Jaden said.

"I've realized that for a long time now, but what's the question?" Vanitas said.

"What was the whole former Supreme King thing all about?" Jaden asked.

"Back then I use to be the Supreme King. I had a powerful army, and everyone knew as a hero. But one day a huge war broke out… of course no one knew of strike first. The war was so huge that it lasted 10 years." Vanitas said.

"10 years?! Who won the war?" Jaden asked.

"No victor, the leader of the enemy traveled in time into the future. So, Xehanort and I time traveled to the future to stop him." Vanitas said.

"Were you able to find him?" Jaden asked.

"No we didn't." Vanitas said.

"So, you think he's still around?" Jaden said.

"I don't think, I know. I've been searching for the enemy for years now. I was around your age during this time." Vanitas said.

"Interesting." Jaden said.

"But during my time in the future I found a beautiful woman that cot my eye one day. Ironically she was exactly like Alexis." Vanitas said.

"Really? Well where is she?" Jaden asked.

"The sad truth is that she was murdered…" Vanitas said.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Jaden said.

"She died on the same day that my son was born." Vanitas said.

"That's really sad, what happen afterwards?" Jaden asked.

"I soon found out that the enemy was responsible for my wives death. So, I had to put my son in a care of someone other people, because I could not look after him while trying to look for this enemy." Vanitas said.

"I see, I have a little of memories of my parents, they were killed in a fire when I was 5 years old." Jaden said.

"Life is cruel, Jaden." Vanitas said.

"You're right, it is." Jaden said.

Vanitas heard something.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Somethings here." Vanitas said.

Jaden looked around. They hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Someone is coming." Jaden said.

They both see a person in a black coat walking to them.

"An Organization member?" Jaden said.

"Well, it feels it's been years since I've seen you." Marluxia said.

"Marluxia." Vanitas said.

"In the flesh." Marluxia said.

"Weren't you in the duelist graveyard?" Jaden asked.

"I was, but as soon as I found out that you were here, I have to come see you… and I wanted to seek revenge on you, Vanitas!" Marluxia said.

"Still can't let go of the fact that you lost your power over Nightshroud?" Vanitas said.

"That power was mine, and thanks to you, Xehanort betrayed you!" Marluxia said.

"That he did, but that's behind me now." Vanitas said.

Marluxia summoned his scythe.

"Now that you're here, I can get rid of you both!" Marluxia said.

"Do you honestly think that you can take me on in a combat of blades?" Vanitas said.

Vanitas brought out his dark blade.

"Oh, I have ways of making sure I win." Marluxia said.

Marluxia looked at Jaden. Jaden's eyes glowed; the armor of the Supreme King came on him again.

"Oh? I see that you know how to use the Supreme Kings power." Marluxia said.

Jaden's right hand glowed. A black lance had formed.

"So, you wish to fight with Vanitas, the one who put you through so much pain to you and Alexis?" Marluxia said.

"As painful as that was, she's still alive, that's all it matters! Besides, I still want you to pay for what YOU did to her!" Jaden said.

"Delightful, but you can't beat me, Jaden." Marluxia said.

White lightning appeared on Jaden's Lance.

"Is that so, well we'll see if you keep on saying that when I KICK YOUR ASS!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden launched his lance and fired white lightning out of the Lance. Marluxia spins his scythe to block the lightning. Vanitas's left arm lit up with black and purple aura. He fire a small black and purple meteor at Marluxia. Marluxia got hit and hits the wall.

"AHHH!" Marluxia yelled. "Alright, you want to play two on one? Argosax! Come fourth!"

Argosax appeared.

"Oh these two again." Argosax said.

His arms formed into blades.

"Well this is going to be fun." Vanitas said.

Vanitas disappeared and dashed at Argosax and slashed him. Argosax fell on his knee.

"GRRR!" Argosax growled."

Marluxia charged at Jaden. Marluxia tries to slash Jaden, but a blue shield blocked the attack. Neos came out and punched Marluxia. Marluxia crashed against the wall. Marluxia got back up and disappeared and reappeared and slash Jaden in the back.

"AHHH!" Jaden yelled.

Yubel appeared and fired a small meteor at Marluxia. Anima came out and blocked the attack.

"Keep it coming I have every monster that's in my deck to use!" Marluxia said.

Jaden got up.

"Neos, Yubel, leave Marluxia to me." Jaden said. "He's all mine!"

They both disappeared.

"Foolish Jaden." Marluxia said. "You may play fair, but I won't! Anima, attack Jaden!"

Anima flew at Jaden. Jaden felt something inside of him. He shot up his left arm and a huge piece of the ground blocked Anima's attack. Jaden's lance lit up in a red and white color, he thrust the lance at the ground piece and stabbed Anima in the chest. Marluxia felt huge pain his heart.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Marluxia yelled.

Jaden raised Anima.

"You are now mine!" Jaden yelled.

Anima turned into matter. Jaden raise his left arm and absorbed Anima. The matter formed into a card.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ONE OF MY MONSTERS?!" Marluxia yelled. "YOU WILL PAY… I WILL REDUSE YOU DUST!"

Jaden smirked and raised his arm using a hand jester.

"Come and get me!" Jaden said.

Vanitas looks at Jaden.

"Not bad at all, Jaden, you are unlocking the true power of the Supreme King." Vanitas said.

The tower started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Jaden said.

Vanitas looked to the side. He sees a portal.

"Jaden! Follow me!" Vanitas said.

Jaden turned around and sees the portal. They both ran to the portal. The portal vanished.

"DAMN!" Marluxia yelled.

Marluxia disappeared. The tower started to break. Axel and the others watch as the tower started to break.

"That's not normal!" Atticus said.

"What's happening?" Alexis said.

A portal opened appeared next to the group.

"Who summoned this portal?" Axel wondered.

Jaden and Vanitas came were shot out of the portal. They both rolled to the ground and got back up.

"Well that was close." Jaden said.

"But I'm curious of who opened that portal." Vanitas said.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled.

They both turned around and see Alexis running to them.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden ran to Alexis and embraced each other.

"I so glad that we found you!" Alexis said while tears coming down.

"Babe, it's okay, I'm fine." Jaden said.

Vanitas stood there and nodded. He looked up and sees something coming at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Vanitas yelled.

Jaden and Alexis looked up and sees a 21 foot tall demon coming at them.

"AHH!" Jaden and Alexis yelled.

The demon grabbed them both.

"Hey!" Jaden said.

"Let us go!" Alexis said.

The demon flew away, Vanitas ran after the demon.

"Let them go!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas got a hold of the demons leg. The demon flew off.

"Alexis!" Atticus said. "Red Eyes, come on out and go after them!"

Red Eyes came out and flied after the demon. Vanitas climbed the demon. Vanitas took his sword and stabbed it in the back. The demon felt the pain and dropped them both.

"ALEXIS!" Atticus yelled.

Vanitas jumped off the demon leaving his sword implanted into the demons back. His hand glows, and his eyes lit up.

"Shadow Hero Neos! Come out!" Vanitas yelled.

Shadow Hero Neos came out of Vanitas's body.

"What?!" Jaden yelled.

"Get Alexis, I got Jaden!" Vanitas said.

"I'm on it!" Neos said.

Vanitas dashed down to Jaden and grabbed him by the hand and Neos grabbed Alexis.

"Their save!" Yugi said.

They landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, Jaden?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes I am…" Jaden said.

Shadow Neos let Alexis go.

"Thank you." Alexis said.

Shadow Neos nodded and looked at Vanitas.

"It's been a long time, Vanitas." Shadow Neos said.

"Indeed it has." Vanitas said.

"What a minute! You had him along?!" Jaden asked.

"Indeed I did." Vanitas said.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Jaden asked.

"You didn't ask." Vanitas said.

"Alexis!" Atticus yelled.

"Atti!" Alexis yelled.

"Jaden, bro!" Atticus said.

"It's good to see you again, Jaden!" Yugi said.

"Thanks, but I honestly would have never been alive without Vanitas." Jaden said.

They looked at Vanitas.

"He's right, but he held his own too." Vanitas said.

Atticus walked up to Vanitas. Vanitas tilt his head.

"You wanted to say something?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm still pretty pissed of what you did to my sister and Jaden that one day!" Atticus said. "But, you kept them alive, and for that I'm grateful." Atticus said.

Vanitas nodded. Neos came out and see Shadow Neos.

"My long lost brother." Neos said.

"You're alive!" Shadow Neos said.

"Yes, Jaden is the reason why I live." Neo said.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Alexis asked.

"Leave that to me." Roxas said.

Vanitas sword came straight into Alexis's direction.

"Watch out!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden pushed Alexis away and got impaled with the sword instead of Alexis.

"AHHHH!" Jaden yelled in agony.

"JADEN!" Alexis and Vanitas yelled.

Jaden fell on the ground. Alexis ran up to Jaden.

"Jaden! Why did you do that?!" Alexis said.

"Jaden, hang in there bro, we're about to go home!" Atticus said.

"Who did that?!" Axel asked.

The demon came down by them. Demyx looked at the demon.

"He did!" Demyx pointed.

"Hahahaha! A King has fallen by the blade!" Demon said.

Vanitas looked at Jaden. Vanitas got angry and looked at the demon.

"Uroboros!" Vanitas yelled.

Everyone looked at Vanitas.

"Well, if it isn't the first Supreme King? It's been a long time." Uroboros said. "How's the wife? Oh that's right, she's dead! HAHAHAHA!"

Dark aura went around Vanitas. Vanitas's sword disappeared and went into Vanitas hand. He looked at Uroboros. His armor came off of Vanitas. He's wearing a long crimson red Slifer Red jacket with black shirt and pants. He took off his helmet revealing his bright gold eyes. His hair was exactly like Jaden's but it was black. This dark blade formed into a different blade. (Long story short, it's the X-Blade) Everyone was shocked of how he looked.

"Why—why does he look like Jaden?!" Alexis said.

"Who are you?!" Jaden said.

"Everything will be made clear… my son… once I take down the bastard!" Vanitas said.

Everyone was more shocked of what Vanitas had said.

"So—son?!" Jaden said.

Vanitas looked at Uroboros.

"You will regret of hurt my son!" Vanitas yelled.

"Not like all the times you hurt him?" Uroboros said.

"Making him see the true power of the Supreme King as well as preparing him for the war that's about to come, I was merely testing him!" Vanitas said. "Enough of this, you and I duel, I want you to suffer!"

Vanitas stabbed his sword in the ground and formed the same duel disk that Jaden had when he was evil.

"So be it, human!" Uroboros said.

"Fa—father?!" Jaden said.

Vanitas focused his anger on Uroboros.

"Now, GET YOU GAME ON!" Vanitas yelled.

To be continued.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope this chapter was good as well as the other one. Keep in mind, after this chapter, all the other chapters will be longer then usual. That being said, it might take longer for me to update. Also, if guys have any suggestions that you think it would look cool or interesting to the story, you may Private Message me at any time. One more thing, soon a Yugioh 5D's story will be published soon. I plan to have the first chapter of that story around late February or at the beginning of March. We'll see what happens in due time. **


	20. Path of the Shadow Realm

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Jaden stared at Vanitas being speechless.

"Vanitas is Jaden's father?!" Axel said.

"He has to be lying!" Demyx said.

"I said things will be made clear once I beat this bastard! I'll go first, I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 5-6 cards.

"First, I the field spell Dark Army!" Vanitas said. "While this card is on the field, I can add 1 Dark Army monster from my deck to my hand, that being said, I'll add this card!"

Vanitas pulled out a card and put it in his deck and shuffled it.

"Next, I play the spell card Omnis Draw, I draw 1 card can if I guess correctly, I can special summon it, if I guess wrong, it goes to the graveyard and I take damage equal that the monsters attack points!" Vanitas said.

"So, you're relying on luck?" Uroboros said.

"It's not luck, its following your gut! If you believe in your cards, that'll give you what you need! And I say that this card is the monster Arkdra!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas drew it; he looked at it and smirked.

"What I tell you?" Vanitas said.

He revealed the card.

"Gr!" Uroboros growled.

"I summon Arkdra in attack mode!" Vanitas said.

Arkdra- Dark/Warrior/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect-When you have no monster on the field and your opponent does, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card attacks it gains 1000 attack points. If this card attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between the attacking monsters attack points and the defending monsters defense points are dealt as damage to your opponent.

"Next I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 6-4 cards.

"Not bad, I draw." Uroboros said. "First I play Shadow Realm Dragon in attack mode!"

Shadow Realm Dragon- DARK/Dragon/Level4/ATK1900/DEF1000-Effect-When this card is in your hand, you can remove it from play to add 1 dark or light attribute dragon or warrior type monster from your deck to your hand. When a warrior type monster is summoned to the field, you can add this card back to your hand and special summon it.

"Next I'll use its special ability which allows me to remove this card from play for me to add 1 light or dark attribute monster from my deck to my hand." Uroboros said.

The dragon disappeared and Uroboros grabbed 1 card from his deck and shuffled it.

"Next I play the spell card known as Dark Sky! When I have a monster that's removed from the game, I can send 1 dark and light attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard for me to special summon Dark Sky Dragon!" Uroboros said.

"Shit!" Vanitas said.

"That card is a pain to get over!" Roxas said.

Dark cloud gather and the dragon came out of the clouds and landed.

Dark Sky Dragon-Dark/Dragon/Level8/ATK3100/DEF2900-Effect-You can special summon this card by removing 2 light attribute monsters from play. When this card is summoned, your opponent takes 900 points of damage. If this card battles another dragon type monster, it's automatically destroyed and you take no damage if the other dragon was stronger. When this card destroys a monster your opponent takes 900 points of damage.

"When this card is summoned to the field, you lose 900 points of damage!" Uroboros said.

The dragon flapped its wings and black lightning came out and shocked Vanitas.

"AHHHH!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas fell on his knee.

Vanitas 4000-3100.

"Now Dark Sky Dragon, attack Arkdra with dark waves of destruction!" Uroboros yelled.

The dragon roared so loud that it destroyed Arkdra.

"Gr!" Vanitas growled.

Vanitas 3100-3000.

"This pain isn't over because when my dragon destroys a monster you take an extra 900 points of damage!" Uroboros said.

"Dammit!" Vanitas said.

The dragon flapped its wings and black lighting came out again and shocked Vanitas.

"AHHHH!" Vanitas yelled.

Vanitas fell on his back.

"GR!" Vanitas growled.

Vanitas 3000-2900.

"Vanitas needs help!" Jaden said.

Jaden tries to get up, but the pain made him stop.

"GR!" Jaden growled in agony.

Vanitas looked at Jaden.

"No… you rest my son… I'll make sure you are safe!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas got up slowly.

"Hahaha! Safe? You can't safe him this time, just like you couldn't save your wife!" Uroboros yelled.

Vanitas got angry and got up.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my wife?!" Vanitas yelled.

"Hahaha! It hurts doesn't it? I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Uroboros said.

Uroboros 6-3 cards.

"You'll regret those words! I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 4-5 cards.

"First, I use the special effect of my field spell!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas added 1 card to his hand and shuffle his deck.

"Next, I active my trap card, The Black Knights Packmaker!" Vanitas yelled.

"How did he get those cards?!" Xion said.

"What kind of cards are we talking about?" Alexis said.

"There were some cards that were made back in ancient times. These cards were so powerful that these cards actually come to life. In fact, these cards can only be used by someone who's worthy of their power." Demyx said.

"This card allows me to summon 1 Dark Army: General Dragias from my deck or hand to the field, and I just so happen to have one in my hand!" Vanitas said.

Red light shined onto the ground and a person in black armor came out of the red light. The black armor knight pulled out its sword.

Dark Army: General Dragias- Dark/Warrior/Level7/ATK1000/DEF1000-Effect-When this card summoned to the field destroy up to 3 cards that are on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF points for each card that was destroyed this way. All Dark Army monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card leaves the field, you can special summon 1 Dark Army: Dinivas, Knight Lord of Darkness from you deck or hand to the field.

"Only 1000 attack points?" Jaden said.

"It's special effects makes up for it." Roxas said.

"All of the hard work and you summon a monster that only has 1000 attack points? " Uroboros said.

"I active his special ability! When Dragias is summoned to the field, I can target 3 cards that are on the field and destroy them, and he gains 1000 attack points for each card that was destroyed!" Vanitas said.

"WHAT?!" Uroboros yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME! Dragias, destroy both of his cards with blade of darkness!" Vanitas yelled.

Both cards were destroyed.

"Damn!" Uroboros said.

"Since he destroyed 2 cards, he gains 2000 attack points!" Vanitas said.

Dragias 1000-3000 attack points.

"Now, Dragias, attack him directly with Furious Strike!" Vanitas said.

Dragias dashed at Uroboros can slashed him 7 times.

"AHHHHH!" Uroboros yelled.

Uroboros 4000-1000.

Uroboros had cards on him. Blood started to drip off.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 6-4 cards.

"You'll pay for that! I draw!" Uroboros said.

Uroboros 3-4 cards.

"First, I remove 1 dark and 1 light attribute monster from play to special summon my Undead Chaos Dragon!" Uroboros said.

The dragon came out of the ground and stared at Vanitas.

Undead Chaos Dragon- DARK/Undead/Level9/ATK3600/DEF2900-Effect-You can remove 1 light and dark attribute monster from your graveyard from play to special summon this card from your hand to the field. When this card is special summoned all monsters that are currently on the field attack and defense points go to 0 and their effects are negated. When this card attacks a monster and sends it to the graveyard, destroy all monsters that are on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage for each card that was destroyed by the effect. This card is also treated as a dragon type monster.

"That monster is too strong for Vanitas's monster!" Atticus said.

"Now, I active my dragons special effect, when this card is summon all monsters that are currently on your side of the field loses all of their attack and defense points as well as its effects!" Uroboros said.

"Gr!" Vanitas growled.

The dragon breathe gust at Dragias.

Dragias 3000-0 attack points.

"No! Now he'll lose!" Alexis said.

"You got this right! Attack his monster!" Uroboros said.

Vanitas smirked.

"Pathetic!" Vanitas yelled.

"What are you talking about? You're about to lose!" Uroboros said.

Uroboros looked at Vanitas's card.

"Wait, his facedown card!" Uroboros said.

"It's too late, I active my trap Ark of the Dinivas- Blade of Darkness!" Vanitas said. "When Dragias is attacked, I can negate the attack and send him to the graveyard, and if I do that, I can special summon Dinivas, Knight Lord of Darkness!" Vanitas said.

"Dammit!" Uroboros said.

Dragias grabbed the Ark and looked at Vanitas. Vanitas nodded.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"With an Ark card, the one who played it must say its chant in order to summon it, just like the Winged Dragon of Ra." Axel said. "However, if you got it wrong… let's just say that you will not exist anymore.

Dark aura went around Vanitas.

"O Dinivas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power! Verto!" Vanitas said.

Dragias pulled the sword out of the case. Dragias was pulled into a black circle and outcomes a black eagle knight. The knight spread its wings and pointed its long black blade at Uroboros.

Dark Army: Dinivas, Knight Lord of Darkness- Dark/Warrior/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect-This card gains the effects of Dark Army: General Dragias. When this card is summon to the field, you can destroy all spell and trap cards that are on the field, and your opponent takes 300 points of damage for each of them. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon it back to the field in attack mode.

Uroboros looked at the knight.

"Damn! One of the 5 Knights!" Uroboros said.

"Five?" Jaden said.

"That's right; five cards that are called the Knights of Madoras count six if you count him too." Axel said.

"Shit!" Uroboros said.

"Dinivas gains the effects of Dragias. The being said, destroy his only monster!" Vanitas yelled.

Dinivas slashed the dragons head off and destroyed this dragon.

"And you know what that mean, he gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Vanitas said.

Dinivas 3000-4000 attack points.

"Damn! I place 1 card face down and end my turn!" Uroboros said.

Uroboros 4-2 cards.

"My move then, I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 4-5 cards.

"First I play the spell Shadow Hero Impulse! With this card I can send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard, and if I do that I special 1 Shadow Hero that's in my hand!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas put three cards from his deck to the graveyard.

"Is he summoning what I think he's summoning?!" Jaden said.

"I summon Shadow Hero Neos!" Vanitas said.

A black sphere came out of the ground. Shadow Neos broke out of the sphere.

"Ah yes, it feels good to fight with you again!" Shadow Neos said.

"Indeed, but let's bring in an old friend too! I summon Neo Spacian White Fang!" Vanitas said.

"WHAT?!" Uroboros yelled.

"What Neo Spacian?!" Jaden said.

Neo Spacian White Fang-Water/Beast/Level4/ATK1800/DEF100-Effect-This card gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap card that your opponent has on their field.

"Legendary Neo Spacian's my son." Vanitas said.

A white wolf came out.

"I haven't fought with you in years Vanitas." White Fang said.

"You're right, now let's show Uroboros what you and Shadow Neos can do! Go contact fusion!" Vanitas yelled.

They both nodded. They both turned into orbs and both fused into one. A knight with two ice lances appeared.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"Not him!" Uroboros said.

"He just did a contact fusion!" Alexis said.

"Meet Shadow Hero Blizzard Neos!" Vanitas said.

Shadow Hero Blizzard Neos-Water/Warrior/Level8/ATK2500/DEF2000-Effect -This card gains 400 attack and defense points for every card that's on the field. Once per turn you can send one card from your field to the graveyard to negate all spell and trap cards during the battle phase.

"Now two legendary monsters on the field!" Axel said.

"Right you are! Now I active his special effect! For every card that's on the field, he gains an extra 400 attack points for each card that's on the field! So, since there's 3 cards on the field, he gains an extra 1200 attack points!" Vanitas said.

Blizzard Neos 2500-3700 attack points.

"Gr!" Uroboros growled.

"Now, Neos, attack Uroboros directly and end this!" Vanitas yelled.

"I don't think so, I active my trap!" Uroboros said.

"You idiot, I active Neos's special ability! When this card Neos attacks and my opponent uses a trap or a spell, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to negate all spell and trap cards!" Vanitas said.

"WHAT?!" Uroboros yelled.

"Neos! End this duel!" Vanitas yelled.

Neos nodded. He pulled both lances together and threw it at Uroboros in the chest.

"AHHH!" Uroboros yelled.

Uroboros 1000-0.

Uroboros fell on his knee, he looked at Vanitas.

"Haha, you may have defeated me, but you'll have to get pass my master Luce if you want to get out of here… But don't think you can beat him so easily! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UGH!" Uroboros said.

Uroboros fell to the ground. Vanitas raised his arm, Uroboros turned into matter and went into Vanitas's hand. The matter turned into a card.

"I'll get rid of him too." Vanitas said.

Vanitas looked at Jaden and ran over to him.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah… just an impalement… I'll be fine." Jaden said.

Vanitas nodded.

"Now… you have some explaining to do." Jaden said.

"Sigh, you're right I do." Vanitas said. "That truth is you are my one true son."

"But how?" Jaden said.

"I'll explain, you see, as I told you before I'm from a different time era. When I told you that Xehanort and I had to go after our enemy, during that time, I met your mother. I didn't expect for us ending up being together." Vanitas said. "When I said that I had to leave my son with someone else's care, which was you."

"Who were the people that you gave Jaden to?" Alexis asked.

"Their names were Evan and Savannah Stone." Vanitas said.

"He's right…" Jaden said.

"Jaden, do you remember when you were rescued from that fire that you told me about?" Vanitas said.

"Yeah, I thought I was done for… but someone saved me from the fire. I couldn't see his face because it was covered by… a helmet…" Jaden said.

Vanitas summoned his helmet.

"A helmet like this?" Vanitas said.

"Yes… that exact one…" Jaden said. "He also said to me that 'I won't let anything happen to you, my son." Jaden said.

Vanitas nodded.

"You know Jaden, I'm starting to think that Vanitas is telling the truth." Axel said.

"Jaden, think about it, I have the power of the Supreme King in my veins… when you were born, I felt the same power of the Supreme King. Your ability to see monster spirits, you know I can do the same." Vanitas said.

"I always thought that anyone can become the Supreme King…" Jaden said.

"No, only the Yuki line can have the power of the Supreme King." Vanitas said.

"If you're my father, than why attack me and my friends?!" Jaden yelled.

"Truth be told, Jaden, if I didn't attack you and the others, you wouldn't be ready for the battle that has yet to come." Vanitas said.

"Why... why did you leave me?" Jaden asked.

"Because I couldn't risk of losing you too, I lost your mother on the same day that you were born. I had to left you with someone else so you wouldn't be in any kind of danger… but the same person who killed your mother almost got to you… he was the reason that your step parents were killed." Vanitas said. "Once the fire took place, Xehanort and I got to that house just in time. Xehanort told me to go find you while he took on our enemy."

"If Xehanort was your friend, than why did you always called him master? And why did you follow his orders?" Jaden asked.

"Xehanort was corrupted with darkness during the battle with our enemy. So, he challenged me to a duel, and if so happen to lose, I would have to forget about you… and if I didn't, he would kill you… and I couldn't take that risk. So, I ended up becoming his little pond." Vanitas said.

"So, you basically were protecting me by preparing me for a battle…" Jaden said.

"Exactly, I wanted to raise you myself, Xehanort had other plans for you. So, you were put into another family." Vanitas said.

"His words speak the truth, Jaden." Shadow Neos said. "I was there the whole time, in fact, Neos was too."

"What? You had both of them before?!" Jaden said.

"Yes, Shadow Neos and Neos were a part of my deck. But once Xehanort had changed, I told Neos to leave and to keep an eye on you." Vanitas said.

"Neos… is this true?" Jaden asked.

"It is, Jaden… I had to keep it a secret for Vanitas." Neos said.

Jaden got up on his feet and looked at Vanitas. Jaden started to shed tears.

"Father…" Jaden said.

Jaden ran up to Vanitas and hugged him.

"Your mother would have been proud of you." Vanitas said.

Alexis walked up to them both.

"I'm glad that you finally got to meet you dad." Alexis said.

Vanitas looked at Alexis. Jaden let go of Vanitas.

"But I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you." Vanitas said.

"You did it for a reason…" Alexis said.

"And, I'm sorry about Eraqus." Vanitas said. "Xehanort will pay for everything."

"I have a question, who is this enemy of yours?" Jaden asked.

"To be honest, we never knew his name. We just call him enemy because no one knew him." Vanitas said.

"I see, well, I want to help you find him… he'll pay for what he did to her." Jaden said.

"We need to get out of here. Uroboros said that we need to beat Luce." Yugi said.

"Luce, is the gatekeeper of place. If we beat him, we can go home." Vanitas said.

"Well, let go get him." Jaden said.

Vanitas nodded.

"You may need these." Vanitas said.

Vanitas pulled out a new deck and gave it to Jaden.

"Thank you, father." Jaden said.

Vanitas smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, we don't have time to lose." Vanitas said.

They all walked forward.

Dark Dimension.

"Master, Demyx has not reported back to us." Ansem said.

"Hmm, so it seems that he has betrayed us as well… It looks like he needs to be neutralized as well. Xaldin, you will take him down. "Xehanort said.

"It will be done, Master." Xaldin said.

"Use these cards to face him." Xehanort said.

Xehanort gave him a new deck of cards.

"Thank you, Master Xehanort." Xaldin said.

Xaldin opened a portal and went through.

Shadow Realm.

Vanitas looked at Jaden.

"Tell me something Jaden, how are Shaun and Rebecca?" Vanitas asked.

"I haven't heard from them in a long time, so I really have no way of knowing." Jaden said.

"I see." Vanitas said.

"How closer are we to Luce?" Demyx asked.

"We are almost there actually." Vanitas said. "That reminds me, what brought you here in the first place Demyx?"

"Well, Xehanort wanted me to track you and Jaden down. But I soon realized that it's not worth of being in the Organization anymore. I went in there because I lost my village due to a fire. Xehanort came to me and told me that he will help me to get back at the person who started the fire." Demyx said. "But I realized that he was the one who started it."

"How'd you figure that?" Atticus asked.

"Well the same day that Axel and Jaden were dueling. I was listening onto your guys talk, saying that Xehanort was the reason for Roxas and Xion's deaths. I putted all the pieces together and I soon realized that you were right. Because once I was at my village, I saw an unknown figure in the sky and the only one that will cause so much damage just to get what they want would be Xehanort." Demyx said.

"Xehanort caused a lot of damage to people." Alexis said.

"Well don't worry; he'll get what's coming." Jaden said. "That reminds me, father, what's the Star of Oblivion?"

"I only know so much of it. Xehanort told me that it was the key of destroying or controlling the world." Vanitas said.

"Why does he was to destroy it?" Jaden asked.

"He wants to create a world of darkness, where he can rule as king. Because it's what's inside of the Star that is the main event." Vanitas said.

"What's inside of it?" Axel asked.

"That is something I don't know. All I know is that there is something inside of that Star that can either control or destroy the world." Vanitas said.

"Well we can't let him get a hold of whatever is inside of that star. How do we stop it?" Yugi asked.

"We need to beat Xehanort, because he's the one who created it." Vanitas said.

"Make sense." Jaden said.

Jaden and the others are near a huge door.

"I'll assume this is it?" Yugi said.

"Correct, Luce is in here. We beat him, we go home." Vanitas said.

"Not quite." Xaldin said.

Everyone turn around and sees Xaldin.

"It's Xaldin." Axel said.

"What's he doing here?" Alexis said.

"He wants me." Demyx said.

"Exactly, you'll pay for going against the Organization! Betrayal cannot be forgiven, so I need to neutralize you!" Xaldin said.

Xaldin's spears formed into a ball of wind and formed a duel disk.

"Do I have to?" Demyx said.

"No, you can just stand there and let me kill you!" Xaldin said.

"Okay that wasn't nice." Demyx said.

"I'm guessing that Demyx doesn't like to fight." Jaden said.

"Yes, and for a good reason too." Vanitas said.

"What's the reason?" Alexis asked.

"Well, you'll see." Vanitas said.

"Pathetic, no wonder you couldn't save Donna, you were too weak!" Xaldin yelled.

"Uh-oh." Vanitas said.

Demyx's eyes turn red.

"Don't ever say that to me again!" Demyx said.

Water came out of the ground and cover Demyx. He was concealed into a sphere pool of water.

"What's going on?" Xaldin asked.

"Something that Xehanort never told you, Demyx has a special power inside of him. This power is so strong that it tops everyone else in the Organization besides Ansem, Xemmas, Xehanort and I." Vanitas said.

"Why didn't he use this power before?!" Xaldin asked.

"Because that power he could flood the whole world." Vanitas said.

"Flood the whole world?!" Jaden said.

"That's right, when he was 5 years old his parents we divorced because his father was abusive. Of course, Demyx never understood at a young age. But one day, he just got off from school and saw that he mother was on the floor getting beaten by his father. Demyx tried to help but of course, when it comes to an adult to a child, the adult always wins. His father hit him to the wall and tried drowning him. His mother tried to save him, but Demyx's father brought friends and held her down while she watches him drown. Now at first they thought he was dead, but he was still alive. A water demon kept him alive; one thing led to another Demyx woke up but the water demon with in control." Vanitas said.

"A water demon?" Xaldin said.

"That's right! Now it's time you suffered by his power!" Demyx yelled.

The sphere evaporated. Demyx was wearing dark blue armor. Demyx slammed his fist to the ground and pulled out an axe. The blade of the axe came off and got on his left arm and formed the base of the duel disk and the bar formed into the card slots.

"Come Xaldin! You wanted a duel! WELL NOW YOU GOT A WAR!" Demyx yelled in a demonic voice.

"Demon or not, you're still going down!" Xaldin yelled.

"GAME ON!" Demyx and Xaldin yelled.

"I'll start things off, I draw!" Xaldin said. "First I play Wind Element in attack mode!"

Wind Element- Wind/Fairy/Level 2/ATK200/DEF100-Effect-When this card is summoned; you can special two more Wind Elements from your deck or hand to the field.

"Next I use its special effect to summon 2 more Wind Elements from my deck!" Xaldin said. "Next I'll sacrifice them to summon Strong Wind Spirit!"

All three elements formed into a huge tornado monster.

Strong Wind Spirit- WIND/Fiend/Level 8/ATK2900/DEF1900-Effect-This card can only be summoned by send 3 Wind Element monsters from your field to the graveyard. When this card is summoned to the field, you can special summon 1 level 2 or lower Wind attribute monster that's in your graveyard but the effects are negated. Once per turn you can send 1 Wind attribute monster that's on your side of the field to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

"Now I active its special effect, once its summoned to the field, I can special summon 1 level 2 or below wind attribute monster from my graveyard, but the downside to this effect is that it's effects are negate, but that's alright." Xaldin said. "So I summon my Wind Element, but it won't be staying, cause I use Strong Wind Spirit's special effect, by sending 1 wind attribute monster that's on my field to the graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"Grr!" Demyx growled.

Demyx 4000-3000.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Xaldin 6-3 cards.

"Now, let's see what this water demon is like!" Xaldin said.

"Be careful what wish for! You just might get, I draw!" Demyx yelled.

"Here's something similar of what you did, I summon my Water Element!" Demyx said.

Water Element-Water/Aqua/Level 2/ATK1000/DEF0-Effect-When this card is summoned you can special summon another Water Element from your deck. All water monsters gains 700 attack points while this card is on the field or in the graveyard.

"Now I use my elements special ability to summon two more Water Elements!" Demyx said. "Next I sacrifice 1 one my elements to special summon Aquamarine Dragon!" Demyx yelled.

Aquamarine Dragon-Water/Dragon/Level 8/ATK2400/DEF2000-Effect-You can send 1 water monster that's on your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn you gain 1000 life points. Once per turn you can target 1 card on the field, this card gains that monsters attack points until the end phase. This card is also treated as a Sea-Serpent monster.

"Only 2400 attack points?" Xaldin said. "My monster is still stronger!"

"Don't be too sure Xaldin! Aquamarine Dragon, I active your special ability! Go life absorber!" Demyx said.

The dragon fire a water steam at Xaldin's monster.

Aquamarine Dragon 2400-5300 attack points.

"5300 attack points?! But how?!" Xaldin said.

"Once per turn I can target 1 card that's on the field and it gains the attack points equal to that monster attack points until the end phase!" Demyx said.

"That is one strong ability!" Alexis said.

"Now I active his other ability, Aqua Heal!" Demyx said.

A circle of water raised and covered his whole body.

Demyx 3000-4000.

"Once per turn I gain 1000 life points!" Demyx said.

"A monster that can increase its own strength as well as its owner's." Yugi said.

"Not bad but not good enough, I active my trap, Pain Storm!" Xaldin said. "When a wind attribute monster and a water monster is on the field, both monsters are destroyed and we both take damage equal to our monsters attack points!"

"Risky, but since Demyx's monster has over 5000 he'll lose!" Jaden said.

Demyx smirked.

"What's so funny? You're about to lose this duel!" Xaldin said.

"Think again, I active the spell card blooded chains!" Demyx said.

"What does that do?" Atticus asked.

"Let's just say it's a good card to break through any trap card." Roxas said.

"This card allows me to negate all trap cards for this turn, also for every card that was negated you take 2000 points of damage!" Demyx said.

"That is one burial card!" Yugi said.

Xaldin's card was destroyed and a chain went right through Xaldin chest.

"AHHHHH!" Xaldin yelled.

"The chain is real!" Alexis said.

"Correct, the demon that's inside of him is doing that." Vanitas said.

Xaldin 4000-2000.

"Do you feel the pain?! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Demyx shouted.

Black water came out of the ground.

"It's coming." Vanitas said.

"What is?" Jaden said.

"I ACTIVE THE RITUAL SPELL CARD DEVIL OF THE DARKWATERS!"Demyx roared.

"What?!" Xaldin said.

"I send my dragon to the graveyard to summon your doom!" Demyx yelled.

A demon hand grabbed the dragon and pulled it into the ground.

"COME FOURTH SARATOS,THE SEALED WATER DEMON!" Demyx roared.

"Water demon?! It's a card too?!" Alexis said.

"Correct, its power is limitless, just like Slifer, the Sky Dragon." Vanitas said.

Saratos, the Sealed Water Demon-Fiend/Water/Level 10/ATKX000/DEF3800-Effect-This card can only be special summoned by the spell Devil of the DarkWaters. Once per turn you special summon 1 level 10 or level Water monster from your graveyard ignoring their special summoning requirements if they need one. This card gains 1000 attack points for every card that's in your hand. You send 3 cards from your deck to graveyard for this card to attack three times in a row. This card is also treated as an Aqua and an Undead monster.

An arm came out of the hole where the dragon was pulled into. The demon jumped out of the hole and landed near Demyx.

"That's him." Vanitas said.

"Been a while since I've been outside, and it feels great!" Saratos said.

"Indeed my old friend, we have someone to get rid of!" Demyx said. "Saratos gains 1000 attack points for every card that's in my hand!

"But you only have two card in your hand, what good will he do?!" Xaldin said.

"That won't be a problem, because I active the spell card Ship of Greed! This card allows me to draw 6 cards and there is no limit of how many cards I can have in my hand for the rest of this turn!" Demyx said.

"WHAT?!" Xaldin yelled.

Demyx 6-7 cards.

"Now since I have 7 cards in my hand Saratos gains 7000 attack points!" Demyx said. "Now Saratos, attack Xaldin's monster with devil water strike!"

Saratos summoned a blooded water blade from the ground.

"Prepare to die!" Saratos yelled.

"END THIS DUEL!" Demyx yelled.

Saratos slammed his sword to the ground and destroyed Xaldin's monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xaldin shouted.

Xaldin 2000-0

Xaldin went flying and hit the wall. The chain was yanked out of Xaldin's chest.

"Damn, Demyx beat Xaldin in 1 turn!" Alexis said.

Demyx walked up to Xaldin.

"How?! My cards! They were supposed to win for me! HOW?!" Xaldin said.

"How? I just busted your ass that's how, any questions?" Demyx said.

Xaldin tried to get up but failed.

"Now do you see the power that I have?!" Demyx yelled. "I'm not someone you can push around because he has no back bone!"

"You… how could you do this much damage?!" Xaldin asked. "I can't accept a weak person like you to beat me!"

"Well that's exactly what happened… but then again your pride got in the way." Demyx said.

Vanitas went up to Demyx.

"Well played, Demyx." Vanitas said.

"To me, this was no victory." Demyx said.

Vanitas nodded, everyone started to here clipping.

"What's that noise?" Jaden asked.

Everyone looked around. Roxas looked at the door and sees it opening slowly.

"The door is opening!" Roxas said.

Vanitas looked closely and sees a figure and black armor.

"He's here." Vanitas said.

"Luce?" Yugi asked.

"Correct." Xion said.

Luce came out of the door way and stares at Jaden and the others.

To be continued.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry everyone for the long wait. I've been COMPLETELY busy, with spare time I had during my breaks I was able to make 4 chapters. That being said 4 chapters will posted. I'm going to try to post a new chapter each week or 2 weeks tops. **


	21. Duel with Lucifer Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

"I was starting to wonder when you all would get here." Luce said. "But you all are here; I am most honored to meet you all."

"You… you're Luce?" Atticus asked.

"The one and only." Luce said. "I saw that duel between those two, and Demyx impressed me. Beating Xaldin in one turn, by summoning one of the strongest and deadliest monsters in the world…quite impressive."

Luce looked at Xaldin.

"But for you, you did poorly." Luce said.

"You dare mock my skills?! I am a member of the Organization!" Xaldin said.

"Hmm yes you are, but I'm not impressed and I cannot have a weak fighter in my palace… so this is where you go." Luce said.

"What?!" Xaldin yelled.

Luce raised his arm and shot a black and white beam at Xaldin.

"AHHH!" Xaldin yelled.

Xaldin turned to ash.

"Wha! What did you just do?!" Yugi said.

"I just simply sent him away, besides, I did you all a favor. You are no longer hunted." Luce said.

"Where did you send him?" Jaden asked.

"That's not important, but enough about that, please come into my palace." Luce said.

"Hm?" Vanitas said.

Luce looked at Vanitas.

"Well what do we have here? Vanitas, it's been far too long." Luce said.

"Yes… yes it has." Vanitas said.

"Anyway, everyone, please come into my palace. I've prepared a feast for you all." Luce said.

"A feast?" Alexis said.

"That's right my dear, you all survived this place and I'm very surprised that you all made it here. I would like to reward you all for making it this far." Luce said.

"Well we were hoping to leave the Shadow Realm." Yugi said.

"Oh yes I know. I can help you with that if you all come in." Luce said.

Luce walked inside of the doors. Jaden looked at his father.

"Father, should we trust this guy?" Jaden asked.

"No we shouldn't, but he's the only one that get us home. So we might as well go in… it beats staying out here" Vanitas said.

"I suppose you're right." Jaden said.

Luce turned around.

"Is everything alright my friends?" Luce said.

"No, we're coming." Roxas said.

"Excellent!" Luce said with joy.

Jaden and the others went inside of the doors. The doors shut; Jaden and the others looked around the place.

"Wow! I didn't think the Shadow Realm would have more than one color!" Alexis said.

The walls were made of gold and bronze. The floor was crimson red carpet knight displays all around the place. Luce looked at everyone.

"You are correct my lady. This place is the only area that you'll see brighter colors and not ruins of grey and black. Come this way and I'll have my servers make us something to eat. The Shadow Realm can be an exhausting place." Luce said.

Luce snapped his fingers and 5 people and white suits came and bowed to Luce.

"How we may be a service to you my Lord?" Server one said.

"I need you and the others to make our guests something to eat." Luce said.

"At once my Lord" Server one said.

All five of them got up and walked into another door.

"While they take care of that, let me sit you all in the dining room. Follow me everyone." Luce said.

Jaden looked at Vanitas.

"Father, this seems strange. I thought Luce was supposed to be an all-powerful being." Jaden said.

"He was… back then he fought alongside with Xehanort and I… but later he started to become more prideful and wanted everyone to follow him. Xehanort and I sent him to the Shadow Realm and we never saw him again… until now. I would think he changed… but keep your guard up." Vanitas said.

Everyone made it to the dining room. A huge circle table was in the middle of the room with mirrors, a gold floor and walls there were 7 symbols near the table and the walls.

"Please sit everyone." Luce said.

Everyone sat in a chair. Luce sat down next to Jaden.

"So, do you guys like my palace?" Luce asked.

"It's nice!" Alexis said.

"I didn't think we would find a place that would be this nice in the Shadow Realm." Atticus said.

"Right you are, this is the only place that's in the Shadow Realm that's nice… everything else is just a wasteland… although it used to be peaceful here." Luce said.

"What really, I thought the Shadow Realm was always a place of horror." Yugi said.

"Yes it used to be, I had falling out with Vanitas and Xehanort. I had to be punished with the sins I have done. They sent me here, when I got here it was in ruin, but I heard from an old friend that's no longer here anymore that it used to be beautiful here. But until this being came and destroyed everything." Luce said.

Vanitas looked at Luce.

"And I see that you have changed too..." Vanitas said.

"Indeed I have. Do I regret those actions I've done? Absolutely, but I can't change the past… so I remind here until it's my time for me to be out of the realm."

"Who was this being by the way?" Vanitas asked.

"I never knew his name, but he existed long before all of you guys were born." Luce said.

"So, was he from Atem's time?" Yugi asked.

"Even before he was born, I heard that he was born around the time of when Master Dartz was around." Luce said.

"What?!" Yugi said.

"Who's Dartz?" Alexis asked.

"Dartz was one of the strongest enemies the Atem and I have faced. He was controlled by an evil force called the Seal of Orichalcos." Yugi said.

"I heard of that, but never knew where it came from." Roxas said.

"Dartz said that meteors rained in his area and outcomes the Orichalcos Stones. The Stone grant him powers and told him to awaken The Great Leviathan." Yugi said.

"Correct, but this being came to this place on day and destroyed everything. Leaving this place in ruins, I was able to survive and later on I made this palace." Luce said.

"Do you plan on rebuilding this place back to the way that it used to be?" Xion asked.

"…I have a few plans installed, but I won't be able to do without help." Luce said.

The servers came with the food and placed it on the table.

"What do you plan to do?" Jaden asked.

"I will say once we are done eating… now, how did you guys get here?" Luce asked.

"Long story short, my older brother Eraqus was dueling against someone named Xehanort. Eraqus lost and threw his body into the Shadow Realm. Next he threw Jaden and Vanitas in here too, so we decided to find them." Alexis said.

"I see I'm sorry for your brother. I have heard about Xehanort, not a person that you can trust. Back then he and Vanitas were good friends." Luce said.

"He was trustworthy once… but he was corrupted by darkness." Vanitas said.

"Quite right, and I want to do everything I can to help you guys beat Xehanort." Luce said.

"What you will?!" Jaden said.

"Of course, he obviously brought a lot of pain to you guys, so why not?" Luce said.

"By the way, your little demon Uroboros came and attacked us." Vanitas said.

"Oh yes I know. I want him to attack just so I can test your skills." Luce said.

"Could you have done it in a different way? My son was hurt because of him." Vanitas said.

"I know, but think about it, if he didn't hurt Jaden, would you and Jaden be closer that you guys are now? I mean, you both were enemies, but now look at you both now." Luce said.

Vanitas sat there staring at Luce, Jaden and Yugi did the same thing.

"Right… I suppose you're right." Vanitas said. "Anyway, how do we get out of the Shadow Realm?"

"You want to leave so soon?" Luce said.

"We have unfinished business with Xehanort." Jaden said.

"I see, but remember I want to help you all with that." Luce said.

"Yes we know, we just want to go now." Vanitas said.

"I see… well before you guys go back, rest for the night. Who knows what's going to happen when you get back to the other side." Luce said.

"He has a point." Atticus said.

"I suppose we can rest here for the night." Demyx said.

"Perfect, I'll show you guys your rooms once the feast is over." Luce said.

30 minutes have passed, Luce showed everyone their rooms.

"Here we are it's the biggest guest room I have in the palace. I'm sure you'll find this room delightful too, now you all get some rest." Luce said.

Luce walked away.

"We stay here for the night, and then we leave." Vanitas said.

"Got it." Jaden said.

Everyone got into the beds. While everyone was sleeping Vanitas was still awake having his hand behind his head.

"Hmm." Vanitas said.

Vanitas got off his bed and was about to leave.

"Did you think you were going alone father?" Jaden said.

"You're not doing this alone." Yugi said.

Vanitas turned around and sees Jaden and Yugi.

"I figured that I was to only one that knew." Vanitas said.

"No, we know what's going on." Jaden said.

"Well then, let's go." Vanitas said.

They all left the room. They went back to the dining room; it was dark in the room.

Jaden and Vanitas's eyes glowed, and the eye of the millennium item appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"I see you still have some of Atem's Power." Vanitas said.

"Indeed I do, Atem is a part of me." Yugi said.

"The room is empty…" Jaden said.

Lights turned on. They all turned to the door and sees Luce.

"Well look what we have here, three people out of bed when it's passed your bedtime." Luce said.

"Luce!" Vanitas said.

"I see we can't seem to have an understanding now can we?" Luce said.

"We want out of here now!" Jaden said.

"You want to leave without hearing my plan?" Luce said.

"What plan you speak of?" Yugi asked.

"I said that I would help you beat Xehanort when you get to the other side. But if you need my help, you're going to serve me as your ruler." Luce said.

"Why would we do that?" Jaden asked.

"How else would you guys need a superior being to guide you into battle? You all need my leadership to be successful." Luce said.

"So you haven't changed! What makes you think that we can't think on our own?" Vanitas asked.

"Most of you can't think on your own! I've seen how humans act… They never think on their own terms. They would rather act among others out seeing the consequences! You need me to guide you in your paths." Luce said.

"Wait a minute, if you're saying that we need your leadership… what will you do to our world?!" Yugi asked.

"I will destroy it and recreate it as my own world." Luce said.

"You'll what?!" Jaden said.

"You would kill billions of people just so you can rule?!" Yugi said.

"If people decide to fellow me, they will live… however the non-followers will perish into oblivion." Luce said.

"So it's follow your orders or perish?!" Jaden yelled.

"I want to show you all my vision, you would understand if you follow me. If you choice to follow me, I promise you that we will destroy Xehanort and his Organization." Luce said. "I invite you all you to live in my world of paradise."

"Do you think we're going to stand here and let destroy the world?! You got another thing coming Luce!" Jaden said.

"So you think you can stay alive while not obeying my law? I can't have law breakers in my world… prepare to be sent into oblivion!" Luce said.

Luce fired a beam of dark and light at all three of them. They readied for impact, a glow from Yugi's chest came out and blocked the beams and reflected them back to Luce. Luce move out of the way.

"What?!" Luce yelled.

The three sees a glowing figure in front of them.

"If you want to hurt my friends you're going have to go threw me!" Glowing figure said.

Yugi looked at the figure. His eyes widen.

"Gr! Atem!" Luce growled.

"Atem?! How is he here?" Vanitas said.

"I felt that Yugi was in trouble, and our bond is stronger than anything else, not even time can't break it. So I felt something that was evil, which led me here." Atem said.

"Curse you Atem! How dare you interrupt me!" Luce said.

"Luce! If you want to get to the other world, you're going have to beat me in a duel!" Jaden yelled.

"That includes me!" Vanitas said.

"And that goes for me as well!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, I can't help you with this duel. I can only guide you." Atem said.

"That's alright, besides, I have Jaden and Vanitas to help me." Yugi said.

"Hahaha! So let me get this straight. You three think if you teamed up you can beat me in a duel?" Luce said. "Than by all means try, I'll be more than happy to destroy you all!"

The three readied themselves and started their life points. Luce's eyes glow, the palace disappeared. The three sees the others in chains.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"What have you done, Luce?!" Yugi yelled.

"Since this involves a duel, I figured that we can settle this in an interesting way. If you three lose, your friends will be ripped apart along with the three of you!" Luce said.

"Leave them out of this! This is between us four!" Vanitas yelled.

"Not quite, if you three won't follow me, they won't either. That being said they will be punished too! Now let's get started with this duel!" Luce yelled.

Luce grew 5 angel wings and 5 devil wings.

"We'll duel on the platform of the sins!" Luce said.

Luce punched the ground the seven symbols surround them all and created a huge black platform. Five cards appeared in front of Luce. The three drew their cards.

"We'll start with 4000 life points." Luce said. "Also you all share the same field that being said, when one gains life points the others will gain them too, but when someone takes damage the other two will as well."

"DUEL!" All four said.

"I'll start things off!" Jaden yelled.

"Wrong! Superior being first! I will I draw!" Luce yelled.

"Gr!" Jaden growled.

"I gave you all choice to see my utopia! But I guess you would rather die!" Luce said.

Luce 5-6 cards.

"First I play the spell Foolish Pride! For the rest of the duel, I cannot summon any monsters that are level 6 or lower!" Luce said.

"Wait what, how are you supposed to summon any monsters?!" Jaden asked.

"We're about to find out!" Vanitas said.

"Right you are. I play the spell card Crown of Lust! All I have to do is to discard 1 card from my hand and I'm able to summon my first Demon Lord monster!" Luce yelled.

"Demon Lords?!" Vanitas said.

"That's right, now I summon Lilith, Demon Lord of Lust!" Luce yelled.

Luce placed the card on the field. The symbol of lust that's on the ground glided across the field and next to the card the symbol glowed and outcomes the monster.

Lilith, Demon Lord of Lust- DARK/Fiend/Level8/ATK2000/DEF1000-Effect-This card can only be special summoned by the spell "Crown of Lust" When this card is summoned to the field, your opponent can special summon 2 level 5 or lower monsters from their deck to the field. Once per turn you can target 1 monster that's on your opponent's side of the field and take control of that monster, and if it was a special summoned monster you can take control of another monster. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, your opponent can either take the battle damage or discard 2 cards from their hand.

"There she is!" Vanitas said.

"When she's summoned my opponent can special summon 2 level 5 or lower monsters from their deck." Luce said.

"Wait one of us can special summon 2 monsters?" Yugi asked.

"That's right, but since all three of you are my opponents, all of you can special summon 2 monsters." Luce said.

"What, why would he do that?" Jaden asked.

"Confused? I'm just showing you all how my generosity is." Luce said.

"Fine, I summon Alpha the magnet warrior and Beta the magnet the warrior!" Yugi said.

"I summon Speakman and Clayman!" Jaden said.

"I summon my Blood Fang and my Ebony Beast!" Vanitas said.

Blood Fang-DARK/Beast/Level4/ATK2000/DEF0-Effect-This card can attack directly but the damage is halved. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 Shadow Hero or 1 Elemental Hero Neos from your hand to the field.

Ebony Beast- DARK/Fiend/Level3/ATK1200/DEF1000-Effect-This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can take 1 Shadow Hero and 1 Polymerization or any other card that fuses monsters from your graveyard and place them into your hand.

"Very good, now I active her special ability, once per turn I can target 1 special summoned monster that's on my opponents side of the field!" Luce said.

"So that's why he did that!" Yugi said.

"So he can take control one of our monsters!" Jaden said.

"Partly correct, my plan is to take all of them!" Luce said.

"How?!" Vanitas said.

"Simple, her ability… I can target 1 monster that's on the field and if it was a special summon monster I can take control another monster! And since you all are my opponents I can take control of them all!" Luce said.

"Damn!" Vanitas said.

"But wait, you can only have 5 monsters on the field!" Jaden said.

"Normally that would be the case, but my spell card "Foolish Pride" has another effect, while I can't summon monsters that are level 6 or lower, I can have unlimited monster slots!" Luce said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"Now that being said, all of your monsters come on my side of the field. When Lust hits man, they can't go away from it. They are attracted to it!" Luce said.

All six monsters went on Luce's side of the field.

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn."

Luce 6-2 cards.

"Jaden, why don't you go next, then Vanitas, then Yugi." Luce said.

"Fine by me! I draw!" Jade said.

"First I play polymerization! I fuse Wildheart with Blade edge to form Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode! Next I place 1 card face down and end my turn!" Jaden said.

"My turn! I draw!" Vanitas said. "First, I play Neo Spacian Fiendish Bat in attack mode!"

"A new Neo Spacian!" Jaden said.

Neo Spacian Fiendish Bat-DARK/Zombie/Level1/ATK0/DEF0-Effect-This card cannot be destroyed in battle. Once per turn you gain 500 life points for each card that's in your opponent's hand. You can skip your battle phase to halve your opponent's life points.

The bat came out and spread its wings. It looks at Vanitas.

"Well long time no see my old friend." Fiendish said.

"Indeed it has." Vanitas said.

Fiendish looked at Jaden.

"So this is your son that you told me about? Well now I know who to guard. Shall I strengthen you guys?" Fiendish said.

"Of course, I active Fiendish Bat's special effect, once per turn we gain 500 life points for each card that's in your hand. And you currently have two!" Vanitas said.

The Bat bit both cards.

"Now we gain 1000 life points!" Vanitas said.

Jaden 4000-5000.

Vanitas 4000-5000.

Yugi 4000-5000.

"Not bad." Luce said.

"Next, I play the field spell World of the Undead!" Vanitas said. "Once per turn, any player can special summon 1 Dark attribute monster from their hand to the field, but that monster cannot attack the turn we used this cards effect!"

"Risky move even for you Vanitas… you know what happens if this card is destroyed don't you?" Luce said.

"I'm well aware of it! Now I use its effect to special summon Cerberus!" Vanitas said.

Cerberus-DARK/Undead/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect- As longs as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot special summon any monsters. This card is also treated as Beast, and a Fiend type monster.

"Now, as long as this card is one the field, you can't special summon any monsters!" Vanitas said.

"Nice work!" Yugi said.

"Now he can't summon any monsters at all!" Jaden said.

Luce stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Now I place 1 card face down and end my turn!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 6-2 cards.

"My turn! I draw!" Yugi said. "First, I active the field spells effect to summon Dark Magician! Next I play the spell Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since I have Dark Magician, I can summon Dark Magician girl from my deck in defense mode! Now I summon my Gamma, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

"Three monsters in 1 turn, not bad Yugi." Luce said.

"Now I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi 6-2 cards.

"My turn then, I draw." Luce said.

Luce 2-3 cards.

"Now, if you think that little puppy dog will stop, then you're even more pitiful then I thought! I active Lilith's special ability and take control of the mutt!" Luce said. "And since I took control of a special summoned monster I can take control of another monster and I choose Wildedge, then Dark Magician, then Dark Magician Girl and Gamma!"

"Shit!" Vanitas yelled.

"He has 12 monsters on his side of the field!" Jaden said.

"Correct, and now I active the spell card Foolish Lust! Since I have Lilith on the field, all special summon monsters that I have taken from you guys, I can send them to the graveyard. And if I do that all of their attack points come out of your life points!" Luce said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"No!" Vanitas said.

"Lust can pleasure people, but in the end it hurts them in the end!" Luce said.

"That's 20300 points of damage!" Vanitas said.

"It's over for you three, NOW DIE!" Luce yelled.

All twelve monster turn into twelve spheres and formed into one sphere and fired at them all.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled.

"You can't save them Atem, their fates are sealed! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Luce yelled.

To be continued

* * *

**There we have it guys again sorry it so long to get the chapters in. **


	22. Duel with Lucifer Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

The sphere came at them.

"NOW DIE!" Luce yelled.

"I don't think so, I active my trap, Life of the Kuriboh!" Yugi said.

"The what?!" Luce said.

"This card allows me to send 1 Kuriboh monster from my deck to my graveyard. By doing that, I can negate any effect damage that comes our way!" Luce said.

Yugi sent Kuriboh to the graveyard and a huge force field protected them.

"Humph! So you survived from 1 attack. Lucky for you guys, if I use this effect I cannot attack. So I end my turn with a facedown." Luce said.

"That was a close one!" Jaden said. "My turn, I draw!"

Jaden 2-3 cards.

"First I use the spell card of sanctity. Now we all draw until we have six cards!" Jaden said.

Everyone drew their cards.

"Now I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Jaden said. "Now when he's on the field we gain 500 life points for each card in your hand. And you currently have 6 cards!"

Flowers came out of Luce's cards. Hummingbird drained energy from the flowers.

"Now we gain 3000 life points because we share the same field!" Jaden said.

"Nice!" Yugi said.

Jaden 5000-8000.

Vanitas 5000-8000.

Yugi 5000-8000.

"Not bad." Luce said.

"There's more, I play the play the spell card graceful charity! I pick up 3 cards and send 2 to the graveyard. Now since Elemental Hero Necroshade is in my graveyard, I summon an Elemental Hero from my hand without sacrifice. So come on out Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden said.

Neos came out and looked at Fiendish Bat.

"Well it's been a while." Neos said.

"Indeed, Jaden, why don't we show you what we can do when we fuse together." Fiendish said.

"Sounds good to me, go contact fusion!" Jaden said.

Fiendish wrapped its wings around Neos. They both stunk into the ground.

"Come on out, Elemental Hero Fiendish Neos!" Jaden said.

Neos burst out of the ground.

Elemental Hero Fiendish Neos-DARK/Warrior/Level10/ATK0/0-Effect- Elemental Hero Neo + Neo Spacian Fiendish Bat. This summon is done by contact fusion (You don't use Polymerization) this card life points becomes the difference of your life points and your opponents. Once per turn you and target 3 cards that are in your opponents hand and send them to the graveyard, and if you do, you gain 1500 life points. If your opponent actives a card effect, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to negate that effect, and if you do, destroy that card.

"Nice!" Yugi said.

"For a new hero, it lacks in attack points." Luce said.

"True, but he's effects make up for it. His attack points become the difference to our life points!" Jaden said.

"So, 4000 attack points." Luce said.

"That's right." Jaden said.

"Also once per turn I can target 3 cards that are in your hand and send them to the graveyard and we gain 1500 life points!" Jaden said.

Neos clawed three cards. Luce sent them to the graveyard. Luce stood there with a smirk.

Jaden 8000-9500.

Vanitas 8000-9500.

Yugi 8000-9500.

"Next, I use the field's spell ability. I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther!" Jaden said. "Now Neos, send the witch to hell with it belongs with fiendish wing slash!"

Neos's wings turned into blade and slashed Lilith. Luce stood there with smirk.

Luce 4000-2000.

"Impressive." Luce said.

"Now I play the spell contact out! I can split fusion and being back Neos and Fiendish Bat!" Jaden said. With that I end my turn!"

Jaden 3-4 cards.

"Well done my son, now it's my turn! I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 6-7 cards.

Vanitas looked at Luce.

"Luce! Let me ask you something, why? Why are you doing this?!" Vanitas asked.

"It's simple really, I want to bring order to the world. During our war with the enemy, everyone was lost and confused of what was really important. I've seen what others would do just to have power. Everyone was ruthless… that war didn't have to happen, Vanitas!" Luce said.

"How did this war even start?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell you" Luce said. "You see, there were two empires one was Athwan and the other side was Yshrenia. Vanitas, Xehanort and I were part of the Athwan Empire. Athwan was the peaceful empire that the world had ever had. Yshrenia wanted power over the world with its own magic. At first we were one huge empire, but we had a falling out with both kings of both empires. Yshrenia king named Ledom wanted to take control of everything in the world and get rid of any threat that would stand in their way, whether it was a minor thing or major. However the king of Athwan named Valtos refused and denied it. So, both sides split apart… later that day Ledom declared war against Athwan and the biggest war in history that was brought. With dark magic to summon monsters we were both evenly match so Yshrenia read about these monster known as the Supreme Scared Beasts monsters"

"Supreme Scared Beasts?! What are those?" Jaden asked.

"These monster were the most fearsome creatures that world has ever seen or heard. They say that the Egyptian God couldn't even destroy them. But in order to summon these beasts, they had to do multiple sacrifices, woman, children, or anything that had legs. Once they gather enough sacrifices they were able to summon them and Athwan was pushed to the edge of defeat. But Valtos found a way to beat them. But using his soul and a good portion of our wised men, they used sealing magic to seal them away forever. Without their super weapons Athwan went on a full assault. However once both kings were killed, everyone went into madness and broke out a civil war. I was the only one that was wise enough to calm everyone down. I brought peace to both sides of the empire. In which they followed me during the aftermath." Luce said.

"Yes they did, but for those who wouldn't follow him, would perish. He murdered multiple people after the war." Vanitas said. "Luce got power hungry, so Xehanort and I decided to challenge him."

"I was only doing what was right for both sides! Everyone needed a new ruler, and I was perfect for that role! But you both had different plans! You both knew that the world was at peace because of my power!" Luce said.

"You're right, the world was at peace, but you became power hungry and would do anything just for people to follow you!" Vanitas said.

"I must bring order, since I was the one that saved everything and everyone from destruction, I should be the ruler of the world! People need my leadership to do well in life!" Luce said.

"As far as I can see and with all of the villains I've faced with Atem, you're the worst that I have ever faced! Do you honestly believe that you should be the ruler of the world because you saved the world?! You are not the Alpha and the Omega" Yugi said.

"Of course, I'm not like Atem, Yugi, I have to be ruthless, and I am the Alpha and the Omega! I always have been and always will be! And if people don't choose to follow me, they die!" Luce yelled.

"You want to wipe out the whole world just because you won't get what you want, you're pathetic!" Jaden said.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" Luce said.

"We won't let you win Luce! Everyone has their own choice of who they follow, and you forcing them to follow you, you will never win if pride if your weapon! The three of us will be sure that you will fall!" Vanitas said.

"You think you can beat a god?" Luce said.

"You are no god! And I'll prove that now, first I use the field's effect to summon Shadow Hero Neos!" Vanitas said.

Shadow Neos came out.

"Alright, let's win this. Vanitas shall I?" Shadow Neos asked.

"Do it, Jaden, mind if I use your monster?" Vanitas asked.

"Go for it father." Jaden said.

"Alright, Shadow Neos, Dark Panther, and Fiendish Bat! Triple contact fusion!" Vanitas said.

All three of them nodded. They all jumped into a portal of darkness.

"Come fourth, Shadow Hero Dark Master Neos!" Vanitas yelled.

Neos came out of the portal and landed next to Vanitas.

Shadow Hero Dark Master Neos-Dark/Warrior/Level10/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect- Once per turn you can target one monster that's in either graveyard, this card gains the effects of that monster until your next end phase. For every card that's in your opponents hand you gain 500 life points. When this card attacks your opponent cannot active any trap cards. During your end phase you can either pay 500 life points to keep this card on the field or send it back to your extra deck.

"Impressive, Vanitas, you summoned a Master Neos." Luce said.

"That's right, now I active his special ability! I can target 1 monster in either graveyard and he gains its effect. And I choose my Cerberus! Now you can't special summon any monster!" Vanitas said.

"Nice!" Yugi said.

"Now he can't play any monsters until your next end phase!" Jaden said.

Luce stood there with a smirk.

"Also for every card that you have in your hand, we gain 500 life points! And since you have 6 we gain another 3000 life points!" Vanitas said.

Jaden 9500-12500.

Vanitas 9500-12500.

Yugi 9500-12500.

"Now Neos, finish him off!" Vanitas said. "Attack with dark strike!"

Neos charged his hands and fire a dark lightning blast.

"This can't be the best you got, I active the spell card Crown of Gluttony! In order for me to use this card I must destroy 1 card that's on my side of the field, and if I do that, I can special summon Beelze, Demon Lord of Gluttony!" Luce said.

"Well effort, but since Neos has Cerberus's effect you can't special summon any monsters!" Vanitas said.

"Hahaha! Oh if only you knew card I'm destroying, you would know, I'm destroying one of my favorite cards, I destroy the spell Tribute of the Demon Lords!" Luce said.

"Oh shit, not that!" Vanitas said.

"What does that do?" Yugi asked.

"I'm glad you asked, it's a risky move, but played correctly it hurts your opponent. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, I send all but 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, and if I do that, I can negate all monster special effects that currently are on the field." Luce said.

"All monster?!" Jaden said.

"And since he has no monsters, it doesn't affect him!" Vanitas said.

"You catch on quick; I summon Beelze, Demon Lord of Gluttony!" Luce said.

The symbol of Gluttony appeared in front of Luce. A black metal claw blocked Neos's attack and absorbed his attack.

"Don't be shy Beelze, show yourself." Luce said.

Beelze pulled himself out of the symbol. He opened his eyes and sees Jaden and the other two.

"Pathetic humans… came all this way just to get your asses kicked!" Beelze said.

Beelze, Demon Lord of Gluttony- Dark/Fiend/level 8/ATK3000/DEF2500/Effect- This card can only be special summon by the spell "Crown of Gluttony" When this card is summoned to the field your opponent can special summon 1 fusion monster from their extra (ignoring it's special summon requirements if needed) When this card battles with your opponents monster, its automatically destroyed. This card gains the attack points and the effects of the destroyed monster until your 3rd end phase. Once per turn you can target 1 monster that's in either graveyard and remove it from play and if you do, this card gains the attack points and the effects of that monster until your opponents next end phase.

"Beelze had less attack points then Neos, how is he still alive?!" Yugi asked.

"It's simple, when he battles an opponent's monster, that monster is automatically destroyed with no battle damage taken!" Luce said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

Beelze dashed at Neos and clawed him. Neos got destroyed.

"Gr! Dammit!" Vanitas said.

"But on the bright side, you three can special summon 1 fusion monster from your extra deck." Luce said.

"Fine, I summon Flame Wingman!" Jaden said.

"I summon Blizzard Neos!" Vanitas said.

"I summon Chimera flying mythical beast!" Yugi said.

"Come on, let destroy another monster of yours!" Beelze said.

"Not a chance, I place 1 card face down and end my turn!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 7-5 cards.

"My turn, I draw!" Yugi said.

Yugi 6-7 cards.

"First, I discard 1 card from my hand to summon The Tricky!" Yugi said. "Next I play the spell card Tricky Spell 4! For every monster that you have on the field, I can special summon a tricky token, sine you have 1 I get 1 token!" Yugi said. "Next, I use pot of greed to draw 2 new cards!"

"Oh-ho, I know what you're doing. It'll be my pleasure to take them down!" Luce said.

"We'll see, I sacrifice all 3 of my monster summon the almighty Slifer, the Sky Dragon!" Yugi yelled.

All three monsters disappeared and was shot into the air. The dark clouds opened up and Slifer appeared out of the clouds. Slifer roared at Luce, Luce stood there looking at Slifer.

"Humph." Luce said.

"Sweetness! An Egyptian god card!" Jaden said.

"That's right, now Slifer gains 1000 attack points for each card that's in my hand, and I count four, so he gains 4000 attack points!" Yugi said.

"Not impressed." Luce said. "That god is no match for me."

"We'll see about that, Slifer, attack Beelze with Thunder Force attack!" Yugi yelled.

Slifer fired at Beelze, a huge explosion was made.

"Alright!" Jaden said.

"Beelze is no more!" Vanitas said.

The smoke was clearing up. Beelze is standing there with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"What?!" Yugi said.

"How can he still be alive?!" Jaden said.

"Fools, when I sent my hand to the graveyard, I sent a very powerful card called Behemoth Armor." Luce said.

"But spells and traps cannot work on Slifer!" Yugi said.

"You're right, but during Vanitas's turn is when it was active, making Beelze invincible!" Luce said.

They see Luce's life points at 9000.

"How is that your life points are at 9000?!" Jaden said.

"Behemoth Armor has another effect, when a monster attacks my monster, the attack is cancelled, plus the sum of both monsters attack points goes to my life points." Luce said.

"Gr! Fine, I end my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi 7-4 cards.

"Well effort Yugi, I'll give you that, but not well enough, I draw." Luce said.

"First, I play the spell Offering to the Demon Lords. I can draw as many times as I want, and for every card I draw, I pay 1000 life points. That being said, I pay 6000 life points to draw 6 cards." Luce said.

Luce 1-6 cards.

Luce 9000-3000.

"Next, I play the spell card Crown of Greed! For me to use this, I must pay 1000 life points, but that's alright, for you see friends, I can summon this monster, come fourth Barba, Demon Lord of Greed!" Luce said.

Luce 3000-2000.

The symbol of greed appeared in front of Luce. Barba broke the seal with his rod.

Barba, Demon Lord of Greed-Dark/Fiend/Level 8/ATK3100/DEF0-Effect- This card can only be special summon by the spell "Crown of Greed" When this card is summoned your opponent gains 2000 life points. When this attacks a monster it gains double of the attack points of that monster it's battling. When this card destroys a monster and you can draw 2 cards.

"When this Demon Lord is summoned to the field, you guys gain 2000 life points." Luce said.

Jaden 12500-14500.

Vanitas 12500-14500.

Yugi 12500- 14500.

"Now, Barba, attack Slifer now!" Luce said.

"Have you lost your mind?! Slifer has 4000 attack points, Babra only has 3100!" Yugi said.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention his special ability. When he battles a monster he gains double for the attack points of your monster attack points!" Luce said.

"What?!" Yugi said.

"That's right, so since Slifer has 4000 attack points, Barba gains 8000 attack points. Adding those to his 3100 equals to 11100!" Luce said.

Barba shot black lightning at Slifer. Slifer turned into ash.

"AHHHHH!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi!" Jaden said.

"It hurts for all of you, because you all take 7400 points of damage! Now I can draw 2 cards because I destroyed one of your monsters." Luce said.

Jaden 14500-7100.

Vanitas 14500-7100.

Yugi 14500-7100.

"Now, Beelze, attack Jaden's Flame Wingman!" Luce said.

"Not so fast, I active my trap!" Yugi said.

"Not this time, Beelze, trap stun!" Luce said.

Beelze slammed his fist into the ground. The trap card turns into ice.

"What?!" Yugi said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention his other effect? Once Beelze destroys a monster, he gains all of their effects. And since Dark Master had the ability to where he attacks trap cards cannot be used. So Beelze has the ability!" Luce said. "Not continue with the attack Beelze!"

Beelze clawed Flame Wingman.

"Gr!" Jaden growled.

Jaden 7100-6200.

Vanitas 7100-6200.

Yugi 7100-6200.

"These Demon Lord cards hurt us even when they help us!" Jaden said.

"That's the life of sin. You do something that help you, but hurts you in the end." Luce said. "Oh and since we are taking about Dark Master's effect, Beelze, life absorber!"

Beelze opened his hand. Energy started to come out of the cards. Luce absorbed it.

Luce 2000-8500.

"There, I end my turn now." Luce said.

Luce 6-6.

"My turn, I draw!" Jaden said.

Jaden 4-5.

"I have to get rid of two Demon Lords, but how?" Jaden said.

"I know that look Jaden, how are supposed to beat these two? Well to make it easier for you, you can't!" Luce said.

"That's not true!" Jaden said.

He looked at his cards.

"So Beelze will destroy any monster no matter how strong they are, and Babra will gain double of attack points of that monster that's attacking it that Behemoth Armor only protects him from being destroyed…" Jaden said.

Jaden's eyes widen.

"Wait, I got it!" Jaden said.

"Hmm?" Luce said.

"First, I use the field cards special ability to summon one my new heroes! Come fourth Elemental Hero Darkdra!" Jaden said.

A black sphere appeared. A metal lance broke the sphere and landed on the ground.

Elemental Hero Darkdra-Dark/Warrior/Level7/ATK2700/DEF2000-Effect- When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, inflict piercing to your opponent. Once per turn you can target 1 monster and destroy that card and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

"Hm? What do you plan to do with him?" Luce said. "He can't attack."

"For a god, you don't know much. Now I active the spell card "Heart of a Lion!" Jaden said. "When I have Darkdra on the field and have less life points then you, I can special summon Elemental Hero Leo from my deck to the field!"

Wind started to build up. A beast arm came out of the wind and blew the wind away.

Elemental Hero Leo- Earth/Warrior/Level7/ATK2700/DEF2000- Effect- During either players turn, you can target 1 card on the field and banish it, if it's a monster, you gain life points equal to the monsters attack points. Once per turn, you can target monster on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed in battle until the end phase. This card is also treated as a Beast-Warrior type monster.

"I'm not impressed." Luce said.

"Who said I was trying to impress you? I active Leo's special ability. I can target 1 card that's on the field and remove it from play. And if it so happens to be a monster we gains life points equal that that monsters attack points!" Jaden said.

"Gr!" Luce growled.

"With the tone change, I'll assume you know what I'm after! I target Babra!" Jaden said.

"Gr!" Luce growled.

Leo summoned a lion spirit. The spirit attacked Babra and disappeared.

"Since Babra has 11100 attack points we gain that much back!" Jaden said.

"Well done!" Vanitas said.

Jaden 6200-17300.

Vanitas 6200-17300.

Yugi 6200-17300.

"Damn you, Jaden!" Luce said. "You're pay for that!"

"Oh I'm not done, Darkdra you ready?" Jaden said.

Darkdra readied himself.

"What did I say; he cannot attack because of the effect of the field spell!" Luce said.

"I know that, but who said I was going to attack? I active Darkdra's special effect! Once per turn I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field!" Jaden said.

"Shit!" Luce said.

"Darkdra, destroy Beelze with dark roar!" Jaden said.

Darkdra opened its mouth, dark energy started to gather into one dark ball. Darkdra roar and the dark ball hit Beelze. Beelze was destroyed.

"Gr!" Luce said.

"Best of all, you lose 1000 life points!" Jaden said.

"Dammit!" Luce said.

Luce 8500-7500.

"And if you think I'm done, well you're wrong, Leo attack Luce with Sword of the Lion!" Jaden said.

Leo raised his sword and slashed Luce.

"AHHHH!" Luce yelled.

Luce put his hand on his chest.

Luce 7500-4800.

"Impossible…how dare you attack me!" Luce said.

"When you mess with my friends, and the world that I live on, I can promise you that I will come at you with full force!" Jaden said. "Now I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

Jaden 5-2.

Luce got up.

"Haha, Jaden, I have to admit this, that was truly unexpecting… even for a god. Now I can see why you have the power of the Supreme King in your veins." Luce said.

"Not just that, but I also have the support of friends. Without them, I would have no power." Jaden said.

"How touching… sadly I'm going have to take them away from you." Luce said.

"If you want them you're going to get threw me!" Jaden said.

Luce smirked.

"Helpful hint, Jaden, but you have seemed too forgotten of who you're dealing with or what you're up against. How about we take this duel into your world?" Luce said.

"What wait?" Yugi said.

"That's right, with this platform and the souls of human that I have captured I can now open a gate to your world." Luce said. "I need seven human souls to open the gate."

"Wait seven?! That mean!" Jaden said.

Luce smirked.

"Now you are catching on." Luce said.

Jaden looked at Alexis and the others.

"You took their soul!" Jaden said.

"Very good, Jaden." Luce said.

"You bastard!" Vanitas said.

"But wait, there are only six of them, where did you get the other one?!" Yugi asked.

"Good question." Luce said.

Luce snapped his fingers. Xaldin appeared by the other six.

"Xaldin!" Jaden said.

"Correct, went I sent him away, I sent him to the duelist graveyard. Which traps his soul forever, and the only one way to bring them back is to beat the one who created that place or beat the person that sent them there." Luce said.

"So there is something even worse than the Shadow Realm?!" Jaden said.

"Of course, when a human body hits the Shadow Realm but still has his or her soul inside of them, if they lose in a duel or something else happens to them, their body and soul goes to that place forever. And what happens to them… well let's just say that's up to Armageddon." Luce said.

"Armageddon?" Vanitas said.

"Armageddon is the one who created the duelist graveyard. He decided their fate." Luce said.

"So… Alexis and the others." Jaden said.

"Correct, they are trapped in the place forever!" Luce said.

"You bastard!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh don't you worry, you all will be joining them soon. But in the meantime, let's take a trip to your world and finish our duel there!" Luce said. "Seven seals of the deadly sins, make way for the portal to the other side!"

The seven symbols glowed and each shot a beam in the air. The sky started to rip open. Jaden and the other two see Battle City.

"That's Battle City!" Yugi said.

"Exactly, now let's go!" Luce said.

The platform moved upward to the portal. They all disappeared.

Battle City.

The platform ripped a hole in the sky. They all appeared in Battle City. Jaden and the others looked around.

"We're back." Yugi said.

"Yes you are, but this time, I'm with you! I have finally reached to the other side!" Luce said.

"Not for long, let's continue our duel! I draw!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas 5-6 cards.

"First, I use my field spell card to special summon Shadow Hero Dark Leo!" Vanitas said.

Shadow Hero Dark Leo- DARK/Warrior/Level7/ATK2400/DEF2000-Effect-If you have no monster on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand with a sacrifice. Once per turn you add 1 Elemental Hero and a Polymerization card from your deck to your hand. You can send 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard to destroy all monsters or spell and trap cards that are on the field. You cannot attack with this card if you use this effect.

"Now I active his special ability! Once per turn I can add 1 Elemental Hero and 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand. So I'll add my Bladedge and this Polymerization to my hand. Next I use my polymerization to fuse Dark Leo with my Bladedge to form Elemental Hero ShadowBlade!" Vanitas said.

"ShadowBlade?" Jaden said.

Elemental Hero ShadowBlade- DARK/Warrior/Level9/ATK3400/DEF2600- Effect- When this card attacks a monster that's in defense mode, inflict double piercing damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can send 2 cards from your hand or deck to the graveyard to destroy all monsters or spell/trap cards that are on the field. You cannot attack if you use this effect.

"Now I can attack you directly! Go!" Vanitas said.

ShadowBlade slashed Luce.

"GRRR!" Luce growled.

Luce 4800-1400.

Luce got on his knee again.

"Oh look, a god kneeling down to humans." Vanitas said.

"Gr! Vanitas! You will pay… for everything that you did to me! Mark my words, Vanitas!" Luce yelled.

"I beat you once, and I can do it again." Vanitas said.

Luce got up.

"Yes, you have beaten me before, but that was then and this is now!" Luce said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Vanitas said.

Vanitas 6-4.

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" Yugi said.

Yugi 4-5.

"First, I active the spell card Magnet Gravitation! If I have any Magnet monsters in either my graveyard or hand, all I have to do is to send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and I can summon all three of them! So, come fourth Alpha, Beta and Gamma!" Yugi said.

"Next I active another spell card called Offer One for One, this allows me to target any card in my partners deck and take one card from his or her deck, as long as I give them my Dark Magician even though it's in my graveyard or my deck. Plus it's added to his hand, so, Jaden, mind if I see your deck?" Yugi said.

"It's cool bro, choose any card you want." Jaden said.

Jaden handed his deck to Yugi. Yugi smirked.

"I'll take this card, and Jaden gets my Dark Magician.

"Sweetness!" Jaden said.

Yugi shuffled his deck and hand it back to Jaden and the Dark Magician got into Jaden's hand.

"What was the point of that?" Luce said.

"Simple, I needed to get one of his Sacred Beast cards." Yugi said.

Luce's eyes had widened.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?!" Luce said.

"You catch on quick, I active my Polymerization! And I'll fuse Obelisk the Tormentor and Raviel Lord of Phantasms!" Yugi said.

"NO!" Luce yelled.

"A God card and a Scared Beast fusion?" Jaden said.

"Come fourth my new beast, reign on this enemy and end this fight!" Yugi yelled. "But first I must thy name Obelisk Lord of Fate!"

"No! Not that monster! This can't be!" Luce said.

A huge beam of light landed on the ground. Wings blew the light away, his eyes glowed white got ready.

Obelisk Lord of Fate- Divine/Divine Beast/Level12/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect- This summon cannot be negated. When this is summoned to the field your opponent cannot active any cards card effects. When your opponent summons a monster, you can special summon a Fate Token Divine/Divine Beast. That token gains the level, attack and defense points of the monster that was summoned. Once per turn, you can sacrifice 3 monsters for this card to gains 4000 attack points and destroy all cards that your opponent as on the field and hand.

"How could I let you summon this beast?! My plan was perfect!" Luce said.

"Pride was your downfall! Now I active Obelisk's special ability, by sending all three of my monsters to the graveyard, he gains 4000 attack points and destroys everything your side of the field and hand!" Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Luce said.

"You heard me! Now you can't active anything from your hand because they are destroyed! Go my mighty beast, destroy everything with Scythe of Judgement!" Yugi yelled.

Obelisk's left hand glowed Yugi's monster went inside Obelisk and appeared as a double-sided scythe. Obelisk twirled his weapon and threw it at Luce. His cards were cut in half and destroyed.

"NO!" Luce yelled.

Obelisk 4000-8000.

"It's all over for you Luce, now Obelisk end this duel!" Yugi yelled.

Obelisk's right fist glowed. He pulled his arm back.

"Attack with Fist of the Heavens!" Yugi said.

"GRRR!" Luce growled.

Obelisk threw his fist at Luce.

"NO!" Luce yelled.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alright, there is the third one. Now the fourth one, I hope it'll be interesting to you guys. **


	23. The Root of all Evil

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Luce got punched. Obelisk broke the force field of the platform. Luce goes flying to the top of Kaiba Corps tower.

Luce 1400-0.

The platform disappeared; Obelisk grabbed all three of them and took them to where Luce is at.

"How…? How could I lose to humans?!" Luce said.

Jaden and the other two landed on the tower. Obelisk disappeared, they all looked at Luce.

"It's over Luce, you lost, not release our friends!" Jaden said.

Luce got up.

"Over?! I'm just getting started! I've wanted for so long and I won't lose it all now!" Luce said.

A helicopter arrived on the tower.

"Hm?" Luce said.

The copter landed. Kaiba and the others landed.

"It's Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Jaden!" Jesse said.

"When did you guys get back?" Joey asked.

"Just now." Yugi said.

Aster looked up in the air and sees a hole in the sky.

"I'm guessing you guys came from there." Aster said.

"Yes, we were in a duel and that happen." Jaden said. "And he's the cause of it."

Jaden pointed at Luce.

"He took the souls of Alexis, Atticus, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx and Xaldin." Jaden said.

"And we want them back!" Vanitas said.

"I told you fools before, when a human body is in the shadow realm and something happens to them, their souls get kept in the duelist graveyard!" Luce said.

Vanitas grabbed Luce but neck.

"You're lying!" Vanitas said.

"Um why is Vanitas helping us out?!" Hassleberry said.

"I'll explain later." Jaden said. "But, he right, you're lying Luce!"

Atem felt something.

"Yugi something is coming!" Atem said.

"What is it?" Yugi said.

They all heard footsteps and clipping. Everyone looked around.

"Alright who's there?!" Kaiba asked.

"Show yourself!" Joey said.

A figure in a long blood red jacket started to appear in the air.

"Who is that?!" Tristan wondered.

"Is he really walking on air?!" Tea said.

The unknown person got on the tower. His jacket had the 7 symbols of the seven deadly sins on his back. His wore a gold chain as a belt. He also wore armor boots and gloves with claws. His face was covered by his hood. He stared at everyone.

"Identify yourself now!" Kaiba demanded.

He only stood there and looked at Luce.

"Master…" Luce said.

"Master?!" Vanitas asked.

"Who are you?!" Jaden asked.

He looked at Jaden and still became silent.

"I don't think he can understand us." Zane said.

He looked at Zane.

"Oh I'm sure he can, he's just too scared to talk!" Joey said.

He looked at Joey.

"Hey! It would be nice if you said something!" Mokuba said.

He looked at Mokuba.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves with whole silent treatment!" Cyrus said.

He looked at Cyrus.

"That's it!" Joey yelled.

Joey ran at the unknown person.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi said.

Joey threw his fist at the unknown person. Joey punched him in the face, the unknown person stood there. He stared at Joey.

"Eh I think I just got him mad!" Joey said.

The unknown person raises his hand Joey and grabbed him by the face. He lifts Joey up from the ground.

"Joey!" Yugi said.

"Hey let my friend go!" Tristan yelled.

Tristan yelled while running at him. The unknown person looked to his side. Luce appeared in front of Tristan and sided-kick him in the gut.

"Tristan!" Tea said.

The unknown person threw Joey back to where the others are at.

Axel grabbed him just in time. Jaden, Vanitas and Yugi got in front of everyone. The unknown person stared at them.

"Stop with the silent treatment we want some answers!" Vanitas said.

"You haven't changed." Unknown person said.

"He actually talked?!" Chazz said.

"Of course I can talk you idiot." Unknown person said.

"Identify yourself now!" Kaiba said.

"Oh yes, introductions are important, my name is Armageddon." Armageddon said.

"What?! So you're the one that can set our friends free!" Jaden said.

"That's right; I have the power to set them free. In fact my loyal apprentice set this whole duel up on purpose." Armageddon said.

"What?!" Yugi said.

"That's right; I played you all into a trap. I need our duel to last so my master and I can enter this world." Luce said.

"Wait, if you're so strong to where you can make this duelist graveyard, then why didn't you get out yourself?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, you friend Atem sealed my power… well most of it. But in order for me to gain control of my full power, I needed Luce to open a gate from the shadow realm this this world. When Atem sealed me away, he made it to where both realms had to have a rift along with all of the other dimensions." Armageddon said.

"Wait, so our duel was opening rifts to the other dimensions?!" Vanitas said.

"Exactly." Armageddon said.

"But wait, if Atem sealed your power away, then how were you supposed to be here in the first place?!" Yugi said.

"If you were paying attention to my words, you should have heard me saying 'most of it.' When Atem and I fought in Egypt, I was on the edge of defeat. Before he beat me, I transferred my power into a stone and was able to send it into 5000 years more into the past." Armageddon said.

"5000 years?" Yugi said. "Wait, are you referring to the time of the Atlantis?!"

"You're catching on Yugi. You are correct, I sent myself to the time were Dartz was at." Armageddon said.

"So… those meteors… that stone that you sealed your power inside… that was…!" Yugi said.

"Very good, Yugi… I'm the reason the power of the Orichalcos was born!" Armageddon said.

"How could you make a power like that? Because of you, you turned Dartz into a madman!" Joey said.

"Oh it was more than just that, I'm reason why his people became evil. Everyone knew nothing of evil, but until came into the picture I changed everything." Armageddon said.

"How could you?!" Yugi said.

"Oh you should be thanking me Yugi, because without me, you would have never met Atem in the first place." Armageddon said.

"What are you talking about; the puzzle was brought to me by fate!" Yugi said.

"Are you sure about that? What the millennium items were never made?" Armageddon said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said.

"Haha, I'm also the reason that the millennium items were made!" Armageddon said.

"You're lying!" Yugi said.

"Wishful thinking Yugi, but it's true. You see, when Dartz came in contact with the Orichalcos stone, I was able to take control of his mind. I told him to awaken the beast that I created known as the Great Leviathan so we can wipe the whole world and recreate it into our own paradise!" Armageddon said.

"The Great Leviathan was made by you too?!" Yugi asked.

"Exactly, when my power was sealed, I had to wait for the right time, so I made a monster that would help me get what want and thus the Great Leviathan was born. Through my power that I kept in the Orichalcos, I was able to create him and seal him inside the earth. With so much power I had, I could only seal him inside the earth. But I had another idea so that he can be awakened. By capturing souls I could break his seal. So that's when those meteors came." Armageddon said. "But what that fool Dartz never realized that nothing was wrong with his kind. I was reason of their evil. Once the battle of Atlantis had ended, I had Dartz stay alive for 10000 years so he could gather souls, during that time; I had him create a book… as in the Millennium Spellbook. As you know Yugi, no could translate it except Atem. Once the book was made, I made sure that some things would be inside of the book such as the millennium items and Zorc the dark one."

"What?! So, you're the reason for everything! The battle of Atlantis, the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan Zorc, the millennium items! Those weren't supposed to happen at all! You rewrote history!" Yugi said.

"That's exactly what I did, everything you can think of that involved the dark magic of these monster till now, is because of me." Armageddon said.

"But wait, how could Aknadin translate the text in that book?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, once Dartz had found Egypt, we found him, and I was able to transfer my power to him as well while keeping Dartz in check." Armageddon said. "That being said, he was able to read it easy because I'm the one who made the text."

Armageddon looked at Vanitas.

"And you." Armageddon said. "You and son have escaped my wrath in more way then one. But I never stopped of trying to kill you both. I'll finish you two like I finished Velina."

Vanitas stared at him. Vanitas summoned his sword and pointed at Armageddon.

"You… you're the one I've been seeking!" Vanitas said.

"Velina?" Jaden said.

"That was your mother's name… Armageddon is the reason for your mother's death!" Vanitas said.

Jaden looked at Armageddon.

"What?!" Jaden yelled.

"Your father is right, Jaden… I was the one who killed your mother." Armageddon said.

Jaden was furious; he summoned his lance and pointed at Armageddon.

"You! You monster! You ruined my mother's life and my fathers!" Jaden roared. "You will pay!"

Armageddon stood there.

"You don't scare me Jaden, nor does your father. You've ruin my plans more than once, you got rid of the scared beast, the light of destruction, and you turn Yubel against me!" Armageddon said.

"You're the cause of those events too?!" Jaden said.

"Exactly, everything is caused by me. Because of me, everything was taken place. At first Yubel had hatred over you because you sent her away, but what she didn't understand that I took control of her powers too. Causing her to hate everyone that's around you and eventually you… I tried to get rid of you many times, but you ruin those plans. But since I'm here, I can handle you myself!" Armageddon said.

"Bring it on!" Jaden said.

"Oh I will once the star of oblivion comes." Armageddon said.

"What's in there?!" Zane asked.

"That has my deck in there." Armageddon said. "So in the mean, time you all have a good day."

"I'm not done with you yet Armageddon!" Jaden said. "Release my friends now!"

Armageddon looked at Jaden.

"Or what?" Armageddon asked. "You can't hurt me nor kill me, but I am an immortal."

"Immortal?!" Jaden said.

"Of course, how else would I be able to survive thought out those years?" Armageddon said.

"Immortal or not, I will destroy you!" Jaden said.

"Feel free to try, but in the meantime, I got work to do… come Luce." Armageddon said.

"Hey! Give me back Alexis and the others!" Jaden said.

"Why not? They are no use to me anymore, so you can have them back." Armageddon said.

Armageddon snapped his fingers 6 bodies appeared on the ground.

"There, you happy?" Armageddon said. "But don't think this is me being nice, they are no use to me anymore so they are worthless to me. Have fun viewing your lives slowly die."

Armageddon and Luce disappeared. Jaden ran to Alexis.

"Alexis! Alexis, please wake up!" Jaden said.

Alexis opened her eyes and see Jaden.

"Is that you, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yes it's me, are you alright?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, but I feel very weak." Alexis said.

Alexis passed out.

"Alexis!" Jaden said.

"It's alright, Jaden, she just needs a lot of rest… in fact all of them do." Vanitas said. "Let get them somewhere safe."

Duelist graveyard.

Armageddon and Luce appeared in a castle.

"Now what do we do master?" Luce said.

"We wait for the star to come. For now, we focus on certain people to help us destroy Jaden and his father." Armageddon said.

"What about the Organization?" Luce asked.

"I'm not worried about them… besides we have our little spy in there to keep us posted." Armageddon said.

"We'll take down the Organization one by one." Luce said.

"Exactly, so for now we wait." Armageddon said.

Luce looked at two statues.

"What about them?" Luce said.

Armageddon walked to them.

"Xaldin, he's no longer of use to me. He's soul is mine so…" Armageddon said.

Armageddon destroyed the statue.

"He's gone forever, and as for this one… he'll help us destroy Jaden and the others." Armageddon said.

Armageddon put his hand on the statues head. The statue turned into flesh.

"Rise, my puppet." Armageddon said.

The being got up and looked at Armageddon.

"We have plans to do…and you're going to help us… isn't that Eraqus?" Armageddon said.

Eraqus's eyes are black.

"Yes, master." Eraqus said.

"Good, Jaden, you will not survive this time… Hahahaha!" Armageddon said.

To be continued.

* * *

**Coolness everyone! I hope these chapters were interesting. Again sorry for them being very late, I'll try to post more.**


	24. Pain of the Rhodes

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Kaiba Corps tower.

Jaden picked up Alexis.

"We need to find a place so Alexis and the others can rest." Jaden said.

"But who would help us?" Blair asked.

Jaden started to think.

"Wait, we are in battle city, so Alexis's parents live here too, we can go there." Jaden said.

"Do you know where they live?" Vanitas asked.

"That's the hard part… Alexis, Atticus, Eraqus and I we going to see them but never did." Jaden said.

"Maybe Kaiba can track them." Tristan said.

"We can ask." Yugi said.

Jaden looked at Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba, can you help us track some people down?" Jaden asked.

"Fine, who do you need to find?" Kaiba asked.

"I only know one and that's Johanna Rhodes." Jaden said.

"Then tracking them won't be necessary, she started to work for my company for almost 3 months now." Kaiba said.

Kaiba wrote down the address of where she lives.

"This is the address of where she lives." Kaiba said.

Kaiba handed gave Vanitas the directions.

"Thanks, Kaiba." Jaden said.

Everyone got inside the copter and took off.

Zane walked up to Jaden.

"Jaden." Zane said.

"You want to know about Vanitas?" Jaden said.

"Yes, why the hell are we helping him?" Zane asked.

"Because he is my father." Jaden said.

"Your father?! I thought I heard wrong when the Armageddon person said that…But you must be kidding me!" Zane said. "How can that evil madman be your father?"

"I didn't believe him at first, but he brought up things that made sense. During my childhood, I was rescued from a fire; he's the one who rescued me. Why I believe him on that is because I have never told anyone about that event." Jaden said.

"Coincidence maybe?" Zane said.

"That is no coincidence Zane, besides; he also has the power of the Supreme King in his veins." Jaden said.

"I just don't see how you can trust him." Zane said.

"I can because he's saved me more time than anyone has ever had." Jaden said.

"I don't expect you to believe me or my son, but I'm telling the truth." Vanitas said.

"Show me prove that you're his father." Zane said.

Vanitas took a locket out from his shirt and opened it. He handed it to Zane.

"What's this?" Zane asked.

"A picture of him and me before I gave to him to his foster parents, their names were Evan and Savannah Stone. Once those two were killed by Armageddon, I had sent him to another place. So Shaun and Rebecca were the ones who took care of him." Vanitas said.

"I just don't know what to think." Zane said.

"Well I hope you see it soon." Vanitas said.

"We'll be landing shortly." Yugi said.

"Alright good, son, let's grab the six." Vanitas said.

"Alright." Jaden said.

"Hey, Serge, when we land a lot of us is going to find people to help us with new enemy. Considering of what we saw, he might be even my stronger than Xehanort." Hassleberry said.

"Alright, that's a good idea." Jaden said.

"Actually, I would rather for everyone to get rest. Armageddon is very strong, and we won't win if everyone is not on their best." Vanitas said.

"How much do you know about his guy?" Aster asked.

"All I know that, Xehanort can't even beat him. Xehanort and I tried to face him, we held our own. But our own wasn't enough." Vanitas said.

"Guys, I know Vanitas has caused a lot of damage, but he's the only one that knows about this guy. So I'd follow him." Jesse said.

"Alright, we're here." Jaden said.

Jaden and Vanitas went to the door. Vanitas knocked on the door. 5 seconds had passed and they heard a lock click. The door had open.

"Hello?" Johanna said.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Johanna Rhodes?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes I am, who's asking?" Johanna asked.

"I'm Vanitas and this is my son Jaden." Vanitas said.

"Okay? What do you want?" Johanna asked.

Johanna noticed that Alexis was on Jaden's back.

"Alexis!" Johanna feared.

"Atticus too." Vanitas said.

She looked on Vanitas's back and sees Atticus.

"What happened?!" Johanna asked.

"Long story, but we need to out these two and 4 others here. Seto Kaiba helped us track you down." Jaden said.

"My boss?" Johanna said.

"Yes." Jaden said.

"Oh please, come in, and bring everyone in… Leonard, I need your help!" Johanna said.

"What is it my dear?" Leonard asked.

He walked down the stairs and sees Alexis and Atticus.

"Alexis! Atticus!" Leonard said. "Come in come in!"

Everyone got inside. Everyone was asleep but Jaden, Vanitas, Yugi, Dante, Vergil and the parents of Alexis and Atticus. They all are sitting in the dining room drinking coffee. A storm started to come.

"Thank you so much for helping our kids." Johanna said.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"What hasn't happened would be a better question…" Jaden said.

"Let me explain." Vanitas said.

1 hour has pasted.

"So this Organization, is basically trying to destroy everything with that star that's in the sky?" Leonard said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And your children's souls were taken from them, but his person named Luce. But this other powerful being with is the master of Luce set them free, they have suffered a lot in the past few weeks." Vanitas said.

"Well at least their OK." Johanna said.

"Yes… but not Eraqus." Jaden said.

Leonard and Johanna's eyes widen.

"Did you just say, Eraqus?" Leonard said.

"Yes, we've encountered your first son… and as you can tell that these two are Dante and Vergil, Atticus's best friends." Jaden said.

They both looked at Dante and Vergil.

"Oh my god… it is them… and where is Eraqus?" Johanna asked.

"He's gone… Xehanort killed him." Vanitas said.

Dante got furious and got up from his chair and walked out the door.

"He's… gone?!" Johanna asked.

"I'm afraid so… he was a good man and a good teacher." Jaden said.

Johanna started to cry.

"My… my oldest boy… we hardly got to know since we found out Evrae… He was there when Alexis was born as well as Atticus… we drove him away because we were afraid of his power…" Leonard sobbed.

Leonard slammed his fist to the table and lowered his head.

"How could this happen?! Eraqus… I'm so sorry for driving you away!" Leonard said.

"He doesn't blame you for why you did so, he knew that you two were afraid… in fact, he wanted to see you guys." Jaden said.

"He did?" Leonard said.

"Yes, when we were going to leave to see you two, Eraqus wanted to come along with us." Jaden said.

"But, we're never going to see him again. When he showed up to the hospital when Alexis was born, he told us not to say anything to them. Atticus saw Eraqus once, but that was years ago… Once he told us that he didn't want those two knowing, we got into a huge argument… and that was the last time we ever heard from him…" Johanna said.

"Mom, dad…" Alexis said while rubbing her eyes.

"Alexis!" Leonard said.

"You're awake!" Johanna said.

Jaden helped her to the table.

"Thanks Jay, you should be resting too, you've done a lot." Alexis said.

"I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about." Jaden said.

Alexis sat where Jaden was sitting at.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Johanna asked.

"Drained… when Luce took our souls, he drained a lot of energy from us." Alexis said.

"At least you're safe now." Jaden said.

"I'm going to check on Dante." Vergil said.

Vergil walked out the door. Dante is by a tree in the rain with his arms crossed and his head down.

"You alright brother?" Vergil asked.

"What do you think?" Dante said.

"Dante, I know it's hard to accept, but we have to press on." Vergil said

"Don't you think I know that?! Of course I know we have to, but it's not the easy for me. We lost mother and father because of Xehanort, and not Eraqus." Dante said.

"I know it's hard brother, but Eraqus wouldn't want us to keep being down on this." Vergil said.

Dante's eye turned different. He lifts up his head.

"Something's coming." Dante said.

Vergil's eye turned different too. He looked to the side. They both see Ansem coming towards them.

"It's Ansem!" Dante said.

"So, this is where you're all hiding." Ansem said.

"What do you want Ansem?!" Vergil asked.

"What do I want, well I want you out of my master's way… so" Ansem said.

Ansem summoned a duel disk.

"Let's begin this battle!" Ansem said.

"Fine!" Vergil yelled.

He readied himself.

"Jaden, Vanitas, we got company." Neos said.

They both got up.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Something is here." Jaden said.

They both ran outside. Yugi went after them.

"Wait for me!" Yugi said.

The three went outside and sees Ansem.

"Gr! It's Ansem!" Vanitas said.

Ansem looked and sees Jaden and Vanitas.

"What?! How can you two be alive?!" Ansem said.

"Why do you care?! I'd be more worried about me if I were you!" Vergil said.

Alexis and her parents went outside.

"Who's that?" Leonard asked.

"That's Ansem." Alexis said.

"Alexis get back inside!" Jaden said.

The ground started to shake.

"What the?! An earthquake?!" Jaden said.

A black portal appeared on the ground 50ft away from them.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

A black metal arm came out.

"Something is coming!" Vanitas said.

The figure pulled itself out. The eyes lit up in a red color and looked at everyone. I walked towards them.

"Who's that?" Dante said.

"Who are you?" Ansem asked.

The figure looked at Ansem.

"Your worst nightmare!" The figure roared.

Wind started to get stronger and lighting started to strike everywhere.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ansem yelled.

Ansem sees the figures arm lit up with dark aura.

"The whole city will go down with all you with it!" The figure roared.

Vanitas ran at the figure and used his sword to block his fist from touching the ground.

"I don't think so!" Vanitas said.

"You want to die first?! SO BE IT!" Figure roared.

Vanitas jumped away from him.

"Shadow Neos, let's go!" Vanitas said.

Shadow Neos came out.

"So, you want to use a monster spirit?! So be it! EVRAE!" Figure said.

"EVRAE?!" Everyone said.

"But I thought Eraqus only have that spirit!" Jaden said.

Evrae came out.

"How do you have Evrae?!" Alexis asked.

The figure pulled off his helmet. Everyone was shocked.

"ERAQUS?!" Everyone said.

"Eraqus… my boy!" Leonard said.

He took a step. Eraqus looked at his father, Evrae blew wind at his father. Leonard got blown away and hit a tree.

"AHH!" Leonard said.

"Daddy!" Alexis said. "Eraqus, what in the world are you doing?!"

Evrae did the same thing to Alexis. Jaden got in front of her. Neos appeared and blocked the attack.

"Eraqus, have you lost your mind?!" Jaden said.

"No I haven't, I just figured that I don't need any of you anymore! And I want you all out of my life once and for all!" Eraqus said.

"This isn't like you Eraqus!" Johanna said.

"What do you know?!" Eraqus said. "You both drove me away when I was little because you were afraid of my power! You didn't care if Evrae was my friend; you wanted to take him away from me! Now guess what, it's time I took something away from you both! Like the life's you both live in!"

"Eraqus, please let us talk!" Johanna said.

"TOO LATE FOR TALKING!" Eraqus roared. "EVRAE DESTROY THEM ALL NOW!"

Evrae summoned a huge ball of darkness and raise both of his arms.

"Master Eraqus! Stop this now!" Dante yelled.

Dante's monster spirit came out can attacked Evrae, and so did Vergil's monster spirit. They both attack him. The ball of darkness disappeared and grabbed them by the throats. His hands lit up in darkness and blast them both in the air. Neos and Shadow Neos came at Evrae with their fists. Evrae grabbed both of them, he twirled both of their arms and threw them into the opposite direction. Yubel came out with her Ultimate Nightmare form and attacked Evrae. Evrae grabbed her foot with one hand. He lifts her up and threw her in the sky. He charged his hand and fire 6 blades of darkness at Yubel.

"Your monster spirits can't beat mines!" Eraqus said.

Jaden and Vanitas's armor came on.

"Eraqus!" Jaden and Vanitas said.

Eraqus looked at them both.

"So, you both wish to die first?! So be it, Evrae, come back to me!" Eraqus said.

Evrae turned into a shadow and went inside of Eraqus. His arm lit up in darkness and formed a duel disk.

"Master Eraqus, please don't do this!" Vergil said.

"Don't do what? THIS?!" Eraqus roared.

He fired a dark energy blast at them both. They both got his and crashed into the house.

"Dante! Vergil!" Jaden yelled. "How could you do that?! Those two were like your sons!"

"I have no family! I don't care for anyone else!" Eraqus yelled.

"What has got into him?!" Jaden said.

Leonard ran to Eraqus.

"You need to stop this Eraqus!" Leonard yelled.

"Leonard, no!" Johanna yelled.

"Daddy, get back!" Alexis yelled.

Leonard got a hold of Eraqus.

"You need to stop this, my son, please! You're hurting your mother and your sister!" Leonard said.

Eraqus smirked.

"Foolish old me!" Eraqus said.

He formed his hand into a spear and thrust his hand into his father's chest.

"AHHH!" Leonard yelled in agony.

"DAD!" Atticus yelled.

"Leonard!" Johanna yelled.

Alexis started to scream in terror. Jaden and Vanitas were shocked.

"What has he done?!" Jaden yelled.

Atticus got angry.

"AHHHH!" Atticus roared.

Alexis and her mother turned around. Atticus had the mask of Nightshroud on him.

"RED-EYES! INFERNO DARK FIRE NOW!" Atticus roared.

Red-eyes came out and fired at Eraqus. Eraqus smirked and threw Leonard into the blast. Leonard got hit with the blast and he crashed into the house.

"DAD!" Atticus yelled.

"It was the old man's fault that he got in my way!" Eraqus said.

Atticus ran to his dad.

"Dad! Please Dad say something!" Atticus said.

Leonard cough out blood and looked at Atticus.

"Atticus… you need to stop Eraqus—"Leonard said.

He coughed out more blood.

"He's being controlled by someone, please save your brother… and keep your mother and sister safe." Leonard said.

"Dad… please, don't go!" Atticus said.

Leonard places his hand on Atticus's face. Alexis and her mother ran to Leonard.

"Daddy!" Alexis cried out.

"Honey… please, stay with me please!" Johanna cried.

Leonard looked at Alexis and his wife.

"You two, be strong, and save Eraqus from the evil force… at all cost… and most of all look after one another." Leonard said. "I know you will succeed."

"Don't talk; we need to get you to a doctor!" Johanna said.

"What's going on here?! Kaiba said.

"We need to get my dad to a hospital!" Atticus said.

Hassleberry and Axel helped Leonard up.

"Looking for this helicopter?" Eraqus said.

Eraqus's eye lit up and destroyed the helicopter.

"NO!" Atticus said.

"I'll call for back up!" Kaiba said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Eraqus said.

His eyes lit up again and blast Kaiba to the wall.

"AHH!" Kaiba yelled.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

Eraqus blasted Mokuba too. Mokuba hits the wall, Kaiba got up.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled.

Kaiba got angry and looked at Eraqus.

"You will pay for that!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh will I?!" Eraqus said.

Ansem stepped back. Eraqus looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus's eyes lit up a portal of darkness opened up from behind Ansem. A huge metal hand came out and grabbed Ansem.

"AHH! UNHAND ME NOW!" Ansem yelled.

"From where I'm standing you shouldn't be making threats to me!" Eraqus yelled.

The metal hand pulled Ansem into the portal of darkness. The portal closed.

"Now that he's out of the way, where were we?" Eraqus said.

A motorcycle came over Eraqus can parked next to the house.

"Who's that?" Jaden said.

He pulled off his helmet.

"Rafael?!" Yugi said.

"I heard a huge crash and I came here." Rafael said.

"We need you to take my dad to the hospital!" Alexis said.

"I'm on it!" Rafael said.

Rafael grabbed Leonard. He turned around and sees Eraqus in front of him.

"Huh?!" Rafael said.

"Going somewhere?" Eraqus said.

Atticus jumped at Eraqus.

"Get away Eraqus!" Atticus yelled.

Eraqus grabbed Atticus and threw him off of him. Vergil grabbed Atticus and Dante punched Eraqus in the face. Eraqus reacted and grabbed Dante and threw him at Vergil and Atticus.

Johanna grabbed Eraqus and slapped him.

"Stop this now Eraqus!" Johanna yelled.

Eraqus felt his face and looked at his mother and smirked.

"You're next!" Eraqus said.

He thrust his hand at his mother, but Jaden grabbed his arm.

"That's enough Eraqus!" Jaden said.

Jaden's eyes turned blue and threw Eraqus away from Alexis and the others. Eraqus gained his balanced and landed on the ground on his two feet. Eraqus looked at Jaden.

"No more, Eraqus!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden readied his duel disk.

"Things are starting to get interesting now huh Jaden? Do you honestly think you have what it takes to beat me?" Eraqus said.

"I will be you, Eraqus!" Jaden yelled. "Rafael, take Leonard to the hospital now!"

"I'm on it!" Rafael said.

Rafael put Leonard on his back and got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"No use, he's already gone." Eraqus said.

"How could you? How could you do this horrible thing?! I'll make you hurt Eraqus!" Jaden yelled.

Eraqus smirked.

"Hahaha, well then, let's see how well you do against your former teacher!" Eraqus said.

"Jaden." Alexis said.

Jaden looked behind him.

"Jaden, bro. We'll take Eraqus." Atticus said.

"No way! I can't let you duel him, he's gone insane!" Jaden said.

"That's maybe, but this is our brother and this is our fight." Atticus said.

"But Atticus—"Jaden said.

"No buts, we are doing this." Atticus said.

"Alexis!" Jaden said.

"Jay, please understand this is something that we have to do." Alexis said.

"Jaden, let them go, this is their brother that they need to fight." Vanitas said.

"We'll be fine, Jaden." Atticus said.

"…Fine…" Jaden said.

Alexis kissed him on the cheek.

"Be strong for me please." Alexis said.

Atticus and Alexis readied their duel disk.

"Ready, sissy?" Atticus said.

"Let's do it." Alexis said.

Eraqus smirked.

"Eraqus! You'll be facing us!" Atticus said.

"This is going to be fun… older brother vs. his little brother and sister. Just because, you're my little brother and sister, doesn't mean I won't beat you both badly… I'm going to watch you both squirm!" Eraqus said.

"Game on!" Eraqus, Atticus and Alexis said.

"I'll start things off! I draw!" Alexis said. "First I play Cyber Gymnast in attack mode! Then I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

Alexis 6-4 cards.

"I'm up then! I draw!" Atticus said. "First, I summon my spear dragon in attack mode. Next I'll active my graceful charity! Now I draw 3 cards and send two to the graveyard. Next I'll throw two face downs and end my turn!

Atticus 6-4.

"Now let's see what you got, bro!" Atticus said.

"Oh, you want to see what I got? Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it! I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 5-6.

"First, I summon Sky Summoner in attack mode!" Eraqus said.

Sky Summoner- WIND/Spellcaster/Level4/ATK1000/DEF100- Effect- When this card is summoned, draw one card. You can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon 1 Valorfor, Great Aeon of the Sky from your hand. There can only be one Sky Summoner on your side of the field.

"Only 1000 attack points?" Alexis said.

"When this card is summoned, I get to draw 1 card! Next, I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 6-4.

Eraqus looked at his brother and sister.

"What? Did I confuse you both? Pitiful, never underestimate your opponent!" Eraqus said. "Make your move sister!"

"Fine! I draw!" Alexis said.

Alexis 4-5.

Alexis looked at her brother's field.

"Eraqus left his Summoner in attack mode… even though that both of our monsters are strong then his. So why would he leave it in attack mode." Alexis said to herself.

She looked at his two facedown cards.

"Perhaps he wants me to attack… but I won't be fooled by him." Alexis said.

"Overthinking this are we?" Eraqus said.

"First, I discard 1 card from my hand to active my monsters special ability! Which I'm able to destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field! So I'll be destroying your Sky Summoner!" Alexis said.

"I had a feeling you would try something like that! So I active my trap card Aeon's Strike! When one of my monsters is be targeted for a card effect, all I have to do is to discard my whole hand and I can negate your card's effect and you take 1500 points of damage!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus sent his hand to the graveyard and a fireball comes at Alexis.

"Not so fast! I active my trap Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding 1 card I take no damage from cards and their effects!" Alexis said.

"Not bad, but not good enough! I active my other facedown card, Aeon's roar! When my opponent actives a trap card, I can negate that activation by sending 15 cards from my deck to the graveyard! And you take and extra 2000 points of damage!" Eraqus said.

"What?!" Alexis said,

Her card disappeared and the fireball hit and lightning hits her as well.

"GRR!" Alexis growled.

Alexis 4000-500.

"Fine, but since you have not cards in your hand or any more facedown cards, I'll have my monster attack!" Alexis said.

"You're being too reckless sister, I active a card that's in my graveyard called Aeon's shield. If I have more than 15 cards in my graveyard my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects and I take no damage from your attack. Now of course to use this card I must reduce my life points to 1 and remove every card that's in my graveyard from play, but I'm not worried!" Eraqus said.

A shield went over him and her attack was blocked.

Eraqus 4000-1.

"Eraqus is really protecting that monster!" Yugi said.

"But why?" Jaden said. "He has 1 life point and hardly a deck left."

"Anything else you have little sister? Keep it coming, because I can keep on deflecting your attacks!" Eraqus said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Alexis said.

Alexis 5-2.

"I thought so, now for you little brother!" Eraqus said.

"I draw!" Atticus said.

Atticus 4-5.

"First, I active my trap, call of the haunted to bring back my Red-Eyes. Next I'll be sacrificing him to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Atticus said. "Now I active the spell card swing of memories for me to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Two dragons huh?" Eraqus said.

"Oh I'm not done, next I active my pot of greed! Now I draw two cards!" Atticus said. "Now I active my spell card Trap Booster, I send this to my graveyard for me to use my Magic-Reflection Armor- Plus and I'll place it on my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Now I will send my dragon to the graveyard to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

"Not bad." Eraqus said.

"Now I active this spell card that's in my graveyard called Red-Eyes Ruby! Since I have Red-Eyes Black dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on my side of the field and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in my graveyard, I'm able to draw 5 cards. Now I play polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that you gave me!"

"A Blue-Eyes and a Red-Eyes fusion?!" Yugi said.

"Now come fourth, White-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus said.

White-Eyes Black Dragon- LIGHT/Dragon/Level10/ATK4000/DEF3000- Effect- This card is also treated as a Dark attribute monster. When this card destroys a monster by battle, your opponent takes double battle damage. Once per turn, you can use any spell or trap card that has the word Blue-Eyes or Red-Eyes in its text or name of the card. This card gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster that's in your graveyard.

"You see this Eraqus?! You told me to channel the darkness with light! So I did, now I'll use both light and darkness to break you from whoever is controlling you!" Atticus said.

"My naïve brother… I'm not being controlled you fool!" Eraqus said. "I'm doing this on my own free will!"

"That's not true! The Eraqus that we know isn't evil! He's a kind hearted person, and he would never do something like to his family!" Alexis said.

"Wishful thinking Alexis, but what I'm saying is true… you see, once I was driven away by Mom and Dad I was filled with anger… I wanted to get revenge on them. So I waited until I was ready to strike back. Thus when I was fifteen and I master Evrae's power that's when I was going to strike. But I stopped because I saw you and Atticus and I could make my strike because of you two. I wanted you both to see how mom and dad drove me away!" Eraqus said.

"But you said you wanted to see them again! You even wondered of how they were doing!" Alexis said.

"That was because I was hoping form to be alive so I could wipe them out myself! I used you both so I could see mom and dad one last time before their fates would meet their end!" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus how could you do this?! You know that mom and dad hate themselves for pushing you away! They want to make things right with you!" Atticus said.

"Oh-ho I bet they would, but what you two don't know is that they never wanted me in the first place!" Eraqus said.

Johanna's eyes shrunk. She put her head down. Eraqus noticed his mother's reaction.

"That's right, I know it all mother. When you were pregnant with me, you want get an abortion… because you didn't want a son yet. In fact, when I was born, you both wanted to get rid of me from the beginning. You both never wanted me in the first place! Once you guys found out that Evrae was a part of me, you both knew that was a perfect way to get rid of me!" Eraqus said.

"Why's that?" Alexis asked.

"Once I was taken to the special doctor to get rid of monster spirits, it required for the person to be at a certain age. If they didn't meet that certain requirement, the child could critically injured or dead. The doctor said to them that I'll have a chance of dying… yet they didn't care… they wanted me dead, their own son!" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus, that's a lie!" Alexis said.

"How would you know sister? You weren't even born when this took place; ask mom yourself… why do you think she hasn't interrupted me yet? She's silent and not saying anything because she knows it's true!" Eraqus said. "Tell them mother, tell them what you father tried to do to me!"

Johanna stood there in despair.

"Mom?" Alexis said.

"See what I mean? That being said I'm right! Because of that time, I knew nothing but pain and agony. Every day I walked the streets wondering why… why this was so. Evrae explained everything to me, the abortion, the 'accidents' that they did, the doctor everything… they both wanted me dead. But Evrae kept me alive all of these years. So you can say that he's the only family that I had, he shielded me from everything… like a father… something that MY old man failed to do! Now he's got what he's deserved!" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus…" Johanna said.

"Save it mother, I don't want to hear any more excuses. As far as I'm concerned, I was never supposed to be your son… I'm supposed to be a theory to you both! A mistake! I told you and dad to not say anything about me because I didn't wanted them to know what happened to me… until the time was right. When I came to the hospital that day, I was ready to get rid of you both, but then I saw Atticus and Alexis. So I thought that I could have my little brother and sister live their lives with you both to trust you two until they find about the truth… ALMOST KILLING THEIR OLDER BROTHER!" Eraqus yelled. "I never felt so much pain in my life!"

"Mother, is all of this true?" Atticus asked.

Johanna stood there.

"It pains me to say it… but Eraqus is right." Johanna said.

"But why?" Alexis asked.

"We weren't ready for a kid, and we couldn't find anyone to take them in. Once we found out that I was pregnant with him, we went to the doctors and he told us about Evrae. We were terrified, Evrae was this leader of the monster spirit world, that if wasn't controlled correctly, the person that had Evrae would have suffered… and I didn't want our son to face that trial… even though I meant getting rid of him." Johanna said.

"Pathetic… you both were afraid, something I would understand, but you both immediately assumed that I couldn't control his power. You both knew the consequences of having a child, I truly thought that you both would support your child and try to help him control its power… but I was wrong! When I walked into the room at the hospital… I was even angrier. You both were happy that you had Atticus and Alexis… something I wish that I had. As for Dante and Vergil, having them play with each other once before I leave, I wanted Atticus to have friends to play with… So once I left, I waited for the right time… if you all knew my pain you would understand… but you don't… I was alone for years; the only one that I could call family was Evrae, Dante and Vergil. But the lack of having a mother and father was the reason for my loneliness." Eraqus said.

"Eraqus… I know that you're furious with us—"Johanna said.

"I'm beyond furious, Johanna!" Eraqus said.

"But every day we wished that we could take it back… we never forgiven ourselves for the pain we caused you… but that's why we wanted to see you again! We wanted to talk to you about it and how we can make it up to you!" Johanna said. "We wanted to say sorry for everything that we did!"

"Well it's too late Johanna; it's been too late since you both wanted me dead!" Eraqus said. "Consider me dead already to you both!"

"Eraqus, what mom and dad was completely out a line, but they want to make things right with you!" Atticus said.

"If they want to make things right, then they will die!" Eraqus said.

"Not while we are still standing!" Atticus said.

"So, you still stand for those two even though they almost killed me? So be it, then consider me dead to you both as well!" Eraqus yelled.

"Eraqus please don't do this!" Alexis said.

"Too late, Alexis, the Eraqus you knew is dead and now this is me!" Eraqus said. "Finish your move Atticus!"

"Fine, you're done anyway! White-Eyes, attack his Summoner now with White Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus yelled.

The dragon fired at Eraqus's monster.

"So blind brother, I active the trap card Aeon's Final Attack!" Eraqus said.

"How can you use that card when it's removed from play?!" Atticus asked.

"I can only use this card when 15 or more are removed from play along with this card being one of them. I can negate the attack by sending this card to my graveyard, and since I did that, I get to replace my Sky Summoner with 2 Dragon Summoner monsters 1 one my side of the field and one on your side of the field!" Eraqus said.

"Dammit!" Atticus said.

"Also, your turn ends now!" Eraqus said.

Two Dragon Summoners came onto the field.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 1 card.

"This is the end for you two! I sacrifice both Dragon Summoners!" Eraqus said.

"How can you use our Summoner?!" Atticus said.

"This summon requires sacrifices, one on my side of the field and the other one on your side of the field! Doesn't matter if what monster belongs to who, it matters of who summons it!" Eraqus said. "As I was saying, I sacrifice both Summoner to summon Bahamut, Great Aeon of the Dragon!" Eraqus roared.

"A Great Aeon?!" Vanitas said.

"What are those?" Jaden asked.

The Great Aeon's are considered as one the strongest monsters in the world. With one you can destroy an army, but will all of them, you can destroy everything… and he just summoned one of the strongest of them all, Bahamut!" Vanitas said.

"That's right! Now come and reign on these two now!" Eraqus yelled.

Bahamut came out of the skies and landed on the ground. The ground cracked and shakes the small neighborhood and roared at everyone.

Bahamut, Great Aeon of the Dragons- Unknown/Divine-Beast/Level10/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect- This card can only be special summoned by sending 2 Dragon Summoners from either side of the field to the graveyard. When this card is summoned, destroy every other card that's on the field. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to halve your opponent's life points. You cannot attack with this card if you use this effect. Once per turn, you can change this card's attribute and add the effect of what attribute you choose. DARK: Destroy 3 cards that are on the field. FIRE: Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every card that's in their hand. WIND: Draw two card from your deck. WATER: Gain 1000 life : Inflict piercing damage to your opponent. LIGHT: Attack twice. DIVINE: Send halve of your cards to the graveyard to reduce your opponents life points to 1. This card cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards. (This card is always treated a Non-attribute monster)

"You two are finished! When Bahamut is summoned all other cards are destroyed!" Eraqus said.

"What?!" Atticus said.

Bahamut made his hand into a fist and punched the ground and destroyed everything.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Now I active his special ability once per turn I can change Bahamut's attribute, and whatever attribute that I choose determines his effect, and I choose the attribute of light! So now I CAN ATTACK TWICE THIS ROUND!" Eraqus roared.

"Don't do it!" Johanna yelled.

"TOO LATE! BAHAMUT GET RID OF MY BROTHER AND SISTER NOW WITH MEGA FLARE!" Eraqus roared.

Bahamut did a back flip and charged his mouth.

"FIRE!" Eraqus roared.

Bahamut fire and hit Alexis and Atticus. 10 miles of the neighborhood, Alexis and Atticus were on the ground.

Alexis 500-0.

Atticus 4000-0.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled.

Johanna looked at Alexis and Atticus.

"NO!" Johanna screamed.

Eraqus looked at his mother.

"You brought this upon yourself, Johanna, if you can father never did what you two did, this would have never happen! NOW YOU FEEL MY PAIN!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus walked to Alexis and Atticus. Alexis slowly moved her head.

"Eraqus… why?" Alexis said weakly.

Eraqus grabbed her by the neck.

"Because of mother and father, you both paid for their mistakes, you both could have walked away… but no you both had to step in and protect them." Eraqus said.

"LET HER GO!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden came at Eraqus. Eraqus threw Alexis as Jaden. Atticus slowly got up, Eraqus looked at him.

"Well effort Atticus, but futile." Eraqus said.

"What's controlling you Eraqus?!" Atticus said.

Eraqus grabbed him by the face.

"I told you, I'm doing this by my own free will. No one is controlling me!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus threw him to the side.

"Atticus!" Jaden said.

Eraqus looked at his mother.

"Now for you, Johanna." Eraqus said.

Eraqus summoned a black blade.

"Now it's time that you joined Leonard." Eraqus said.

Vanitas got in front of Johanna. Eraqus smirked.

"So, you want to fight too? So be it!" Eraqus said.

Vanitas brought out his sword.

"You will not leave a finger on her! I get what she did was messed up, but do you honestly believe that this is any better?!" Vanitas asked.

"Not like what you did for your son? You left him too, you couldn't protect him, he hardly knew you either and now you think you're any different than my parents?! So as far as I see you're just like my parents!" Eraqus said.

"What I did was wrong, but I'm making it up to him now! Of course I hate myself for doing that, but I can't change the past, but I can build a future with him!" Vanitas said.

Eraqus puts his sword away.

"Johanna, you're not off the hook. I'll come back for you later." Eraqus said.

Eraqus disappeared. Vanitas looked at Johanna.

"Are you alright?" Vanitas said.

Johanna fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Alexis, please open your eyes!" Jaden said.

"Get a helicopter now!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas ran to Atticus.

"We got to get those to the hospital now!" Vanitas said.

"Hang in there Alexis… please." Jaden said.

Dark Dimension.

"Master Xehanort." Xemnas said.

"What is it?" Xehanort said.

"Ansem is gone." Xemnas said.

Xehanort turned to Xemnas.

"What?! Who did this?!" Xehanort asked.

"That would be me!" Eraqus said.

Xehanort looked to the side and sees Eraqus.

"Eraqus?! But how?!" Xehanort said.

"Doesn't matter how, all you need to worry about is what I'm going to do to everyone here!" Eraqus yelled.

Eraqus readied his duel disk.

"Who's first to die?!" Eraqus said.

Luxord, Saix, and Xigbar appeared.

"Oh boy, a trio! Fine by me, let's dance!" Eraqus yelled.

To be Continued.

* * *

**Alright guys, here is another one. I hope this one was good, I tried to put some interesting things in this chapter. I'll try to post another chapter later the week or so.**


	25. Jaden Vs Eraqus

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Hospital.

Jaden and the others rushed Alexis and Atticus to the emergency room. Doctors took them both right away leaving Jaden and the others in the waiting room. Jaden stood in the waiting room without saying a word. His father tried to talk to him, but he remind silent. Jaden was in deep thought.

Flashback.

"I'm not being controlled; I'm doing this because of my own free will!" Eraqus yelled.

"TOO LATE! BAHAMUT GET RID OF MY BROTHER AND SISTER NOW WITH MEGA FLARE!" Eraqus roared.

End of flashback.

"How could you Eraqus… how could hurt your own brother and sister like that?" Jaden said to himself.

Syrus sees Jaden in his site. He takes a step and Vanitas puts his hand on Syrus's shoulder.

"I wouldn't bother him Syrus. He won't talk." Vanitas said.

"But he's been like that for 2 hours." Syrus said.

"I know, right now, only Alexis can get him to talk." Vanitas said.

"What about Johanna?" Syrus asked.

"I'm afraid she's taking it hard too. Her children are a critical condition right now… as for her husband… well she no longer has." Vanitas said.

"Rafael told you?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, right when he got to the hospital, he was already gone. They tried to do everything that they could, but nothing." Vanitas said.

"I just don't understand why Eraqus would do this." Syrus said.

"I don't know Syrus… but as far as I see, he never did care. He only used you all, even those two." Vanitas said.

He looked at Dante and Vergil.

"Those two have it worst too. They lost their parents, and the one who took them in hurt them too. Now they are in disappear. Kaiba… his brother took a big hit too, but he'll pull through." Vanitas said.

Vanitas noticed that everyone is gone but Jaden, Syrus, Kaiba, Dante, Vergil and himself.

"Where is everyone else?" Vanitas asked.

"Rafael went to go find Valon and Alister, as for the others they went to find more people to help us. With Eraqus out there, we're going to need all the help we can get." Syrus said.

"I see…" Vanitas said.

Vanitas stared outside watching the rain. Vanitas's eyes widen.

"Everyone get down!" Vanitas yelled.

Everyone panicked and took cover, Vanitas jumped and grabbed his son and went to the ground. An explosion hit the hospital. Eraqus walked into the hospital with Xehanort in his right hand and dragging his body. Vanitas looked and sees Xehanort and Eraqus. Eraqus dropped Xehanort and looked at Johanna.

"Xehanort!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas was about to move but Eraqus shot a dark blast at Vanitas. Vanitas crashes to the wall.

"Don't intervene!" Eraqus said. "This is between Johanna and I!"

Johanna tried to get up; Eraqus grabbed her by the shirt.

"Hello mother, did you miss me? How's the old man?" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus… please don't." Johanna said.

"Don't do what? End your depressing life? As far as I see, your husband is gone, and your other kids are on their last breathe… what more can you handle?" Eraqus said.

"Eraqus!" Kaiba yelled.

Eraqus looked at Kaiba.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Eraqus said.

"I want you to pay for hurting my brother! No disrespects my family and gets away with it!" Kaiba said.

Eraqus dropped his mother.

"What are you going to do about? Because I do recall that you got your ass beaten by Vergil awhile back… your dueling skills is not what they use to be Kaiba. I can out duel you in a heartbeat." Eraqus said.

"You want to test the theory?!" Kaiba said.

"I don't have time to duel an amateur person." Eraqus said.

"Amateur?! I'm the best!" Kaiba said.

"So you think, but who was the one who lost against Marluxia, who was the one who got beaten by Vergil, who's the one who got beaten by Yugi more than once? That being said, you are an amateur duelist and nothing more." Eraqus said.

Eraqus looked at his mother.

"Now where was I?" Eraqus said.

He grabbed Johanna by the shirt again.

"Now I remember… ending your life." Eraqus said.

Neos and Shadow Neos punched Eraqus. He let his mother go and hit the wall. Vanitas grabbed Johanna.

"I don't think so Eraqus!" Jaden yelled.

Eraqus got up and looked at Jaden.

"So, I still see that your still angry because I hurt your little girlfriend… how touching." Eraqus said.

"My girlfriend so happens to be your baby sister! Have you forgotten?!" Jaden said.

"Forgotten? Of course not, I just figured that I don't need them in my life… just like mother and father didn't need me in their life!" Eraqus yelled. "Now step aside or I'll make you move!"

"Do I look scared to you, Eraqus?" Jaden said.

"You don't have to be, Jaden." Eraqus said.

Eraqus summoned his blade and pointed at Jaden.

"You were one of my favorite students." Eraqus said.

Eraqus ran at Jaden. Jaden brought out his lance and thrust it at Eraqus. Eraqus blocked the lance. Jaden pushed Eraqus out of the hospital. Jaden went after him. Eraqus got up and faced Jaden.

"Things are starting to get interesting now ay Jaden? Do actually believe you can defeat me?" Eraqus said.

"Either way I won't stop until I'm dead!" Jaden said.

"Haha, well put, in that case I'm just going have kill you quickly. You'll fail just like Alexis and Atticus." Eraqus said.

They both readied their duel disk.

"Jaden, don't!" Vanitas said.

"TOO LATE!" Eraqus yelled.

Eraqus raised his arm and pushed everyone away from them. A dark force field went over them both and they were lifted off of the ground and into the sky. Jaden looked behind him.

"Now no one can save you, Jaden." Eraqus said.

Jaden looked at Eraqus.

"Yes, but who will save you?" Jaden said.

Jaden's eyes turned bright gold. The armor of the Supreme King came on him.

"Bring it on!" Jaden said.

"DUEL!" Jaden and Eraqus said.

"I'll start things off! I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 5-6.

"First I play the spell card, Dark Ruby Fusion! By paying 3000 life points I'm able to summon a fusion monster by sending monsters from my deck, hand or field! So I send My Shadow Hero Quicksilver, BloodSeeker and my DarkFlame that are in my deck to summon Shadow Hero Dusk!" "Eraqus said.

Eraqus 4000-1000.

All three monsters were sent to the graveyard.

"Dusk?! I have never seen this monster!" Jaden said.

"There are a lot of monsters in my deck you have yet to see! Now come fourth Dusk!" Eraqus said.

Shadow Hero Dusk- Dark/Warrior/Level8/ATK3000/DEF2500- Effect- This card cannot be destroyed by battle. By paying 1000 life points, you can banish all other cards that are on the field and your opponent takes 300 points of damage for each card that was banished this way.

"Why would you pay 3000 life points just summon him?!" Jaden asked.

"Simple, so I can play this card Evolution of the Dark Knights!" Eraqus said.

"What does that do?" Jaden said.

"When I have 1000 or less points and 1 fusion shadow hero monster on my side of the field, I can send it to the graveyard for me to summon any monster that's in my deck without their special summoning requirements!" Eraqus said.

"No! You don't mean!" Jaden said.

"Now you're catching on! I send my Shadow Hero Dusk in order for me to summon my loyal KnightLord- Evrae!" Eraqus yelled.

Dusk disappeared, a dark portal reign from the sky. A dark warrior came down with his arms crossed and landed next to Eraqus. Evrae summoned a sword of darkness and pointed it at Jaden.

"Shit! He already summoned his best monster!" Jaden said.

"Right you are, now I active his special ability! I draw 5 cards and if any of them are level 5 or lower monsters, I can special summon them and the rest go back to my deck!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus drew 5 cards. Eraqus smiled.

"And looks like I can summon 3 monsters!" Eraqus said. "I summon my Shadow Hero Cluster, Shadow Hero Blackheart and my Shadow Hero Defender!"

His monster came out. Eraqus shuffled into his the last two cards into his deck.

"He has summoned 4 monsters in turn!" Vanitas said.

"If you think I'm done, you got another thing coming! Now I active the spell card End of Days! If I have 3 or more dark attribute monsters on the field, I can send 3 of them to the graveyard and I remove all of your cards from play that are either in your hand or field!" Eraqus said.

"What did you say?!" Jaden said.

"You heard me! I send my three shadow heroes to remove everything that you have in your hand!" Eraqus said.

The three shadow heroes turned into three black orbs. Evrae grabbed it and threw it at Jaden. His cards disappeared.

"Dammit!" Jaden said.

"Lastly, since I have Evrae out, I can summon my fourth KnightLord!" Eraqus said.

"The fourth one?!" Jaden said.

"Yes, you've only see and 5, but you have yet to see the fourth one and he's just as powerful as Evrae! So, come fourth, KnightLord- Pendragon!" Eraqus roared.

KnightLord- Pendragon- DARK/Warrior/Level10/ATK4000/DEF4000- Effect-If you have KnightLord- Evrae on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, your opponent loses 1000 life points. This card can attack twice. This card cannot be destroyed or be banished by card effects.

Evrae spread his wings and opened a portal. Evrae offered his hand. A black armored hand grabbed Evrae's. Evrae pulled Pendragon out of the portal. Pendragon guide out of the portal and looked at Jaden.

"Pendragon! Attack him!" Eraqus yelled.

"What?!" Jaden yelled.

Pendragon's eyes turned red and raised his left arm and fire a red energy blast at Jaden. It hit Jaden and blasts him off the platform.

"AHHHHH!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden!" Vanitas yelled.

Eraqus smiled.

"Now you're out of my way. We are five-hundred feet in the air. There's no way he can survive that fall." Eraqus said.

Yubel appeared and grabbed Jaden's arm.

"I got you, Jaden!" Yubel said.

"Gr!" Eraqus growled.

Yubel brought him about to the platform. Jaden's armor was cracked and pieces of it start to fall apart.

Jaden 4000-3000.

"I see you've survived that attack. But I can assure you that Yubel won't be helping you anytime soon! I place this card facedown and end my turn!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 6-2.

Jaden is catching his breath. He placed his hand where his heart is at.

"Must be painful to feel this much pain. I mean you first lose your girlfriend and then Atticus, then you lost me as a teacher and friend. Now you've been badly damaged by Pendragon in one attack." Eraqus said.

"Eraqus, I might be down, but I'm not out!" Jaden said. "I draw!"

Jaden 0-1.

"What can you do with one card? Both of my monsters cannot be destroyed or be removed from by any of your card effects! What do you hope to accomplish in this fight?!" Eraqus said.

"Funny you say that Eraqus." Jaden said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Eraqus asked.

"Let me show you! I play the spell card Radiance of Neos!" Jaden said.

"Radiance of Neos?" Eraqus said.

"When my opponent has 2 or more monsters on their side of the field while I have no more card in my hand, I can special summon Neos and Shadow Neos!" Jaden said.

"And how does that help you?" Eraqus said.

"It allows me to draw 6 new cards from my deck!" Jaden said.

"Draw as many cards as you please. You won't win!" Eraqus said.

"We'll see! Come Neos and Shadow Neos!" Jaden yelled.

They both came out and readied themselves.

Jaden 1-6.

"Let me guest, your father gave you that card?" Eraqus said.

"I had a feeling that you would come here and try to kill your mother. So I came prepared!" Jaden said.

"So misguided, Jaden… you won't win this." Eraqus said.

"We'll see! Next I active Shadow summon! When I have two monsters that are required to have two tributes, I can send 2 monsters for each monster from my deck or extra deck to my graveyard. By doing that, I'm able to summon the fusion monsters depending on what I send! So I send My Sparkman, my Flame wingman, allowing me to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, next I send Shadow wingman and bloodseeker in order for me to summon Shadow Hero Shadow Flare Wingman!" Jaden said.

Eraqus looked up in the sky and sees them both.

"Oh, you again." Eraqus said. "Good effort, but they both are no much for my KnightLords."

"Are you sure? Because for every Elemental Hero monster that's in my graveyard, Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 points. And so far there are 5 of them so that's an extra 1500 attack points! And Shadow Flare Wingman gains 500 attack points for every 'HERO' monster that's in both of our graveyards! And all together we have 11 'HEROS' which means he gains 5500 attack points!" Jaden said.

Shining Flare Wingman 2500-4000.

Shadow Flare Wingman 2500-8000.

"You made two strong monsters, however, they cannot be destroyed by battle, you know that Jaden." Eraqus said.

"Yes you have a point, but I'm not done! Next I active the spell card Power soul! When I have 1 light and 1 dark attribute monster that's on the field, both monsters gain the others attack points!" Jaden said.

"Clever, now they'll have the same attack points." Eraqus said.

"That's right!" Jaden said.

Shining Flare Wingman 4000-12000.

Shadow Flare Wingman 8000-12000.

"Sure, your monsters are safe from being destroyed… but your life points are a different story!" Jaden said.

"What's your point?" Eraqus said.

"My point is… I WIN!" Jaden yelled. "Now go both me Wingman's attack Evrae and end this duel!"

They both turned into energy of light and darkness and came at Evrae.

"It's over!" Jaden yelled.

"Please, if you thought it was going to be that easy, you're sadly mistaken." Eraqus said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"I active the trap card, Cloister of trial!" Eraqus said.

"What does that do?!" Jaden asked.

"Simple, if I have tWo Knightlord's that are on the field, I can send them back to deck. By doing that, I can special summon 1 'Aeon' monster that's in my hand without its special summoning requirements!" Eraqus said.

"You're getting rid of them two?!" Jaden said.

"Yes, they understand if I ever had to get rid of them, they'll know that it's for a good reason. Now both of my Knightlord's return to me, and make way for Valorfor, Great Aeon of the Skies!" Eraqus said.

"Oh great, I'd hate to see what this one is like!" Jaden said.

Both of the Knightlord's disappeared into the skies. A huge eagle flied straight down and landed behind Eraqus.

Valorfor, Great Aeon of the Skies- WIND/Winged-Beast/Level 8/ATK2500/DEF2500- Effect: When this card is summoned to the field you gain 1500 life points. If this card is summoned during your opponents battle phase, you can send one card from your deck to the graveyard to end the battle phase. Once per turn, you can send your whole hand (min 3) to the graveyard to skip your opponents turn but opponent can draw 1 card. This card cannot attack if you use this effect. If your opponent has more monsters then you, you can pay 1000 life points to destroy all cards that are on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card that was destroyed.

"Only 2500 attack points?" Jaden said.

"Correct, but don't let that fool you. For you see friend, if this card is summoned during your battle phase, Valorfor stops the battle phase! So back you two, Wingman's!" Eraqus said.

Valorfor used its wings to block the attack.

"Dammit!" Jaden said.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to stop me. Also for my monsters other effect is that whenever it's summoned to the field I gain 1500 life points." Eraqus said.

Eraqus 1000- 2500.

"Shit!" Jaden said.

"Face it, Jaden; you can't beat me no matter how hard you try." Eraqus said.

"Well I refuse to give up, which is something that you told me to never do. When you taught me martial arts, you always said to me to keep fighting and to never give up! Have you forgotten all of what we've done?!" Jaden asked.

"Of course I haven't forgotten… however I will never give up stopping those who gets in my way!" Eraqus said. "Now finish your move now!"

"Gr! Fine, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Jaden said.

Jaden 6-2 cards in hand.

Vanitas got up from the ground and looked up.

"Damn! My son is up there and I can't do anything about it! I only hope he wins!" Vanitas said.

"It's going to be hard…" Xehanort said in a weak tone.

Vanitas turned around.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas said.

"Eraqus… defeated everyone in the Organization." Xehanort said.

"Wait, ALL!?" Vanitas said.

"Yes, Xemnas, Saix… even me." Xehanort said. "He has a new deck and new power."

"New power? Do you know where from?" Vanitas asked.

Xehanort got up and walked to Vanitas.

"From our enemy." Xehanort said.

"I should've known. So, he is being controlled." Vanitas said.

"Yes, and that's not all." Xehanort said.

"What now?" Vanitas asked.

"Nightshroud is on his side too." Xehanort said.

"I was afraid of that… after all Armageddon did create him." Vanitas said.

"I don't know how Jaden can beat Eraqus. He countered everything; he uses a deck to where the opponent will think it'll make them win. But how Eraqus made his deck, he made it to where his opponents will be filled with pride because he's throwing away all of his card… but that's the complete opposite, if his cards are thrown away to the graveyard or removed from play, that's where he's at his best." Xehanort said.

"I know my son will somehow win." Xehanort said.

"What happened here?!" Zane yelled.

Vanitas and Xehanort looked to the side and see everyone from Duel Academy.

"Eraqus is back." Vanitas said.

"What?!" Aster said.

"And Jaden is dueling Eraqus now." Vanitas said.

"The serge is dueling with that psycho?!" Hassleberry said.

"That's exactly what Vanitas is saying." Xehanort said.

Everyone looked at Xehanort.

"Xehanort?!" Zane said.

"Without that armor I never expected you to be an old man." Jesse said.

"But why are you here?!" Axel asked.

"Eraqus came to my lair and beat everyone that was in the Organization." Xehanort said.

"ALL OF THEM?!" Larxene said.

"Yes, he even defeated me." Xehanort said. "He took me here and just so happen to see Vanitas here." Xehanort said.

"So why are you here?! You caused enough damage!" Aster said.

"Yes, I did, however you all don't understand." Xehanort said.

"What are you taking about?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you everything once this duel is over… let's just hope that…" Xehanort paused. "That Jaden wins."

Vanitas looked at Xehanort.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye one you!" Zane said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Xehanort said.

In the sky.

Armageddon is flowing in the sky watching the duel.

"Let's see how you last, Jaden." Armageddon said.

"My Lord." Luce said.

"What is it?" Armageddon asked.

"I have it." Luce said.

Armageddon turned around.

"Do you now? Bring it here." Armageddon said.

Luce flew over to Armageddon and handed him black card.

"Excellent… now we wait until it's time is right." Armageddon said.

Back to Jaden and Eraqus.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 2-3 cards.

Eraqus looked at Jaden's field.

"I active Valorfor's special ability! By sending my whole hand to the graveyard, your turn is skipped!" Eraqus said.

"Say what?!" Jaden said.

"You heard me, go my beast! Sonic Wing!" Eraqus yelled.

Valorfor's wings glowed and fired at Jaden. Jaden covered his face. Jaden got pushed off the platform.

"Jaden!" Vanitas said.

Xehanort flew up and grabbed Jaden by the waist.

"Huh?! What?! Xehanort?!" Jaden said.

"Don't worry my boy, I got you." Xehanort said.

"I don't understand this!" Jaden said.

"Nor you have to, but you have to beat Eraqus and save Alexis and Atticus, as well as their mother." Xehanort said.

Xehanort placed his hand on to Jaden's duel disk.

"Use my power and your father's power to beat him. We both believe in you." Xehanort said.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"It's alright my son, this time Xehanort is on our side." Vanitas said.

"Pardon?!" Jaden said.

Xehanort put him back on the platform.

"Take him down." Xehanort said.

A dark energy blast hits Xehanort.

"AHHHHHH!" Xehanort yelled.

"Xehanort!" Jaden yelled.

Xehanort fell down; Vanitas ran and jumped in the air to grab Xehanort. Eraqus put his arm down.

"That will teach you not to interfere!" Eraqus said.

"Gr! You'll pay for that! Hear me Eraqus?!" Jaden said.

"He's the one who caused all of this, and you're defeating him? Wasn't he the one who hurt Alexis painfully along with your father? And endangered your friends? How pitiful." Eraqus said.

"Finish your turn!" Jaden said.

"Very well, since I used that special ability I can't attack with him and you can draw 1 card." Eraqus said.

Jaden drew his card. His eyes widen once he saw the card he drew.

"How?!" Jaden said to himself.

Jaden remember Xehanort placing his hand on Jaden's duel disk. Jaden looked at Xehanort.

"So, he's really trying to help." Jaden said to himself.

"Since, you can't make your turn either, I'll draw again!" Eraqus said.

Eraqus 3-1 card.

"Now I active Valorfor's other special ability! By paying 1000 life points, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field if you have more monsters than me, AND CLEARLY YOU DO!" Eraqus yelled.

"Shit!" Jaden said.

"Go Valorfor! Energy Blast!" Eraqus yelled.

Valorfor few in the air, a symbol appeared in front of Valorfor. It charged its mouth and fired multiple energy beams at Jaden's field. All monsters were destroyed.

"Dammit!" Jaden yelled.

"Also, you take 500 points of damage for each monster that was destroyed!" Eraqus yelled.

"Gr!" Jaden growled.

Jaden 3000- 2000 Life points.

Eraqus 2500- 1500 Life points.

"And now that you're wide open, Valorfor, get rid of Jaden so I can finish of what I have come to do!" Eraqus yelled.

Valorfor flew at Jaden. Jaden smirked.

"What's so funny?" Eraqus asked.

"Because thanks to that special ability you allowed me to summon, Nemesis- Delta!" Jaden said.

"What?!" Eraqus yelled.

"Nemesis- Delta?!" Aster said.

"Where did he get that card?!" Syrus said.

Everyone looked at Xehanort.

"That's it my boy, show Eraqus the true power of Nemesis!" Xehanort said.

A dark portal open and a hand stopped Valorfor and hold it back.

"Dammit!" Eraqus yelled.

"I'm sure you know what happens next!" Jaden said.

Nemesis pushed Valorfor away and came out. Nemesis summoned a black orb.

"All of other cards are removed from play!" Jaden said.

Nemesis threw the orb and sucked every all other cards.

"No! Valorfor!" Eraqus said.

"It's too late, Eraqus, Valorfor is no more!" Jaden said.

"GRR!" Eraqus growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"You brought on yourself Eraqus!" Jaden said.

"It hurt you too! You had two cards face down too!" Eraqus said.

Jaden smirked.

"I know I did, in fact I wanted them to be removed!" Jaden said.

"Say what?!" Eraqus said.

"Because both of them are called, Hero's Final Hope!" Jaden said.

Vanitas looked up.

"Where did he get that card?!" Vanitas said.

Armageddon looked at Jaden.

"Very interesting, but very risky too." Armageddon said.

"This card allows me to select a card from my deck at random. Next I am force to remove it from play, and in 3 turns they go into my hand. However, if they are not monsters, I take 4000 points of damage!" Jaden said.

"You're setting yourself up for disappointment!" Eraqus said.

"No joke! That card is very risky!" Chazz said.

"Yeah, and you know what? I don't really care, because I know that my deck won't let me down!" Jaden said. "And since I play two of them I can grab two cards!"

"Yes, or take 8000 points of damage!" Eraqus said.

Jaden drew his two cards.

"And what's your point?!" Jaden said.

Without looking he placed his two cards in his back pocket.

"Humph, I applause your determination and courage, Jaden… but I find it very foolish." Eraqus said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Got anything else to throw at me?" Jaden asked.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Eraqus said.

"Fine, I draw!" Jaden said.

Jaden 2-3 cards.

Jaden looked at the card he drew. He closed his eyes.

"Alexis, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or your family again." Jaden said.

He opened his eyes.

"First, I summon a new Neo Spacian!" Jaden said.

"New Neo Spacian?" Eraqus said.

"That's right, come fourth, Neo Spacian Armored Cobra!" Jaden said.

Neo Spacian Armored Cobra- Earth/Reptile/Level 3/ ATK1000/DEF2000- Effect- When this card is summoned you can take two card from your graveyard and add them to your hand. Pay 500 life points and target 1 card in your opponent's hand and add it to your hand.

"What will that thing do?" Eraqus said.

"Let's find out, shall we?! When this guy is summoned I can target 2 card from my graveyard and add them to my hand. And I target Neos, and Shadow Neos! Next I play the spell card worth price. If I have a monster that has at least 4000 thousand life points, which I do, I can cut its attack points in half to special summon a monster that's in my hand. And summon Shadow Hero Neos!" Jaden said.

"You lowered Nemesis's attack points to summon him?" Eraqus said.

"Yes, this way I can perform contact fusion!" Jaden said.

"Where do I get scared?" Eraqus said.

"If you knew what I had in store for you, you would be scared! I fuse Shadow Neos and Armored Cobra to summon Shadow Hero Armored Neos!" Jaden said.

Shadow Hero Armored Neos- Earth/Warrior/level 10/ATK3900/DEF5000- Effect- When this card is summoned you can target 2 cards that are removed from play and add them to your hand. Once per turn you can target 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard and add it to your hand. If you were to take a life point damage from a card effect, you gain life points instead and for every 4000 life points you gain you can also draw 1 card. This card is also treated as dark attribute monster.

"Impressive monster, but it's useless." Eraqus said.

Jaden smirked.

"So, you think." Jaden said.

"Hm?" Eraqus wondered.

"It's best if I showed you, I'll first start with one of my new Hero's effects. Once per turn, you can target 1 card from your deck and add it to my hand!" Jaden said.

"I don't how that's going to help—Wait! NO!" Eraqus yelled.

"Now you're catching on! I target KnightLord- Evrae!" Jaden said.

"NO!" Eraqus yelled.

The card came out of his duel disk. Jaden grabbed it.

"Damn you!" Eraqus said.

"He has Evrae now! He might have chance of beating him!" Vanitas said.

"Remarkable!" Xehanort said.

"Next for his other special ability! When he's summoned, I can target 2 cards that are removed from play and add them to my hand." Jaden said.

Everyone was speechless. Armageddon looked at Jaden.

"This boy, his talents are remarkable." Armageddon said.

"Jaden, you idiot!" Zane said. "If you take two cards you removed from Final Hope you automatically lose 8000 life points whether you guessed they are monster or not!"

"Has Jaden lost it?!" Kaiba said.

"Jaden, at of all of the moves you've made, this is the most foolish one you've made! Why would you risk everything to see what cards you removed?!" Eraqus said.

Jaden still smirked.

"Good question… why would I?" Jaden said.

"Hm?" Eraqus wondered.

"I'd be a stupid move if my Hero didn't have another special ability." Jaden said.

"What now?!" Eraqus said.

"I'll show you!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden took the two cards he removed. Two fireballs came at Jaden.

"JADEN!" All of Jaden's friends said.

Neos got in front of Jaden.

"Neos, do your thing!" Jaden said.

Neos nodded and placed armored around Jaden. The fireballs hit the armor, the fireballs slowly turned into water and splashed on Jaden's duel disk.

Jaden 1500-9500.

"SAY WHAT?!" Eraqus yelled.

"How did Jaden survive?!" Dante asked.

"Simple, that's Neos's power is able to turn damage into healing." Xehanort said.

"That's right, Armored Neos's true power involved healing and defending from effect damage. That being said, Jaden wouldn't take any damage from the cards effect." Vanitas said.

"Shit!" Eraqus said.

Jaden looked at the two cards he removed. He smirked again.

"What now?!" Eraqus said.

Jaden lifted the two cards and looked at Eraqus.

"Do you know what's in my hand, Eraqus?!" Jaden said.

"What did he draw?" Zane asked.

Jaden turned them to Eraqus. Eraqus feared of what was in his hand.

"No! I know what you're doing! Don't do it!" Eraqus said.

"Do you think I'm going to listen to you?! You hurt Alexis and everyone else, you used everyone just you can settle the score with your parents and try to kill them both! You killed your father and almost your mother, then you tried to kill your brother and sister… and you expect me to spare your life?! I don't think so!" Jaden said.

"You wouldn't dare card him out!" Eraqus said.

"TRY ME!" Jaden yelled.

Wind started to burst. Lightning and fire started to form into an orb. Vanitas and Xehanort looked up.

"It's coming." Vanitas said.

"What is?" Blair asked.

"Since I was to take damage but didn't, for every 4000 life points that I gained I can draw 1 card. And since I gained 8000 I get to draw 2." Jaden said.

Jaden saw that he has new fusion card. He looked at Xehanort. Xehanort nodded to Jaden.

"Thank you, Xehanort for this great give." Jaden said.

Jaden looked at Eraqus.

"It's time I ended this duel!" Jaden said.

"You're lying!" Eraqus said.

"You want to bet?! You brought this among yourself! Now you will feel the powers of Slifer and Uriah!" Jaden said,

"Slifer and Uriah?!" Chazz said.

"I play the spell card Omega Polymerization! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can use a card or cards that are on your side of the field and use it as fusion material!" Jaden said.

"WHAT?!" Eraqus yelled.

"And if I am correct, you have a trap card as your face down!" Jaden said.

The card revealed itself and showed that it was a trap card.

"Oh, KnightLord's Return… you were hoping for me to attack then you would've counter by summoning Evrae and you would have won the duel… but not today you won't!" Jaden said. I fuse Slifer, Uriah and your trap card to create to almighty, Slifer, Lord of Time!" Jaden yelled.

A grant red and gold dragon came out from the skies and float behind Jaden. The dragon roared at Eraqus. Eraqus got pushed back.

Slifer, Lord of Time- Divine/Divine-Beast/Level12/ATK?/DEF?- Effect- This can only be summoned by the fusion requirements or its own special ability. When this card is summoned, card effects cannot be active. This card gains 3000 attack points and defense points for every card that's in your hand. Once per turn, you can destroy all spell and trap cards that are on your opponent's side of the field. When your opponent summons a monster that monster lose 4000 attack points, once it reaches to 0 it's destroyed and you take damage equal the destroyed monsters attack points. When this card is destroyed, you can send one card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card to the field.

"There it is!" Vanitas said.

"How?! How could let you do this?!" Eraqus said.

"It's simple, you've turned your back on everyone and tried to ruin many lives. You tried to kill you family and the ones who looked up to you because of how of a great teacher and friend you were to them… you took everything for granted, hoping that you would win this pointless fight. Your pride and anger got in the way of everything and that's why you've lost!" Jaden said.

"This… can't be… I lost!" Eraqus said.

"Right you are because my new beast gains 3000 attack and defense points for every card that's in my hand!" Jaden said. "And so far, I have 3 cards… which is more than enough to wipe you out!"

The dragon roared in power. Armageddon looked at Jaden.

"I should have known that Jaden wouldn't fall to easy." Armageddon said.

Slifer ?- 9000

"This can't be!" Eraqus said.

"But it is! Slifer attack and take out his life points!" Jaden shouted in the supreme king's voice.

Slifer's mouth started to charged.

"Make him suffer for hurting his family!" Jaden shouted.

Eraqus looked at Slifer. He started to feared the dragon. Slifer fired at Eraqus, Eraqus got hit with Slifer's attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Eraqus shouted.

Eraqus fell off the platform and crashes into a broken building.

Eraqus 1500-0

Jaden felt to his knee and hand. Jaden started to cough out blood. Vanitas jumped to where his son is at. Jaden fell backward. Vanitas caught him.

"It's alright my son, I got you." Vanitas said.

"Thanks, father." Jaden said.

Dante and Vergil jumped to where Jaden's at.

"Hey, you alright pal?" Dante said.

"Yeah, that duel just took a lot out of me." Jaden said.

"Let's get him on the ground." Vergil said.

Vanitas placed Jaden on his back and float down to the ground with Dante and Vergil.

"Jaden! You alright pal?!" Jesse said.

"He's fine, he just needs to rest." Vanitas said.

Dante and Vergil looked at the broken building that Eraqus landed.

"Eraqus…" Dante said.

"How could you?" Vergil said.

An arm had burst out of the ruble of the building. Eraqus pulled himself out of the ruble and looked Jaden.

"JADEN!" Eraqus roared.

Everyone looked at Eraqus.

"I'm not through with you!" Eraqus said.

Xehanort and Vanitas stood in front of Eraqus's site.

"You want my son, you're going to get through me!" Vanitas said.

"Get out of my way or else!" Eraqus said.

"We choose else!" Xehanort said.

Eraqus's armor got onto Eraqus.

"You asked for it!" Eraqus said.

"That's quite enough Eraqus." Armageddon said.

Everyone looked up.

"Armageddon!" Vanitas said.

Armageddon is floating over everyone with his arms crossed.

"Armageddon, let me finish what I came here to do!" Eraqus said.

"It's obvious to me that you couldn't because of Jaden… That boy always figures a way to win." Armageddon said.

"But— "Eraqus said.

Armageddon appeared by Eraqus and grabbed him by the neck.

"But nothing… you will obey my command." Armageddon said.

Armageddon dropped Eraqus to the ground and looked at Vanitas and Xehanort.

"Well isn't this special? Three old comrades in one area." Armageddon said.

"We… we said that we would find you!" Xehanort said.

"And you have! But not in a way that you would expect, now wasn't it?" Armageddon said.

Jaden got up.

"Armageddon… you're next!" Jaden said.

Armageddon looked at Jaden.

"Oh… Jaden wants to face me now does he? Well as much as I want to face you, I got things to do." Armageddon said.

Jaden's hand lit up. He threw a fire ball at Armageddon. The inside of his hood glow and blocked the fire ball.

"You are weak, Jaden." Armageddon said.

"My Lord, should we be off?" Luce said.

"Yes, we leave… Eraqus, you'll get you wish, but right now we need to get two more dark duelists." Armageddon said.

Armageddon turned around. A sword went into his back. Armageddon looked at his chest and sees the sword.

"My Lord!" Luce said.

Armageddon turned around and sees Vergil.

"Unpleasant…" Armageddon said.

"Unpleasant?! You're the reason that everything has happened!" Vergil said.

"Oh yes, your parents… the one's that I made Xehanort kill?" Armageddon said.

"How dare you?!" Vergil raged.

The sword came out of Armageddon and into Vergil's hand. Vergil jumped at Armageddon. Armageddon grabbed Vergil's sword.

"You certainly have your father anger and yet your mother's kindness." Armageddon said.

Armageddon threw Vergil. Vergil landed on his feet. And stared at Armageddon, Vergil pulled out his duel disk.

"Armageddon, you and I duel now!" Vergil said.

Everyone looked at Vergil.

"Vergil, no!" Dante said.

"Stay back, Dante!" Vergil said.

"This is madness! You can't duel him!" Vanitas said.

"Babe please don't duel him!" Jasmine said.

"He's the reason why that everything is in chaos… like my father he wanted to justice survived… and that's what I'm going to do here and now!" Vergil yelled.

Darkness started to flow around him. Armageddon stared at Vergil.

"Vergil… no one has ever beaten him before!" Xehanort said.

"Vergil, I knew you we stubborn, but not foolish." Eraqus said.

"Eraqus, you took my brother and I… you treated him and I like your son's. But now, all I want if both of you dead!" Vergil yelled.

"Vergil, what you're doing is senseless!" Yugi said.

"Maybe… but I don't care, I want him to pay for everything! For Jaden, His family and my family! Everything would've been better if Armageddon was destroyed! So, I'll be doing that myself!" Vergil said.

Vergil's eyes started to lit up. More dark aura started to come out of his body.

"NOW FACE ME ARMAGEDDON NOW!" Vergil roared.

Armageddon stared at Vergil.

"Me, duel a human?" Armageddon said.

Armageddon looked inside of Vergil and sees a powerful dark figure in him.

"Heh… why not?" Armageddon said.

"No!" Vanitas said.

Armageddon snapped his fingers and pushed everyone away from Vergil and himself. Everyone hit the ground. Armageddon looked at Luce and Eraqus.

"My Lord?" Luce said.

"You two and Nightshroud go to Egypt without me. I trust you know what to do with this black card." Armageddon said.

Armageddon threw the card to Luce.

"Of course, my Lord." Luce said.

"Now go." Armageddon said.

They both nodded.

"At once." Eraqus said.

They both disappeared. Armageddon looked at Vergil.

"I've been waiting for a long time to find the one who's responsible for my parent's death! And now I've found you!" Vergil said.

"Vergil… a boy that's strong and yet foolish. Your father was the same way. In fact, him and his wife was with Vanitas and Xehanort during our war." Armageddon said.

Everyone was stocked.

"What?!" Vanitas said.

"That's right, Vanitas, Dante and Vergil's parents were in the same time era as you and Xehanort. And to make this more of an interesting turn of fate, their father was your brother." Armageddon said.

"Excuse me?!" Vanitas said.

"What?!" Dante and Vergil said.

"Yes, but sadly, Sparda, never knew." Armageddon said. "While you and he were fighting along sides each other, you both considered yourself as brothers. Once you and Xehanort went to come after me, Sparda did the same thing to aid you. But as fate would have he found someone that he loved. And thus, Dante and Vergil were born. But soon after when Jaden was born, that's when I used Xehanort to kill Sparda and his wife." Armageddon said.

Xehanort stood there in silence.

"But how?" Vanitas said.

"Simple, you and Velina had to take care of Jaden first. Xehanort understood and decided to face me alone. He put up a good fight, but he lost to me. I then controlled him to take out, Sparda… and it was a pleasant site." Armageddon said.

Vanitas looked at Xehanort.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vanitas said.

"Simple, Xehanort tried to keep both of his son's away from me." Armageddon said.

"His son's?!" Jaden said.

"Wait what?!" Zane said.

"Is this a joke?!" Chazz said.

"I'm afraid not… Vanitas and Sparda are my son's." Xehanort said.

"So… that means…" Jaden said.

"That's right my boy, you are my grandson. And Dante and Vergil are your cousins… and it's true, I was the one who killed Sparda… I tried to keep my family away from Armageddon. Vanitas and Velina were about to have you and Sparda and Eva were talking care of their children… I've lost too much because of Armageddon. I didn't want to lose anyone else, so I went after Armageddon myself to end everything… but the attempt ended in failure. So, he controlled me to kill Sparda, then he wanted me to kill Vanitas and his family." Xehanort said.

"Xehanort is correct, I controlled him to take out his family. But Vanitas had stopped him from killing Jaden." Armageddon said. "So, once Jaden was born, Sparda was killed as well as his wife. Once Vanitas found out, Velina was next to go. Xehanort gave him the information that Sparda was struck down. Then it happened, Velina was struck down that same night by me. But my attempt to kill Jaden had failed because Vanitas had Neos and Shadow Neos protecting him. Vanitas then chased after me to only find Xehanort… his own father." Armageddon said.

"And that's went my father dueled… and lost to my grandfather?" Jaden said.

"Correct, Xehanort used my power to control his own son… and here we all are." Armageddon said.

Vergil grind his teeth.

"That's more of a reason to get rid of you!" Vergil yelled. "I won't let you cause any more damage! This for Jaden, my brother and my whole family! Let duel now!"

"Vergil! Don't do it!" Xehanort said.

"Grandfather… I must do this… making you kill your own son… and more. He needs to die!" Vergil yelled.

Vergil looked at Armageddon.

"Very well… let's duel!" Armageddon said.

Vergil threw his five cards.

"Father, I will make him pay for what he did you and mother!" Vergil said.

Five cards appeared in front of Armageddon. Black and white fire surrounded the area and created a dome.

"Vergil please don't do this!" Jasmine said.

Armageddon looked at Jasmine.

"Keep out of this!" Armageddon said.

He pushed her to the fire wall. She started to scream in agony.

"Jasmine!" Vergil yelled.

Xehanort blew the fire from Jasmine. Vergil looked at Armageddon.

"You monster!" Vergil said. "I will end you here and now!"

"Let's see if you're right, will you win, or will you fall like your father did?" Armageddon said.

"Come on, Vergil, you can do this!" Dante said.

"Let's hope Vergil knows what he doing, or he'll be next on Armageddon's list!" Jaden said.

"DUEL!" Vergil and Armageddon said.

To be continued

* * *

**What's up guys, Saintalpha7 here! First in for most, I know that I haven't post a new chapter in almost a year. I've had quite a bit good and bad things that hit me last year. So, I had to take a break from making chapters after I made my last chapter for a Digimon story that I made. I hope this chapter was entertaining. Also one thing I'm going to say is that this story is coming to an end soon. But there will be a sequel after this story, the next story will be better then the first one. Also soon I'll be making a 5D's story as well. For anyone that is a Digimon fan I have started a Digimon story a while back and will be updating my latest chapter the same day as this one. But it is good to be back and I will be posting more chapters at least every week HOPEFULLY! If any of you guys have any ideas that I should put in the next story or the 5D's story or if you are going to read my new Digimon story please feel free to message me. I want the stories to be fill with crazy ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Vergil's Omen

**I do not own Yugioh GX! This is my first story that I've written. Yugioh GX is my favorite Yugioh series. So I'm trying my best to satisfy you all, so please view and comment if you wish! On a side note I added some characters names such as Devil May cry Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy! As well as NEW cards that are not real. Also, I may switch up a few things! For example if Kaiba has his god card he's going to have it. I know he lost it to Yugi, but this is fanfiction so things may be switch up, or even some of the effects of the new cards that I mentioned may have effects that can't be done, well again its fanfiction so it can be switch.**

* * *

Vergil stared at Armageddon.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Vergil said.

"It's a pity that you want to face me to try to avenge your father and mother. Although, let me ask you something… what makes you think you can defeat me, when your father, Vanitas, and Xehanort couldn't even defeat me?" Armageddon asked.

"It won't be easy, but I'm not afraid to try! I make the first move! I draw!" Vergil said.

Vergil 5-6 cards.

"First, I summon the monster Beowulf in attack mode!" Vergil said.

Beowulf-Light/Beast/Level8/ATK3000/DEF3000-Effect- You can special this card from your hand, but it cannot attack on the turn it was summoned this way. Once per turn you can destroy 3 cards that are on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Armageddon looked at Vergil's monster.

"Quite a strong monster." Armageddon said.

"I'm not done, next I play the spell card Light Demon ritual! If I have Beowulf on my side of the field, I can send him to the graveyard to special summon Celestial Knight- Deather from my hand to the field!" Vergil said.

Beowulf started to crack, a demon broke out of Beowulf and landed.

Deather- Light/Fiend/Level10/ATK4000/DEF4000-Effect- This card can only be summoned by the ritual spell card "Light Demon Ritual" When this card is summoned to the field you can send your opponent's hand to the graveyard. If this card is the only card on the field, you can skip your battle phase to deal 4000 points of damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

"I active Deather's special ability! When he's summoned to the field, all cards in your hand are sent to the graveyard!" Vergil said.

Deather slammed his fist to the ground, a light energy blast erupted as if it was a volcano and hits Armageddon. Armageddon's cards were gone. Armageddon stared at Vergil.

"Next, when he's the only card on the field, you lose 4000 life points!" Vergil yelled.

"4000?!" Zane said.

"I guess this Armageddon isn't that tough after all!" Chazz said.

"Such a shame." Aster said.

Deather fired a fireball of light at Armageddon. Armageddon stood there with no hesitation. The fireball hits Armageddon and made a huge explosion.

"He won!" Jesse said.

Xehanort looked at the smoke.

"No… you are wrong." Xehanort said.

"Huh?!" Everyone said.

The smoke cleared up with Armageddon still standing with his arms crossed and with no scratch or burnt mark.

Armageddon 4000-16,000,000 Life points.

"16,000,000 LIFE POINTS?!" Everyone yelled.

"But how?! You have no cards in your hand or field!" Vergil said.

"Right you are, but I do have this in my graveyard. The spell card, Divine Rain. When this card is sent to my graveyard due to a card an effect while I have no cards in my hand and if I'm about to take damage from a card effect. I gain life points equal to the points I would have taken times the damage I would have took. So, since I was to take 4000 points of damage I gain 4000, 4000 times." Armageddon said.

"WHAT?!" Vanitas said.

"How his Vergil going to get his life points to zero now?!" Blair said.

"That's the thing, it's nearly impossible!" Xehanort said.

"Gr! That don't mean anything! I'll get them to zero one way or another! I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Vergil said.

Vergil 6-2 cards.

"Very well, my turn then. I draw." Armageddon said.

Armageddon looked at the card he drew.

"Oh, what a pleasant site." Armageddon said.

Armageddon looked at Yugi and Kaiba.

"You two, this will a blast from the past… a card that is so powerful, that it existed for ten-thousand years… a force that overpowers all of the Millennium items… A card that can strip the soul out of the host when they lose!" Armageddon said.

"No! He can't be playing that card!" Kaiba said.

"Vergil! Get out of there!" Yugi yelled.

"It's too late for him! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Armageddon yelled.

"NO!" Yugi yelled.

Armageddon played the card. The seal had reign down from the sky and made its seal on the ground. Armageddon's chest had the seal on it. Vergil looked around.

"I heard about this card… Dartz played this card!" Vergil said.

"How did you get that card?!" Kaiba said.

"Hahaha! I'm the one who created the Seal of Orichalcos you fool! So, it's only naturel that I would have the card too!" Armageddon said.

Vergil looked around him.

"Do you think that this will scare me?" Vergil said.

"You don't have to be scared my boy, just want you to see what power I have. Now, of course some of you are aware of what the Seal does… but what would have happened if I use the Seal's true power?" Armageddon said.

"What wait?!" Yugi said. "So, there is more power in the Seal?!

"Yes, when Dartz and his men used the Seal, they only have a mere fraction of its power. Atem broke through the Seal power because of the power that your friends gave him and that the Seal was at its weaker stage." Armageddon said.

"I would hate to see what the true power is like!" Jaden said.

"Oh, I can show you it now! I active the Seal's true power!" Armageddon said.

Armageddon's hand glowed in red. He slammed his fist to the ground. The Seal started to turn red and white. Lightning struck the ground. The ground turn black and start to crack. Armageddon grew five angel wings and five demon wing.

"Now that the Seal is at its true power let's start with its first ability! When I have no cards in my hand, I'm able to draw until I'm hold six cards in my hand." Armageddon said.

Six glowing orbs came in front of him.

"What are those cards?!" Vergil said.

"Yes, but they are the souls of the fallen people that Dartz collected! So, their souls because the cards I'll be using to take yours! And each soul will become my cards!" Armageddon said.

The souls formed into cards. The card floated in the air.

Armageddon 0-6 cards.

"You ruin some many lives! Those were innocent lives!" Vergil said.

"Innocent you say? Well then let me ask you this… if these souls were so innocent, then why is there bad in the world? Why is there destruction in this world? The souls that are these card, what would happen if they were souls of the wicked? Souls of the murders, souls of the thief, the rapist, the greed? This world is cruel, it's broken… it's sickening. Wars are made, death happens because of pathetic reasons. The poor, the weak… those are the innocent ones, but they die with no reason, they die because they are expendable. So, you tell me Vergil, what makes you think that these souls are the innocent?" Armageddon said.

"You are right that world is broken, but not everyone is like the ones who start wars. Justice should be served for the wicked one's, but stripping their souls away from someone is something that no one should have to face!" Vergil said.

"So, you think… but until you lived in my boots save it! Everyone is wicked… and it's my job to change the world." Armageddon said.

"Who made you the savior of the world?" Vergil said.

"I did, but I'm the only who can!" Armageddon said. "Enough talk, we'll settle this with the monsters we summon! With the true power the of Seal in play, the damage in the game is increased! The pain will be worse for you moral! Now, I active another special ability! When I have no card on my field, I can special summon 1 monster from my deck to the field… just as longs as I discard 1 card from my hand to the graveyard. I discard card for me to summon a monster the is the stronger version of the Dark Magician Family!" Armageddon said.

"Stronger version?!" Yugi said.

"Yes, I summon the almighty Supreme Dark Chaos Magician in attack mode!" Armageddon said.

"Not him!" Xehanort said.

"I thought he was a myth?!" Yugi said.

"It's not myth!" Vanitas said.

A card into the ground. The Seal started to flash black and white fire started to forum into a tornado. A hand went through the flames and pulled the flames as if it was a curtain. The monster is in black ropes with a rod that is also part spear. The magician had one black angel. The monster looked at Vergil. It twirled its rod with its fingers and pointed at Vergil.

Supreme Dark Chaos Magician- Evil Attribute/Demon/Level10/ATK5000/DEF2500- Effect- Once per turn you can destroy all spell and trap cards are destroyed and for every card that is destroyed, place a Spell counter on this card (Max. 12) Once per turn, you can select 1 spell card from either player's graveyard, hand or deck and add the card to your hand. If your monsters are being targeted by a spell card OR if any of your monster were to be destroyed by a spell card, you can remove 1 spell counter to negate the spell card and destroy it and if you do, inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. If this card has 12 Spell Counters, you win the duel.

"5000 attack points?!" Yugi said.

"His attack points are the least of anyone's worries!" Vanitas said.

"Vanitas is right, I active Dark Chaos's special ability! Once per turn I destroy all spell and trap cards that are on the field!" Armageddon said.

Dark Chaos twirled its spear and fire black lightning at Vergil's field. His facedown card turned to ash. The number 1 came into Dark Chaos's hand. He closed his hand and looked at Vergil.

"What did that one mean?" Jaden asked.

"Let's just say that Vergil needs to get rid of that monster before that number reaches to 12!" Xehanort said.

"Now that your facedown is gone, Deather is next. Dark Chaos, attack Deather with Omen Impalement!" Armageddon said.

"Deather cannot be destroyed by battle!" Vergil said.

"Is that so?" Armageddon said.

Dark Chaos spins he's rod and throws it at Deather. Deather got impaled and turned to dark matter. The dark matter went inside of the Seal. Vergil had a spear go through his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Vergil yelled.

Vergil 4000-3000 Life points.

Vergil fall on his knees.

"Vergil!" Dante said.

"What's happening?!" Jaden said.

"It's power of the Seal." Armageddon said. "Once the true power of the Seal is unleashed, that damage in a duel is a pain from hell. But the Seal keeps the host alive, allowing for the host to feel the pain death."

"So, he's immortal when he's in the Seal!" Yugi said.

"Correct, but just because he's immortal, it doesn't mean that pain isn't the same." Armageddon said.

Vergil started to cough out blood. He got and looked at Armageddon.

"But how?! How did my monster get destroyed?!" Vergil said.

"Heh, because another power of the Seal is that, when I attack, all monster effects that are on the field are negated." Armageddon said.

"How many effects does this new Seal have?!" Yugi said.

"It has no limitation, Yugi" Armageddon said.

Vergil pointed at Armageddon.

"Wait until I attack you!" Vergil said. "Because the facedown card you destroyed was a trap card. It's call Deather's rage! When this card is destroyed and when Deather is destroyed on the same turn. Deather comes back but this time he's attack power is tripled!" Vergil said.

A crack of light had formed and Deather came bursting out of the ground.

"Also, he's able to attack the monster that was responsible for he's destruction!" Vergil said.

Deather came at Dark Chaos and pierced through he's chest with his fist. Dark Chaos got destroyed.

A fist went through Armageddon's chest. Armageddon got stun for a second then looked at Vergil.

"Only a mere 7000 life point deduction?" Armageddon said.

Armageddon 16,000,000-15,993,000 life points.

"Why doesn't he feel pain?! Tea asked.

"Because he's created the Seal, so he knows how to handle its pain!" Vanitas said.

"I end my turn." Armageddon said.

Armageddon 6-4 cards in hand.

"I turn then!" Vergil said.

Vergil 2-3 cards in hand.

"First, I play the spell card, Divine strike! When I have Deather on the field and I have no more than 2 cards in my hand, I can select 1 monster on the field to attack you for every monster that is NOT on your side of the field!" Vergil said.

"So, you're going to attack me 5 times?" Armageddon said.

"No, not 5, 10 times. Because I know the Seal gives you 5 more monster slots. So, I'm able to attack you 10 times!" Vergil said.

"Heh, not bad, and here I thought you weren't going to pick a fight." Armageddon said.

"Go, Deather attack!" Vergil said.

Deather dashed at Armageddon and kept on punching Armageddon, his last punch he did an uppercut. Armageddon was launched in the air. Deather jumped in the air and slammed his fist to Armageddon and brought him to the ground.

Armageddon 15,993,000- 15,873,000 Life points.

Deather jumped back to Vergil. Armageddon twirled his legs pushed off the ground and jumped back on his feet. He brushed off come dust from his coat.

"It's better, but still too low for life points." Armageddon said.

"Gr! I place one card facedown and end my turn." Vergil said.

"Very well, my move. I draw." Armageddon said.

Armageddon 4-5 cards.

Armageddon sees the card he drew. He looked at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you thought that your 'almighty' blue-eye white dragon was powerful, but wait until you see this dragon!" Armageddon said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kaiba said.

"I'll show you, I active the Seal ability! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a monster from my hand, regardless of how strong it is or how hard it is to summon! That being said. I summon the almighty Black-Eyes White Dragon!" Armageddon said.

"What?!" Kaiba said. "That card was never created! It was only an idea!"

"Yes, an idea that I made and a card that I created!" Armageddon said.

The card went inside of the ground. The ground erupted in darkness, a white dragon with black eyes appeared from the ground and flew into the sky. The dragon roared so load that the ground start to shake. The dragon spread its wings and looked at Vergil.

Black-Eyes White Dragon- Evil Attribute/Demon Dragon/Level 10/ATK 5500/DEF 5500- Effect- When this card is summoned to the field. All monster cards that are on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed. Once per turn you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to add one Black-Eyes White Dragon from your deck to your field. Whenever a Dragon or and Demon Dragon is special summoned, you add one card from your deck to your hand.

"Another untold monster!" Yugi said.

"It gets worse for Vergil because by summoned this card, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Armageddon said.

"What?!" Vergil said.

"Go my beast, destroy his only monster!" Armageddon said. "Attack with Black Lightning!"

The dragon's eyes lit up and charged its mouth. While the dragon is charging, the ground start to crack, building began to fall. The sky lit up in red.

"What's happening?!" Zane said.

"The Seal is destroying everything! That dragon is absorbing matter that's all around us, causing our surrounding to die!" Xehanort said.

Jaden hears people screaming. Everyone turns and sees civilians turning into souls and going to the Seal.

"What?!" Jaden said.

"The Seal can steal the souls of people who are near it. It won't absorb anyone here because you are all being guarded by your monster spirits." Armageddon said. "However, it's different for those people."

The souls went inside of Armageddon's hand. He crushed the souls. The dragon fired at Vergil. Vergil's eye turned different and guard himself. The attack hits Deather and makes a huge explosion. Everyone was pushed away from the seal. Jaden's eyes turned black and teleported to were Alexis and Atticus is at. He placed a force field over them. The hospital was destroyed along with everyone inside except Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Mokuba and Mrs. Rhodes. Battle city is being torn into pieces. Lave streams started to erupted into the city. Everyone is running out of the city. Everyone was out cold but Jaden, Vanitas, Dante, Yugi and Xehanort. Vanitas got up and see the destruction.

"What has he done?!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas sees Vergil on his knees with his head down.

"Vergil?!" Vanitas said.

"Come on bro! Say something!" Dante said.

Vergil got up, his eye is pitch black. Black aura started to surround him.

"What's happening?!" Dante said.

"Vergil's power has been unleashed!" Xehanort said.

Armageddon looked at Vergil.

"Ah yes, that corrupted Black Knight is back." Armageddon said. "Something, that Ansem made you into."

Vergil's eyes lit up in red and looked at Armageddon.

"For so long, I fear the darkness, was afraid that I would lose control and would kill everyone… but now I realize that I can use this power to beat you!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Oh? Does this mean you will put up a fight? Because so far you've shown me nothing." Armageddon said.

"Not only I'm going to put up a fight, I will beat you will my dark powers! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vergil roared.

Dark erupted on Vergil. Armageddon stood there.

"Excellent…" Armageddon said.

The darkness had cleared. A black knight is behind him. Jaden sees the knight.

"Is that him?" Jaden said.

"Yes, the Corrupted Black Knight, Nelo." Xehanort said.

Vergil looked at Armageddon.

"Finish your turn!" Vergil and Nelo roared.

"Humph, with pleasure. I active my dragon's special ability, once per turn I can send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon another Black-Eyes!" Armageddon said.

Armageddon sent a card to the graveyard and a Dragon came out of the sky and landed next the other Black-Eyes.

"Now since, a Dragon or in this case a Demon Dragon was summoned, I can add one card from my deck to my hand." Armageddon said.

A card appeared.

Armageddon 5-3 cards in hand.

"Now I'll have my beast attack you directly! Attack with Black Lightning!" Armageddon said.

The dragon fire at Vergil. Vergil looked a Nelo and nodded his head. Nelo's eye lit up.

"We active our facedown card. Corrupted Black Knight!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Clever boy." Armageddon said.

"I'll assume you know what it does then? If I'm about to be attacked by a monster while I only have this card on the field, I can negate the attack and destroy all cards on your side of the field! And that's including your Seal!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Alright!" Vanitas said.

"The Seal will be destroyed!" Xehanort said.

Nelo came in front of the attack and blocked the blast with his hand. He crushed the blast and slam his fist to the ground. A huge eruption of darkness from out of the ground destroying everything on Armageddon's side of the field even the Seal. Both dragons were destroyed and the Seal was decaying. Armageddon looked as the Seal was being destroyed. Armageddon looked at Vergil.

"Remarkable, you are the first one to destroy the Seal at its advanced stage. I must say that I am impressed." Armageddon said.

"And that's not all, once everything is destroyed, you lose half of your life points!" Vergil and Nelo said.

Nelo ran at Armageddon and slashed him with his sword. Armageddon stood there.

Armageddon 15,873,000-7,936,500 Life points.

The hood was ripped off from Armageddon's jacket. His face is being covered by a black and gold mask but showing white hair.

"What?!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"What are you?!" Xehanort said.

"I am a god!" Armageddon said.

"You are no god!" Vanitas said.

"So, you think I'm not, but once I beat you, you'll soon find out!" Armageddon said.

Jaden looked at Alexis and Atticus. Jaden's eyes went from black to normal. Jaden looked at his hands.

"What? How did I do that? Neos?" Jaden said.

"I'm not sure of how you did that. But something inside of you did." Neos said.

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad it saved them." Jaden said.

Back to the duel.

"Anything else you got Armageddon?!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"I do, first I want to say thank you." Armageddon said.

"Thank you?!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Yes, did you ever wonder why I would just send cards to my graveyard?" Armageddon said.

"What are you saying?" Vergil and Nelo said.

(Fair warning, the cards that Armageddon is taking about I already know these cards effects but I'm going to change them a bit. A little hint. How many cards has he sent to the graveyard? And think about the cards he's been playing. All the monsters were opposites to the other cards of Yugi and Kaiba)

"Did you ever wonder of what were the cards I've sent to the graveyard?" Armageddon said.

"I don't care of what you sent!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Humph, well if I were you, I would be concerned! Armageddon said.

Three black souls came out of the ground.

"What are those?!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"You'll see in three turns." Armageddon said. "I end my turn.

"Fine, I draw!" Vergil and Nelo said.

Vergil 1-2 cards in hand.

Turn 1

"First I active the spell chest of greed. This allows me to draw 4 cards!" Vergil and Nelo said.

Vergil 2-5 cards in hand.

"Next I play the spell card, Offering! By sending one card to my graveyard, I take 100 point of damage time the number of the monster's level. So, I send this level 10 monster to my graveyard and I take 1000 points of damage." Vergil and Nelo said.

Vergil 3000-2000 life points.

"Now I active my monster's special ability! When this card is sent to the graveyard! When this card is sent to my graveyard I can special summon Celestial Knight- Megidra! In attack mode!" Vergil and Nelo said.

The dragon came out of the ground.

Celestial Knight- Medgira/Dragon/FIRE/LV10/ATK5000/DEF5000: Effect-This card can be only special summoned by its own effect. If this card is in the graveyard, while you have no card on the field, you special summon this card from the graveyard. When this card is special summoned, banish all other cards that are on the field, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each card that was banished. This card cannot attack when its special summoned. Once per turn you can skip your draw phase to add 1 card from your deck to your hand. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot use effects that are in the graveyard.

"Now since I lost life points I can special summon Celestial Knight- Arsenal In attack mode!" Vergil and Nelo said.

Celestial Knight- Arsenal/Warrior/LIGHT/LV10/ATK4000/DEF4000: Effect-When you take life point damage, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field, and your opponent takes twice as much damage. This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. While this card in on the field, all 'Celestial Knight' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can discard 1 card from your hand and 1 random card in your opponent's hand to the graveyard and special summon this card back to the field and destroy 1 card on the field.

"Ah yes, very powerful monsters. The Celestial Knight series was your father's idea, weren't they?" Armageddon said.

"That's right! And I'll use them destroy you Armageddon! Even if it costs my life!" Vergil and Nelo said. "I will make you pay for everything that you've done!"

"Haha! Well then, I guess we'll see how this duel plays out won't we?" Armageddon said.

Everyone stared at the duel. Jaden looked at Vergil.

"Come on Vergil, you can do this, and if you can't, the world might not live to see a new dawn!"

"Let's finish this!" Vergil and Nelo said.

"Let's!" Armageddon said.

To be continued

* * *

**What's up guys Saintalpha7 here. This chapter was very hard to complete. But I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. A lot of questions that some of you might want to know. On a side note, my 5D's story is currently in process right now. I already made a Fan poster for the story. If you guys want I can make a Fan poster for this story and the sequel story to this one as well. The next chapter will up soon. And now some questions, What are the cards that Armageddon is talking about, why was Jaden's eye Black? What is Eraqus and Luce doing with this black card? Will the Seal grow even more powerful. What other untold cards does Armageddon have, will The Corrupted Black Knight Nelo help Vergil beat Armageddon? And the bigger question is that, who is Armageddon. If you guys have any theories or any thoughts or ideas for the next chapter OR any ideas for my new stories that are coming, leave you comments down below add me as a favorite and see you guys later! **


End file.
